Mirror Image
by Zelda Aurion
Summary: NOT A SELF INSERT! There was no mistaking her as she opened her brown eyes and paled as she met Kratos's cold, dead gaze. "Kratos…" she whispered. "This can't be," he said. "Are you really…Anna?" "Anna?" she said. "No. I'm Ada. Or Adalais. Kratos...Anna is dead." Editing in progress 9/5/12.
1. Chapter 1

9/5/12: Is anyone alive out there? So I was looking back over my stories and noticed that many are in dire need of editing. So, I am re-posting this one in its entirety, fixing grammar, typos, and a few bits of dialogue here and there. No major changes. BUT! New reviews will always be appreciated! Enjoy!

* * *

"I love you!" Sei cried. "Please don't go!"

Adalais, or Ada couldn't take it. She turned and ran through the forest, far away from her boyfriend of 3 years. Sei watched her go, the hand holding the ring falling limply to his side.

_Oh Sei…_ She thought, closing her eyes against the torrent of emotions that poured through her. _How can I explain my heart to you? Even I don't understand why I feel as I do. I know you are not the one. But I don't know who is. Why does it feel like I'm waiting for someone to find me…to save me from all of this?_

21-year-old Ada had felt that way for most of her life. None of the boys who were captivated by her striking brown eyes, none of the friends who were drawn to her caring, yet feisty, attitude could fill the void she had held since before she could remember.

Anna skidded to a halt in front of a giant tree…the largest tree in all the forest. It was this spot alone that gave her comfort, that let her escape her loneliness. She smiled up at it. She called it the Giant Kharlan Tree from her favorite video game, Tales of Symphonia. The name suited the tree perfectly.

"Ada!" She flinched. He was looking for her.

"I'm so sick of being here!" She cried softly. "I don't belong here! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

She felt a warmth rise in her chest as she looked up at the tree…her tree. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of white light and Ada felt herself being pulled through the air, the light burning against her closed lids.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

Kratos Aurion was trying his best to ignore the mindless ramblings round him. Once Lloyd and Colette got talking, they could go on for hours about the most meaningless subjects. The young half-elf, Genis, would occasionally take part, but even that child was too intelligent. Raine read, though Kratos suspected that was to prevent herself from twitching every time Lloyd said something ridiculous, which was quite often. Sheena half listened, half shied away. _She knows things are sketchy as far as her place in the group goes. I suppose she'll prove useful when we invade the ranch._

Lloyd was asking Genis what a geyser was as Genis rolled his eyes. _He's your son, Anna._ Kratos thought, wryly. Inwardly he flinched as the painful memories and emotions welled up inside of him. How could fate be so cruel as to deal him this hand? He would have to betray his son, the son who had so long been lost to him.

_At least he's alive, _Kratos's sensible self argued. _Though if he and Colette don't stop talking about puppies, he might not be much longer. Anna…if only you were alive as well…_

"Kratos?" Kratos turned to half look at Lloyd, who looked confused. "Are you ok? You looked annoyed about something."

Kratos turned away. "It is of no importance." _Lies…more lies…_

Suddenly he stopped walking. "What…?" He put his hand to his chest and felt…his heart was racing? How could that be? He felt a strange sensation fill his chest…fear? No...it was happiness. And…dare he think it…love? _What on earth?_ _The only time I've ever felt those all at once was the first time I ever saw her…_

There was a faint sound. He focused his angelic hearing…there…it was someone screaming. He looked around and saw no one. Then he realized: it was coming from above, from the sky. _What the…?_

"Kratos what is it?" Lloyd asked. Kratos did not respond but looked up, as did the others.

"Look!" Colette said, pointing to the azure sky. "Something's falling from the sky!"

"It's a…person?" Raine said in awe.

"HELP!"

Kratos gasped. "I know that voice…" he muttered. He took off, not caring that he ran faster than he should be able to. The girl was falling fast, her screams dying as she got closer to the ground, as though she was accepting her fate. _This can't be!_

"No!" he growled throwing his arms out, catching her before she hit the ground.

He stared in disbelief at the trembling woman in his arms. Her eyes were scrunched shut in fear as her brown hair blew gently in the wind. Her clothes were strange, a rough blue material formed breeches and her red shirt was baggy with some kind of hood and pocket attached, her boots were sensible enough, but for some reason they had buckles and zippers that served no functional purpose. Still…there was no mistaking her as she opened her brown eyes and paled as she met Kratos's cold, dead eyes.

"Kratos…" she whispered, paling visibly.

"This can't be," he put on her feet. "Are you really…" She tilted her head to one side and he thought his heart skipped a beat. "Anna?"

"Anna?" she said. "No. I'm Ada. Or Adalais." She hesitated, looking unsure then said, "Kratos, Anna is…dead." She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Kratos blinked and felt for her mana signature. It wasn't Anna, no matter how much this girl, Adalais looked like her. Still that did not explain her mana signature: constantly in motion as though it were growing or changing.

"Kratos!" Lloyd ran up, closely followed by the others. They all stared at Ada, who blushed.

"Why are you looking at me like that…oh my gosh!" She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Are you…are you Lloyd Irving?!"

Lloyd instantly went into his heroic pose. "Give me your name and I shall give you mine." To everyone's amazement, Ada squealed and clapped her hands.

"It is you!" She twirled in a circle. "Please don't let me be dreaming."

"Well...you seem to be awake so you're probably not dreaming," said Colette, looking confused.

"You're Colette Brunel!" Ada giggled. "Which means your Genis Sage, and she's your sister Raine Sage, and your Sheena Fujibayashi...eek!"

Suddenly Kratos had the tip of his sword at her neck, which was jarring for him as she looked so like Anna. "How do you know our names?" he demanded. Ada raised her hands in surrender, her eyes wide with fear.

"Who exactly are you?" Raine demanded.

"Um…"Ada scratched her head. "My name is Adalais Orion." Kratos twitched. The names were so similar, Adalais Orion, Anna Aurion. "I'm…not from Sylvarant."

"Wait…"Sheena said. "Are you from…"

"No, not from Tethe…I mean…"she looked pointedly at Sheena and said "_the moon_,either."

_She knows of Tethe'alla then…who is she_? Kratos glared. "How could you be here?"

"I'm from a place called Earth…in…another dimension. I guess. I'm not too sure actually. I mean, how the hell did I end up here, this isn't even a place!" Kratos scowled and Anna gulped. "But I guess you could say I know of you because the story of this journey, and what will come to pass in this journey, is famous in my world. You all are famous."

"So that means...you're from the future?" Lloyd said. "Awesome! And also really impossible."

"Quite," Raine said. "But you didn't say future, you said an alternate dimension, That's more…plausible."

"How?" Genis demanded

"Well…"Sheena began, but Adalais shook her head, causing Kratos sword to nick her throat slightly, but she ignored it.

"I don't know how to prove it," Ada said. "But how else could you explain my odd outfit?"

"Fair point," Lloyd said. "You look weird."

"That aside," Kratos said, bringing the topic at hand back, "You know far too much. Why should we allow you to continue on your way?"

Anna stepped sideways away from Kratos's sword and jumped towards him. He was so surprised and so confused by her similarities to his dead wife that he didn't react when she put her lips by his ear and whispered, barely audibly. "Because I know your relationship to _everyone_ in this group. I could expose you. I'd rather not do that." The angel lowered his sword in shock, though his face did not betray him. _Not only does she know about my angelic hearing…but she knows…about Lloyd being my son._

"As I was just telling Kratos, I can help you," Ada said, turning to the rest of the group. "I know things about this world that you have yet to discover. For example…are you on your way to do something involving…a human ranch nearby?"

"How do you know that?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Ada looked around. "If memory serves…we're near Asgard. You're going to save the people of Luin…which has been destroyed…" Ada's face fell and she clenched a fist. She looked up and held Lloyd's eyes with her own. "Let me come with you. I can help. Decide what you would do with me after, but I have a plan that can get you into the ranch."

"Which is?" Raine said.

Ada pointed at Sheena. "She has a Desian outfit." Ada looked at Lloyd expectantly.

"So we get more and pose as Desians to infiltrate the ranch!" Lloyd said. He turned to the group. "Let's bring her with us. We can use her. We'll decide what to do with her afterward."

"Even Lloyd has good ideas sometimes," Genis muttered. Ada laughed, giving Kratos another jolt. Their laughs were alike.

I have no objections," Kratos said.

"Me too!" Colette and Genis added in unison.

"I suppose…" Sheena said uncertainly.

"I have my doubts…but I can see no other alternative," Raine sighed. "Let us go, shall we?"

"Welcome to the group Ada!" Colette said with a little wave.

"Yes!" Ada punched a fist in the air. Everyone stared as she gave a nervous laugh and dropped to the rear of the group as they set off toward Asgard. They had not gone far when a rustling noise came from the trees on their left. Suddenly, a large assortment of bandits dashed out of the trees, followed by five warlocks

"This looks like a dangerous situation," Ada heard Kratos mutter. She had to bit her lip to keep from squealing with fan girl pleasure. "Raine, focus on healing! Genis, guard Adalais!" He lashed out with his sword as Lloyd hacked at the bandits' scant armor. Sheena and Colette went for the sorcerers.

Ada clenched her fist as two bandits stabbed wildly at Kratos, only to die on the angel's sword. "I wish I could do something!"

"Ada, lookout!" Genis shoved her away as two bodies flew through the air, landing at her feet. Genis turned and began chanting. Raine was occupied with another bandit, as were Kratos, Lloyd, Colette and Sheena. _There are way too many. If I could get a weapon…_She looked down at the thin blades in the dead bandits' hands. _Don't be silly! You know nothing about weapons or fighting._ There was a roar as a huge dragon erupted from the trees, scattering the bandits. _No time like the present to learn!_ She wrenched a blade from a dead man's hand as the group rushed forward, intent on the dragon. She paused and grabbed a second as well. There was an odd…confident feeling as she gripped the hilts. _It feels familiar…like I've done this before._ A roar snapped her back to the present as the dragon turned to her. No one would reach her in time as the beast bore down on her, but something in her knew what to do.

"Wait for it…" she muttered. The dragon was a bare inch from her, his neck stretching, his jaws opening. "NOW!" She dove under the dragon's belly and slid, turning in a puff of dust as he passed over her head. She leaped in the air, and before it could turn around.

"RISING FALCON!" She dove through the air, straight toward the dragon's neck, both swords pointed forward. She felt the blades sink into flesh and she ripped them free, splattering grass with blood as she landed lightly on her feet.

"Beast!" a powerful blow from Lloyd sent the dragon flying. It crashed to the ground, where it lay motionless.

Ada turned and wiped the blades on the grass. "Ugh…messy! Is it always this messy?" She blushed as everyone stared at her. She could swear she saw the anime ... bubble by their heads. "What?"

"Have never used a sword before?" Lloyd asked. Ada shook her head.

"This is…"Genis trailed off.

"Impossible…" Raine muttered.

"That was AMAZING Ada!" Colette cried, tackling the older girl in a hug.

"It sure was," Lloyd said, clapping her on the back.

"Impressive for certain," Sheena agreed.

"But if she's never used a sword…!" Raine cried.

"We don't have time for this debate," Kratos cut in. "We must get to Asgard."

Again they set off, this time Ada walking with Lloyd, Colette, Genis, and Sheena, who was trying a bit harder to be sociable.

Raine looked at Kratos. "I can't begin to fathom this girl. Who is she, really?"

"Indeed," Kratos muttered, lost in thought.

"Kratos?" Raine asked. He looked at her. "Do you know her?"

_Do I?_ "No more than you do."

"I see…" Raine trailed off, biting her lip in contemplation.

_She's not Anna…_ Kratos thought. _But then…who is she?_

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Rate it! Review please!_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

(9/5/12: Side note: all of the original author's notes will remain in place. New ones will be dated. Like this one!)

YAY REVIEWS! I love them ! thank you to my reviewers and thank you to those who added me to alerts. I feel touched! On with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Adalais.

* * *

Ada tossed and turned on the ground. It wasn't the rough dirt she slept on or the crackling of the fire, or the sound of Colette's whispered prayers as she waited out the long night. Ada couldn't sleep because of the auburn haired man staring into the fire across from her. _I feel as though…I know him. Not just from playing the game, but know him...personally? _She sat up slowly and looked at him. After a moment he met her eyes and she blushed.

"Are you well, Adalais?" Kratos asked, looking at her. She nodded and got to her feet and walked over to him.

"May I?" she asked, clasping her hands behind her back so he couldn't see them shake. When he nodded she sat down next to him and gazed at the fire. Unconsciously she raised a hand to her mouth to nibble her nails but-

Kratos's hand shot out and seized her wrist, startling her. He, too, was startled. It was something he had always done to Anna, but this girl wasn't Anna. "My apologies Adalais," Kratos said, dropping her wrist. Ada gulped and tried to suppress the butterflies that had risen in her chest and the lightning racing through her veins. _Woah…_

She shook her head and glared at Kratos. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Calling you what?" he said confused.

"Adalais."

"That's your name, is it not?"

"Only when I'm in trouble," she grumbled. "People call me Ada."

"I see," Kratos said. He paused and then asked, "You truly are from neither Sylvarant nor Tethe'alla?

Ada shook her head. "I told you, I'm from a dimension that does not exist in your world. Not that I'm complaining. Mithos is such an idiot, I'm surprised his twisted system worked at all." She clapped her hand over her mouth, realizing she had said far too much. She went to stand, but Kratos seized her wrist and yanked her back down.

"You will explain yourself," he whispered coolly, so coolly that Ada half expected frost to issue from his mouth. "Now."

"I told you!" Ada whispered frantically. "In my world your story is famous." She gulped as he squeezed her wrist harder. "All right…in my world we use electricity for…a lot of advanced technology. We can record moving pictures and display them on a screen. We can use that process along with electronic signals to create an interactive simulation of reality."

"I see," was the only reply.

"These simulations are known as video games," Ada continued. "Your story is told through such a video game. It was also adapted into a series of moving pictures called a movie, or in this case a special short movie divided into segments called an anime, as well as into an illustrated book called a manga."

"You do realize that such similar electronic technology exists with the Desians?" Kratos said.

"Oh yeah," Ada blushed. "I forgot." She shook her head. "Regardless, that's how I know what I do." She bit her lip. "But…this all feels familiar."

"Really?" Kratos asked. "What of it seems familiar?"

"The sword for one thing," Ada said. "When I picked one up, it felt…incomplete until I picked up the second one. Then…I knew precisely what to do."

"So we saw," Lloyd said, causing Ada to jump. Kratos looked indifferent. _That jerk…he knew Lloyd was listening._

"How long have you been listening?" Ada asked.

"Since you talked about the electric thingamajigs in your world," Lloyd grinned. "I like the sound of those video games. Do you have one with you? It will give us something to do while we walk everywhere. Man, is it getting old."

Ada and Kratos both scowled. "This isn't a vacation you know!" they snapped in unison.

Lloyd looked terrified. "Hey hey hey! One Kratos is bad enough, Ada. Damn it!"

"Sorry," Ada said. "Actually I'm not sure why I said that."

Lloyd scowled, but then brightened. "So…you said this feels familiar. What else about it feels familiar?"

"Well…" Ada chewed her lip in thought. _Kratos grabbing my wrist to stop me biting my nails felt almost as familiar as the sword._ There was a nudge on her shoulder and she turned to receive a big lick in the face from a green and whit protozoan.

"Noishe!" Ada squealed, hugging the gigantic dog around the neck. "How ya doing, boy?" Noishe whined. Ada raised an eyebrow. "Whine? I thought you were supposed to bark?"

"Bark?" Lloyd said. "Noishe is too much of a wimp to bark."

"Oh..." Ada said confused. _Hello! Noishe never barked in the game. What are you thinking? _"Oh yeah. My bad."

"Lloyd, Adalais," Kratos said. "It is late and we've much to do. Please, rest. You'll need your strength."

Lloyd grumbled and settled back down, falling asleep almost at once.

Adalais waited to make sure he was asleep before getting to her feet. "My wrist." Kratos looked at her. "You grabbing my wrist to stop me from biting my nails felt almost as familiar as the sword. For some reason…it made me smile." She walked back to her patch of dirt, pulled her hood up and dropped into sleep.

Kratos stared the fire, wondering what hand fate had dealt him this time.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

"Ready?" Lloyd asked as the group of five Desians drew closer. Ada gripped the hilts of her borrowed sword, her blood pumping with anxious excitement. "Now!"

The group burst from the trees. Sheena hit them with a Pyre Seal as Genis launched icicles at their faces. Lloyd took on the sorcerer. Raine and Colette lingered in the back. Their job was to strip the dead bodies and drag them into the woods. Kratos charged and ran one through with his sword.

A female spear bearer lunged in towards Ada, who blocked by crossing her swords. The Desian pulled back and circled her, Ada following her sharply. The Desian swung her staff toward Ada's legs. Ada dove forward in a somersault, surging to her feet and driving a sharp stab towards the Desians neck. The Desian leaped aside just barely…but forgot Ada's other sword, which Ada drove through the gap between her upper and lower armor on her back. The dead woman fell to the ground.

Raine rushed forward. "You stabbed her under her armor. We can use this outfit." She quickly stripped the outer armor away, and an extremely pale Colette dragged her into the forest. Ada followed her.

Colette knelt next to the bodies of the fallen Desians and began to pray, asking Martel to have mercy on them and forgive the regeneration group for killing them.

"You're a good person Colette," Ada said when the girl turned around. "Knowing what these men do and still praying for their souls."

"I hate killing people," Colette said sadly. "I'm supposed to Regenerate the world and save people, not destroy more lives."

"I understand," Ada said. "But think of it, by doing this, you may have saved people who could have been captured later. That's a little better don't you think?"

"I suppose," Colette said.

"Colette?" Lloyd called. "Ada? Where are you?"

"I can not believe you let that STRANGER go off alone with the Chosen!" Raine snapped. "Do you realize what she could do to the only person who can save Sylvarant?"

Ada sighed. "We best get back before they think I did something horrible to you."

"Oh don't worry," Colette said with a bright smile. "You're not our enemy, I can tell. Just like Sheena."

"Thanks Colette," Ada said.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

After Raine yelled at Colette for being so careless and warned Ada not to believe they trusted her, the group headed back to Luin to prepare for their infiltration.

"We're finally going to infiltrate the ranch," Genis said.

"Wait," Raine stood up. "We have to decide who will be the Desian."

"What do you mean, Professor?" Lloyd asked

Raine fixed Ada with begrudging glare. "Only one of the Desian uniforms we just obtained looks like it can be used." Ada gave a little bow, which caused Raine to scowl and Colette to giggle. "So everyone else is going to have to be prisoners."

Ada turned to look at Lloyd, knowing what he was about to say. _This is so much better than playing the game! I'm living it!_

"Me! Me!" Lloyd cried. "I'll be the Desian!"

"…This is not a game," Kratos said coolly.

"Far from it," Ada said as the professor and Sheena walked off carrying the uniforms. "Your dislike for Desians would make it difficult for you to talk to them like equals or superiors."

"But…" Lloyd started to protest, but his shoulders drooped in defeat. "I still want to try."

"Your services are best devoted to freeing the prisoners," Kratos said.

Raine and Sheena returned, wearing the Desian uniforms. Ada grinned. It was really happening, she was really going to help infiltrate the ranch.

"This is so awesome!" she squealed. Genis looked at her like she was crazy.

"Hey, that's not fair, Professor!" Lloyd shouted upon seeing her outfit.

"It's not about fairness," Raine said patiently "This will look the most natural. Besides, this is a uniform for females. You won't be able to wear it."

"I don't know about that," Genis muttered.

"Hey shut up Genis!" Lloyd snarled.

"All right!" Ada said, punching her fist in the air. "Let's stick it to those Desians." Everyone looked at her like she was insane.

"I think you've been talking to Lloyd too much," Genis said.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

Raine and Sheena were very convincing as Desian guards. Raine struck up a few small conversations to gather some extra information before leading her 'prisoners' inside.

"Ada," Raine whispered. "You said you know the way in the ranch. Get us to their control room."

Ada nodded and pointed straight. "Continue on down this hall way. It's the door straight ahead." They continued forward, wary as guards passed by, occasionally greeting Sheena and Raine. Ada chanced a glance behind her and met the cold dead steel that was Kratos's eyes. Such was their ferocity that she stopped dead in horror, causing the distracted Seraph to crash into her.

"Yikes," she cried as the tile floor rushed towards her forehead. Kratos seized her hood and yanked her upright.

"This is no time to be clumsy," Kratos warned. Ada glared.

"This is no time for you to be distracted by your past," Ada snapped back, angrily but quietly so only he could hear.

"Easier said-" Kratos began, but stopped as the doors opened to reveal the almost empty control room.

"Hmm? YOU!" Botta snapped, stopping in his tracks. His eyes circled the group and rested on Ada. She met his gaze as his eyes widened. "That's not possible!"

Everyone turned to look at Ada, who had no idea as to what Botta meant. She glared and said, "Do I know you, you ridiculous Ren-" Kratos cleared his throat softly. Ada grimaced at her near slip"-Desian?"

Botta shook his head as Lloyd said, "You're the Desians we ran into in Triet!"

"Sir!" said one of the Renegades with Botta. "This is the perfect chance!"

"…Are you looking for a fight?" Kratos asked.

The Renegades started forward but Botta held up a hand. "Wait. Kratos is with them. Retreat for now."

"Wait…" Lloyd turned and looked at Kratos. "You know each other."

" I suppose, if you mean the fact that we ran into them at Iselia and Triet," Kratos said with a shrug. Ada crouched, pretending to adjust her laces so no one would see her shaking with silent laughter.

Botta walked forward. "I think it would be in both our interests for us not to fight here."

"Do what you will," Kratos said. Botta and his foot soldiers ran off. Lloyd started to go after them.

"Lloyd!" Ada snapped just as the doors opened to reveal an assortment of Desian soldiers. They took one look at the situation and cast a spell…that was headed directly for Lloyd!

"No!" Ada shouted, dashing in front of Lloyd. "Guardian!"

"Guardian!"

"Lloyd!"

"Colette! Kratos! Ada!" Lloyd shouted. Kratos and Ada lowered their swords as Colette turned, clutching her shoulder.

"I'm okay!" Colette assured them.

"No time for that!" Kratos said. "Look behind you!"

"Well, this is a surprise." Ada stiffened. She would have to be dead not to know that voice. Cold fury welled up inside her as she gripped the hilts of her swords so hard, her knuckles went white and the bones creaked. "When I heard we had some rats, I assumed it was the Renegade, Botta, but instead I find the wanted inferior beings…" Kvar laughed. "But I must say that I'm quite impressed that you're still alive after that attack."

"YOU!" Ada shrieked. Something inside of her erupted, a bloodthirsty desire to bring unholy suffering down on the head of the vicious Kvar. Rage and hate radiated off of her skin, causing her comrades to grow alarmed as her eyes burned with fury. She dashed forward, swords raised, but she wasn't quick enough. Kratos turned and threw up an arm, which connected solidly with Ada's face.

It was like hitting a brick wall full force. She felt all the bones in her nose break as she crashed spread eagle to the ground, lying there dazed and dizzy as the Desians laughed.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Ada heard Lloyd shout. Kratos ignored him and crouched next to Ada.

"My apologies," she heard him mutter as his face slowly stopped spinning. "You look too much like Anna to allow him to see your face. Put your hood up and we'll fix your face after this." She sat up slowly, doing as he suggested, ignoring the throbbing ache in her skull as she struggled to her feet, glaring at Kvar the whole time.

"Kvar," Kratos said, turning to face the man. Unlike Ada, his hate was in check, his eyes cold as ever, but even in her dazed state, Ada could tell the restraint Kratos was displaying was miraculous given what Kvar had done to him and Anna and Lloyd.

"I see some of you know me," Kvar said arrogantly. He looked at Lloyd with his crimson irises shining in their pupils of pitch. "That Exsphere is without a doubt the product of my Angelus Project!"

Colette was suddenly in front of Lloyd, launching her chakram at Kvar. Raine and Ada wasted no time and threw open a door to their right.

"Good job, Colette!" Lloyd said, grabbing her hand. "Let's go everyone!" They dashed through the door and raced down a corridor, Ada's mind working as fast as their pounding feet. _What were you thinking! You know Kvar! You know what he's done and you know he will fall. Weren't you overreacting a bit?_

_No…_said a fainter voice in her head._ I wasn't. After what he's done to me…he deserves my wrath!_

_He's done nothing to me though!_ Ada shook her head to clear her strange thoughts as they burst through yet another door and stopped.

Before them was a giant machine consisting of a conveyer belt. The belt was transporting human beings into the heart of the machine where case after case of exspheres were being released. They stared in horror, even Ada, as no trace of the people came out of the other side.

"No," she muttered, feeling the bile rise in her throat. She could smell blood in the air and the scent of decaying human flesh. It was too much.

"Wh…What is this?!' Lloyd said feebly, unwilling to accept what his eyes were telling him.

"This is where the exspheres are removed from the host bodies." Kvar emerged behind them, smiling evilly. Ada would have pounced on him then and there, but Kratos was in her way and her head and soul ached too much.

"Do you mean that Exspheres are made from…human bodies?" Raine asked, though it was clear she didn't really want an answer. No one did.

"Not exactly," Kvar replied. "Exspheres are dormant at first. They extract nourishment from humans to grow and awaken. Human ranches are Exsphere manufacturing plants. Why else would we spend our time raising and taking care of these inferior beings?"

"That's terrible!" Genis cried.

"Terrible?" Kvar laughed cruelly. "Terrible is what you've done. Stealing and using Exspheres that we've invested so much time and care in creating. You deserve to be punished."

"Damn it," Ada muttered, bending forward with her hand covering her mouth in disgust. "Kvar…you sick bastard!"

"Damn!" Lloyd shouted, drawing his swords. "We're surrounded…"

" Lloyd, your Exsphere was to be an offering to Lord Yggdrasill." Kvar walked towards Lloyd, who prepared himself for a fight. "It's time you gave it back."

"Yggdrasill…" Raine was as sharp as ever. "I suppose that's the name of your leader."

"Yes. Now, for the sake of our great leader, Lord Yggdrasill, and for the sake of my own success, I need that Exsphere!"

Lloyd clenched his fists around his swords and growled. "Again?! What's so special about my Exsphere?"

Kvar folded his arms and smirked again. Ada retched, trying not to lose it completely. The sight of Kvar being so cold was foul and disgusting. "It is the result of years of time-consuming research. I can finally reclaim what was stolen by that filthy female host body."

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked. "The female host body? You're not talking about…" he trailed off in horror.

"Hmm, you don't know anything, do you?" Kvar said.

"No!" Ada cried.

"That exsphere was cultured on host body A012, human name, Anna—your mother." Lloyd stepped back in horror. Ada hissed in frustration, finally able to stand as rage kept all other emotion and feeling at bay. Kvar had no right to tell Lloyd the truth. It should have been up to Kratos.

"She took it and escaped from the facility." Kvar continued. "Of course, she paid for her crime with her life."

Lloyd was shaking with fury at this point as he looked at Kvar. "You killed my…

" Now, now, don't blame me," Kvar said.

"No…" Ada turned to see a very pale Kratos shaking his head in disbelief. "Don't tell him that…not that…"

" I'm not the one that killed Anna."

"No..." Kratos started forward, but Ada grabbed his shoulder. _I can't let him blow his cover! But neither can I let Kvar do this._

"STOP!" Ada shouted. "STOP IT! Stop your lies!" _But I know they aren't lies!_

Kvar laughed. "Oh but they aren't lies my dear. Lloyd, I'm not the one who killed your mother. Your father did."

There was a pause, the air so still that it seemed as though time stood still, frozen in the horror radiating from the small group of naïve children. Raine and Sheena stood firm. Kratos was as cold as ever, but Ada could feel his body shaking slightly under her fingers.

"Liar!" Lloyd shouted.

"Please," Kvar rolled his eyes. "When her Key Crest-less exsphere was removed, Anna turned into a monster…and your father killed her. Pathetic, don't you think?"

"…Do not speak ill of the dead." Kratos said coldly, shrugging away from Ada's hand.

Kvar looked at him with amusement. "Who cares? They were both just a couple of filthy humans—worthless maggots."

"Don't you ever talk about my parents like that!" Lloyd screamed.

Ada couldn't take it. She whipped out her blades and lunged forward, anything to stop the suffering that was consuming everyone around her.

"Ada no!" Sheena grabbed her with one hand. "I'll handle this," Sheena withdrew a piece of paper with a charm inscribed on it, a guardian seal. "I'm gonna use the last one, Grandpa…" A lightning shikigami appeared in a puff of smoke. "Go!" Sheena used her ninja powers to teleport the group away, her hand still clasped around Ada's forearm as they rushed through the void.

Ada's feet connected with solid dirt. Her knees gave way and she hit the ground. The last thing she heard was a cold voice muttering, "First aid," before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

The best moment in the entire game. BUM BUM BUM! The death of the evil bastard KVAR! GAH I HATE THAT PATHETIC FOOL! I loved how most of the reviews cursed Kvar. I enjoyed mandrakefunnyjuice's idea to give him to a savage cannibal tribe. How fantastic. Enough talking. On with the violent justice!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ada/Adalais.

* * *

"I can't believe exspheres are made from human lives." Sheena was saying.

"This is Marble's life…" That was Genis's voice.

"Arrgh! This…thing!" Lloyd cried. Ada groaned, but no sound came out, she was still trying to peel the darkness away from her eyes.

"Lloyd, wait. What will you accomplish by taking that off? It's not just an exsphere, it's also your mother's life, remember?" Colette. Even half-conscious, Ada could imagine the concern and tenderness in Colette's face. She really did care about Lloyd.

"But these things make a mockery of human life," Lloyd replied.

"But we would have lost long ago had we not had them," Kratos said. Ada's eyes flew open. Her fellows were grouped around the fire, staring at their exspheres, sadness and disgust in their eyes.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Lloyd snapped

"Do you really?" Kratos retorted. "If you throw away that exsphere now, do you think you can finish this journey?"

Lloyd looked at his exsphere. "Yeah. I know. Without these things, we're just a bunch of weak humans. We can fight because we have these. I know that. But exspheres exist as a result of taking someone's life!

"And?" Kratos voice was thin, as though he was challenging Lloyd. Ada could guess what, or who was on his mind. "Those people didn't become victims because they wanted to, but I doubt they would want to be thrown away after being turned into exspheres."

"My opinion may not matter much because I don't use an exsphere," Colette interjected. Ada snorted to herself. "But I believe the Desians will defeat us if we throw away our exspheres now. And if that happens, more people will lose their lives to these stones. I don't want that to happen. I don't want this journey to be meaningless."

"Colette's right. We can throw away the expsheres at any time." Kratos turned away from Lloyd and fixed his eyes on Ada, who looked startled. "But right now, we must carry the weight of the hopes and dreams of those victims and fight for their sake, as well as ours." He turned back to Lloyd. "Didn't you say you weren't going to hesitate anymore?"

"I just can't!" Lloyd shouted. "I know you're right, but right now… Let me think by myself for a while, okay?" He walked off. Colette made to follow him.

"Let him go," Ada groaned sitting up. She took a quick inventory and found herself completely healed though very stiff. "He needs time, that's all."

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Colette said as Ada got to her feet.

"Nothing our Raine can't fix," Ada said with a crooked smile.

"Yes, well," Raine said. "You proved useful. And your behavior and Sheena's quick thinking distracted Kvar and his men."

"Reckless," Kratos sniffed.

Ada scowled. "He was upsetting Lloyd. He was spitting in the face of all life. I wasn't going to stand there and let him!"

"Better that than getting us all killed," Kratos replied before going after Lloyd. Ada stomped her foot in frustration.

"He talks like he knows everything!" Ada snapped. Genis laughed, earning him a death glare.

"Sorry, but that's what Lloyd is always saying," Genis said.

"The question is…now what?" Raine said.

Kratos returned to the group, his eyes clouded over. "We have to think of a way back into the ranch, but not now. For now, we should rest."

"Tomorrow…we must go after Kvar," Genis said. "For Marble's sake as well as for the sake of other lives lost to these exspheres."

"I'll take watch," Kratos volunteered. "Get some rest."

As the others turned in, Adalais stoked the fire a bit, gathering her thoughts before she confronted Kratos. She checked that the others were asleep. Colette was a ways away, next to the sleeping Lloyd. She cautiously leaned over and brushed the hair away from his face before settling to watch the stars through the night. When she was sure they were all asleep, Ada walked over to the angel, a glare fixed on her face.

"That was very foolish Adalais," Kratos said before she could utter a word.

"Stop calling me Adalais!" she shouted. "Only my mother called me that and she's dead. So stop it!"

Kratos looked up at her, pity in his eyes. "I'm sorry. When did she die?"

Ada looked at the ground, clenching her fists. "When I was a child. She died of cancer…an illness in my world."

"And your father? If you don't mind my asking."

Ada fixed Kratos with a steely look. "He couldn't bear living without her…he killed himself a year later…I found his body…I was 6."

"I'm sorry," Kratos said.

"It's in the past," Ada said. "You can't change it. I've spent the 12 years going from guardian to guardian, but no one wants a child who has seen too much of life at age six." She spat the words as though they tasted as foul in her mouth as were the feelings behind them.

"Where do you live now?" Kratos asked and immediately kicked himself. _Do not get attached to this girl. You'll just be hurting another heart in the end._

"I don't know," she said softly. "I lived with my boyfriend…but…he proposed. He's in love with me and I don't think I love him. That's how I got here. I ran away and wished to be somewhere else. The next thing I knew…I had fallen right into your arms," she muttered, blushing.

Kratos turned away, feeling color rise in his cheeks, for some unknown reason. "Perhaps we can decipher what brought you here. I'd be most interested to know."

"As would I," Ada said. She looked up at the stars and sighed. "Kratos?"

"Yes?"

"At the ranch…you didn't want Kvar to see my face."

"Correct."

"Why?"

Kratos looked at her. "It is as I said. You look like Anna," he kept his voice low, barely audible, so Colette's angelic hearing wouldn't allow her to overhear. "I didn't want him to think you were her."

Ada sat down in front of Kratos so he had no choice but to face her, also barely whispering so Colette would not hear. "If he didn't recognize you…" she paused and mouthed "one of the four seraphim," before whispering, "how on earth could he recognize Anna? Particularly if he thinks she's dead?"

"It was too great a risk," Kratos said. "I'm sure if he saw your face and mine together, he would recognize us both."

"But he didn't recognize you, even with Lloyd there." She tilted her head to one side and smiled. "He looks just like you."

Kratos gulped, convinced for a moment that Anna sat before him, but in the blink of eye, it was Ada.

"I'm waiting Kratos," Ada teased.

"It is as I said," Kratos said. "Nothing more."

"You want to know what I think?" When he made no reply, she continued. "I think you wanted to protect me…and Lloyd…and Raine and Genis and Colette. You don't want anything to happen to any of us."

"I am paid to protect the Chosen after all," he said. "I cannot withhold my services to her companions."

Ada shook her head. "You can fool them, but not me. I know what's going to happen." Ada stood. "Kratos…"

When she didn't go on, Kratos spoke. "Adalais…I am unsure how it is you came to be here. I don't know why you were brought here. I don't know why I feel like we've met before. All I know is that tomorrow…I will avenge my wife's death, side by side with my son before we continue on our journey. And when this journey ends, it will be up to you and Noishe and the others to protect Lloyd in the end. Do you understand?"

"I understand," she said turning and returning to her blanket.

"Good night, Ada."

She spun around and smiled at him. "Good night, Kratos." She looked over at Colette. "I know you can hear me Colette, but I won't tell anyone. Good night." Colette turned and waved at Ada, a sad smile on her face.

Ada curled up in her blanket, drifting into sleep as she gazed at Kratos profile against the starry skies. _You must do the task Yggdrasill has charged you with. And I must figure out why I am here…and why the void I've held my entire life has faded away since the moment I fell into your arms._

When she had fallen asleep, Kratos chanced a glance at her. She slept peacefully her chestnut hair cover her heart shaped face. Kratos leaned over and brushed the brown locks away.

"I don't know why," he murmured. "But I'm glad you are here."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

"I can't believe I couldn't move that boulder," Lloyd moaned as they entered the secret passage outside of the ranch. "I'm nowhere near strong enough to protect Colette!"

"That's not true!" Colette said earnestly. "You are plenty strong Lloyd."

"You've definitely improved since the first time I fought you," Sheena said. "You'll keep improving."

"Shh!" Ada said. "We're near the end."

Sure enough, they spilled out into a corridor. Thanks to Ada's extensive knowledge, since she had no life and had played Tales of Symphonia five times through, they were able to return to the control room.

"All right…" Raine said. "The prisoners are here…and Kvar…is here. In order to get there, we have to deactivate the guard system. The switches are…here!" she pointed at two sections on the map.

"So there are people who can operate machines over here too..." Sheena muttered.

"What did you say, Sheena?" Colette asked.

"Nothing," she said hurriedly. "Just talking to myself." Ada stifled a laugh.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! A loud noise accompanied, by flashing red lights, reverberated around the room.

"They've detected my access of the main computer!" Raine chewed her lip. "No good! We'll have to split up."

"I'm going after Kvar!" Lloyd said.

"I'll handle the machines," Raine said. "Lloyd, choose who will accompany you."

"Lloyd," Kratos said. "Please allow me to fight alongside you."

Lloyd considered for a moment and nodded. "All right. Kratos you're with me. Genis, go with Raine, she may need your magic." Lloyd looked from Sheena, to Colette to Ada. "Sheena, you're with Raine too. You wanted to free the prisoners anyway."

"Roger!" Sheena said, saluting.

"Colette…with me." Lloyd said. "Ada…wow…I don't know. You're…knowledge can help both parties"

"If she comes with us, we may be able to decipher the machines faster," Raine said. "But you're headed closer to the enemy." Raine looked at Ada. "Do you know the routes?"

"Sure do," Ada said and listed the routes to both areas from memory without looking at the computer.

"Hmm…" Raine said.

"Decide, now!" Sheena snapped "They're coming!"

"Lloyd, we need every sword we can get if we are to face Kvar," Kratos said.

"Right," Lloyd said. "Ada with us. Move!"

"Yes!" she exclaimed before following the others. The raced out the doors and down a corridor. "This way!" Ada easily navigated the halls and they found themselves in the hall that lead to the bastard himself.

"Hey, you!" They turned to see four guards at the end of the hall.

"Do we fight, or head to Kvar?" Colette asked.

Suddenly there was a loud beeping noise. "That's the guard system!" Ada said. "Kvar's room is open. I say run for it."

"Gotta know when to go!" Lloyd shouted before racing off, Colette behind him, and Kratos and Ada behind her.

"I love it when they say things like that!" Ada said to herself. Kratos looked at her questioningly. "…Never mind. Incidentally….you don't need an extra fighter."

"Call it intuition."

"Heh-AHHHH!" Ada slipped and fell, taking Colette down with her. Kratos took a wild leap over the tumbling girls and kept going after Lloyd as they crashed into a wall…right into the door switch. There was a buzzing noise and a door began to descend, cutting Colette and Ada off from Lloyd and Kratos.

"No!" Ada shrieked, lurching to her feet. She reached down, yanked Colette up and shoved her hard. Colette went sprawling and slid the length of the corridor and under the wall as Ada dashed after her. _Her and her pox rotted luck!_

"Ada hurry!" Lloyd shouted. The wall was barely three feet from the ground.

"Damn it!" Ada screamed. She dropped and slid on her stomach as the door dropped lower and lower. She wasn't going to make it! Her arms got under, but she had stopped sliding as the door touched her skull. Suddenly a pair of strong hands gripped her wrists and practically ripped her through the gap, seconds before the door would have crushed her.

"Of all the Martel-cursed time for clumsiness," Kratos snarled.

"Well sorry!" Ada huffed as he pulled her to her feet.

"The portal's open," Colette pointed out.

"Here we come, Kvar!" Lloyd said. Light shined around the four and they disappeared.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

"Once I succeed in retrieving that exsphere, any suspicions I might have been under will be but a distant memory." Kvar drew his weapon and called forth three energy stones.

"Get ready!" Kratos said.

"You're not gonna take this away from me!" Lloyd shouted, charging, Kratos right behind him.

Ada raced for the energy stones. As much as she wanted to mutilate Kvar, this was Lloyd and Kratos's fight. "Colette, Holy Song, then takes out the energy stones. Leave Kvar to them!"

"Right!" Colette began to chant.

A lightning bolt shattered the ground in front of Ada's feet. She grinned and charged the wretched metallic…thing…and shattered it with one blast of Sword Rain. "Heh. Rest in pieces shrimp!"

_Ada earned the title of LAME!_ Ada shook the thought of her head and headed for the other stone, just as Kvar shouted "THUNDER BLADE!" Ada whipped around in time to see a sword of pure electricity descend from the sky…right on top of Kratos and Lloyd.

"NO!" Ada shrieked as the ground shook under the explosion. She saw Lloyd crash to the ground and Kratos fall to his knees, struggling to call up his healing arts. Anna leaped over Lloyd, much higher than she should have been able too. _What the…! _She hit the ground barely a foot from Kvar. Kvar began to chant again, his eyes fixed on Lloyd, who was struggling to his feet.

"I don't bloody think so!" Ada yelped and promptly swung one sword up to his neck, cold fury in her eyes. Her blade clashed in a shower of sparks with his weapon, her arm trembling under the weight.

Kvar's eyes widened. "You. You're supposed to be dead, you inferior being!"

"Do I look dead to you!" Ada shouted. She shoved with all her strength against the crossed weapons and threw Kvar off of her. He lunged in, poised to kill her. Faster than anyone would have thought possible, Ada jumped aside, swinging her sword up and slamming the hilt down onto the back of the monster's skull. Kvar crashed face first to the ground.

"And I'm not Anna!" Ada said, spitting on his motionless form.

"First Aid!" Kratos had finally called forth the spell just as Colette finished off the energy stones. Lloyd immediately dashed over to Kvar to examine him. Kratos followed. "I leave his death to you," Ada muttered before heading to see if Colette was holding up.

"LIGHTNING!"

"ADA!"

Ada didn't stop to think. With ability unknown to her she jumped up in the air, her body arching into a back flip, she landed on one hand and propelled herself to her feet, staring in horror at the crater where she had stood seconds before. "You bastard!" she shrieked, turning around just as a sword erupted from Kvar's chest.

Blood exploded from his mouth and he slumped forward, sliding off of Lloyd's blood stained blade.

"I did it mom…you've been avenged." Lloyd muttered, holding his exsphere. Kratos stared at Kvar's body, cold triumph radiating in his eyes mixed with pride as he looked at his son. Ada felt her eyes tear up as the others ran into the room.

"We've found where they've taken Chocolat!" Raine announced. "We need to hurry up and get out of here."

"Really!" Lloyd said excitedly. Ada sighed in relief…but…oh no. How could she forget!

"Lloyd!" Colette and Ada shouted in unison, "look out!"

Colette was a blur as she raced passed Ada, who was right behind her. Kratos dashed forward as well as Kvar swung his weapon at the boy with the last vestiges of his strength.

"Lloyd-AHH!" Colette crumpled and Lloyd threw his arms out to catch her.

"Colette!" he cried.

"I'm okay," she assured him. It doesn't hurt for some reason."

Kvar made a dash for the door.

"Stop!" Ada threw one of her swords at the fleeing man, catching him in the leg and sending him to his knees. Lloyd drew his sword and dashed forward, plunging it through the hole he had made seconds before and giving the blade a sharp twist. "You bastard!"

Suddenly, Kratos was beside Lloyd. He raised his sword and…for a moment, Ada thought she saw a flash of blue come from the angels back, but in the next second it was gone. Kratos ran his blade directly into Kvar's heart.

"Kratos…you pathetic inferior being!" Kvar moaned, his eyes on Ada's face. Raine, Genis, and Sheena were all restraining the girl, who was fighting tooth and nail to get to Kvar and help them destroy him. "All for that wench…"

"Feel the pain," he snarled. He wrenched the blade free in an explosion of blood and flesh before slashing a gash so deep in Kvar's stomach that his organs were visible and pieces of his torso fell to the floor with a sickening splattering noise. "Of those inferior beings!" Lloyd twisted his blade again before pulling it away. Kratos jerked his blade free again and glared at Kvar with all the pain and rage he possessed. Kvar fell backwards, his breath fading.

But Kratos wasn't done. The Seraph raised his sword, gripping the hilt with both hands, and plunged it down through Kvar's throat. "As you burn in hell."

Ada barely listened to the events that followed. She walked over to Kvar's mangled body, ignoring Lloyd's explanation of what was happening to Colette. She was shaking with anger, fear, and disbelief. And she had no idea why the hate had burned so powerfully inside her and why it still would not fade away.

"Ada!" Lloyd shouted. "Come on, let's go!"

Ada didn't move.

"Adalais!"

Ada shook her head and looked at Kratos who was glaring at Kvar as well. "Let's go, now Ada."

Ada nodded. Before she left, she spat on Kvar's body. "Now you know how it feels to die."

* * *

You know what do! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

So I started to respond to all of the reviews, but there were so many and in my haste to get out another chapter, I'll just do my thanks here. COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!

Emi the cookie monster: Thank you! I hope this was fast enough for you.

Eyes of the infinite galaxy: Well in that case, I am honored to receive your reviews, including those for my other stories. I hope you continue to enjoy!

JeanneAndHerAlters: Yay a muffin! Soul consuming is my favorite flavor! Thanks for reading and reviewing

RPFarseer: I'll try to keep it interesting. Thank you!

Kitty-Katz-Katz: Mwahahahah! You shall have to wait and see. It's a surprise. :)

Mandrakefunnyjuice: I think I replied to yours but…Yay! Your violence was inspiring! I wish I could have worked in the cannibals. Thank you!

A big thank you to all. On with the show!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ada/Adalais

* * *

It had been a few days since their victory over Kvar. Everyone had been rather quiet. They stopped off in Asgard to restock. Ada used her wit, charm, and temper to help Lloyd and Genis sell some of their old weapons and extra materials. Raine, Colette and Sheena went after the necessities. Kratos disappeared for a few hours and returned just before night fall with a package, which he thrust into Ada's arms.

"What's this?" she asked, shocked.

"Humph…you can't fight with those poor excuses for swords," Kratos said. "I took the liberty of helping you out."

Ada tore open the package and gasped. Inside was a sword belt of black leather. Attached were two swords in slightly worn, but well made, wooden sheathes. Ada immediately put the belt on, admiring the fine quality of the leather and wood. She took a deep breath and drew the swords.

"Oh my…" she gasped. The blades were perfect for her size, made of highly polished steel that glimmered in the light from the inn's lamps. Ada sheathed one and plucked a hair from her head and dragging it across the blade. It split neatly, testimony to a fantastic edge.

"Wow Kratos," Lloyd said. "Those are impressive." Lloyd looked at Ada and smirked. "Not as impressive as mine, but…"

Ada scowled and sheathed her wonderful new swords. "Yours are Dwarven made, so be quiet." She grinned up at the angel, happiness welling up in her chest. Without thinking she threw her arms around Kratos and hugged him hard. "Thank you Kratos! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Kratos stiffened in shock at her hug and patted her awkwardly on the back. "Y…you're welcome."

Ada came to her senses and leaped away from the seraph, both of them blushing awkwardly. _Talk about your heartbeat racing, _Ada thought.

…_She hugged me? Why did she hug me? Why did I enjoy it? Why didn't I hug her back…Why am I thinking about this?! _Kratos shook his head and folded his arms across his chest. "Use them well, Adalais. Now…where are the girls?"

"Tada!" said Colette as she, Raine, and Sheena appeared, their arms also filled with parcels. Colette bounced over and dropped a bag in Ada's lap, as did Sheena and Raine.

"What's all this?" Ada asked.

"I saw Kratos get you the swords," Sheena explained. "And I saw that you earned us quite a bit of money today. So we realized you needed better outfitting than what you have."

"So we got you some things," Raine said. "Think of it also as a way of thanks for your assistance in the ranch."

"Open them!" Colette cried.

Ada opened Colette's bag and gasped. Inside was a padded long-sleeve tunic that would offer more protection than her sweatshirt. Sheena had gotten her long pants that had very light mail sewn into them, so they were only as heavy as Ada's jeans. Raine had gifted Ada with fingerless gloves that were similar to Kratos's, a bag to carry stuff in, and…

"What's this?" Ada asked, holding up a long strip of black fabric, matching the color of the rest of the outfit.

Raine shrugged. "It was Sheena's idea. You tie that around your head like a headband and-"

"It's a ninja headband!" Ada squealed tying it around her forehead. The fabric dangled down the back of her head.

"Exactly," Sheena said. "It supposed to increase thinking and…um…reduce clumsiness."

_Shouldn't we get Colette one?_ everyone thought.

Ada looked down at the wonderful things she had received before jumping up and hugging the life out everyone, including Kratos a second time, and Noishe.

"Thank you, guys," Ada said. "You have no idea what this means." _They trust me…that's worth far more than presents._

And now they were off again. Raine lead the way, Genis and Sheena behind her, discussing summoning. Corrine was out, riding on Sheena's shoulder, which might explain why Raine was twitching. Lloyd was walking with Colette who was riding Noishe at Lloyd's insistence. Ada was behind them walking next to the one and only Kratos.

_To think I'm but a breath away from the mighty Kratos Aurion. I could die of happiness._

Kratos looked at the insanely grinning Ada for a moment before returning his gaze to the sky. She was wearing her new outfit, her hair pulled up in a long ponytail. _She's…pretty…very pretty. She's beautiful actually. A warrior in black. But why does she resemble Anna so? And why is her mana signature changing?_

"Umm…isn't that the Tower of Mana there?" Genis said, snapping Ada and Kratos out of their daydreams.

"Yes!" Raine said excitedly. Like a shot, she was off, dashing up the stairs and running around crying "MARVELOUS!"

"Yeah, yeah," Lloyd said, pulling out the key. "Let's just get inside, find the book, and heal Pietro."

"Sheena?" Ada walked up to the summoner and dropped her voice. "Um…have you made the pact with Undine yet?"

"Yup," Sheena said. "We did that just before you got here, actually."

"Oh, okay," Ada said. "Good. Although I wish I could have seen the summon spirit. It sounds cool!"

Sheena laughed. "You sound just like Lloyd sometimes." Ada grinned and the two women followed the others inside.

Ada took one look around and felt excitement rise in her chest. "Books!" She dashed over to the nearest shelf and ran her hands along the well-worn spines. Behind her, the other stared before returning to the puzzle of opening the path to the seal. A title jumped out at her. _The Hero's of the Kharlan War. _

"Hmmmm…this one wasn't in the game." She pulled the dusty volume down and opened it. On the first page was a picture of a young boy with long blonde hair and blue eyes, a sword at his side as he lifted his head in self confidence. _Mithos Yggdrasill, the hero who brought about the end of the war in the Holy Ground of Kharlan._ Ada examined the fallen hero with a pang. _He was hopeful once,_ she thought. _He's lost all thought of light, immersed in darkness forever._

Ada turned the page to examine the picture of Martel. It was strange, but she did look, as Mithos put it, disturbingly like Tabatha…and the actual Goddess Martel. On the next page was her favorite blue headed Seraph, Yuan…there was a smudge over the last name. _No wonder you never find it out in the game. So this means the next page is…_

_Kratos Aurion_

And so it was, Kratos as he looked today, down to the purple outfit. The only difference was…"Smiling?" Ada said aloud. The Kratos was smiling, a small smile, hope in his eyes. _They all were hopeful…all of them…until Martel met her demise._

"_Something inside of us died that day," Kratos voice said in her head. "Mithos lost all belief in what was good and just…Yuan turned hard and bitter, though not enough to stand for Mithos's twisted vision."_

"_And you turned cold," another voice, one almost identical to hers, replied. "You felt lost didn't you? So lost, you had no idea how to stop your student."_

"_Heh," Kratos said. "I can't fool you can I."_

"_Not a bit, love."_

"Ada!" Lloyd shouted. Ada jumped and closed the book, stuffing it in the pack she had picked up in Asgard. She'd ponder about that strange…almost a sort of memory…later. "Come on!" Lloyd said. "You're coming with us!" Kratos and Colette stood behind Lloyd, and Genis, Raine, and Sheena stood on the circle apparatus.

"Coming!" Ada dashed off after the others.

"What was the book you were reading?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh…um…just the legends about Mithos," Ada replied. "While I already know them, they're still fascinating."

"You sound like the Professor," Lloyd said, shaking his head.

They wound their ways through the puzzle that was the tower of mana. While Ada was reluctant to help, since she didn't want to affect the story, she was able to make thing move a bit faster. When Raine and the others caught up, they headed to the altar.

"Phew," Lloyd panted. "Man, I'm tired."

"That's because you're always overexcited in the beginning," Kratos admonished.

Ada could feel the tug of mana in the air. _Wait…how can I…oh never mind_. She had to make a decision that could alter the chain of events and she had to make it now. She bit her lip, thinking. _I can't just stand by and let them suffer! _"Colette," Ada muttered, so only Colette, and probably Kratos, could hear. "No don't turn around. Listen…you're going to lose your voice. If have something important to say to Lloyd, without giving away your eventual fate, say it now."

They approached the altar. "Lloyd?" Colette called. Lloyd turned and looked at her. Colette bit her lip and looked at the ground. "Be careful ok? And don't worry."

Lloyd looked at her, confused. "Yeah, okay. What's up all of a sudden?"

"Nothing," she sighed. There was a flash of light as mana started to issue from the seal.

"It's mana…" Genis stated, pointing out the obvious. "Powerful mana."

"Oh God, I hate this dog," Ada muttered, drawing her swords as a huge winged dog with lethal looking appendages on his tail materialized.

"Don't let up!" Lloyd cried before charging.

"Thy faithful servant asketh for thy blessing. Honor us with the splendor of thy song…" Colette chanted.

"Why does she always do that?" Ada muttered dashing forward, keeping her eyes on the thrashing dog. Kratos and Lloyd were trying to get close, but the Iubris kept rearing, sending his shadow dogs out at them. Ada skidded forward, and slashed at his tail, before backing away swiftly. Iubris roared and charged, faster than she expected.

"EEK!" The dog leaped in the air, heading straight for Ada…who ran…and tripped

Lloyd jumped in the air and grabbing the dog's tail. Kratos dashed under Iubris and fired lightning attacks at its underside. "Ada move!" he barked. Ada rolled, the dog's paws crashing on the spot where her head was moments before. The gigantic animal turned, taking in all of his opponents.

"Kratos!" Ada called. "Raine! You both know Ray, right?" They nodded. "Start chanting. Genis and I will follow up with tidal wave and-"

"We'll hit him with a double attack of prism stars," Kratos finished. "Wiat..can you do that?

"I...I think so!"

"..Fine. Go!"

Ada wasn't sure what to do, but she knew she had to try. She closed her eyes, breathing slowly and emptying her thoughts of everything except the coolness of flowing water. She made that water a part of her, gathering her mana and willing it to bend to her will. "Form a torrential vortex," she yelled as Iubris rose in the air, Genis in unison with her, "and engulf the evil spirits…TIDAL WAVE!"

"Ray!" Kratos and Raine shouted.

"Ready?" Genis asked.

"PRISM STARS!" Four voices shouted. Bolts of light in the form of stars erupted from the four individuals and hounded Iubris relentlessly. The beast dropped, crumbling to the ground and laying motionless.

"Whew," Ada gasped.

"It's not over…" Kratos muttered. Sure enough, the wretched animal struggled back to his feet taking to the air once more, its eyes fixed on Ada as it opened its mouth.

"Guardian!" she cried, but her shield was no match and she cringed as a blast of power exploded from the dog's mouth.

"Ugh!" a male grunt came as a figure darted in front of her.

"Kratos," she cried, as Iubris dropped back to the ground. Kratos crumpled, having taken the full blast of the hit. "YOU JERK! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"Ada, Kratos! MOVE" Sheena cried, trying her best to keep Iubris at bay. The animal seemed determined to take on the Seraph and the girl. Colette launched her angel feathers at him while Raine cast Photon repeatedly. Genis was calling forth blades of air but…

"What the heck?!"

"It's not working!"

"Ineffective!"

"Damn it," Ada swore seizing Kratos around the waist and pulling him away from the battle. Neither of them was in shape to fight without getting medicine. "Lloyd! Wait…WHERE IS LOYD?!" she shouted. At that moment, Iubris let loose another of his beams of light and-

"Augggh!" Raine went down.

"Sis!" Genis right behind her.

"Uh-oh," Colette cried as the dog charged again.

"Light!" Ada cried suddenly. "It's immune to light. We need a black quartz! Lloyd! Where are you?!"

The dog turned toward her shout, preparing to charge. Ada crouched over Kratos, wanting to protect him and knowing it was no use.

"NO WAY!" Lloyd shouted...from above.

Ada looked up. "YOU CREEP! HOW DID YOU GET UP THERE?!"

Lloyd grinned from atop Iubris's head and slapped a black quartz onto one of his sword hilts.

"Outta my sight!" he shouted. "Rising Falcon!"

Lloyd's blade pierced the gigantic monster through the head and erupted out of its jaw. There was a great roar and Iubris crumpled, disappearing in a flash of light.

"Here!" Lloyd said, tossing two bottles of medicine to Ada. She uncorked one and crouched down next to Kratos, who was sitting with his head in his hands.

"Stupid of me…taking a full brunt hit after using a lot of mana in that prism stars attack." he shook his head. "And I forgot he was light. What on earth was I thinking?"

"I forgot too," Ada said, pressing the medicine into his hand, and drinking her own. "That thing is the toughest seal being to beat, even tougher than the summon spirits I think."

"Are you all right?" Kratos asked.

"Yup!" she said brightly. "Why'd you take the hit for me? I had my shield up. Better me out of action than you."

Kratos got to his feet and helped her up. "The truth is, I don't know. My mind was telling me that if I did not…" he trailed off. "I suppose I didn't want you to be hurt."

"I see," she said.

"Chosen of Regeneration!" boomed an arrogant voice. Ada rolled her eyes. "Well let's go listen to Lord of the Flies blather. I swear that dude needs to have his wings plucked!"

Kratos chuckled, then immediately tried to hide the fact that he had done so. Ada jumped. _I made Kratos laugh!_

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

The group was very subdued at the campfire that night, even as Sheena told them of Tethe'alla.

"Wait," Raine said, looking at Ada. "Are you from there as well?"

Ada shook her head, returning to the conversation for a brief moment. "No. That's why I said when I first met y'all that I wasn't from the moon."

"Hmmm…I wonder ii Earth, as you called it, is also affected by this system." Sheena muttered. Ada shrugged and drifted out as the conversation continued. _By my silence…I'm dooming Colette. Yes they will save her, but could Lloyd forgive me for withholding the truth of her fate? And what of Kratos? His betrayal will cut Lloyd deeper than the boy can imagine. Do I have to keep silent?_

"Do not interfere," Kratos said. Ada looked around to find that only Kratos was awake, Colette having walked off to think. Ada rested her chin on her knees, looking forlorn. "You know what's going to happen, just as you know your interference could ultimately affect the outcome. Unless this journey is destined to fail and your interference can save the worlds…do not interfere."

"I know…" Ada said. "But you don't know what it's like to know the truth and be sworn to silence." Kratos raised an eyebrow. "Heh. Or maybe you do."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Ada avoided the group as morning in Hima faded to afternoon. Tomorrow they would head to the tower of Salvation…

_Where we will face catastrophe upon catastrophe. How can I be silent and just let this happen? I will lose the trust of everyone. They know I know, even though they never ask. True I told them that I would die due to a curse if I reveal anything- hah! Quick thinking if I do say so myself!-but will they forgive me?_

Voices were nearby as she sat by the graves of those who escaped from the ranch. "Your journey is finally coming to an end." It was Kratos. Kratos and Lloyd.

"This isn't the end I hoped for," Lloyd admitted. They were getting closer. Ada jumped up and dashed behind some nearby boulders. She hesitated then peeked around to see Lloyd and Kratos stop by the graves.

"Really?" Kratos asked. "It's the journey you started by clinging to the Chosen. This was to be expected."

Lloyd looked confused "Clinging to the Chosen?

"Don't you remember? It was you who said we have the Chosen on our side, the savior who will regenerate the world."

"Yeah, that's right. I said that. And that's why I have to protect her."

"If relying and depending on the power of the Chosen at the most crucial time is what it means to protect her, then the meaning of the word 'protect' must have changed significantly from my understanding. And now the Chosen is trying to resolve everything by sacrificing herself."

"What are you trying to say?" Lloyd finally demanded.

"Lloyd…."Kratos paused. Ada gasped quietly. _He wants to tell Lloyd now! He wants to badly, but he can't. Poor Kratos. _"Don't make a mistake."

Lloyd scratched his head "I don't quite get it, but I got it. But hey, if I make a mistake, can't I just do it over again?"

"Humph. Do it over..." the Seraph muttered. Ada snorted. "If it's something you can do over again, then…feel free."

Lloyd nodded and left.

"Don't die, Lloyd," Kratos murmured.

Ada leaned against the boulder, breathing heavily. _Kratos…are you really going to leave us? There has to be some way to…I don't want you to go! The void will come back. I need you! Lloyd needs you. He needs you more than anything!_

Ada dashed out of her hiding place and ran up to Kratos.

"Ada?" he asked in concern. Her face was pale, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Ada what is it?" _Please do not ask me not to do it._

Ada looked down and clenched her fists tightly, shaking her head. She walked up closer to Kratos and stared into his eyes.

"I wish I could say, 'Don't do it,' Kratos," she said. "But…" her voice cracked and she swallowed hard. "I can't. If you don't…you will never get your son back."

Kratos gulped. "What do you mean by-?"

"Don't ask me!" she cried. "Please don't ask me, my resolve to watch you leave is too fragile, my heart hurting too much." She put her hands on his shoulders. "Hurt him, Kratos. Hurt Lloyd, to save him…and save us all." Kratos's heart was pounding. She was much to close. If she came any closer…

Suddenly his hand was at her back, his fingers lifting her chin. She gasped just before their lips met.

This was it. It was this she had felt was missing from her life…because strangely…it felt familiar. This feeling of undying passion and love was a real for her, and him, as though they had lived it before. And as he pulled away, Ada heard that voice in her head.

_Ugh! Kratos you are the most frustrating man! Why didn't you just leave me in the ranch?_

_You don't mean that!_

_I don't? HAH! If I knew feeling the way I do about you was going to hurt so much in knowing that you don't care, you should have left me there._

…_Don't care? You think…I don't care?_

_I know you don't!_

_In two swift steps Kratos has closed the distance between them, caught her up in his arms and kissed her._

"No!" Ada shouted, tearing out of his arms and racing up the mountainside, before the tears could fall.

Kratos just stood there, for once in his life, knowing exactly what he had to do.

* * *

Originally, the kiss was gonna happen later, but the story took on a life of its own. So let me know what you think. Should it have come later? REVIEW!

9/5/12: Yes I know we know Yuan's last name now, but we didn't in the first game. I am leaving it a mystery because it is funnier to me!


	5. Chapter 5

And we're moving right along to The Tower of Salvation. Yay! Now…for the thanks!

Emi the cookie monster: It is moving too fast. You're right. I will be slowing it down now. Thanks!

Kitty-Katz-Katz: I live for Kranna! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Mandrakefunnyjuice: YAY! Someone caught the Moulin Rouge reference. Woot! And as far as Ada being Anna's reincarnation…we'll see won't we?

Jenova Remnant AKA Fishie: Whew. I'm in college so trust me when I say, I know the feeling of being over tested. I'm honored you took time to read and review! Thank you!

Silver and White Angels: Love the pen name. Ada is Anna reborn? Hmmm…we'll find out.

9/5/12: Is Ada Anna reborn? Hmm...you'll just have to read on!

On with the show!

* * *

They stood atop the peaks of Hima, a subdued group headed towards the final seal. Colette was smiling, but her eyes were frantic with fear. Raine kept looking at her student, tears in her eyes. Sheena chewed her lip in thought and Genis was pacing. Lloyd stood at Colette's side, stone still. Only Kratos remained as impassive as ever. Ada was staring at the ground, as far from Kratos as she could get. _Damn it! Why are all these flash backs happening. I'm not Anna! I'm nobody. I don't even know why I'm here. AND WHY ON EARTH DID KRATOS KISS ME?! WHAT WAS HE THINKING?! And why does it hurt so badly…? I knew this was coming. I've known it all along._

The Dragon Tours proprietor brought four dragons forward. "Please board in pairs, except one of you will ride this smaller one alone."

Kratos stepped up to Colette. "I'll ride with the chosen. Protecting her…" he trailed off of a second and half turned his head toward Lloyd. "…is my job"

"All right," Lloyd said. "I guess…Professor Sage will ride with Genis. Sheena, you're with me."

"Excellent," the Dragon Man said. "Right off you go!" Kratos and Colette had already boarded and took off into the bright blue sky. Raine and Genis followed about five minutes later, then Lloyd and Sheena after that. Ada gulped. _This is it._

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

"Where are Colette and the others?" Lloyd asked as Ada landed.

"Inside," Ada replied curtly. "We have to go. Now."

Lloyd looked slightly taken aback, but lead the way inside.

Ada gasped in horror. It was worse, a hundred times worse, than she had thought. The hundreds of coffins loomed in her eyes, the failed vessels forever imprisoned inside the place where they met their end: a place of lies, deceit, and fear. Ada clenched her fist. _How many did you lead here Kratos?_

"So if Colette fails…she'll end up here?" Lloyd looked ahead to the portal. "Damn it! COLETTE!" he dashed forward and disappeared.

"Hurry," Ada said, following Lloyd.

In a flash, she stood behind Lloyd who faced the altar. Colette knelt, praying to a Goddess who could not exist so long as Martel Yggdrasill was inside the Great Seed. Remiel stood behind her, a maniacal grin on his face. _Kratos…where did you go, you snake?_

"Now, my daughter," Remiel said in fevered excitement. "Release the final seal! In doing so, you will complete the final sacrifice of your human existence—your heart and your memory. By doing so of your own free will, you will become a true angel!"

"Sacrifice her heart and memory?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Colette's going to forget about us?" Genis cried.

"Colette's human life will now end," Raine said sadly. "She will be reborn as an angel."

"Professor Sage!" Lloyd rounded on his teacher. "What is he talking about?!"

" Lloyd, I'm sorry." Raine hid her face in her hands. "I promised Colette I wouldn't say anything."

"Colette will give up her life in order to regenerate the world," Ada said. "Becoming an angel means dying."

Lloyd looked from Ada to Raine in horror. "You knew! You both knew and didn't say anything?!"

"I'm sorry," Ada said, her eyes darting around for a sign of the other angel. "I can't reveal the future…you know this. Colette…is going to sacrifice her life to save Sylvarant."

"That's not quite correct," Remiel said smugly. "The Chosen's heart will die, and her body will be offered to the Goddess Martel. By removing her body, Colette will revive the Goddess. This is the true nature of the world regeneration! The revival of the Goddess Martel…is the revival of the world itself!"

Ada fixed her eyes on Remiel and laughed bitterly. "That's the truth. The truth…tell us, what of Tethe'alla?"

"That is not for you to know," the angel thundered.

"You kept it a secret because it is true," Raine said boldly.

"Isn't there a way for both worlds to be at peace?" Sheena asked.

"Who told you of this?"

Ada laughed outright. "You are supposed to be an angel. All knowing, yet you can't tell that two people not of this world are standing right before your eyes?"

Remiel ignored her. _He knows._ "The salvation of both worlds…if that is what the Chosen desires, she can lend her power to Cruxis by becoming an angel. Once the Goddess Martel is revived by the Chosen, the two worlds will surely achieve peace, just as the Chosen wishes." Colette looked at Remiel. "Is that true? You know why you have come here."

"Colette, stop!" Lloyd cried. "If you sacrifice yourself, your friends who love you…and your family and… and me…we'll all be sad. It will be the same as sacrificing all of us!" Lloyd dashed forward to Colette, but Genis grabbed him.

"Genis! Let me go!"

"I don't want anything to happen to her either!" Genis cried. "But what else are we supposed to do?! The people of Sylvarant are suffering, too!"

"The sacrifice of one single person, the Chosen, will save the world," Remiel said coldly.

"Are you saying that you would choose the Chosen's soul over the entire world?"

"Any day!" Ada spat. Everyone looked at her shocked. She didn't care about the timeline, the effects, any of it. All she wanted was to protect Lloyd from the loss he was about to suffer, protect them all from the pain of watching Colette's soul fade from her eyes.

"Now, Colette," Remiel ordered. "Come join your father."

Colette went obediently to Remiel's side. "Damn it, Colette!" Ada shouted. "Don't do this!"

"Wait! Remiel!" Lloyd shouted, tearing away from Genis. "Is there really no other way? Colette's your daughter. Surely you don't really want her to die, either!"

Remiel laughed a cruel heartless laugh that made the hair on the back of their neck shiver. "My daughter? Don't make me laugh. When I came down to play the role of guardian angel, you inferior beings just started calling me her father on your own."

"Big mistake, bird brain!" Ada called.

"Wh…what?" Lloyd stammered.

"I merely placed the Cruxis Crystal upon this sacrifice, who was selected to become Martel's vessel." Remiel grinned evilly.

"You're just digging your hole deeper," Ada said, anger building in her veins.

Lloyd ran up to Colette, tears in his eyes. "Colette!"

"Lloyd, it's okay." Colette's voice echoed around the room, sadness in every syllable. "I realized what was going on. Every time I met Remiel, I felt…that he was not my real father. …But still, for some reason, I still feel like I want to cry."

"Colette! If you realized what was going on, then why-?"

"You can hear my voice? I'm so happy! I'll be able to say goodbye to you in the end!" She smiled.

Lloyd choked back a sob. "Colette…I'm sorry! I couldn't save you…I'm so sorry! I promised I wouldn't make another mistake, but it looks like I have again…"

Colette shook her head. "No. Thank you, Lloyd. Because of you, I was able to find the courage to protect the world. Because of you, I was able to find the strength to live these sixteen years to the fullest. So please…"

"Colette!"

Colette rose in the air, Lloyd clinging hopelessly to her. "Please…don't leave me Colette."

"It looks like it's time…" she said sadly. "Goodbye…" Her hands slipped from his as she hovered next to Remiel.

"No!" Ada shrieked, drawing her blades and charging Remiel. "Stop it! STOP IT!"

A flash of light stopped her dead in her tracks. They looked up as Colette's eyes slowly opened. Their blue coloring had faded away, replaced with a horrible, crimson red. She was gone.

Remiel began to laugh maniacally. "Hahahahaha! I've done it! It's finally complete! Martel's vessel is finally complete! With this, I shall become one of the Four Seraphim!"

"Wait just a minute!" Sheena was catching on. "What are you gonna do with Colette?!"

"He's going to take her to heaven." Sadly Raine was not.

Lloyd clenched his fist. "You bastard! You'll pay for this! Cruxis, the angels, the Goddess Martel…its' all a big lie, isn't it?! Let her go, now!"

"That, I cannot do, for she is Martel's vessel. This is Martel's new body which took years to complete. I have no use for any of you! Be gone!"

Remiel flew at Lloyd. "Holy Lance!" Light erupted from the sky, headed straight for the five humans, but their rage and their pain kicked their minds into action.

"Guardian!"

"Guardian!"

"Guardian Seal!"

"Forcefield!"

"Forcefield!"

The light engulfed the obliterating them from sight. Remiel laughed as the light cleared. "To think they believed they could beat-"

"Die!" Lloyd roared, bursting through the clearing dust, Ada beside him. Together they drove their swords through his hearts.

"Wh…what!" Remiel gasped as blood gushed from his wound.

"Pyre Seal!" Sheena cried, slamming him with her powerful attack. "You won't take Colette from us!"

Remiel crumpled swords still inside of him.

Raine was suddenly behind him. With a shout, she drove the blunt end of her staff into his back and twisted. "How dare you deceive us!"

"We'll finish you off," Genis cried. "Wind blade!" Fierce blades of air erupted around the angel's body and cut his flesh to ribbons. The warriors pulled away as Remiel slumped onto the floor.

"Impossible…how can an angel, the ultimate being, lose to a group of humans?"

They paid him no heed. "Colette, come back to us! I'm going to restore you back to your normal self! I promise!" Lloyd cried.

Colette didn't respond. She didn't even look at Lloyd.

" Colette…" he said softly. "Have you really forgotten me?"

Ada put her hand on his shoulder. "No Lloyd. She still knows you. But unless we get her soul back…she will remain like this."

"No," he moaned. "It can't be. COLETTE!"

"You're wasting your time," said a cold, inhuman voice they knew all too well. Ada turned slowly, trying not to cry out in pain as she saw him standing placidly next to the soulless Colette. "Kratos…" she sighed. "You did it…but it hurts…"

He heard her. She knew he did. He couldn't draw this out. It was time to reveal all. _Lloyd…my son…my only son…don't die on me. _"Not only did she lose her memory, but she has lost the soul to listen to your words. Now Colette is merely a puppet standing before death's door."

"Kratos!" Lloyd shouted. "Where have you been?! What are you saying?!"

"The Chosen desired the regeneration of the world and chose this path herself," he replied evenly. "By the summoning of the Chosen to Derris-Kharlan, the seal will be broken and the regeneration will be complete."

"Kratos...?" Lloyd was putting the pieces together in his mind…but not in time to stop his father. "What are you talking about?"

"It is what you wanted as well," Kratos said. He paused and locked eyes with Ada before returning his gaze to his son. "We will take the Chosen as the new body for Martel.

"What are you talking about?!" Lloyd shouted. "Kratos…answer me!"

"Lord Kratos," Remiel moaned, to everyone but Ada's surprise. "Have pity on me. Please…lend me your aid."

Ada kicked him. "Quiet, Big Bird!" she hissed. "I'll rip your wings off with my bare hands!"

Kratos looked at Remiel in true disgust. "Have you forgotten, Remiel? I was once of the inferior race…a human. Does the ultimate being seek help from that which he despises the most?"

Remiel scowled before crying out in pain. He flopped back to the floor, his life extinguished.

Lloyd stared in horror at Kratos. Slowly he walked up to the man, disbelief in his eyes. Kratos looked afraid. "Move out of the way."

"Kratos…" Lloyd said softly. "Who are you?"

_Open you wings…_Ada closed her eyes. _Evil Angel…_

Kratos' body began to glow. The air around him shimmered and began to adopt a bluish glow at his back. Suddenly, two large, shining blue wings erupted from his back, flapping gently. "I am of Cruxis, the organization that guides this world. I am one of the Four Seraphim, sent forth to keep close watch over the Chosen."

"Kratos is an angel, too?!" Genis exclaimed.

"You deceived us!" Sheena gasped.

"Deceived? If the Chosen merges with Martel, she will awaken, and the world will be saved. Is that not what you wanted?"

Ada could not contain herself. "And I suppose you'll let us live, now that we know your true nature! Your answer is little more than a technicality." She glared up at the angel, her heart thudding wildly. "WE NEVER WANTED THIS AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Why should I pay your words any heed?" Kratos asked her coldly. "What do you care of Sylvarant. Your place is far away."

"My place is here!" she shouted as the voice she now knew roared the same thing in her head. She couldn't have stopped the words, even if she wanted to. "You coward! You couldn't face your past, could you! You couldn't forgive yourself! What happened to you, Kratos?"

Kratos felt as though the air had been knocked out of him. _She...her mana signature...that wasn't Ada speaking. It can't be..._

"Once her body is taken by the Goddess of Martel, Colette will truly die," Raine said. "We never wanted that."

_You must do this._ "No," Kratos said. "She will be reborn as Martel."

"Damn it!" Lloyd roared, drawing his blades. "You think I'm going to let you do that?! Colette is our friend!" Lloyd charged, and Ada knew he stood no chance. To her horror, the others followed.

"Sacred powers," Kratos chanted. Everything was in slow motion: the glittering of the wretched blue wings, the glimmer of his magic, the figures of Lloyd, Raine, Genis, and Sheena racing toward their former ally.

_Stop him, Ada! Stop him!_

Ada ran as fast as could. "Cast thy purifying light upon these corrupt souls…"

She ran past Raine, past Genis and Sheena.

"Rest in peace sinners!"

Ada flung herself into Lloyd, knocking him back as she scrambled up. Without thinking she dove at Kratos.

"JUDGEMENT!"

Ada threw her hand back at Lloyd. "Guardian!" a shield formed around him, just as she collided with Kratos and they crashed to the floor.

There was a great rumbling. Beams of light erupted from the sky, rocketing down to earth. Ada heard the screams as she clung to Kratos, digging her nails into his flesh as the ground shook. "If you kill Lloyd, the world will die, Kratos! Stop the attack."

"I-"

"Now!"

"…"Suddenly the light cleared. Ada jumped to her feet and ran to Lloyd, who was wounded, but not seriously. He and the others were in no condition to fight.

"Damn it!…" he gasped. He looked up and shoved Ada away hard. Kratos stood before his son, his sword unsheathed. He raised his blade to deliver the final blow…and even Ada believed he would do it…for a moment.

" …Ugh!" Kratos dropped his sword. _I can't do it. I murdered my wife with these hands…I can't kill my son as well._

"Enter Yggdrasill," Ada muttered, picking herself up.

Sur enough, there was another flash of light and the …man? himself appeared, complete with rainbow wings and white spandex. Ada stared at the real life version of Yggdrasill, and did not laugh like she did when she played the game. He radiated sorrow and pain…but also a maniacal thirst for power and desperate urge to conquer. Kratos faced Yggdrasill, knowing what was expected, and bowed.

"Lord Yggdrasill," he acknowledged, his stomach twisting in disgust.

Ada gagged as her stomach protested Kratos's groveling. Lloyd was panting at her feet, but he gritted his teeth and stood facing Yggdrasill. The others grimly stood as well, keeping their weapons at the ready, though only Ada was in any position to fight.

"Who's that?" Genis asked, staring at the rainbow wings.

"Another angel?" Sheena gasped.

"Are you Lloyd?" Yggdrasill asked, though he obviously knew the answer.

Lloyd straightened. "Give me your name, and I'll give you mine!"

Yggdrasill laughed "People need not introduce themselves to a dog."

"What did you say?!" Lloyd and Ada shouted.

"Fine, I shall tell you my name, wretched human. I am Yggdrasill. Leader of Cruxis…and the Desians!"

"Damn you!" Lloyd ran forward, his swords raised.

"Hmmm…"Yggdrasill smirked. He disappeared and reappeared a mere inch from Lloyd's face. He shot his hand out and clutched the boy's throat. "Disappear!" he said calmly before blasting Lloyd with mana.

"Lloyd!" The others ran forward but Yggdrasill hit them with a holy lance. It was over in seconds. Lloyd struggled up as the others lay motionless.

"Wretched human," Yggdrasill said in a bored voice. There was a flash as great purple sword materialized in front of Yggdrasill, who seized it and swung it at the young swordsman. Lloyd flew backward and crashed into a pillar, breaking it in half.

Yggdrasill turned to Kratos, whose face was impassive, though his eyes were haunted. _No…not my son. Please don't tell me I must watch him kill my son. I can't! I have to stop Yggdrasill. "_Kratos, I trust you have no objections?" Kratos said nothing, ready to spring if Yggdrasill went through with it. Yggdrasill turned back to Lloyd's group, smiling maniacally. "Farewell."

"Kratos may not have an objection," Ada said. The two angels turned to their left to see Ada standing there, her swords ready, fire in her eyes, an angel of death garbed in darkness. "But I do!"

Yggdrasill's eyes widened. "You!" He looked back at Kratos, who's faced revealed nothing. "How is this possible? He murdered you!"

"No," Ada snapped. "You murdered Anna. You and your foolish perversion of a dying woman's wish!" Ada ran for the angel, knowing full well that it was a dumb thing to do.

Yggdrasill's face twisted in rage. "You insolent little- JUDGE-"

Just as Yggdrasill was prepared to finish the wretched human off, a fireball erupted from behind her, missing the angel by inches. Botta and his Renegades appeared at the scene, quickly evaluating the circumstances.

"Damn!" Botta swore. "The Chosen has already become an angel! We have no choice. We're taking her back with us alive!"

Botta opened a portal behind him and the soldiers carried Sheena, Raine, Genis and Lloyd through. But Yggdrasill wasn't giving up. He began to fire mana bolts at Ada, who danced, trying to dodge them. Three soldiers raced in front of to distract Yggdrasill and Botta grabbed her arm. "Let's go. Now!" The Renegade lieutenant drug Ada over to the portal, but she struggled.

"But…" she protested, looking at Kratos who gazed placidly back at her. A tear slipped down her cheek. "You did what you had to," she whispered. Kratos gave a slight nod and pointed at his exsphere. Ada understood: protect Lloyd. Light gathered in the portal, and she shielded her eyes. When it cleared, she stood in the Renegade base, Botta at her side. "You fool, Yggdrasill," she muttered. "You WILL PAY!"

Back in the tower, Kratos watched his former student obliterate the Renegade soldiers before glancing around to find his targets had escaped. Mithos sighed. "Renegades…as irritating as ever. Still, it is of little consequence." He narrowed his eyes. "That girl… What game is Origin playing?" He shook his head. "Kratos, let us leave."

"As you wish…" Kratos said as Yggdrasill vanished. "Hmm…saved by the Renegades…" Kratos smiled. "Don't die, Lloyd."

* * *

Let's pause for a moment and mourn the loss of Kratos. Distributes tissues WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ok anyway…review!


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! Chapter 6. I'm on a roll. If I get enough reviews, maybe I'll post chapter 7 today as well…hmmmm…I probably will post it anyway! Review! Your comments brighten up my day and keep me going!

TO THE THANK YOUS!

Crystalwolfberri: -sniff sniff- indeed! Life is so depressing without Kratos. –sigh-. Anyway, never fear! All will be revealed as far as the Ada/Anna situation. It's going to be a good surprise I hope.

Emi the cookie monster: I know what you mean. Fooji Mountainsevil! And that's also where Pronyma the slut shows up. Yuck. Thanks for reading!

Kitty-Katz-Katz: Kratty…hmm…that's a CUTE nickname for Kratos. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Yay! Thank you!

Mandrakefunnyjuice: I'm running out of tissues…this chapter is sob worthy too..Thanks for reviewing!

Silver and White angels: Oooh! That name is cool too. Makes me think my pen name is lame -sigh- Yeah I should have put more in, but I didn't want the chapter to take forever and a day. I like leaving people wanting more! (evil laughter). Anyway, hope this has more action and drama for you! Thanks!

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Ada/Adalais. OH! And last chapter when Ada said "Open your wings, evil angel," that belongs to the song Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin

* * *

Predictably, the first thing Lloyd did when he awoke in the Renegade's base was seek out Ada, who was slumped in the corner. Ada had explained to the group why she withheld information from both Lloyd and them. Fortunately, they all understood, though it did not bring back Colette's soul. Unfortunately Lloyd has been unconscious for that part so now a very angry teenager stood over her, quaking with fury.

"YOU KNEW!" Lloyd roared at Ada. "All of it. You knew about Colette, about Remiel, about, Cruxis…about…about…"

"Kratos," she said dully.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Lloyd cried. "You just stood by and let it happen."

"If I had, the timeline would have changed." Ada said slowly. "If I had, it is likely you would have all been killed."

"I don't understand that at all!" Lloyd shouted. "How could you? How could Kratos?"

"Lloyd," Ada stood and put her hand on his shoulder. A warm feeling rose in her chest, but she stuffed it away. She would deal with her most recent problem later. "Do you remember in the Tower when Kratos stood above you?" Lloyd nodded. "He was poised, ready to strike and kill you. But he didn't. That means something, don't you think?"

"Tell me Ada," Lloyd said. "Tell me the truth. Is Kratos our enemy."

Ada sighed. "He is of Cruxis."

"So he's our enemy," Sheena concluded.

"I had my suspicions," Raine sighed. "But I feel foolish I never realized…"

"We all do," Genis said. "All we can do now is figure out how to get Colette back to normal."

The door opened and a Renegade foot soldier walked in. "Good. You're awake. Our leader awaits you."

The group turned to Ada, who sighed. "Yes you can follow. It's ok. But this is the last time I'll reveal something like that, got it?" They filed out, following the soldier down the hall to the room Lloyd had been in before. _Funny…I didn't say yes to Lloyd, yet they assume…I'm a genius sometimes!_ As they entered, they immediately caught sight of the blue-haired, cape wearing man who had fled from Lloyd before.

Ada grinned. _I do so love Yuan._

Yuan surveyed the group, Ada kept her head down to avoid more awkward recognition that she didn't understand. "You're finally awake," he said simply.

Lloyd stepped forward. "Are you…the Renegades?"

"Correct," Yuan replied. "We're an underground resistance dedicated to fighting the Desians…or rather, the Cruxis."

"So Cruxis and the Desians really are the same organization!" Lloyd said, punching his hand with his fist in frustration.

Ada zoned out, wishing she could push the "A" button through this conversation. They were wasting time. The sooner Lloyd and Yuan got to the point, the sooner they could save Colette. Speaking of which, the Chosen stood next to Ada, staring blankly ahead.

"Psstt…" Ada whispered. "Colette? Can you hear me?"

Colette blinked.

"Blink twice if you can hear me."

Colette didn't blink. Ada sighed in frustration and joined the conversation in an effort to push it along. "And thanks to Yggdrasill, who created this twisted world," Ada grimaced, "one land is always flourishing, the other always declining. The point of the Chosen is to give a seeming of reality to this deranged system while they search for a vessel for Martel."

Yuan looked at Ada, who kept her head ducked. Furrowing his brow, he walked over to her. "Look at me."

Ada sighed and looked up. Yuan's face paled and his hand automatically went to his face, as though…

(Yuan's memory)

"_Kratos," Yuan said. "Do you have any idea what trouble this is going to cause? Over one female?"_

"_I have a name you know, you overgrown butterfly!"_

"_And I care because…?"_

_SMACK!_

"You!" he gasped. "How are you still alive?"

Ada glared. "That's really getting old! Check my mana signature, you dolt."

Yuan did and found that while it was similar, it bore enough difference to prove that it wasn't Anna. Ada sighed. "You overgrown butterfly!"

_Wait…_Yuan thought. At those words, her signature flared, briefly becoming identical to Anna's, but as a look of confusion crossed Ada's face, it shifted again. _Anna…hmm…what game is Origin playing?_

"You're not her," Yuan said, walking back behind his desk.

"Wait," Lloyd said. "If Yggdrasill was the one that created the two worlds himself, what can you possibly hope to do against someone like that? And that's not all. You tried to kill Colette and me. You're certainly not on our side. Yet for some reason, you saved us. Why?"

Yuan looked mildly impressed. "You're not as stupid as you seem."

"Excuse me?!" Lloyd shouted.

"Unfortunately, the Chosen completed the angel transformation.," Yuan said. "The Chosen is now a lethal weapon whose only goal is self-preservation. We wouldn't dare lay a hand on her. But now we have the key to stop Martel's resurrection. We no longer need the Chosen!"

There was the clank of armor and Lloyd's group found them surrounded by Renegade soldiers.

"What?!" Lloyd said looking around."

"What we need…" Yuan said.

"Is a swift kick in the-" Ada broke off as Raine whacked her with her staff.

"Is you, Lloyd Irving!"

"Me?!" Lloyd gasped. "What's so special about me?"

"That's none of your concern!" Yuan spat. "And I think we should bring this girl," Yuan pointed at Ada, "as well. Get them!"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Ada shoved Lloyd aside and kicked Yuan right in the stomach, right where Kratos had gotten him. Down went the blue-haired Seraph.

"Ugh, Kratos…" Yuan gasped. "How many times must you get in my way?!"

"Kratos?" Lloyd asked, recognition dawning on his face. "Are you telling me the one who attacked Kratos was?" The rest of the group took off. Ada sighed and grabbed Lloyd's arm. "Chat later, Lloyd. Get out of here!" She shoved Lloyd out the door before turning back to Yuan and blowing him a kiss. "See you on Mount Fooji!" she called before dashing off.

"Ada!" Lloyd called as she caught up. "We're going to-"

"Tethe'alla, Rheairds, yeah yeah yeah," she said grumpily. "Let's go already!"

They raced down the corridor…right into a group of foot soldiers. In seconds they were surrounded.

"I'm tired of this," Ada sighed in a perfect imitation of Presea. There was a tug in the air as Raine, Genis, and Colette began to call forth their spells. _I never understood why Colette would still use Holy Song if she doesn't remember anything…oh well._

Ada drew her sword and followed Lloyd into a charge. "Demon Light Spear!" she cried cutting down the first two with a powerful attack. She felt a swift slice across her back and turned around just in time to slice down another foot soldier. Reversing her cut, she neatly decapitated one Renegade, driving her second sword into another's belly. She backed up as more came racing down the hallway. They were outnumbered. She collided with an unfamiliar back and spun, finding herself face to face with Lloyd.

"There's too many!" Lloyd said in frustration, tuning back around, staying pressed up against Ada. The others backed up as well until the six warriors stood back to back, weapons pointed at their attackers.

"Wait," Ada said. "I have an idea." She dropped her voice. "They want Lloyd and me. We'll lead them off and catch up later. You get to the Rheairds. Lloyd, when I give the signal, hit the with a beast attack to give the others an opening."

"But!" Raine protested.

"GO!" Ada ran forward, Lloyd at her side.

"BEAST!" she yelled.

"HUNTING BEAST!" Lloyd roared, much to Ada's surprise. As large knots of Renegades were blasted out of the way and the others made a break for it, she noticed Lloyd's exsphere was glowing. Again, words formed in her throat that she could not stop from escaping her lips as Lloyd stood at her side, facing the opposite direction from her.

"Protect the ones you love, Lloyd," she said before they sprung forward into action. Ada ran the nearest Renegade through and spun away as one behind her swung a heavy spear at her. Ripping her blade free, she used the momentum from her spin to slice another renegade in half. Behind, Lloyd was launching attacks left, right and center, cutting down two or three at a time until- CLANG!

A Renegade wielding a heavy mace sent Lloyd's swords flying from his grip. They landed behind the wall of Renegades that Ada was trying to cut through.

"Damnit!" Lloyd swore, diving aside as the mace lodged in the ground where he had just been standing. Ada broke away from the soldiers and backed up.

"This better work!" she mumbled. She took off running as fast as she could, straight toward the renegades. One stepped forward, thrusting his sword forward, poised to run her through but-

Ada sheathed her swords and dove forward onto her hands. In a moment of strength, agility, and flexibility she didn't know she possessed, she was up, somersaulting through the air and over the Renegades, who stupidly watched in amazement. She landed lightly on her feet, seized Lloyd's Lloyd swords and threw them. "Catch Lloyd!" That done, "Form a torrential vortex…"

Lloyd jumped away from a would-be fatal blow and threw his hand up as the remaining Renegades charged. Catching one by the handle, he spun around, cleaving the air in two and catching the mace wielder in the chest. Down went the big guy. Lloyd blindly caught his other sword and followed his momentum around to plunge his swords into two more Renegades.

"TIDAL WAVE!" A great wave of water crashed over the renegades, knocking those still alive unconscious.

Lloyd stared at the mess, panting heavily, his exsphere still glowing. _This power…this strength…where is it coming from._ He looked from his exsphere to Ada and back again. _Mom…thank you for helping me to protect my friend. I swear I will set this twisted situation to right!_

"Come on," Lloyd said heading after the others, Ada nodded then followed.

"We've got to hurry!" Sheena said as the twin swordspeople skidded into the hangar. The Rheairds were charged and ready to go.

"Tethe'alla here we come!" Lloyd said, hopping onto a red one. Somehow, Colette was already on one, blank as ever but knowing what they had to do. _She's not lost completely._ Lloyd thought.

Everyone boarded a Rheaird, Ada squealing excitedly upon finding a black one. "I believe I can fly!" she sang excitedly as the machines hummed to life. "I believe I can touch the sky! I think-" she broke off as everyone stared at her and the voice in the back of her head muttered _Idiot. _

"Heh heh," she giggled nervously. "To Tethe'alla!" There was a roar and a bright flash of light and they were gone.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

A cute little dog was strolling the streets of Meltokio when he caught a new scent. It was the scent of a dog lover, he could tell. He looked and saw a girl with wings. He trotted up hopeful for a pat on the head but-

WHAM!

He got a kick instead.

"Colette!" Lloyd cried as the dog yelped and trotted away. "…and she used to love dogs…"

"Now that's a violent young lady right there," sad a high, squeaky voice filled with evil humor. "Marvelous!" Rodyle brushed past them. Ada snickered. He really did look like a mad scientist. Good thing he would meet his end soon enough, the vile beast.

Suddenly, a voice reached her ears that made her wince. "Oh do we really have to?" she muttered, dashing up the stairs after the others. Sure enough there he stood, surrounded by the usual floozies. Zelos Wilder smiled at Colette, his face filled with arrogance and perversion.

"Now, now, settle down.," Zelos said to his groupies, before turning back to Colette. "Are you upset, my little angel?" When Colette did not respond Zelos smiled wider.

"Oh this is too good!" Ada innocently walked over to a certain area of concrete where Zelos would soon be standing. While the others were occupied with the pervert, she surreptitiously pulled from her bag a digital camera that she had had in the pocket of her jeans when she wound up in Sylvarant. She set it to movie mode and waited.

"You know," Zelos continued. "I bet you're as cute as a button when you smile."

Ada pushed the shutter. Colette reached forward and grabbed the foolish Chosen, throwing him through the air. As fate would have it, Zelos nimbly righted himself in midair and landed right in front of Ada, facing Colette.

"Whoa! Wow, that was surprise," Zelos exclaimed. "You sure are strong, my little angel. You certainly startled me!"

"Here's hoping I did too," Ada laughed. Before Zelos could turn around, Ada kicked him in the back of the knee, hitting a certain muscle. Down the Chosen went to hearty guffaws.

"Priceless," Ada said putting the camera away and walking off. _Wait 'til Sei sees this. That was always his favorite part. _Soon after, the others caught up, still grinning.

"That was brilliant Ada!" Lloyd said.

"That's not even the best part!" Ada pulled her camera out and showed Lloyd and Genis the playback. Then…well…lets just imagine what Raine would do if some unknown technology appeared in her vicinity. Needless to say, it was a very bruised Ada and Raine, and a very battered camera, that appeared at the castle only to be turned away.

"Great," Lloyd grumbled. "I guess we're heading for the Church of Martel."

Ada sighed. _The Church of Martel…Cruxis…Kratos…Sei._

_Sei?_

_Sei…don't pretend you don't miss him._

_I don't._

_Is that why you're planning to show him that video and the other pictures you plan on taking when, or if you get back._

Ada snorted at her internal arguer. _Whatever…Sei…never understood me._

_No…he never understood-_

"Oh, Presea," said the priest, shaking Ada out of another progressively stranger internal argument. "The prayers are to take place in the royal chambers. Please carry the sacred wood to the castle."

Behind them came a small girl of about Genis's age with spiky pink hair in two pigtails. She was dragging an enormous piece of wood behind her.

"Yes," Presea said monotonously and left.

"She's cute," Genis said, blushing as they left the Church.

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "That girl he called Presea has an exsphere, too. Is that a standard custom over here?"

"Yeah," Genis said. "She's really cute."

"You're not listening at all, are you?" Lloyd said, exasperatedly. "Well Ada?"

"It's uncommon, but not unheard of," Ada replied. "Wait 'til you see the Tethe'alla bridge." She shook her head. "Anyway, how are we getting into the King's chambers?

Lloyd thought for a moment. "AHA! Guys! I've figured out how we're going to see the King! Let's have that Presea help us. We'll carry the sacred wood inside and sneak in!"

" What?! R…really?! I agree! That's a good plan! Let's do that!" Genis said excitedly.

Raine hesitated, then sighed. "Well, all right. Let's try talking to her, at least."

They approached the castle and found Vharley exiting the scene. After a very strange conversation with Presea, she…agreed?…to help them. Ada felt a twinge of sympathy for the twenty-eight-year-old child trapped between the ceaseless flowing of time.

Lloyd and Genis were trying to pick up the sacred wood, to no avail. Ada whipped her camera back out and began to take pictures.

SNAP! Lloyd and Genis struggling. SNAP! Presea pulling the wood with one hand. SNAP! Lloyd's defeated face. SNAP! Genis blushing.

"I've lost all confidence as a man," Lloyd said mournfully.

"Me too…" Genis said, humiliated.

"I LOVE! Meltokio!" Ada squealed hugging her camera.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

_Kratos stood atop a cliff, a naked sword in hand, his body cut and slashed. It was silent but for the pounding of his heart. Not a leaf rustled, not a breeze blew. Nothing._

"_Kratos…" a small voice whispered._

_He spun around to see Adalais coming towards him, her eyes blank, a horrible red like that of all the Chosens who had lost their souls. Kratos gulped. What was going on?_

"_Kratos…" that was a voice from behind him, one he would recognize until the day he died. Anna stood there in a tattered, shapeless brown dress, her eyes fading from brown to red, her skin tinged with green. "You must kill me…Kratos…"_

"_Daddy!" Noishe appeared at his side and the three-year-old Lloyd clung to his father's leg, sobbing. Kratos scooped his son up and looked back at Ada._

"_Kratos!" she moaned. "You must free me! If you don't…"_

_Kratos looked at the Lloyd in his arms…only to find him gone. "What is going on?"_

"_Kratos!" Lloyd shouted. The older Lloyd stood before him now, his face twisted in rage. "What have you done?"_

"_Lloyd?" Kratos said confused. Suddenly, the smell of blood reached his nose. He looked down to find his sword smeared with blood, dripping onto the dried grass. He looked around wildly and froze. Behind him lay Anna's body, slashed and bloody, her lifeless brown eyes looking at him accusingly. "NO!" Kratos shouted spinning around…only to see Ada's body, so like Anna's, in the same state. "NO!"_

_Lloyd glared at his father, drawing his swords… but his chest exploded in a shower of blade as a blade pierced him from behind._

"_Lloyd!" Kratos raced forward toward his son as he fell. Just as he reached Lloyd, his body vanished. Kratos looked up…and was face to face with a mirror, his face reflected…stained with blood._

"NO!" Kratos roared, sitting bolt upright, panting heavily.

_It was a dream…only a dream…_

Kratos rubbed his face and got out of bed. It was the first time he had slept in months. He didn't need to sleep, being an angel, but he could if he wanted to. Much of the time, he didn't. When you had a past like his, the realm of dreams was not a pleasant place.

There was a knock on his door. He walked across the tiny room he had chosen in Welgaia and wrenched open the door to give a death glare to…

"Well well, Lord Kratos," Pronyma purred, looking the seraph up and down. "Don't we look nice."

Kratos slammed the door in her face, fully aware that he was wearing his form fitting Cruxis pants and nothing else, revealing his perfectly toned torso and long, muscular arms. (A/N: Pause…drool over sexiness…resume.) He yanked his shirt out of the closet, pulled it on, tousling his already messy hair, and flung the door back open.

"Yes?" he said curtly, in no mood for politeness after his nightmare.

Pronyma smirked. "Lord Yggdrasill wishes you to fetch Lord Yuan to him. He is on Mount Fooji. According to Tethe'alla's Chosen, our vessel should be there soon. I'll be fetching her."

"Very well," Kratos said, closing the door on her again. He sighed and sat back on his bed, his face in his hands.

_Lloyd…Anna…Ada…what does this dream mean? Free Ada from what? If I don't what? It's just like in Hima, when she said if I didn't betray my son, I'd never get him back. And in the tower when she said if I killed Lloyd, the worlds would die. Speaking of which…her mana signature changed when she yelled at Kvar and Yggdrasill. It became identical to Anna's. Something isn't right._

Kratos stood and put a finger to his lips, remembering their kiss. _The Fooji Mountains…Lloyd has gone to Tethe'alla to save Colette. _Kratos shook his head. _We will meet again…my son…Ada…but this time we meet…as enemies._

* * *

I know many of you are wondering: where the hell did the camera come from? I meant to put it in there from the beginning, but forgot. Apologies for confusion! REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

9/5/12: My last edited chapter for today. More tomorrow. Enjoy!

Eyes of the infinite galaxy: Yay you remembered! Thanks for reading!

Silver and White Angels: I'm sorry I skipped the crash. I cut some pieces of the story for length and such. I'm sorry it was your favorite part. And yes, cliffhangers are evil…but so much fun! There will be more, I promise you. –evil cackle-

Ikken Winged Shadow: Aw THANK YOU! I try to write things that aren't common, or at least have an uncommon approach. I am truly touched by that compliment. Thank you so much.

Eragonfanatic92: Yeah, the camera was a fun little thing to add. I thought "hey…if I was thrown into Tales of Symphonia, I'd be sure I had a camera and take pictures like crazy." Who wouldn't? Thanks!

Crystalwolfberri: Is it possible to stop drooling over Kratos? I've yet to succeed. Sorry I didn't get the chapter up as fast as I promised. -much bowing and groveling-

Kitt-Katz-Katz: Kranna forever!

Mandrakefunnyjuice: I'll be selling that video on amazon soon. HAH! I wish… And Kratos wouldn't be Kratos without the angst and emoness. Somehow…he makes it unbelievably sexy! -more drooling-

Emi the cookie monster- I always felt bad for the doggie. Poor doggie. Thanks for the review!

Finally…ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

"Yo, Lloyd!" Zelos exclaimed. "You finally made it."

"Ah…" Lloyd looked confused and annoyed. "Zelos right?"

"Yup, that's me the great Zelos Wilder-" Zelos began.

"But we're going to call you Zelos," Ada interrupted. "Or butthead. Whichever."

Zelos grinned moronically "Well said, my ultra cool hunny." He looked back at Lloyd. "Let's be friends, kay?"

After being thrown into the crimson chamber, attacked, and having Colette kick some Papal Knight ass, Zelos volunteered to keep tabs on Lloyd's group to prevent them from returning to Sylvarant and "destroying Tethe'alla." Ada was not pleased, knowing damn well that Zelos was as treacherous as a snake, already working for the Renegades AND Cruxis. Even if he had good reasons they were invalidated by the fact that he was annoying as hell. Not to mention when the time came to choose between him and Kratos, she'd be damned if they'd pick Zelos. But anyway, after determining that they would take Presea home on the way to the Imperial Research Academy, the group set off for-

"THE GRAND TETHE'ALLA BRIDGE!" Zelos crowed. "Listen and be amazed, bumpkins. This is the greatest drawbridge in the world. It connects the continents of Altamira and Fooji. Its control system incorporates 3,000 Exspheres."

Everyone's face went dead white, even Ada's "Three thousand human lives…" Lloyd muttered.

"Wait what?" Zelos asked. Lloyd explained the expsheres' origins, but Zelos merely shrugged it off. They began the long trek to Sybak, a somber group.

"I'd like to take this moment to declare nicknames!" Zelos cried after a few minutes in silence. "Ok, so Colette will be 'my little angel.' Presea is 'rosebud.' Lloyd is 'hey you' and Genis is 'brat'. And Raine will be-"

"The professor is the professor!" Lloyd growled. "Drop it."

"The Professor," Zelos considered. "The bewitching female teacher. I LOVE IT! And last but not least…"

"Zelos will be 'moron'!" Ada shouted, annoyed.

"Oooh," Zelos said, sidling up to her. "You, my bewitching, voluptuous hunny, will be 'Fiery Temptress.'"

Ada drew her swords and faced Zelos. "You'll be dog food if you call me that!"

"Woah woah woah!" Zelos held his hands up in surrender. "All right. Ada it is."

"Adalais," Ada snarled. "You need to earn the right to call me Ada."

"This is going to be quite a journey," Raine muttered.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

"So all we need is a key crest?" Lloyd asked.

"In theory yes," the professor at the Imperial Research Academy said. "It should control the crystal."

"Excellent!" Lloyd cried. "Now we just need-hey where's Ada and Zelos?"

"Here!" Ada said, running up to Lloyd, Zelos behind her. She pressed at worn out key crest into his hand. "Got you a key crest, thanks to Zelos."

"How?" Genis asked

Earlier, on the streets of Sybak…

"If you think I'm paying 10,000 gald for this your nuts!" Ada barked.

The junk collector looked highly offended. "This is a business, after all," he sniffed.

Ada looked at Zelos. "Do something, please!"

Zelos winked and drew himself up. "Okay, call the one responsible for this bazaar right now. I'll make sure he can't do business anymore. You've got some guts to be ignorant of the great Zelos, the Chosen!"

"Chosen?!" the man gasped. He seized the exsphere and presented it to Zelos, but Ada snatched it away. "Please, take this junk…Uh, I mean, I humbly offer this up to you, so please forgive me!"

"Yeah, Yeah," Ada shrugged. "Good work Zelos!"

"Why thank you my gorgeous-" he broke off at the look in her eyes. "Um…Adalais. Now…Let's rescue Colette! Pretty girls should live long!"

Back to the present…

"Ada…" Genis said. "You can be scary at times."

"Ok!" Lloyd exclaimed. "I'm off to fix this. You guys wait outside."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

As they waited outside, Ada sat next to Colette. Zelos milled around Sybak, Raine got into a deep discussion with some students and Genis tried to get words out of Presea. Colette just sat on the ground, her wings out, looking straight ahead.

"Colette?" Ada said, hoping for a response. Nothing. "I'm so sorry Colette," Ada said softly. "I knew this was going to happen to you…and I let it. I'm so worried about screwing up the time line that I ignored the fact that this is no longer a game. You're alive. You deserved better. And I was to absorbed with Kratos to save you." A tear slipped down Ada's cheek. "I can't change the course of events. I'm doing it again…this key crest is going to cause you pain…but if we leave you like this, Cruxis can come for you at any time." Ada moved around to look straight into Colette's eyes. "Colette…Lloyd will save you. He loves you more than he knows. I hope it's enough to make up for what I've done."

Ada walked away from Colette her mind racing as she wandered the streets of Sybak. So absorbed was she that she didn't notice she wandered into a dark alleyway until she tripped. "Blast!" she yelled, catching herself on the wall. She looked up and noticed her surroundings. "Where am-" There was the sound of running feet from behind her. She whirled around as a silhouette raced down the alley at her, a sword glinting in the scarce light. She drew her own weapons and charged forward to meet the attacker head on.

"Rising Falcon!" she cried, jumping high and diving for her foe. At the last possible second, he slid under her as she landed. She spun around in time to catch his descending blade with hers. Sparks flew as he ripped the sword away and cut low, towards her leg. She stopped the cut with her boot and drove her points toward his throat. He ducked and caught one of her swords under the cross guard. A hard tug and the sword went flying. She backed away, but he was too quick for her. He kicked out, catching her in the stomach and sending her flying, her other sword clattering away as it slipped from her grasp.

"Augggh!" she cried as she landed on her back and slid, tearing the skin. Ada tried to sit up, but the press of cold steel at her chin stopped her.

She lay there, squinting up to see her foe, but it was too dark. Then she heard a sharp intake of breath as he leaned forward to see her face. She knew who her enemy was.

"Kratos?" Ada whispered, hardly daring to believe it.

He said nothing, but withdrew his sword. Ada scrambled to her feet and looked up to where she though his face might be…but he was gone.

"What?" she gasped. "I…KRATOS YOU BASTARD!" she shrieked. "QUIT TOYING WITH MY HEAD!" She stamped her foot and retrieved her swords, before stalking out of the alley.

_Heh,_ said the voice in the back of her head. _Looks like I'm losing my touch. Touché, my love._

"SHUT UP!" Ada roared, running back to Lloyd and the others.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Lloyd gripped the necklace tightly in his hand as he approached Colette cautiously. He gulped, prepared for her to strike him…but surprisingly she did not. "I didn't think I'd be giving you your birthday present like this," he told her. "I've attached a Key Crest to your necklace. It's late, but it's my present for you…" He gently slipped the necklace around her neck. "Colette? Can you hear me? Please say something."

Ada closed her eyes. "Please…"

Colette said nothing. Lloyd hung his head. "It doesn't seem to work…"

No one knew what to say to console Lloyd. He had done his best, worked his hardest, and in the end…it hadn't worked. Ad gritted her teeth _If it had worked right away…she wouldn't have gotten the Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium._

"We could try asking Dirk," Raine finally suggested.

"But Dirk's in Sylvarant," Genis pointed out. "And the Rheairds are out of fuel…"

"Maybe the people here at the Academy might know of a way," Lloyd suggested.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Zelos exclaimed. "Wait just a moment! Aren't you forgetting something? I'm here to keep tabs on you! I can't let you go back to Sylvarant!"

"Well then, just come along with us, oh compassionate Chosen One." Lloyd and Ada said in unison.

"What?" Zelos demanded. "Are you serious?"

"You're kind to girls, right?" Raine pointed out.

"Yeah, it's to save Colette," Genis said. "You'll keep quiet about it for us, right?"

Zelos looked guilty. "Great, how am I supposed to snitch after hearing that?"

"Okay, then all we need now is fuel." Lloyd did his 'Let's do it!' fist clenching gesture.

Ada laughed. Turning around she pointed down the corridor and said, "Cue the papal knights!"

Sure enough, here they came. "Chosen. We heard what you said just now. We hereby declare you and your companions to be traitors attempting to destroy Tethe'alla."

Zelos stared at Ada. "How did you know they would come?" he demanded.

"I'll explain after we save Genis and the Professor," Ada said.

"By the Pope's orders," continued the knight, "we are to watch you for suspicions of plotting against the throne."

Zelos grimaced. "Heh. Now that's amusing. I'm the one who's plotting against the throne?"

"Restrain them and take a sample," ordered the knight. "Don't touch the angel. If you approach her carelessly, she'll kill you."

"Ow! What are you doing?!" Lloyd demanded as they stabbed him with a syringe.

"Criminals undergo biological tests before they are arrested. It's because of the caste system here." Zelos shrugged.

Ada saw the knights heading for Genis and Raine and had to make a decision fast. "Wait!" She cried. The knights turned toward her. "If I was willing to reveal the half elves in the group, would you have to test us?"

"So there are half-elves!" A knight exclaimed. Behind them, Genis and Raine looked at Ada in horror. "Tell us and we will not administer any more tests!"

_They are so dumb!_ Ada thought. _So willing to find prejudice that they completely ignore protocol…even if the whole system is vile, they should not be so lazy._ "I'm a half elf!" She said boldly.

"I knew it!" declared a knight. "Arrest her! This pathetic half-elf has engaged in shameless caste deception."

Lloyd looked confused and outraged. "What did you say?! Ada's a much better person than any of you! And she's not a-"

"Silence human!" Ada barked, with a slight wink. "I accept my punishment as proof that this world is vile and twisted with prejudice!" Ada winced as a knight struck her. Handcuffs were placed on her and she was dragged away. As she passed Genis and the Professor, she smiled.

"Half-elves guilty of crimes are all executed without exception," a knight informed Lloyd's group.

"That's insane!" Lloyd barked.

"Take her away!" the knight barked. As Ada was dragged from the scene, she heard the knight bark orders to escort the rest to the dungeon since they needed protection from her magic skills.

"ADA!" Lloyd shouted.

"We'll return to the bridge and call for reinforcements," said the remaining knight. "For now…the Chosen and the others… Just lock them in the basement or something."

Ada sighed in relief as the knights escorted her out of Sybak. Finally, she had made a good choice. Who cares about the timeline? As long as Sheena still appeared, there was nothing to worry about. And if not…well…the journey would continue anyway, since Ada wasn't needed in the first place.

"I must ask," Ada chirped as they entered the Tethe'alla bridge. "If you're so dear to the pope, why doesn't he give you a more convenient way to transport criminals?"

"Silence half-elf!" There was a 'thunk' and Ada knew no more.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

"What do you mean she's not a half elf?" Lloyd asked as they sprinted toward the Tethe'alla Bridge. They had made they're agreement with Kate, Sheena had returned, and were in hot pursuit of Ada. Raine had just informed the group that Ada had lied.

"That's right," Sheena added. "She lied to protect you guys."

"I don't understand," Lloyd said.

"Genis and I are half elves," Raine said.

"Are you serious?" Zelos asked.

"The Professor and Genis are good people! Who cares if they're half-elves?!" Lloyd rounded on Zelos.

"Now's not the time, we must rescue Adalais," Raine reminded them. They were on the bridge now.

"There!" Genis shouted. Ahead, two Knights had Ada's limp figure between them. There was a loud grinding noise and the bridge beneath them began to move.

"Damn! They're trying to cut us off! Come on, we'll have to jump it!" Lloyd cried.

"What!" Zelos exclaimed. "Wait! Time-out! Are you nuts?! We'll die if we fall from here!"

"If we lose them, Ada will die!" Lloyd shouted and sprinted forward.

"Let us continue our pursuit," Presea said.

"Yeah, let's," Genis said.

"Man…" Zelos groaned.

They dashed up the ever rising incline, knowing that if they didn't make it, they were all dead. Lloyd reached the edge first and dove through the air.

"Ada!" he shouted as he felt himself falling.

"Undine help!" Sheena shrieked.

There was the sound of rushing water and they were propelled into the air, landed safely on the bridge were Colette was waiting for them. Lloyd sighed. If only Colette had been herself, she would have tried to save them, or at least gone after Ada herself. _We'll save you Colette! I swear it._

"They must have escaped," roared a papal knight in front of them. "Get them!"

"We're taking our friend back!" Lloyd shouted as he and the others charged. It was a quick fight, over in seconds. Lloyd dashed to Ada's unconscious form and shook her. "Ada. Wake up!"

"Lloyd, calm down," Raine chided. "Recover!"

Ada groaned and opened her eyes unto Lloyd's, which brightened considerably. Then her eyes widened in horror. "AW CRAP!" Ada shrieked, causing everyone to jump.

"Ada, what's wrong?" Raine asked.

"I DIDN'T GET A PICTURE OF COLETTE FLYING OVER THE GAP WHILE YOU GUYS FELL!"

Everyone decided to mimic Kratos and gave her the good old '…' as struggled up. "I can't believe they believed me!" Ada exclaimed, shaking her head. "Didn't even check. Lazy!"

"Why did you do it?" Raine asked. "Why did you risk your life like that?"

Ada looked at them all, individually, in the eye before answering. "You know that I know what's meant to happen. At the Tower of Salvation, I knew exactly what was going on, but for two reasons, I remained silent. I remained silent this whole time, but when they were about to punish you for your birth, something you should not be ashamed of, I couldn't keep silent. Better me, who doesn't belong here, than you two, who do."

"Why did you keep silent in the Tower?" Sheena asked.

Ada smiled grimly. "Honestly? I was afraid my interference would change the course of events, as I had said before. As for the second reason…" she trailed off. _The only way would have been to reveal Kratos's true identity. To admit that he is Lloyd's father. _"That's not for you to know yet. Sorry."

"Well, that was certainly a heart wrenching speech," Zelos said. "I'm not sure what your deal is, but you are wrong. You do belong here, just as much as Professor Raine and the brat!"

Everyone stared at Zelos. "Wow…" Ada gasped. "You actually…said something sentimental."

Zelos chuckled. "Hey, all the beautiful hunnies deserve to be in the presence of the Great Zelos!"

"I should have known!" Ada groaned. "Anyway…let's go, eh?"

"Of course!" Lloyd said. "Welcome back Ada…oh and Sheena too!"

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 

They had finally reached the top of the wretched Fooji Mountains, upon which the dead Rheairds were perched. Zelos lead the group to them but-

"Stop!" Ada shrieked. They turned to look at her. She gulped and glared at Zelos. "Zelos… Why don't you go ahead and show us what you're going to do."

"Umm…" Zelos looked confused. "Ok. Follow me then-"

"No!" Ada snapped. "You show us and we'll watch and learn, first."

"Kay!" he chirped and went toward the Rheairds. Ada waited for the trap to spring up and capture the treacherous snake. Nothing happened.

"Ada?" Lloyd asked. "Is this another of those 'knowing the future' moments?"

"Yeah," she said. "Wait here ok?" She walked forward carefully, looking for the apparatus. Zelos stood in front of her, still confused. Ada couldn't find any trace of the trap. "Hmm…" she said. "I was sure…" She turned back to the group. "It's ok. Maybe we're moving faster than I thought. Come on!" They followed Zelos at a run and…

"Gah!" Ada's foot caught on something and she fell, smacking into Sheena, who fell and knocked of Raine, Presea and Genis. There was a buzzing noise and an orange cage sprung up between them and Colette.

"AW MAN!" Ada shouted, struggling to her feet. "What the hell, Yuan?" She growled as the blue headed seraph stepped into view. "You couldn't have captured the pervert here?"

Yuan smirked. "You're the one who walked into my trap, fool."

Ada grimaced. "Actually, it was Zelos who led us up here, so hah!"

Lloyd grinned. "Zelos! He just called you a fool!"

"Zelos…is clumsy…" Presea said.

Zelos rolled his eyes. "Aw, I'm so sad now!"

"This time, you're mine Lloyd…and Ada!"

"Adalais!" Ada snapped. "You ain't my friend!"

There was a flash of gathering mana to their left. When it cleared it revealed none other than Pronyma. "Lord Yuan," she crooned. "What brings you here?"

"SLUT!" Ada shrieked, pointing at Pronyma, who glared murderously at the girl. "SLUT! WHORE!" Raine smacked Ada for her foul language.

"I could ask you the same, Pronyma," Yuan said coldly.

"I've come for the Chosen," Pronyma said, turning away from Ada, who glowered back at the woman.

"Fine…" Yuan shrugged. "But in exchange, I'm taking Lloyd and Ada."

"I've received no instructions concerning them." Pronyma walked up to Colette and began to laugh. "What is this pitiful key crest on the Cruxis crystal! I will remove it at once!" Pronyma reached for the handmade pendant.

"No!" Lloyd dove at the barrier but Ada grabbed him. "Colette don't go with her!" Pronyma laughed.

"A futile effort," Pronyma said coldly. "Your words cannot reach a Chosen who has lost her soul."

"Let me go, Ada!" Lloyd shouted.

"Watch," Ada whispered to the struggling boy.

As Pronyma's evil fingers closed around the pendant, there was a shimmering light that rose from Colette. Her eyes moved to look up at Pronyma the red color leeching away. She blinked, closing her eyes as if in prayer. Then her eyes flew open, their blue irises frantic as she looked at Pronyma.

"No!" Colette shrieked. "This is a birthday present Lloyd gave me!"

Pronyma backed away in shock. "Impossible! How could that pitiful key crest control the Cruxis Crystal!"

"Because of Dwarven vow # 7!" Ada cried.

Colette grinned. "Goodness and Love will always win!" She withdrew her chakrams and attacked Pronyma, who leaped aside. "Now let me go-aaah!"

Colette tripped over a device covered in dirt. Electricity sparked from it and the cage around the others vanished. "Oh no! I broke it!"

"Good job my little Colette!" Zelos said "I think I'm falling in love."

"Now that's our Colette!" Genis cried.

Raine smiled. "Some things never change."

Sheena rubbed her head absently. "That brought back some painful memories."

Lloyd ran up to Colette and hugged her tight. "Colette!"

"Look out!" Raine shouted. Lloyd looked up and dove aside, taking Colette with him as Pronyma attempted to blast them. Ada ran forward. "Beast!" Pronyma dodged.

"Leonazium!" The woman cried.

"Oy!" Zelos jumped in front of Ada and conjured up his shield. "I can't stand someone who tries to hurt a pretty girl! Light Spear!" The hit was dead on, cutting a deep gash in Pronyma's chest.

"Or a woman who tries to hurt our friends!" Sheena added. Pronyma lunged for the summoner, but Sheena nimbly avoided her, slapping a card on her and muttering something in Japanese. The card exploded in flames.

"Ow!" Pronyma cried. "You will pay for that!"

"I beg to differ," Ada said. "Ready Lloyd?"

"Always, Ada!" Lloyd darted forward, Ada mimicking him. Pronyma lashed out at Lloyd with her weapon, leaving her back unprotected. Ada drover her blade through the gaps in her weird armor and pierced her through the shoulder. She doubled over just as Lloyd sliced her across the belly.

"Ice tornado!" Genis shouted.

"Ray!" Raine shouted. Pronyma screamed as heavy chunks of ice buried her, only to be melted as beams of light bombarded her. She fell to her knees in defeat.

"That was easy," Ada said.

"Yuan!" Lloyd shouted, looking at the Renegade leader. "Let's end this, once a for all!" Lloyd dashed forward. "Demon Fang!"

Ada, about to back Lloyd up, froze in her tracks, her breath caught in her chest. Her heart skipped a beat. She closed her eyes as she heard footsteps. _He's here…Kratos…is here._

The was the sound of a sword being pulled from its sheathe, followed by a bright flash as the newcomer destroyed Lloyd's attack in one blow. Ada gulped and opened her eyes.

He stood with his sword of flame out, pointing at Lloyd. He looked different, dressed as a Cruxis angel in the white outfit, his sparkling blue wings contrasting to his cold, red-brown eyes.

"Kratos!" Lloyd gasped. "You…you…"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yuan snapped at his former ally.

Kratos looked at Yuan, his sword never wavering. "Leave Yuan," he said. His voice, so long absent from their ears, sent chills down Ada's spine. _Kratos…why must it be this way? _"Lord Yggdrasill has summoned you."

Yuan sighed. The same shimmering light that had marked Kratos's departure from them engulfed Yuan and two pink angel wings erupted from his back, flapping angrily. "You'll be taken the Chosen I assume?"

Kratos shook his head. "Not now. It's the toxicosis."

"Fine…" Yuan looked at Lloyd and Ada. "Lloyd…it looks like our battle will have to wait." He nodded curtly to Kratos before flying off. The Renegades had vanished sometime ago, before Kratos and Pronyma arrived, taking the Rheairds with them .

"Damnit, Yuan!" Lloyd shouted. "Wait!"

Kratos looked at Lloyd, his face revealing nothing. "What are you doing?"

Lloyd turned from Yuan's vanishing form and looked at Kratos in confusion. "What?"

"Why have you come all the way here to Tethe'alla?" Kratos asked.

"I'm here to save Colette" Lloyd said, as though it were obvious.

Kratos crossed his arms over his chest and gave Lloyd a look that told the boy he was wasting his time. "What good will saving the Chosen do? The relation of the two worlds vying for each other's mana will not change. Their positions have merely been reversed by the regeneration ritual."

There was a rustling from behind them. "You!" Pronyma screeched at Ada and Lloyd. "You inferiors beings. I will destroy you! Leonazium!"

Ada tried to block it, but there wasn't nearly enough time. The last thing she saw before the mana tore into her was Pronyma disappearing…and Kratos pulling Lloyd out of the line of fire. And then...she was falling. She screamed as for the second time in he life, the far away ground was approaching her face as an alarming rate. _Oh God! Oh God, please don't let me die! KRATOS! _

Kratos heard the scream, followed by shouts from the others. He turned in time to see Ada slip past the edge of the mountain. "No!" he gasped. His heart stopped, didn't skip, but stopped dead. His wings disappeared and he stared in horror at the spot where she had disappeared. _No. no no no no no! ADA!_

"Ada!" Lloyd screamed. "Damnit! They took the Rheairds! What do we do?!"

Kratos shook his head, ridding himself of the paralysis. He crouched low and dove off the cliff, using the momentum to propel him towards the plummeting girl. "Ada!" he shouted, reaching for her. Ada threw out her hand and he seized her wrist in a death grip. A sharp tug and she was in his arms. Kratos threw his other hand out and seized the sharp edge of the rock, his angelic strength allowing him to dig his fingers into the mountain face and stop their descent. Ada buried her face in his chest as she clung to him, trying not to look down as they dangled there, suspended hundreds of feet from the ground. Kratos concentrated with all his might to get his wings back…but nothing happened. _It's not working…Sweet Martel, why isn't it working _He couldn't get the wings out. His heart refused to beat, his lungs refused to fill. He had failed, again, to protect someone he-

"Kratos!" She lifted her head and looked at him, fear in her eyes, matching the fear in his.

"My wings won't come, Adalais. They won't…" he trailed off, looking lost.

"Kratos-" She broke off as they slipped a little farther towards the ground, Kratos trying his best to keep hold. But angel though he was, invincible he was not.

"I…can't hold this much longer…" Kratos told her.

"This is all my fault," she moaned. "My stupidity for not watching my enemy closely." She buried her face in his chest in despair. Then she realized. _Kratos has me in his arms…we're about to die…maybe…_

She looked up, to see he was looking at her. She felt something rise in her chest, a warmth she could not explain. Something that she had been searching for her entire life, and had finally found. If only she could free these emotions, perhaps then she would understand what was happening to her.

"Kratos…" she whispered. "You know what's happening to me…don't you?" He nodded. "I can't explain it…I don't know why…I don't know how…but the one thing I'm sure of…that I know beyond a shadow of a doubt…is this." She kissed him hard, winding her fingers in his auburn hair, just as his hand slipped.

Kratos wrapped his other arm around Adalais and returned her kiss just as vigorously and passionately. _No…she's not leaving me again…not like this!_ He took a deep breath and concentrated hard. Just as she pulled away, his wings exploded from his back, catching them just before they could hit the ground. Gently, Kratos set her down, hovering a scant inch above the ground before her. She smiled slyly. "Well…I would have done that sooner if I had known…"

Kratos landed. The look in her eyes was one of bliss and happiness…but underneath he could see the shadows. The shadows if what Adalais had been through, and the memories that were awakening inside of her that she could not understand. Not yet. Kratos pulled her into his arms, holding her close. "I know you are confused. I know you feel torn in half. But I promise you, I will find a way for you to understand."

"Thank you," she whispered. He pulled away, and seized her hand. Slowly, they floated upward. "Kratos?" she asked.

"Yes, Ada?"

She took a deep breath. "I forgive you for leaving Lloyd. He will forgive you too. He loves you, even if he doesn't know it yet. You should forgive yourself."

Kratos looked away, sinking into his memories. "The life I could have lead with him…with my family as we had dreamed…has long since died. Nothing can change that. Things will never be the same."

They landed on the cliff before Ada could protest. Lloyd, Colette, and Genis raced to Ada and dove on top of her in what they thought was a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Colette shrieked hugging Ada before Raine pulled the three teens off of her.

"Are you all right?' Raine asked.

"I'm fine!" Ada said brightly, stuffing the whirlwind of emotions out of the way for a moment. _Note to self...ask Kratos about attacking me in Sybak at the next available opportunity. If I spoke now...I can't trust my words or soul._

_Not a bit _the other voice said smugly.

"I take my leave of you then," Kratos said. "Your clumsiness is foolish. You would do well to eliminate it."

"Hang on a second," Sheena said, as Kratos went to leave. "What you said before…has Tethe'alla begun to decline?"

Inwardly, Kratos sighed in annoyance. For the only hope of the two worlds, they certainly had a lot of catching up to do. "The Tower of Salvation can still be seen from this world as well. As long as that exists here, it means that this world is still flourishing. Although, in the event that the Chosen becomes Martel's vessel, Tethe'alla will surely bid farewell to its era of prosperity."

There was a brief pause in which they all thought hard. It struck Ada as amusing that in light of this plight and the near death experience, they had forgotten that Kratos was working for their enemy.

Lloyd stamped his foot. "Damnit, isn't there anything that can be done?! Yggdrasill's the one that built this twisted world!"

Kratos would have laughed had he not been…well…Kratos. "Lord Yggdrasill does not consider it twisted. If you want to do something about it, use your own head. …I thought you weren't going to make any more mistakes?"

Lloyd straightened, as though this was yet another discussion of sword techniques the two had so often had in the early days of their journey. "Yeah, I'll do it! This stupid system of two worlds stealing mana from each other… I swear I'll change it!"

Kratos looked reasonably satisfied. "Heh…well, do your best." He turned and unfurled his wings again.

"Wait," Lloyd said firmly. "You saved her, even though we're your enemy. Why?"

"I feel no need to explain myself," Kratos said coolly. "Don't make any more mistakes Lloyd. You don't need anyone else's blood on your hands."

"You…you bastard!" Lloyd shouted, angry at the unexpected admonishment. "You're one to talk! You've lead countless Chosen to their deaths, and for what?"

Kratos did not answer, but disappeared into the blue sky.

_I understand now. It will be set to rights soon. Until then…don't die, Lloyd._


	8. Chapter 8

BAD ME! VERY BAD ME! This update took far too long! I have an excellent excuse-er- I mean reason. Yeah...reason. Apparently there is a Tales of Symphonia Drama CD that I mistook for the soundtrack and downloaded. It's voice acting of Tales of Symphonia. The segment called Those Which I Must Protect is Yuan and Kratos talking, mentioning the fight in which Kratos kills Anna...only voice actors act it out, complete with Kratos's shouting, Lloyd crying, and Anna screaming. It's probably the most horrifically depressing thing I have ever heard. But, it inspired a poem from Kratos to Anna which I have posted. Check it out if your interested. Also, thanks to you all, I'm picking back up with my sequel. YAY! To the thank yous!

KGS: Thankyou! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Crystalwolfberrir: Tsk tsk. You can't expect me to give away the ending now can you? You shall see...

eragonfanatic92: We see that b for what she is. How I loathe her! Enjoy!

mandrakefunnyjuice: Pregnant? ooh sequel! Just kidding. I doubt sex is on their minds in this story...well...at least not all the time anyway. Poor bunnies!

Amekoryuu: Thank you! I'm glad my writing style is enjoyable. It's a good thing to know.

emi the cookie monster: Hope this chapter is worth the wait. And let me know if you got the MP3. It's tragic and depressing, so don't say I didn't warn you!

Silver and White Angels: Well, since my fans have spoken, more they shall receive! I don't understand why people find me scary. My boss and professors even find me scary. -sigh- so misunderstood! And hell yes Kratos over Yuan. I mean, Yuan's awesome, but Kratos is supreme!

JeanneAndHerAlters: That soul consuming muffin from your other review helped me out with this, so thank you as well!

Without further ado...ON WITH THE SHOW!

Disclaimer: I own Ada/Adalais. If I owned Tales of Symphonia, Kratos's wife's name would be -insert my name here-

* * *

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Ada screamed, running around in circles, desperately trying to untangle herself for the gigantic spider web. It actually wasn't gigantic, but since they had entered the Meltokio sewer and shrunk themselves, it was big on comparison. Only Ada had the misfortune to get tangled as they made their way to the final door.

"Good grief!" Sheena snapped. "Will you hold still?" Ada stopped running. "Cyclone Seal!"

"AAAAHHHH!" Ada let out a fresh screech as she was launched in the air, sharp breezes burning, but not cutting her skin. The spider web dissolved just before she hit the ground.

"Thanks," Ada growled, stumbling up. "I think…"

"She did that on purpose," Lloyd whispered to Colette who giggled. They proceeded through the dark and smelly sewer. Ada saw the steps, just before they crossed the apparatus that returned them to normal size. Ada was growing more and more excited as they neared the stairs, singing softly under her breath, "Regal, Regal! Regal, Regal, Regal!"

Three dirty convicts dropped from above, landing in front of Lloyd, demanding Colette. Lloyd and Sheena silenced their wants before the others could even unsheathe their weapons.

Ada inched up to Zelos, who was standing beside her, just out of reach of the soon to arrive convict. Whistling innocently, she gave Zelos a push. He stumbled forward just as a certain blue haired convict dropped from above, landing directly on the Chosen.

"One move," said Regal Bryant's properly educated and upper-class toned voice, "and the Chosen died."

Ada was mildly surprised. She always loved Regal's character. He was a voice of reason in the game and he was very much like Kratos. But she didn't notice in the game…that he was kind of hot. His long blue hair may have been scruffy, but it suited him. The white…half of a shirt he was wearing revealed firm abs and a heavily muscled torso._Who knew eh? Why are all these guys muscled?_ He mind drifted back to Kratos's callused, gently hands running through her hair, the feel of his strong chest pressed against hers, his soft lips eager… _GAH! Focus! You'll miss one of your favorite lines!_

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Zelos exclaimed. "You think you can get away with doing something like this to the Chosen?"

Regal looked down at Zelos in disgust. "One who plots the destruction of the world can no longer be deemed the Chosen."

Zelos laughed nervously. "Oh…hey, Lloyd! If you abandon me here, I swear, I'll come back to haunt you!"

"I just had a sudden, violent urge to abandon you," Ada squealed in unison with Lloyd. Everyone, even Regal, looked at her with the classic "it's so creepy when she does that' look. Presea was the exception. Instead of paying attention to Ada's insanity, she raced forward, swinging her ax at Regal, who was forced to back away from Zelos.

Regal froze when he saw Presea, his eyes roaming her face. His entire persona changed. His angry face turned to that of surprised disbelief. He dropped his fight stance as he looked Presea in the eyes. "You're…" he broke off. Genis took the opportunity to launch a fireball at Regal, who took the hit in his distracted state. "Damn…retreat for now."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ada roamed around the cramped deck of the EC, finally having two seconds alone to think. The only problem was…there was too much to think about…too much that hurt to think about. Kratos, her strange familiarity with this place, watching Lloyd grow strong knowing one day he would face his father in battle…and what was happening to her.

_This place…_She thought as the ocean churned steadily below. _All of these places…but the Ranch and Luin especially…they feel like fragments of dreams I had long forgotten…God what's happening to me._

_You know…_said the other voice. _You know what this is. But thanks to Origin and Maxwell, your brain won't let you remember. But they were foolish to think his soul wouldn't awaken you._

Ada sighed heavily. _Anna, I presume?_

_Aye!_ Anna replied. _Anna Aurion and Adalais Orion, at your service._

_What do you mean Anna and Ada?_

_Come now…surely you've guessed._

_Your soul, body, and existence are linked to mine?_

_Ooooh…so close_, Anna said excitedly. _But I'm not merely linked to you…_

_Then what are you?_

_It's not for you to know yet._

_Damn it all! Why not? Isn't it galling you that I'm…?_

_Falling for Kratos?_

_Yes._

_No._

_No?_

_You will understand Ada. Don't forget that before you came back, you had these chats in your head all the time. But now…his soul is calling to you. All he needs is to say three little words, and you will understand._

"Ada?" Ada turned to see Raine come up beside her. Raine hesitantly approached the railing, her face white as a sheet.

"Professor Raine" Ada said, backing away from the rail. "Come away from the edge. I know you hate being on this." Raine nodded gratefully and drew back from the waves below. "What's on your mind?"

Raine looked at Ada strangely. "I would think that would be obvious," she said simply.

Ada sighed. "If it's about my existing on another-"

"No," Raine said. "Not that. And not your lying to save us either." She looked Ada dead in the eyes. "Like elves, half-elves have heightened senses, including the ability to feel mana signatures." Ada still looked puzzled. "When you arrived…your mana signature….was constantly shifting, as though deciding how it should be. Now it has chosen a form and is slowly becoming more solidified."

"That explains more than it doesn't. "But what does this mean?" Ada asked.

"I've noticed that there are periods were mana signature is steady and strong," Raine replied. "I think you may know when those times are."

Ada shook her head, though a grain of dread crept into her throat.

"The more you interacted with Kratos, the stronger it got. It was particularly strong at our last encounter," Raine folded her arms. "And thanks to my elven blood…I saw what happened when you two fell, Ada."

Ada's stomach plummeted. She was terrified now, utterly afraid that Raine would think she had deceived them Oh if she told…this would kill Lloyd! "I suppose you declare me a traitor now?"

Raine smiled at her. "Declare you a traitor? After you saved my brother's life and mine? After you got Colette's key crest? After you stood by us when you could have left with Kratos?" Raine shook her head. "You are not our enemy. But there is a reason or two why I bring this up."

"Which are?"

"Adalais," Raine said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "You may know what the outcome of our efforts is, but you don't know the outcome of the effect you may have on Kratos's heart. Be careful. He may not be evil, but he is deceitful." Ada nodded. "And…do not let Lloyd know. Kratos's departure hurt him the most. Lloyd viewed him as a mentor, almost like a brother. He's hurting. Imagine what he would do if he found out that you, the person he admires in a similar way, were…fraternizing with that man."

Ada watched Raine walk away, stunned at what had just taken place. _I do not care what anyone says…opposing force he may be, enemy he is not. They'll know that in the end…and I'll eventually know what my soul is trying to tell me._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had begun to rain when the boat docked by Sybak and Lloyd had returned it to the wing pack. They crept back toward the university town, grateful for the rain that put would-be witnesses indoors. Ada was biting her nails nervously, remembering her last visit to Sybak. What if that attacker hadn't been-?

"Kratos!" Lloyd snarled, startling Ada out of her reverie. Sure enough…the angel stood there, garbed in white, looking as indifferent as ever. Ada's heart thundered madly in her chest. She longed to speak to him to reach out to him, but knew she could not. "Are you trying to take Colette away?!" Lloyd demanded, drawing his sword.

"I have no intention of fighting you inside the city," Kratos said coolly, drawing his own blade. Instead of striking Lloyd with the blade, he caught his son in the stomach with the pommel of his hilt, knocking the wind from the boy and sending him into a puddle. "You still lack the skills to defeat me."

Lloyd got to his feet, glaring ferociously. "Don't insult me!"

"I merely speak the truth," Kratos said, brushing past him. The group parted to let him through, but the Seraph paused before Colette. "Chosen One. If you wish to live, you must remove that worthless Key Crest."

Colette gripped the pendant around her neck and glared, actually glared almost a frighteningly as Kratos himself. "No." It wasn't a refusal so much as an order for Kratos to stop speaking. "I'm never taking it off. Lloyd gave this to me."

Kratos was surprised at how angry the sweet, innocent Colette had gotten. "…Foolish sentiments," he sighed, before walking away. Ada watched him go, utterly distressed that he hadn't so much as looked at her.

"Man, what an arrogant SOB. Talking as if he knows everything…" said you know who.

Sheena growled and smacked Zelos upside his head. "While we're on the subject of ways of talking, why don'tcha do something about the vulgar language?"

"Ummm…you guys go on ahead to see Kate," Ada said. "I don't think I should interfere here."

"How come?" Lloyd asked.

"I already messed it up a bit, letting Kate initially meet Genis and Raine. I just have a feeling," Ada said absently. "Just tell her I decided to return home or something. I'll lay low. Y'all go on ahead." Lloyd looked confused but walked off, Ada deliberately ignoring the look Raine was giving her. Ada waited until they were out of sight before squinted around through the rain.

"I wonder…" she set off through the rain washed streets of Sybak, reveling in the good luck that no one was around to see her. A patch of shadow to her left caught her eyes. It was the alley she had stumbled upon before, now almost pitch-black under the cloudy rainy skies. Hesitantly, she approached it, looking around to make sure no one was watching.

Ada drew her swords and proceeded forward, listening for a sound other than the pounding rain. There was nothing. She sighed and slumped against the wall, dejected. _What did you expect?_ she thought.

_You knew he'd be here_, Anna replied.

_How could I know that? Besides, he's not._

_You're a slow one. Turn around._

Ada shook her head and sighed, turning to look at the darkness behind her. "JESUS!" She shrieked, jumping up as a figure loomed in the shadows. There was a brief flare of light and Kratos was illuminated but a fireball in his hand. He was still dressed in his Cruxis outfit, but donned a hooded cloak to blend in with the darkness. "Jesus, Mary, Joseph! You sacred the life out of me!" Ada growled.

Kratos hid a smile as a memory came to him.

_Anna was sitting by the rain splotched window, sewing a baby quilt and humming. Kratos crept forward and pecked her swiftly on the cheek. Anna screamed and jumped up, dropping her sewing. Kratos laughed as his wife fixed him with a death glare. "Martel, Origin, and Spiritua! You scared the life out of me!_

"May I ask why you are alone in a dark alleyway, Adalais?" Kratos said as Ada walked over to lean against the wall opposite him.

"May I ask you the same, Kratos?" Ada snapped. "Or is it Lord Seraph Kratos?"

Kratos shook his head. "Disgusting."

"As is my full name to me, Kratos," Ada replied.

"Point taken," Kratos said. "Answer please."

"I was…looking," Ada said lamely.

"For?"

"Um…"

Kratos was enjoying himself thoroughly for the first time in years. He had often played this sort of trick on Anna and this proved his theory as nothing else did. He could feel Ada's mana signature shifting a he spoke.

"You," Ada said finally. "I was looking for you."

"I assumed," Kratos said.

"Why did you attack me here last time?" she asked.

Kratos sighed. "Hmph…I told you to protect Lloyd. It's a poor lookout, wandering by yourself down suspicious alleys. I made sure to teach you that."

"Gee Thanks!" Ada snapped.

"Indeed…" he paused. "So…Ada…here we are in a dark alley in the middle of a downpour. The question is…do you understand why yet?"

"Sort of," Ada said. "It has something to do with Anna's soul being connected to mine."

"Close," Kratos said.

_But no cigar_, said Anna, which caused Adalais to repeat it aloud. Kratos's heart jumped.

"Tell me please," Ada begged.

"I can't," Kratos said. "Not yet. I have a theory that, until proven, could end up destroying…this."

Ada tilted her head to one side. "This…this being?"

Kratos was exceedingly grateful for the darkness that his blush. "Fate."

"Fate?" Ada repeated. "You always turn it back to fate. Is this fate Kratos, us meeting in this way?"

"So it would seem…" Kratos gulped. "Anna."

It happened almost instantly. Ada's mana signature dropped away, now wholly and completely Anna's. Ada's eyes glazed over and she slumped against the wall, unconscious for a moment. Finally she looked up at Kratos and smiled…Anna's smile.

"I told you," said Ada said, getting to her feet. "I told you I'd find a way back. Unfortunately…I seem to have some kind of amnesia."

"I assumed," Kratos said. "Am I correct in saying that you awaken to the old memories with increasing frequency?"

"Yes…" Ada said. "But…I'm so confused. I feel these things in my heart…and I feel the memories just beyond my reach. But for the last 18 years, I've been Ada." Ada's mana signature was returning, though fainter and fainter. "I'm not a reincarnate, I'm not being possessed. I'm Anna, and I am Ada….what am I?"

_I understand now. It's all so clear._ "Ada, Adalais, Anna. You are all of these. I assume you know your mana signature is constantly shifting."

"Raine said something like that…"Ada muttered. "How can that be?"

"Your mana signature is based off of your existence: where you were born, your parents, your memories, your heart, and your soul. That's why we wipe those things from Martel's vessel." Kratos avoided her eyes, knowing he couldn't look at her until he was finished. There was too much temptation, as there had been since she entered the alley. "Somehow, you ended up in an alternate dimension. So your mana has…something like a crack in it. You are Anna, but without your memory. But as it comes back…"

"It changes," Ada said. "I see…well that explains why I never like the name Adalais Orion. I remembering telling my father it was the wrong name."

Kratos laughed softly. Wait a second…laughed? Kratos Aurion was laughing. Ada glanced up into his eyes, completely breathless by his laugh. To her, it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

Kratos finally looked up, his red-brown eyes locking with her chocolate ones, so much like Lloyds. _Is it possible…is it possible that they have both come back to me? My son…and my wife?_ He mentally shook himself. Still…it changes nothing. _Once Anna awakens, she'll be able to stay with Lloyd. My duty is clear. And besides…how can she ever forgive me for the things that I've done?_

"Kratos…" Ada said softly. "When do you think I'll… ah…ah…AHCHOOOOOO!" Ada banged the wall hard with her head as a gargantuan sneeze tore from her. It was then Kratos noticed that she was soaked to the bone and shivering violently. "Origin curse it! Achoo!"

"You must be freezing," Kratos said. He unhooked his hooded cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. "There."

"Thanks…" Ada said, clutching it around it her and sitting on the ground, huddled in the cloak. It smelled like him. She smiled up at him, wondering what to say when she sneezed again.

Kratos hesitated. He really should send her back, or leave…but he didn't want to. Not yet. Instead he turned and sat down next to her, stiff and awkward about what he was about to do. He wanted to put his arms around her so she would stop shivering…but could he do it.

Ada sighed in exasperation before scooting over and leaning against him, laying her head on his shoulder. Kratos was taken aback, but only for a moment before he finally put his arms around her, resting his head on hers.

"You were always scared of this…" Ada whispered "I remember that much, at least…I wish I remembered more…"

"It does not matter," Kratos said softly. "It doesn't matter what you remember…as Lloyd always says…you are still you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Nice cloak, Ada," Lloyd said. "You never said where you got it from."

Ada blushed and quickly took of Kratos's cape, stuffing it in her bag. "I found it. After finding her way back to the Research Academy, convincing Kate to help Presea, Ada followed the others into the depths of the Gaoracchia Forest.

"Wait," Colette said, stopping and gazing down the path directly ahead. "I hear something…footsteps from far away…"

"I don't hear anything," Zelos said confused.

"Colette still has her angel senses," Raine informed the group at large.

"They're definitely footsteps," Colette said, straining to hear. "Also, the sound of clinking armor. There are lots of them. It's coming from that direction."

"That can't be good," Lloyd said. "Altessa lives over there. Could it be more of the same guys from earlier?"

"I'll send Corrine out to scout." Sheena called forth her companion and Corrine dashed off into the woods.

There was a rustling from a tree overhead. Ada sighed, walked over the tree and looked up. "Wind Blade!" Harsh blades of wind severed a tree limb and Regal dropped ungracefully, though he landed on his feet.

"That's the guy from the Meltokio sewer!" Genis exclaimed angrily.

"Man, it's just one thing after another with the Pope!" Zelos sighed. "Am I really that much of a problem to him?"

"I do not wish to fight you," Regal said. "I just want to speak with that girl."

"With Presea?" Lloyd said suspiciously.

"You've got to be kidding!" Genis shouted, stepping in front of Presea. "Or did you forget that you tried to kill us?"

Regal shook his head. "I cannot speak for any others, however, I, at least, never intended to take your lives. My orders were to retrieve a girl named Colette."

"Me?" Colette asked.

Regal straightened, looking them each in the eye. "I will do you no harm. Presea…is her name, correct? Please let me speak with her." Regal approached Presea and caught sight of the cursed orb at her throat. "An Exsphere?! You are yet another victim?!"

Presea looked at Regal with the blank creepy eyes that were a sign of the spirit being sucked from her body. She swung her axe, almost killing regal were he stood.

"Presea's in danger!" Genis shouted, running forward.

Lloyd drew his swords and signaled to the others. "I don't know what the heck is going on, but we have to stop this guy!"

Lloyd dashed forward, Genis a beat head of him.

"We have no choice but to fight then," Regal said. He lashed out, catching Genis in the stomach. That got Raine into the battle. Raine launched a ray attack at Regal, which hit him dead on but- he could use healing arts. It was ineffective as a way to stop him. Sheena raced forward, her guardian's flying as she repelled Regal back. Lloyd was trying to get in a hit, but he didn't want to kill the man. Interestingly enough, Presea, Colette, and Zelos all refused to fight.

"Why aren't you fighting?" Ada asked Zelos.

"Same reason you aren't," Zelos grinned back. "Creepy as he is, he seems all right."

"He is all right, isn't he?" Colette asked. Ada nodded. "I thought so. I wonder why we keep trying to attack nice people."

"CRESCENT MOON!"

"OW!"

"SPIN KICK!"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT SMELLY!"

"EAGLE DIVE!"

"Maybe because nice people keep trying to kill us," Zelos said. Ada laughed just as Lloyd hilt connected solidly with Regal's temple. Regal dropped unconscious to the ground.

Raine walked over and kicked him to make sure he wasn't moving. "He sounds like he has reasons for his actions. Perhaps we should take him prisoner? I'm sure he has much to tell us."

"Sheena!" Corrine had returned, looking frantic. "There were a lot of soldiers and they're all coming this way! Run away, quickly!"

"Looks like Colette was right," Sheena said.

"The footsteps…keep getting louder." Colette said.

"Uh…shouldn't we get out of here?" Zelos said nervously.

"But the Papal Knights are waiting for us if we go back!" Lloyd reminded them.

Sheena chewed her lip, bouncing from one foot to the other. "It looks like we have no choice. I'll take you to the village of Mizuho," she said heavily.

"Whoa there, Sheena." Zelos put a hand on her shoulder. Ada started._He…is concerned! Concerned about what could happen to Sheena if she reveals the location! But he's a traitor…a traitor…I gotta stop quoting the game… _"Isn't Mizuho a hidden village, kept secret from outsiders?"

"But we'll be trapped from both sides if we don't do something!" Sheena said frantically. "There's nothing we can do but take shelter in the village."

Lloyd sighed. He didn't want anything to happen to Sheena either. "Okay. Please show us the way, Sheena."

She nodded. "Hey, Zelos, carry the big guy for us."

Zelos crouched and tried to pick up Regal by himself. "Me?! You want me to carry this ogre by myself? Are you kidding me?"

"Here, I'll help. Zelos will have a hard time by himself." Colette said.

"Aww, you're so nice, Colette!" Zelos said with a flirtatious smile. "We Chosens have to look out for each other, right?"

"Yeah!" Colette walked over and lifted Regal with one hand, much to Zelos's chagrin. "Oh, he's lighter then I thought. I can carry him myself."

Zelos laughed in embarrassment. "Haha…I see…"

Raine sighed. "Men are so useless these days."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Regal groaned, attempting to push back the darkness covering his eyes. All he wanted was to speak with the girl who had looked so like Alicia. He didn't want to fight…certainly not to add anymore blood on his hands. He could see a splash of red and black above him as he opened his eyes. The two double swordspeople, who looked so alike they could be siblings, peered at him questioningly. Adalais broke into a smile. "Hiya!"

"Wh…where am I?" Regal said, hauling himself up to his feet.

"You're our prisoner," said Lloyd "Don't try anything funny."

Regal looked offended. "I like to think that I'm smart enough not to start trouble when I don't understand the situation." Everyone turned to the second voice who had muttered those words. Adalais covered her mouth with her hands, blushing furiously.

"I don't care how many times she does that," Zelos said. "It's still weird."

"Shut up," Ada said, slugging him in the shoulder.

Orochi approached the group. "Travelers from Sylvarant, you may enter to speak with the Vice-Chief Tiga."

They entered the hut and sat on the floor before Tiga, Sheena sitting behind Tiga, her head low.

"Our leader, Chief Igaguri, is ill," Tiga explained. "I, the Vice-Chief, Tiga, shall speak on his behalf." Tiga assumed Lloyd to be the leader and focused on the double swordsman. "People of Sylvarant, what do you plan to do in Tethe'alla, the land of your enemies?"

Lloyd sat up straight. "I've been thinking about that for a long time," he said seriously. He gazed at the wall, thinking and remembering, half way smiling, as though at an old friend in a fond memory. "Someone asked me why I came all the way to Tethe'alla…what it is that I want to do." Ada gripped his shoulder unconsciously as they both thought of the man who said that. Lloyd returned his gaze to the Vice-Chief, bold courage and determination in his eyes. "I want a world where everyone can have a normal life. I'm tired of people having to become sacrifices. I'm tired of discrimination. I'm tired of people becoming victims. I'm tired of it all."

"You are an idealist," Tiga observed. "The worlds of Tethe'alla and Sylvarant flourish only by victimizing the others. So long as that structure remains the same, anything you say is mere sophistry."

Lloyd jumped to his feet in an instant, for Tiga had struck the very heart of the matter, asking directly what Kratos Aurion had wanted to know of his son. "Then we need to change that structure! This world was made by that Yggdrasill guy, right?! If a human or elf built this, then we should be able to change it as well!"

Tiga's face softened and he laughed. "You speak like the hero, Mithos. He was a sublime idealist. He ended the Ancient War by insisting there was a way for the two warring countries to coexist in peace. Are you saying you can become the next Mithos?"

Lloyd shook his head. "I'm not Mithos. I want to save the two worlds my way, with the help of my friends."

"I see. In other words, you aren't worried about following past methods," Tiga said. He rubbed his chin in thought. "Well then, we shall search for a new path as well."

Sheena jumped up in relief. "Vice-Chief, do you mean…"

Tiga nodded. "Yes. We will use our information network to aid you. In return, when the path of prosperity for both worlds has been found, we wish to move our people to Sylvarant."

Lloyd looked uncertain. "But I don't have any right to decide something like that."

Tiga grinned. "All we need is for you to aid us in our move."

Lloyd nodded and turned to the others. "Is everyone okay with us joining forces with the people of Mizuho?"

Colette smiled and nodded. "If it will change the relationship of the two worlds."

"Well, it doesn't sound like a bad deal," Raine said.

"Let's hurry up and decide, so we can go rescue Presea," said Genis, glancing at the poor girl.

Zelos shrugged. "As long as Tethe'alla is safe, I don't care what you guys do."

Ada punched her fist, grinning broadly. "Let's do it to it!"

"Okay then, it's settled," Lloyd told Tiga. "We're going to look for a way to change the two worlds. Let's work together."

"Agreed." Tiga also stood. "Then I hereby order Sheena to continue to accompany you. This time, however, not just as an observer, but as a representative. Make us proud."

Sheena saluted. "Yes, sir!"

Zelos looked unsure however. "But Tiga, you sure you wanna turn the Royals and the Church against you like that?"

Tiga regarded the Chosen coolly. _He suspects it of Zelos too_, Ada thought. _But maybe we don't have to sacrifice Zelos to regain Kratos. Not in reality._ "How about if I ask you?" asked the Vice-Chief. "Given a choice between the forces which wish to sacrifice one of the worlds, and the force that wishes to preserve both worlds, which would you side with?"

Zelos sighed. "I'd like to say, 'the one that's likely to win,' but I suppose I'd want to help the side that wants to preserve both worlds."

"Exactly. Now, the first thing we shall do is devote all our resources to locating the Rheairds. Fortunately, it appears that Sheena attached a guardian to the Rheairds, so we should be able to locate them shortly."

Lloyd nodded as the others got to their feet. "Understood. Thank you for your help." They trooped back outside and surrounded Regal.

Lloyd looked the convict over. "What's your name?"

"Regal."

"Regal, huh?" Lloyd rubbed his chin in thought. "I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to keep you prisoner for a bit longer."

"Lloyd," Zelos said, though never taking his eyes off of Regal's face. "How about lettin' pops here fight, too? He has business with Presea, right? Then, he's not going to try anything before he gets a chance to speak with her, you know?"

Raine looked at Zelos in shock. "Actually, that's not a bad idea."

"Well? Will you fight alongside us for now?" Lloyd asked.

Regal did not hesitate. "All right. I swear upon my good name, and these shackles that bind me, I shall not betray you."

"If you do anything even the slightest bit suspicious, I'll burn you to a crisp, got it?" Genis spat.

Colette clapped her hands. "Well, then, welcome to our group, Regal!"

"TO ALTESSA"S!" Lloyd crowed.

"I want to go home…" Presea moaned.

"Or Ozette," Lloyd said, dejected. "That's fine too…"

The group made excellent time through the forest. As soon as they entered Ozette, Presea took off, leaving the others behind. Naturally, Genis suggested they followed her. They were briefly held up by the scum Rodyle, but made their way inside. A smell met their nostrils. Ada stopped dead. The room around her went dark.

_She could smell the awful stench of rotting flesh and blood. She crawled to the tiny barred window, pulling up to gulp great breaths of unsullied air, but it was no use. The stench of death had her dizzy and nauseous. Her hand ached fiercely, the cursed exsphere glinting cruelly in the moonlight. "Kratos…" she muttered. "I'll get out of here Somehow…I promise...Lloyd."_

"Ada!" Colette shouted. "Ada!"

Ada opened her eyes. She was dangling over someone's shoulder. Turning, she saw-

"Oy!" She cried. "Put me down Zelos!!!!" She smacked him upside the head, causing him to stumble and fall, dropping her on her back. She jumped up and looked around. "We're at the Toize Valley Mine already?"

"How did you know that?" Zelos asked. "As soon as we got to Presea's you passed out. In fact, you always seem to know everything before it happens. You never said why."

"Long story," Ada muttered. "To sum it up…I'm from the future of an alternate dimension and know what comes to pass on this journey, yet if I reveal the future or interfere too much, it will destroy everything."

"Well that certainly cleared that up!" Zelos said. Ada ignored him. She looked around and noticed only Zelos and Colette were present. "Are the others inside?"

"Yup!" Colette said. "Me and Zelos have been taking turns carrying you. We figured we'd wait out here."

"So Altessa refused to help after all," Ada said. Colette nodded.

"Miserable old dwarf," Zelos growled.

"Wait…" Colette said. "I hear the others."

"CRUSHED! UTTERLY DESTROYED THANKS TO YOUR FOOLISHNESS! A PRICELESS RELIC OF-"

Ada began to laugh. "Raine's chewing Lloyd out because he crushed the Naploosa Bacura."

"All right already, Professor!" Lloyd shouted. "Let's just get Presea her key crest!" He saw that Ada was awake. "Ada!" he exclaimed. "We were getting worried. You've been out a while."

"Yeah…" Ada trailed off looking at Lloyd…her son…it was strange to know the boy, no, man she admired so much was her son. It made it prouder than she could say. "I guess it was the smell."

"Yeah," Lloyd agreed. "So let's hurry up and save Presea then!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had just returned to Ozette, Ada preoccupied as memories of the AsgardHuman Ranch drifted back into memory. It was so utterly frustrating to have flashes like these, not helped by Anna's voice in the back of her head. Ada was torn still. Who was she? Was she Ada or Anna?

"That's them!" shouted a man talking to three papal knights. "The wanted criminals!"

Ada swore, forgetting about that man entirely. "I'll have a tasty snack for him later," she vowed, drawing her blades.

"Ah crap, not the Papal Knights again!" Zelos cried.

"Why do they always show up where we're going?!" Sheena asked.

"Couldn't be the bastard Kuchinawa's charm could it now?" Ada muttered.

"Well, well, if it isn't Master Zelos," sneered the commander. "I trust you are well." He turned to his fellows. "Remember, capture Colette alive!"

"Not on your life!" Ada cried. She leaped in the air. "Rising Falcon!" Her blades dug deep into the knight's flesh, the man gagging as blood welled up in his throat. She wrenched her blades free as the dying man crumpled. Lloyd decapitated the second papal knight with a beast attack. Regal dove for the commander, driving his foot into his neck with a sickening crunch. Wow…Lloyd has gotten so much stronger, Ada thought.

Lloyd looked sorrowfully at the broken bodies and bloodstained swords. "We managed to win…"

Colette hung her head. "It's my fault again. I'm so sorry, everyone."

Zelos shook his head. "Don't be silly. They're after my life, too. The Professor and Genis are wanted because they're half-elves. Sheena is from Mizuho, now considered a village of traitors. And Regal is considered a traitor as well."

Lloyd put his hand on hers. "Stop thinking everything's your fault."

Colette looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry Lloyd."

"You don't need to apologize for it…" Lloyd began, but Colette crumpled suddenly to the ground.

"Ow!…Ugh!…Ow! Ow!" Her eyes crunched up in pain as she knelt, clutching her torso in pain. Ada gasped and tried to look away in guilt.

"Colette?!" Lloyd crouched, putting her arms around Colette. "Professor! Colette's!…"

Raine rushed over. "She's running a fever. But what could be causing this much pain?"

"Move…" said a soft voice from behind. "Please leave this…to me…"

"Presea?" Raine looked hesitant. "A…all right."

"No!" Ada dove forward, just as Presea swung at Colette. Ada felt as though a boulder had hit her as pain spread through her body and she slumped to the ground. There was another thump. Colette slithered down, Ada turning to catch her as she struggled to remain conscious. Then she heard the high-pitched voice of madness.

"Good work, Presea!" Rodyle cackled. "That foolish girl actually thought she could withstand your axe!"

Ada did her best to glare. "Do what…you like…to me. But you're not getting Colette!"

There was a shriek above. Ada gripped Colette with all her strength as the two Dragons descended.

"Damn! Corrine!" Sheena shouted. Sheena summoned Corrine and Corrine tackled Presea to the ground, knocking her out. Rodyle laughed.

"Fine," he cackled. "I'll just take you both." The dragons opened their claws and Ada felt the sharp points close around her body as she refused to let go of Colette.

Rodyle boarded the second dragon and looked at the shell-shocked friends of his new prisoners. "I am Rodyle! The most cunning of the Desian Grand Cardinals! I hope you don't mind me taking the Chosen One and this foolish wench!" The dragons took off, Rodyle cackling madly.

_Why do I always lose consciousness?_ Ada wondered as her vision went dark for the second time that day.

* * *

If anyone is interested in the afforementioned MP3, I'll be happy to give you the link or email you the Mp3 file. REVIEW!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Y'all are going to like this chapter! I know it! This is my apology for not updating promptly, two updates in four hours! YAY! To the thanks!!

Eragonfanatic92: I love it when she's in ruin mode! Thanks for reviewing so quickly! I feel wanted!

And…ON WITH THE SHOW!

Disclaimer: I own neither the Tales of Symphonia nor the song lyric from View from Heaven by Yellowcard.

* * *

"Colette!" Lloyd shouted. "Colette! Colette!" Lloyd slumped to the ground in defeat as Rodyle disappeared. 

Regal walked over to Lloyd. "Lloyd," Regal said gently. "Will you help Presea?"

Lloyd looked up at Regal, lost for a moment before coming back to his senses. "Yeah." Lloyd pulled the key crest out of his pocket. "I've carved the charm. With us, she should return to her real self." He reached forward, as he had done not so long ago with Colette and placed the key crest on Presea.

Presea looked the same for a moment. Then slowly, her eyes brightened to their natural color and she looked around confused.

Genis walked up to her. "Presea? Are you okay?"

"What?" Presea's voice sounded different with emotion in her tone. She looked wildly around, panicked. "What am I doing? Where's my daddy?" She raced off.

"Come on," Lloyd said. "We gotta stop her before she sees…"

They raced to Presea's house, reeking with death, but they were too late. Presea stood over her father's body, her eyes as blank as they had been just moments ago. "I…what have I been doing?" she asked backing away. She fell to all fours, opened her mouth and began to scream, screaming as though she wouldn't, and couldn't stop.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Thank you for assisting me with my daddy's burial," Presea said, turning from her father's grave.

"Have you calmed down a little?" Raine asked concerned.

"I've…been a great burden on you all," she said softly.

"You remember?" Lloyd asked, astonished.

"Yes…mostly…" Presea replied.

"Why did you have an Exsphere like that on you?" Genis asked.

"I received it from a person named Vharley."

"I knew it…Vharley!" Regal hissed.

"I wanted to save my sick daddy," Presea continued. "I wanted to learn how to wield an ax, so I could work in my daddy's place. So Vharley introduced me to Rodyle, and I was taken to the Research Academy in Sybak."

"The experiments on you were carried out by order of the Pope, right?" Zelos asked.

"Which means that Desian is in league with the Pope!" Lloyd spat.

Regal walked up to the girl. "Presea. Do you have an older sister?"

Presea shook her head. No. I have a younger sister. She left to go into service for a noble and that was the last I saw of her. And my mommy died when I was a child."

Zelos smirked. "When you were a child? Heh, you're still a child now." He looked her over. "You're still a potential gorgeous hunny!"

Everyone paused, as though waiting for something. Then Lloyd laughed. "Somehow, we were all waiting for Ada to smack him," Lloyd said sadly.

"I'll do it!" Sheena hit Zelos, but sighed. "Though fun, it's not the same."

"I'm so unloved," Zelos moaned.

Sheena turned back to Presea. "At any rate, we can't just leave you here in this village by yourself if you have no one to turn to."

Raine nodded. "Yes, the people of this village seem to avoid her."

Presea twisted her hands and looked up at Lloyd. "I…uh…I'd like to go with all of you if that would be all right."

Lloyd looked startled. "Huh? Why?"

Presea squared her shoulders, anger creeping into her voice as she thought of Rodyle's deception. "It's my fault that Colette was taken away. So please, let me help in her rescue."

"Please allow me to come along as well," Regal said. "It seems that my fate is linked to your enemy."

"So you've lost the Chosen…" said the infamous calm voice from behind them.

Lloyd was irate. It was one thing to have Colette beside him with no soul. It was quite another to have her gone completely, along with Ada. And then for the traitor who had hurt him so to show his face as though nothing had happened. It was too much for Lloyd.

"You again! What have you done with Colette?!" Lloyd roared, drawing his blades.

Kratos looked somewhat amused. "Rodyle is ignoring our orders and acting on his own. I know nothing of it."

Raine snorted. "Internal strife? How pathetic."

Kratos looked indifferent, but then again…he always did. Still, it made Lloyd even angrier. "Say what you will. Either way he will have no choice to abandon the Chosen."

"What do you mean?" Lloyd snarled. Kratos thought he saw a faint glow shining around Lloyd, but the next second he was sure he had imagined it.

"The Chosen is useless as she is now," Kratos said. "You can let her be." _At least until you gather the materials to heal her. Then Yggdrasill will come for her._

Lloyd shook his head. "You got to be kidding me! We're going to rescue Colette no matter what! And if you get in our way…"

Lloyd drew his sword and lunged for Kratos. Kratos had his blade out in an instant, catching Lloyd's descending blade. But something changed. Rather than typically pull away, Lloyd pushed on the locked blades with all of his strength. Kratos, not expecting this degree of strength from Lloyd, stumbled before pushing up sharply and disarming on of Lloyd's hands. _He's…growing strong…he…good job Lloyd._

Kratos sheathed his sword. Very well…then I suggest you seek the Rheairds and head for the eastern skies. I'm sure the people of Mizuho have located the Rheairds by now." He started to turn away, but stopped. His eyes roamed around the group, as though searching for something and his brow furrowed. "Where is Adalais? Has she returned to her home?"

"What's it to you?" Sheena demanded. "And don't act like you don't know."

"Mere curiosity," Kratos said. "And if I knew, would I ask?"

"Rodyle took her too!" Lloyd snapped.

Kratos paled. His wings burst forth and he took off, flying off into the fading daylight.

Lloyd growled and clenched his fist. "What's that guy trying to do?!"

Zelos snorted. He knew. "Ah, well, who cares? If he's useful, make use of him."

Sheena started for the woods. "I agree. Anyway, let's head back to Mizuho for now."

Genis grinned. "Okay, then, just to make it official, welcome to the group, Presea!"

Presea nodded. "Thank you."

Zelos pushed Genis aside, smirking at the irate boy. "My cute little Presea, I'll protect you, okay?"

Presea looked confused. "Thank you, Zelos."

Genis struggled to speak. "Oh! Oh! I'll…I'll…"

Lloyd interrupted. "Come on, let's go!" Presea and the others followed after Sheena. Genis looked depressed as he said after Presea's retreating back. "I'll protect you too…" he slumped before grinding his teeth angrily. "Stupid, stupid Lloyd!!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kratos landed a short ways away in the forest. He glanced around, making sure the place was deserted. His angelic hearing picked up no sounds. Satisfied he was alone…

"Sacred powers…cast thy purifying light upon these corrupt souls…rest in peace sinners! JUDGEMENT!" he roared. The sky opened and beams of light five times larger than those he had summoned in the Tower of Salvation ripped from the clouds, reducing the trees around him to blackened ash. He glared around at the destruction, his heart hammering loudly in his ears.

"They took her…" he said through gritted teeth. "Another vile Desian has their hands on what is _mine!_" he shouted. "I won't lose her again!" he roared to the heavens. "I won't lose Lloyd! Not to you! Not to anyone! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Kratos drew his sword and drove it hard into the ground, panting heavily as he tried to keep the memories at bay. But it was no use. "No!" he moaned. "Not again!" he muttered as the memories overtook him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ada wake up!" shouted a voice that sounded almost like hers.

Ada groaned and opened her eyes. All around her was white light. Something was crying. She squinted, trying to see who, but then she realized it was in her head. It was a baby…it was Lloyd. She struggled trying to drag the memory from the depths of her mind…but it was like trying to lift it from under tons of heavy steel. It wouldn't budge.

"ADA!" Ada turned to see a woman, almost a mirror image of herself, standing there. She was dressed all in black, a cape fanned out around her and a black hat shading her face. Her chestnut hair flowed down her back, stopping just above the belt that held two twin blade swords.

"Anna," Ada said.

"There isn't much time, Adalais," Anna said with a smile. "It's finally happening."

"What is?" Ada asked.

"Another grand Cardinal has seized us. Kratos has lost it and is currently cursing Yggdrasill's name. It's moments until he says the two words that will put all the pieces back in place."

Ada gasped. "You mean…you'll be me. I'll be… you?"

"You have a choice, Ada," Anna said. "You can be you with my memories, in which case, you'll return to Earth. Or you can be me with your memories and remain here. Either way, you will always be Adalais Orion, and Anna Aurion. Do you understand?"

Ada nodded. She thought about it for a moment. She remembered Sei. She remembered all the hardships she had overcome as Adalais. She thought of all the things she missed about Sei, about earth, about it all. There, she was free from this twisted world. She wouldn't have to fight each and everyday to remain alive. It'd be so easy to go back. She had been Adalais for years…could she really be anyone else?

But she thought about how lost she felt there. She thought about what and who's she be leaving behind. Regal and his quiet sincerity and his tortured past. Presea and her confused soul and kind heart. Zelos and his flirtatious grin and wit that kept them smiling. Sheena and her doubt in herself but her courage to protect her friends. Genis and his quiet sarcasm and cowardly bravery. Raine and the way her eyes lit up as she searched for ruins she desperately needed to find to settle her past. Colette, the sweet, selfless girl who would die for those she loved and the world who needed saving. Lloyd…her son…the man he had become…a man destined to save the worlds and bring equality and justice to all. Kratos…his tortured eyes, his guilt ridden soul…the man she loved as Ada and Anna.

"Ada?" Anna asked.

Ada smiled. "I'm both. I both Adalais and Anna. But in my heart of hearts, I've known…I've always known…that my soul will forever be that of Anna Aurion. So here is my choice…I am Anna Adalais Aurion…a girl who has lived one life in two worlds, and will stay where and with whom she belongs…Here in Symphonia…with Kratos and Lloyd."

Anna smiled and reached out her hand. Ada took it as the light brightened. The memory she was fighting hard to free broke lose, playing across the mind of not only her, but Kratos as well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_The rain fell thick and fast from the sky as thunder rang and lightning crackled through the clouds. Anna was in his arms. He held her close, feeling her shudder as she struggled to remain herself. _

_"K-Kratos," she panted. "I'll go after Lloyd…again…please…you have to!"_

"_I can't…" he whispered, tears in his eyes. "Anna…I can't…"_

_Anna screamed in agony, clutching Kratos's shirtfront, leaving a bloody handprint. She pulled a golden locket from her throat and thrust it into his hand. "Kratos, if you love me do it, please!" She pushed him from her and Kratos stared in horror as her beautiful features melted away. The eyes shifted and changed color, the skin turned rough and a poisonous, acid green. He was forced to watch as he lost his soulmate to the horrible monstrosity that was an Exebula. An in human roar tore from both Anna and himself as she rose and charged their son._

"_Lloyd!!" Kratos gritted his teeth and sprinted toward his son, drawing his sword in a flash. "Stop, Anna! Lloyd-NO!"_

_The roar broke off abruptly. Kratos stared in horror as his sword buried itself deep in the monster's chest. He could not think of it as Anna. Not if was to fulfill this…her dying wish. He must protect their son._

_The Exebula swiped at him, but he blocked the blow. "Forgive me…" He sliced, blocked, and cut deep into the monster. He could hear Lloyd crying, "Mommy! Daddy!" He could feel the rain and blood splatter his armor as he cut down his love. He closed his eye, unable to watch as he felt the sword scrape bone and flesh before the Exebula crumpled to the ground and faded back into a very bloodied Anna._

"_Anna!" Kratos cried scooping both her and Lloyd into his arms. Kratos held them in his lap as the unforgiving clouds bathed them in icy water. "Anna…I love you! Please… forgive me…"_

_Anna smiled as blood ran down her face, mixed with rain and tears. "I will always be with you Kratos. Tell Lloyd I love him…"_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"NO!" Kratos roared. "I'm coming. I'm coming for you Anna, Ada, whatever you chose…my love…"

_My love…_"NOT THIS TIME YGGDRASILL!" Somewhere, in the skies of Tethe'alla, Anna Adalais Aurion jolted awake, hearing Kratos's voice in her head. _"I'm coming. I'm coming for you Anna, Ada, whatever you chose…my love…" _Memories raced across her mind's eyes. Luin, her original parents, learning the twin blade, her parents deaths, avenging her parents, meeting, marrying, loving Kratos, Lloyd, the ranch, the exsphere, her death. Every bit of her past life mixed with the memories of her current life.

"I'm back," Anna whispered. "I'm back…I'm me...I'm both…I'm back! YES!"

"Ada?" said Colette. That's when Anna realized they were tied back to back, Colette's wings pressing into Anna's back. Anna thought for a moment, then decided not to reveal herself as Lloyd's mother not yet.

"What's going on so far, Colette?" Anna asked.

"Rodyle has us in a cage surrounded by dragons!" Colette said. "It's a trap for Lloyd and everyone!"

"Got it," Anna said. "Sadly…we have to wait for them."

"But if they come, they'll all…" she trailed off fearing the worst. Anna heard her sniff. "Rodyle said I was a sinful chosen," Colette said softly, tears running down her face. "He said I abandoned Sylvarant."

"Colette…" Anna said quietly. "It's not true! You're the best Chosen! You're searching for a way to save both worlds. Would you truly be a Chosen if you left Tethe'alla to ruin?"

"N…no…"Colette agreed. "But Rodyle couldn't even use my Cruxis Crystal for the mana cannon. I'm a failure!"

"Colette, it's not that!" Anna insisted. "Your body is rejecting the Cruxis Crystal. That's why you are hiding the crystallization under your clothing."

Colette gasped. "How did you know?"

"I'm smart remember?" Anna joked. "Don't worry…they're coming for us. I wonder what they're doing at the moment…"

Meanwhile…back in Tethe'alla…

"So you've come, like moths to the flame!" Yuan said triumphantly.

Lloyd sighed. "Do you ever say anything original?"

"You gotta admit," Zelos agreed. "That line is seriously clichéd."

Yuan glared. "I see your attitudes haven't changed! But your impudence ends here!

Prepare to die!"

Back to the island in the sky…

"So anyway, after Yuan draws his weapon," Anna said, explaining what was happening. "Lloyd and the others attack and totally destroy him and Botta!"

Colette gasped. "They don't kill them do they?"

Back to the Base…

Yuan slumped to the floor, his body torn and bloodied, even in his angelic form. "Impossible!" he gasped. "How could I lose?" He looked up at Lloyd, who stared back defiantly. "Lloyd, your Exsphere…to think that it's really evolving…"

"My Exsphere?" Lloyd asked. Suddenly, there was a great rumbling noise as the ground began to shudder.

"What's this shaking?!" Yuan cried.

Regal grabbed Lloyd…or at least hit him with his shackled hands. "Lloyd! Now's our chance! Let's take the Rheairds, now!"

Back to the Island…

"The ground below…it's shaking!" Colette cried. "Why?"

"The Summon Spirits and Seals serve as a link between the two worlds," Anna explained. The opposing forces of Undine and Volt have been awakened, so a link was severed."

"So what will happen if all the links are broken?" Colette asked. "Will the worlds separate?"

"Well…"Anna sighed, as an image of a gigantic crazed tree burns brightly in her mind. "We'll call it that…sure…" She looked up. "If I'm right…which I think I am…Lloyd should be dropping in…right…now!"

Sure enough, Lloyd dropped from the sky, directly followed by the rest of their group. Lloyd ran toward Colette.

"Colette!" he yelled.

"No, Lloyd, stay away!" Colette begged. "It's a trap!"

"Yeah it is," Anna said. "But you're gonna try anyway so…prepare for battle."

Lloyd looked confused. "What?"

Anna sighed. _So not my son…by the way…where is Kratos…?_

Where Kratos Is

Kratos hovered just above the Island where Colette and Ada were being held. It took everything he had not to blast Rodyle as he left, but he knew he couldn't He'd hit Ada and Colette, who were unconscious and unable to put up shields. He wanted to rip into Rodyle alike he had Kvar, feeling his life drain from Rodyle's very veins. He was about to move in and snatch them from Rodyle's grasp when a scream reached his ears.

"NOT THIS TIME YGGDRASILL!" Ada roared. Kratos was thoroughly confused…and then he felt it…her mana signature had changed, glowing and steady, strong and unchanging.

"Anna…" he breathed. "Anna my love…"

Kratos started to float down…but he suddenly stopped. As irate as he was…what if…he let Lloyd come for them? Lloyd was growing stronger…he could defeat the dragons easy. But the trap after…no…Lloyd could defeat that too…Kratos was sure of it. "If anything happens…if either of them fall to harm…I will intervene…and blood will flow…I swear it." And so…Kratos waited…leaving fate in the hands of his son.

Back to where Kratos is not

There was a buzzing noise and Rodyle appeared at the scene. Presea's reaction was instantaneous. She drew her ax and darted foreword. "You will pay for using me! Let Colette go!" With one swing of her ax, she cleaved the man in two…only to find that he wasn't a man as he disappeared and reappeared next to the prisoners, but-

"An illusion!" Raine said.

Rodyle's projection laughed. "You can have that worthless Chosen! Now I understand why lord Yggdrasill left her alone.

"Worthless?!" Lloyd shouted. "How dare you call Colette worthless!"

"Absolutely," Rodyle replied, cackling. "A sinful Chosen like that is completely useless for my Mana Cannon. She can't even save the world. She can't merge with Martel. She even puts her friends in danger. What a pathetic Chosen."

Presea glared at Rodyle as ferociously as Lloyd did. "Stop blaming Colette for things she did not do!"

"Indeed," Regal said. "It is enough that I alone bear the weight of sin. You and I are the epitome of sin! I'll drag you down to hell with me!"

_Well spoken, _thought the angel above them. _That declaration sounds vaguely familiar…_

Rodyle laughed again, which was thoroughly annoying Anna. "Take me to hell? You inferior beings and your silly jokes."

Anna couldn't resist. "Then why don't you feel the pain of those inferior beings as you burn in hell!!!!" she snarled, almost as viciously as Kratos himself. _That felt AWESOME!!!!_ She squealed inwardly.

Kratos smiled. _Ah…that would be why it sounds familiar. That's my Anna…_ He watched as Lloyd approached Colette and Anna. _And my son...don't die Lloyd…_

"Everyone, please, run!" Colette cried.

Rodyle waved his hand as two baby dragons and a gigantic dragon appeared on the island. "Now, my darling pets! Feed on the flesh of these wretched beings!"

"Don't try to fight them! Run!" Colette cried.

"Yeah, because they so don't looooooove prey that they have to chase!" Anna said.

"Winged dragon, a subspecies of dragon. Carnivorous. Excels at the pursuit and capture of prey. The probability of successful evasion on this small platform is one percent."

"Told you!" Anna said. "They got this Colette."

Zelos drew his sword. "Give me a break! I'll pass on dying, thanks!"

Lloyd unsheathed his weapons as well. "All we have to do is defeat them before they can kill us!"

"Indeed," Regal said. "I have no intention of becoming a part of the food chain without a fight." Anna let out a whoop. Regal and everyone smiled at the familiarity of her reactions before charging the dragons.

Lloyd dashed for the big guy, sliding left to avoid a powerful blow. He leaped in the air and slashed downward, landing a deep scratch in the dragon's hide. A hideous roar shook the platform and the dragon's claw raced for Lloyd, too fast for him to block.

Kratos gasped. "Guardian!" he said, pointing at Lloyd. A shield formed around the boy so he was knocked back, but not out. Kratos looked puzzled until he realized Anna had mimicked him.

Lloyd didn't take time to wonder about the shield, but continued hacking and slashing at the dragon. "Beast!" he shouted, launching the powerful attack. "Swordrain!" The dragon, which had been stunned by the beast attack, howled in agony as a series of sharp jabs pierced holes in its skull. It reared, it's life fading as it prepared one more attack. "Watch this!" Lloyd cried triumphantly. "BEAST SWORDRAIN!" The dragon howled before collapsing in a pool of blood, just as the others defeated the baby dragons.

_They did it…_thought Kratos, amazed

_They did it! _Anna thought with pride.

"We did it!" Lloyd shouted, running up to Colette.

"No, it's too late!" Colette moaned. A circle of power appeared under Anna's feet. There was a strange sensation throughout her body. Ever so slowly, she began to feel weaker. She struggled, trying to get free even though she knew it was futile. "Um…guys…a little help," she called as an ominous orange light streaked with the blue that was Anna's manna stretched out from them. Speaking of ominous light…

"What is this ominous light that threatens to engulf us?" chorused Regal and Anna.

"Arrgh…I can't move!" Sheena exclaimed.

"It's Colette and Ada!" Genis said. "The mana from their bodies are flowing out towards us!"

"It's caused by that magic circle beneath them!" Raine added, frantically.

"Colette! Get out of there! Ada! Move!" Lloyd shouted.

"I can't…I'm chained to it," Colette replied.

"We're a bit stuck," Anna said.

" I…I can't move," Colette said, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just a Chosen who couldn't even save her friends, much less the world. Maybe I'm just like Rodyle said, 'a pathetic Chosen…'"

Presea looked up at Colette with determination in her eyes. "No, Colette," she said firmly. "Don't delude yourself. You haven't done anything wrong. What's wrong is this system that demands the sacrifice of the Chosen!"

Presea leaned forward and pushed against the mana with all of her strength. She lifted her ax and swung, striking the barrier solidly. There was a spark of electricity that ran down to the ax to the girl, knocking her unconscious. The barrier collapsed.

Colette crouched next to Presea. "Presea! Thank you…"

The floor beneath them began to shake as great chunks of the island broke away. "Whoa, what's up with the ground?!" Zelos asked.

"It appears to be shaking," Anna said exasperatedly, mimicking Genis's headshake gesture.

"We have to get out of here!" Lloyd yelled racing for the Rheairds.

Colette hesitated. "Lloyd, I…"

Lloyd turned and grabbed her hands. "Colette! You have to live!"

Colette sighed. "I…I know."

Anna caught sight of her black Rheaird and jumped on it, itching to take to the skies. "Yay! Up into the heavens! _And I'm sure the view from heaven, beats the hell out of mine her! And if we all believe in heaven…"_ She broke off as everyone stared. "Um…up up and away!" The Rheairds hummed to life and they were off, disappearing from the crumbling island. Just before the island fell, Anna turned to take a picture. Instead of seeing the island through her camera, she saw an auburn haired angel before the crumbling piece, smiling at her. She pressed zoomed and snapped the picture.

"Until next time…" Anna whispered, but Kratos could hear her. "My angel…"

* * *

Does Regal remind anyone else of a less cool, less sexy, less rutheless Kratos? Anyway...TADA! Ada is now whole as Anna Adalais Aurion! But! That in no way means this is over! Hah! Lots to do. For example…don't you want to know why she was sent to Earth in the first place? What about how this effects the rest of the journey?! It's going to the end folks! After all…does Lloyd know that either of his parents are with him? REVIEW! 


	10. Chapter 10

-Hangs head in shame- This took entirely too long, but I was soooooooooooooooooo busy last week! And then from Tuesday til today, I was on Thanksgiving break and had absolutely no internet access! The first thing I did when I got back was update for you, my (hopefull still)loyal, and always much loved, readers! SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!

And the thank you's go to….:

Emi the cookie monster: I will email u the file as soon as technology allows. E-mail issues. Thanks for reviewing and I am so very sorry it took soooooooooo long. I hope I didn't let you down!

KGS: I will indeed! Thanks for the review!

Kitty-Katz-Katz: Lucky doesn't even cover it! -sigh- why do fictional women have the best luck?

Crystalwolfberri:thank you! -chomps on cookie- Since this took an age and a half, I don't deserve more cookies. Lol. Thanks for reviewing.

Mandrakefunnyjuice:From your review on chapter 8: sinned? Lol.-throws holy water- you are forgiven my child, so long as I'm forgiven for taking forever. I'm so excited to get to Lloyd's reactions when he discovers Ada/Anna is his mom. Thanks for reviewing!

SilverandWhiteAngels: ZOINKS! I totally forgot to review your story. I'll do it now! I really did like it. Very nice. Raine needs more love on this site. Hope this is worth the wait. PEOPLE! READ HER STORY!

Eragonfanatic92: Thank you thank you my good Sir/Madame! (sorry. Didn't know which one!)

IF I missed someone, I'll repent! ON WITH THE SHOW!

Disclaimer: If I owned Tales of Symphonia, the theme music would be mostly Linkin Park (original linkin park mind you!) cuz they are just awesome! Random, I know. Oh and the song, Winter Wonderland, belongs to the fabulous Bing Crosby.

* * *

Kratos landed some ways away, in the section of the forest he had turned to ash. He was smiling. Smiling for the first time in fourteen years. They had come back to him. The family he had thought was lost forever had returned and was alive and well. And together, they would stop the fallen hero.

"Kratos," said a voice from behind him. Kratos whirled around to see someone coming through the trees.

"Yuan," Kratos said. "What brings you to this place?"

Yuan leaned up against a mangled tree and looked at Kratos, his arms folded across his chest. "I was to deal with Rodyle…but it seems it was taken care of. Somehow." Yuan looked at Kratos accusingly.

"Hmph," Kratos said. "Think what you like, I played no part."

Yuan walked up to Kratos until their faces were barely an inch apart. "Then would you care to explain why that girl suddenly a mana signature you know very well?"

"You are assuming I know what you are talking about," Kratos remarked. "If it is as you claim, how should I know what the cause of it is?"

"Because…" Yuan glared. "The only one who could bring her back…"

"Is her son," said Kratos. "Or do you pretend you know nothing of that."

"I don't deny it," Yuan. "Nor is it the reason Anna Aurion has returned from the dead."

"You seem certain it's her," Kratos said mildly.

"Please," Yuan scoffed. "Do you think I'm naïve? I've seen more than you know."

"Clearly," Kratos said. "Is that why you attacked her in Sybak?"

"You told her it was you," Yuan observed. "Why?" Kratos said nothing. Yuan broke into a gloating grin. "Oh Kratos! Kratos, Kratos, Kratos. Your efforts to protect them…how touching. Especially since you are willingly pushing them right into Mithos's outstretched hands. Do you have no conscience?"

"What do you know of conscience?" Kratos asked. "You watched Anna come to grief and then tried to be of comfort after. Why?" This time it was Yuan who was silent. "Do not act like you have no heart. Martel could tell me otherwise. And I still remember every word spoken the night Anna died, my _friend_." Yuan looked away, struck by a long since ignored topic. Both of the angels could clearly remember that night, mere minutes after Anna had fallen. It had been the first time in four thousand years that Kratos and Yuan remembered that they were friends.

_Kratos lay still on his back, his eyes staring unseeingly at the night sky. Yuan sighed and walked warily over to him. Kratos didn't move or look at his friend and enemy. He just stared, his eyes and spirit reaching for wherever Anna and Lloyd had gone._

"_It's the price we pay," Yuan said, looking up himself and thinking of Martel. "We should have long since died, to fade into legends because legends force no one to alter their life. We chose immortality and were consumed by it. And for that, we must be alone."_

_Kratos clenched a fist. "Choice…"he rasped. "Punishment…" Kratos got to his knees. "Do it…please!" Kratos begged of his friend_

_Yuan looked shocked. "What? Kratos?"_

"_Kill me," Kratos said. "Release Origin! Just do it!"_

"_Mithos knows I'm here," Yuan said. "He would destroy everything if I were to kill you…" Yuan shook his head. "I understand…Kratos…like Anna was the world to you…Martel was everything to me." Kratos didn't respond. "Mithos must be stopped Kratos…but not yet. Not until he can be defeated."_

"_Why won't I die!" Kratos moaned._

_As much as it shamed him to admit it, Yuan was frightened. Never had he seen Kratos in such despair. Broken and begging to die in the rain. "Kratos?"_

"_None of that matters," Kratos said hollowly. "None of it. The worlds, Mithos, Martel. None of it._

"_Kratos!" Yuan took a step closer, trying to think of something he could do, someway to help his friend._

"_Just do it!" Kratos yelled. He broke down sobbing, his harsh cries ripping through the air. "I don't want to be here…not without them."_

_Yuan gasped. Never had he understood just what Anna had meant to Kratos, how she had brought his tortured soul back from his self spun purgatory. And to think…Yuan himself, who knew what it was to lose the someone he loved more than anything, just stood by in hopes it would bring him his goal sooner._

"_They…" Yuan walked forward. "They aren't lost to you…as long as you live on to keep their memories alive." Yuan put his hand on Kratos's shoulder. "Kratos…you must forgive yourself…"_

Kratos looked up with a twisted kind of smile as the two angels pulled out of the memories. "I guess you were right."

"How?" Yuan asked.

"They weren't gone," Kratos said. "Not in the end."

Yuan smirked. "Don't think it changes anything," Yuan said sternly. "I'm still going to release Origin somehow. I don't care if your son and wife are alive or not."

"I know," Kratos said. "But it will be even harder to do so now." Kratos shook his head. "You must get past Lloyd first."

"Like that poses a challenge," Yuan smirked. He turned and walked away. Before he disappeared, he turned back to Kratos. "He's a lot like you, you know."

"Is he?" Kratos asked.

"Stubborn," Yuan said. "To the very end." He turned and walked off, hearing Kratos laugh for the first time in many long years.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been a busy two weeks, flying around Tethe'alla and forming pacts. After Celsius, they had but one more to go, then they would have to figure out some way to get back to Sylvarant.

"Excellent," sneered Celsius. "It would appear that my freezing chill is but a summer's breeze to you. Now, speak your vow. A vow worthy of my power!"

Sheena stood tall, having grown more confident since conquering Volt. "For the sake of creating a place in which the two worlds no longer must sacrifice one another, I ask that thou grant me thy power!"

Celsius nodded. "Understood. Use my power well."

"COLD!!!!" Lloyd shouted after the summon spirit vanished. "Let's get out of this freezing place!" he shivered, blowing on his hands. Colette walked over and took his hands in hers, trying to warm them. Lloyd blushed, but smiled gratefully at her.

"You're such a wimp Lloyd!" Genis sighed as they trooped out.

"_In the meadow we can build a snowman! And pretend that he is Parson Brown. He'll say 'are you married?' We'll say 'no man, but you can do the job when you're in town!'" _Anna danced as she walked, scooping up snow in utter ecstasy. She had always loved cold and snow. She remembered how the lake in Luin would freeze and her dad would take her ice-skating. On earth, she and her mom would build snowmen and make snow cream. "_Later on! We'll conspire! As we dream by the fire! Singing a song, as we go along, walking in a winter wonderland!"_

"Must be another one of those earth things," Lloyd said.

"It is," Anna replied. "It's called a Christmas Carol!"

"Christmas?" Colette asked. "What's that?"

Anna stopped dead. "You don't have Christmas?" They shook their heads. "Oh my God! Christmas is where we celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ, the son of God in my religion. We exchange presents, and eat good food, and spend time with family and friends! And then there's Santa Clause!!"

"Who's that?" Regal asked.

Anna sighed. "I will acquaint you with Christmas this year! Just you wait!" She grumbled as they emerged into the snowy landscape. There was a loud rumbling noise. Overhead the sky was torn with swirling gray-purple crowds, oozing with the aura of evil. There was a great crash and a white hot bolt of lightening ripped from the sky and turned the land to flames somewhere ahead of them.

"What's going on?!" Zelos cried, a little too enthusiastically.

Presea's face went white. "That's…the direction of Ozette…"

Genis looked up at the sky. "What could it be? There's a staggering amount of mana flowing from that lightning…"

"I have a bad feeling about this," Raine said.

"Guys…" they turned to look at Anna. "We have to go to Ozette. It has been destroyed by Cruxis."

"No!…" Presea gasped. Quickly the group boarded the Rheairds and headed for the village. When they arrived, a scene of horror met there eyes. The blackened sky formed a cruel contrast to the flickering red-orange light cast by the flames enveloping the village. The charred smell of burning wood was everywhere and the intense heat washed over them in waves. Buildings collapsed as they watched and the horrible smell of burning flesh began to permeate the air.

" …This is…horrible." Presea said, shock bringing back her monotony.

Lloyd looked around in disbelief. "Why?" he demanded of Anna. "Why did they attack Ozette?"

"You will soon know," Anna replied.

"Look!" Colette cried. As a house collapsed, burning logs crashed to the ground, their light illuminating a blonde boy of about Genis's age, unconscious on the ground. Lloyd dashed over and pulled him away from the scene of destruction. They took refuge at Presea's house, which was unharmed.

Anna glared as the boy woke up, sitting up carefully as though he was hurt and innocent of the destruction around them. It was all she could do to remain silent as the man responsible for her death looked at her son. _How dare he! He has no right to lay eyes on my boy, not after everything he's done. You evil, viscous, insane, black-hearted wretch! Curse you, Mithos Yggdrasill!_

"What the hell happened here?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't really know," Mithos said. "Suddenly, lightning fell from the sky, and angels attacked the village."

"Angels?" Raine asked, a hint of suspicion in her voice.

Mithos pretended to look confused. "They had wings. Those with wings are angels… right?"

Lloyd clenched his fist. "Damn you, Cruxis!"

"So Ada was telling the truth after all," Presea muttered.

"Presea, are you okay?" Regal asked, much to Genis's annoyance.

"I'm fine," Presea replied. "But…this unsettling irritation…is this…anger?"

Zelos looked at Mithos, his eyes shining with everything he knew. "I'm impressed you survived. Are you the only survivor? What's your name?"

"My name is Mithos," he said. "I lived by myself on the outskirts of the village, so…"

"Wait, are you a half-elf?…" Genis asked.

Mithos took a step backward. "I…I…no…" he stammered.

"Relax," Raine assured him. "You can tell, can't you? We have the same blood flowing through our veins as you do."

Mithos's eyes widened. "You're half-elves, too?! But you're with humans!"

"It's okay, we're all friends!" Colette chirped.

Mithos looked at her in disbelief. "Humans and half-elves as friends? You're lying!"

Genis shook his head fiercely. "No, it's true. My sister and I are part of this group."

"Your reaction is understandable," said Regal. "I've heard that the village of Ozette is particularly known for its contempt for half-elves. If you lived an isolated life in this village, you must have suffered."

"And I must be an angel," Anna muttered.

"What happened here?" Altessa and Tabatha appeared, taking in the destruction of the village.

"What are you doing here?" Lloyd asked.

Altessa shifted uncomfortably. "I saw the lightning of judgment fall towards this village. But what in the world…"

"It was the work of Cruxis angels…" said Presea, her voice edged in anger.

" Presea! You've regained your true self?!" Altessa looked as though he wanted to ask how, but thought the better of it. "How could they do this? Is this their punishment for failing the experiment?"

Sheena jumped at that. "What do you mean, punishment?"

Altessa backed away. "Nothing. It's nothing!" he turned and fled.

Lloyd ran after him, but Tabatha blocked the way. "THE MASTER BELIEVES THAT IT IS HIS FAULT THAT OZETTE WAS DESTROYED."

"Altessa is connected to Ozette?" Colette said.

"YES. EXCUSE ME. I AM WORRIED ABOUT THE MASTER." Tabatha went after Altessa, leaving a stunned Lloyd in the dust. Presea stepped forward and said, "I'm…going to follow him."

"Yeah," Lloyd agreed. They convinced Mithos to come with them and followed the dwarf to his home, where he told them of his connections to Cruxis. Anna's mind kept drifting, partially because she had played the game so many times she could recite this in her sleep, and mostly due to the fact that her head was starting to hurt. Rather badly. She rubbed her forehead and excused herself, ducking outside to get some fresh air.

Anna walked over to a boulder and flopped down, leaning against it and staring up at the blue sky above. Somewhere up there was Derris Kharlan…and Kratos. She missed him terribly. She wished he was here to watch Lloyd growing stronger.

Suddenly, her head felt like it was on fire. She yelped and clutched her skull, her eyes going dark as the pain increased. There was a faint, rather familiar sounding chuckle.

_Touching. Absolutely touching._

Anna grinded her teeth together. _I didn't know you could read minds…MITHOS!_

That wasn't smart. A spasm of pain shuddered through her brain and she had to choke back screams.

_This isn't mind reading, fool_ Mithos snarled._It's telepathic communication. I wouldn't expect you to understand, inferior being. I can only read what is in your conscious thought._

_Get out of my head, _She snapped. Anna tried to keep her thoughts suppressed. Mithos hadn't figured out who she was, she meant to keep it that way.

_Now now, _Mithos scolded. _I can't do that! Not until you realize just what is going to become of your friends should you give me away._

In her mind, she could see Lloyd standing in front of her, his swords out, fear in his eyes masked by tears of sorrow and anger. At his feet lay a crumpled Colette, blood blossoming across her front, her eyes opening and unseeing. Zelos lay some feet away, his head severed from his neck. Sheena had been cut to ribbons with her guardian seals. Regal had been strangled with his handcuffs. Presea…was split lengthwise in half.

_Don't think don't think don't think don't think don't think don't think_! _Anna shrieked over and over in her head._

_And what becomes of our hero Lloyd?_ Anna could here the sneer in his voice as Lloyd was stabbed through the heart, right before her eyes.

"NO!" Anna screamed, lurching to her feet. "You bastard! I'll kill you with my bare hands!" Unbidden, images of Lloyd and Kratos burst to the forefront of her mind. Lloyd being born, his first steps, his first word…Kratos looking at the stars with Lloyd perched, on his shoulder, Kratos teaching Lloyd how to hold his tiny wooden swords, Kratos holding her close…

_What?!_snapped Mithos. _How can this be? You are dead! _ He paused for a moment. _Oh…Oh I see…you are her after all…well…then it'll be all the more pleasurable to destroy Lloyd right before your eyes, should you give me away._

Anna got to her feet, clenching her fists. Anger such as she had never known was coursing through her, doubled, tripled by a fierce desire to protect her son. "Mithos…BEGONE!" At once, the pain, the voice, the images vanished. Her mind was her own again.

"Ada?" Anna turned and saw Lloyd coming out of the house. "We decided to stay here for the night. Why don't you- what the?!" Anna had sprinted over to Lloyd, grabbed him, and hugged him very tightly.

"Umm…" Lloyd blushed bright red. "Ada? If Cole-er-anyone sees this…"

Anna released her son and tried very hard not to cry. "I'm so sorry, Lloyd," she whispered before fleeing inside. "My son…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" …up! …Wake up! Lloyd! Wake up! The Professor's gone!" Colette shook the unconscious boy but to no avail.

"Genis?" Anna called.

"Aqua edge!" Genis said heavily. A shower of water rained down on Lloyd, drenching him into wakefulness.

"Gah!" Lloyd coughed and sputtered. "Wh…what?!"

"The professor's gone," Colette said, leading the way outside to the others.

Lloyd looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"It seems Raine left a note saying she had something she wanted to investigate and then left," Genis said, shoving a piece of paper into Lloyd's hand.

"SHORTLY BEFORE DAWN, I SAW A RHEAIRD HEADED SOUTH. PERHAPS THAT WAS RAINE," aid Tabatha

Regal looked up at the sky. "South…so in the direction of Altamira…"

Zelos raised an eyebrow at Regal. "Now that you mention it, Her Highness was acting just a bit strange yesterday. She was going on and on about the Otherworldly Gate."

"What should be do, Lloyd?" Presea asked.

"I'm worried about her being by herself…" Genis muttered.

"Let's go find her. It's not good for us to be separated right now." Lloyd said, approaching the Rheairds.

"Ah…um…will you take me with you?" Mithos asked. Anna glared. "I'm worried about her. There are monsters all over Tethe'alla right now. This is the first time I've met another half-elf besides me, so…I want her to be okay."

"Sure," Lloyd said, "Let's just go."

"If you harm him, I will kill you," Anna muttered, knowing full well that Mithos could hear her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Damn Damn Damn! _Anna thought furiously as the wound through the maze that was Altamira. _What do I do!!!??? Yggdrasill knows all about Kratos's relationship to Lloyd AND that I'm alive. If I know Mithos, and I do know the demented son of a bitch, Kratos will suffer for this as will Lloyd. Forget the timeline! I'VE GOT TO FIND A WAY TO WARN KRATOS!!!!_

They had approached the grave. Presea stood before her sisters tomb in complete shock. If she had been a normal girl, one not frozen in the currents of time, she would have sobbed, broken-hearted, for the last of her family was dead.

The exsphere in the gravestone shined brightly for a moment. Suddenly as hazy figure rose from the cursed orb. It was a girl who looked almost exactly like Presea, but older and with shorter hair. "Presea…sis! It's you, isn't it?" Alicia smiled.

Presea stepped forward, hardly daring to believe it. "Alicia?!"

"I'm so happy I can see you again before I disappear…" Alicia said, her initially cheerful voice becoming mournful as her fate became all to clear to her.

"What's going on?" Presea asked. "Are you still alive?"

Alicia looked as though she could cry. "I…I exist only in the Exsphere. Soon, even my consciousness will be gone. The Exsphere killed my body and absorbed my consciousness."

Presea was shaking as an unfamiliar tide of emotions welled up inside of her. So many things she had forgotten how to feel were pouring out of her as she looked at her sister's consciousness. "I can't believe you've become a victim of the Exsphere as well…"

"Presea," Alicia begged. "Please grant me my request. Before I disappear…please find my master. Please find Master Bryant! By killing me, he…"

Alicia's voice trailed off as she vanished and Presea's eyes widened in horror.

"Alicia!" Presea cried. "He killed you?! Please, tell me what happened!"

"…Please…Presea…"

Silence fell. Presea couldn't begin to quell the storm of emotions inside of her. She turned to the others. "Lloyd, please, help me find Alicia's killer."

Lloyd walked up to Presea and put his arm around her. "Of course. We'll beat this Bryant guy to a pulp and drag him back here!"

"Yeah! I won't let him get away with killing your sister!" Genis said, punching a fist in the air.

Presea looked away, unsure of everything at the moment. "Thank you."

Lloyd looked up at Anna, who was wiping away tears. Their situation so closely mirrored her and Kratos's own experience that she felt as though her heart was breaking. It brought out so many emotions.

"Ada," Lloyd said. "You know who the killer is." Lloyd looked back at the gravestone. "Where is he?"

Anna opened her mouth and closed it. She couldn't bring herself to rat Regal out. Lloyd narrowed his eyes. "Do you know who can lead us too him at least?"

Anna turned away. "Regal. We must tell Regal. He'll know what to do."

Lloyd nodded and led them outside. Mithos stood still looking at the grave. Anna looked ahead and saw the others in a small conference in the elevator as it disappeared. "…Exspheres are terrible things, aren't they, Genis?" Mithos said innocently.

Anna walked up to Mithos and tapped his shoulder, swinging one fist back. As the boy turned, she punched him with all of her strength.

But Mithos stepped aside with blinding speed and seized Anna wrist. He looked her in the eye and crushed the bones in one squeeze. Anna screamed.

"You test my patience, inferior being," Mithos said, walking away from Anna as she fell to her knee, cradling her wrist and looking the Seraph in the eye. "Do not think of doing so again," Mithos sneered. "I suggest you stay here for a while. I'll tell them you said go on a head." He laughed as the elevator shut and descended.

Anna growled in pain. He wrist hung limply, bleeding profusely as shards of bone emerged from the skin. Tears of both physical pain and emotional pain raced down her face. The past few days, weeks, the time she had spent in Symphonia recently, her short life before and after the ranch, the life she lead on Earth, all of it, came rushing out in a torrent of tears.

"Damn," she moaned. "Why…why must fate be so cruel." She tried to move her wrist, but nothing happened except a spasm of pain that made her cry out.

There was a rush of wind overhead. She looked up in time to see Kratos descend, landing in front of her. He crouched next to her and gently lifted her wrist. "Mithos…" he muttered before casting healing wind on her wrist.

"Thanks," Anna said, wiping the tears away. Kratos reached in his pocket and withdrew a handkerchief, which he used to wipe away Anna's tears. She looked up at him and saw that his face was dead white, his eyes ablaze with fury.

"Kratos," she whispered, flexing her wrist. "He knows."

"I know," Kratos replied tightly. "He wouldn't have done this otherwise. I assume he knows about Lloyd." Anna nodded. "I see…"

"Kratos," Anna wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest as he hugged her close. "What is he going to do? I'm lost here. This isn't part of the story!"

"I don't know, Anna," Kratos said. "I don't know. I was afraid of this. It's why I have tracked his progress with Lloyd and you. Difficult, seeing as Pronyma is tailing me. You're lucky actually. Pronyma was called away by Yuan almost at the exact moment I found him again." He looked at her and brushed the hair away from her face. "I'm sorry that I couldn't stop him from breaking your wrist."

Anna laughed softly. "As if it's your fault, love."

Kratos smiled and got to his feet. "They're coming." He turned away and opened his wings. "I'll be watching. If he dares to lay a hand on you again…I'll tear out his throat with my bare hands. Watch over Lloyd."

"Kratos," Anna said as he drifted upward. "If he touches one hair on Lloyd's head…he will feel my blade pierce his blackened heart. I promise you that."

Kratos actually ground his teeth in anger. "I dare not think of him harming Lloyd. I couldn't stop myself if I did."

Anna smiled and blew him a kiss. "Go, my love."

"I love you," he replied before disappearing, just as the lift opened revealing George.

"Oh you're still here?" he asked, recognizing Anna from earlier. "Did you know Alicia as well?"

"Something like that," Anna mumbled as the elevator opened again. She gasped and jumped in front of George, unsheathing her blades as Vharley strode across the terrace.

"Hah!" Vharley laughed. "George! At last I have found you." He looked Anna up and down. "I don't know or care who you are little girl, but clear off it want to keep that pretty little head."

Anna smiled. "I'm going nowhere, you treacherous snake." She shot a demon fang at Vharley, who unfortunately dodged. "How dare you destroy lives for your own gain!"

Vharley laughed and looked at George. "Tell me the password to the inner area of the Toize Valley Mine! Now!"

George backed away, but made direct eye contact with the disgusting man. "I don't know anything about it."

Vharley laughed and started forward, as did Anna "Wrong answer!"

"How about I tell you instead," said Regal. Anna skidded to a stop as Vharley turned to face Regal, who looked at his enemy with hate to halfway rival Kratos's. _Of course…no one hates like my angel. Wait…that isn't a good thing!_

George gasped. "Master Regal! What are you doing here?"

Vharley sneered. "So the president himself decided to pay a visit. Perfect."

Lloyd and the others looked confused. "President?"

Regal walked up so that he was face to face with Vharley. "The route to the Toize Valley Mine opens by my voice print and cornea scan. Forcing it open would undoubtedly cause the Exsphere mine area to collapse."

"Is that so?" Vharley scoffed. "In that case, Regal, you're just going to have to come open it for us! I'm gonna be out of business if I don't get my hands on some more Exspheres."

"I think not," Regal said. "Besides, Rodyle will soon be dead. You will not have anyone to unload huge numbers of Exspheres on."

"Are you stupid?" Vharley snapped. "I don't need Rodyle. I've got the Pope himself on my side! And there's plenty of people around who'd love to get their hands on some

Exspheres!

Presea hefted her ax and strode forward. "That's enough. I cannot forgive you for killing an innocent person."

Vharley laughed. "Soon, the King will die and the Pope will take over. And when that happens, I'm going to grind your pathetic Lezareno Company into the ground!"

There was a familiar looking puff of smoke and Vharley was gone.

"Wait…" Sheena muttered. "That looked like…but it can't be…"

Regal regarded his servant. "Are you all right, George?"

George bowed. "Yes, Master Regal. Thank you."

Regal nodded and turned to his companions. "My name is Regal Bryant. I was granted the title of Duke by His Highness, and am also the president of Lezareno Company. Although, it would seem that the Chosen already knows me, as does Ada, obviously."

Zelos looked uncomfortable. "I saw you at one of the Princess' birthday parties."

Sheena rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah…I'd forgotten that this guy's actually a member of high society, too." Zelos winked at her and laughed.

Anna stepped away from the gravestone and took Raine's line, since she had destroyed the timeline. "Then, Alicia's killer, Bryant, is…"

Colette gasped and shook her head. "W…wait, it can't be…Regal…"

Regal turned away as Alicia's exsphere began to shimmer again and her ghostly form appeared again. "Alicia!" he gasped.

Alicia smiled. "Master, I'm so happy to see you again before I disappear…"

Regal looked down at his shackled hands. "I'm sorry. Even after death, you still suffer…"

"It's all right. It's not your fault."

Presea, who had edged away from Regal, looked at her sister. "Alicia…what do you mean?"

Regal looked up longingly at Alicia, as though sheer force of will could bring her back. "Alicia and I were in love."

George chimed in. "Then I, his servant, interfered…and forced them apart."

"Alicia was handed over to Vharley," Regal said. "He wanted to use her in an Exsphere experiment."

"Was he…trying to create Cruxis Crystals?" Colette asked.

Regal nodded. "It seems so. But the experiment failed." He closed his eyes, still telling the story as the painful memories raced across his mind.

_Regal stood near the sea on the edge of Altamira, a desperate, broken man as he faced Vharley. He was terrified for his love, but his voice remained firm as he spoke to Vharley. "I've fulfilled my promise. The mine is yours. Now, please, return Alicia to me!" He didn't care. All he wanted was to hold Alicia in his arms again, to tell her how much he loved her._

_Vharley snorted. "Sure thing, bub. You can have her. I don't have any use for a failed piece of work like that, anyway."_

"_What?" Regal snapped. A huge shadow emerged out of the darkness. It was a horrible, scaly green monster._

_Vharley waved his hand unconcernedly. "This is Alicia! She wasn't compatible with the Exsphere experiment. It worked just fine on another from her family." Vharley laughed and strode away._

"_Master Regal…" It was Alicia's voice, mutated by what she had become. "Please…kill me!" Before Regal could react, Alicia swung at him, throwing him back into the railing. Regal struggled to her feet as she pursued, begging for death._

" _I…I can't. I could never kill you with my own hands!" he moaned._

_Her voice was faint now, as though it were fading away. "It's because I love you that I want you to do it!"_

_Regal dodged another blow as her heart began to crumble. He looked up as the woman he loved faded before his eyes. This time, as she swung at him, he seized the scaly arm in his hands and twisted, feeling the bones break and hearing her scream._

Regal returned to the present as Alicia spoke. "Master Regal killed me in order to save me. It was the only way."

"Just like Marble…" Genis said mournfully.

Alicia smiled at Regal. "I'm so glad I got to see you again in the end. I have no regrets, now. So please, Regal, stop punishing yourself."

"Alicia…but with my own hands, I…"

"I will disappear very soon," Alicia said. "So please, don't leave me anything to worry about. You don't need those shackles. You've suffered enough."

Regal shook his head. "I took the life of the one I love. These are the symbol of my crime, as well as my punishment."

"You don't need that punishment anymore. Please, Regal…" Alicia begged.

Lloyd stepped forward, his eyes hard. "Genis and I once experienced the same thing you did. And I also imagined what it must have been like…for my dad. When my mom turned into a monster, and he struck her down, he must have suffered as well."

Anna put her hand on Lloyd's shoulder, trying her best not to cry again.

Regal looked at Lloyd in horror. "Your father did the same thing?"

Lloyd nodded. "That's what I heard. I don't know if the decisions you or my dad made were correct, but I don't think my mom would have wanted my dad to punish himself and live the way you have."

"Of course she wouldn't," Anna said. "If some one you love saves you, there is no reason to seek vengeance or punishment. That isn't what love is about, Regal."

Regal looked at Alicia. "Is that true?"

Alicia nodded. "Yes. It's just as they say. At least, _I_ don't want you to live like that."

Regal thought for a moment. "All right. But I will never use these hands as tools of death. I swear that to you. To you and to Lloyd. And once we have defeated those who use

Exspheres to toy with people's lives, I shall remove these bonds."

"Thank you, Regal." Alicia looked at her older sister. "Presea…I think I can finally rest in peace. Please destroy the crystal before I am totally absorbed into the Exsphere."

"Why?" Presea said, a hint of hope in her monotone voice. "Can't you stay like you are now?"

"If I stay like this, I will live on forever. An isolated consciousness, unable to even speak, existing for eternity… It would be true hell…"

Lloyd stepped forward. "Presea, Regal, what do we do?"

"Please, set her free," Regal said sadly.

Presea nodded. "Yes. Goodbye, Alicia."

Alicia smiled and vanished. "Thank you. Presea, please forgive Master Regal. Please."

As her voice faded, Lloyd drew his sword and destroyed the Exsphere embedded in Alicia's gravestone. Anna watched Lloyd as he surveyed the group. She felt the tears fall but made no effort to stop them. The situation was so close to home for the wielders of the twin blades. Anna wished more than any thing that she could tell Lloyd that both of his parents were here, fighting beside and for him, protecting them with everything they had. She knew he was thinking of it…of Anna and Kratos and how his life too, had been torn asunder by the exsphere. She could see it in his eyes, the shadows, as Regal and George finished their tale. She could see it in the way he lightly brushed the exsphere as they found the location of the Otherworldly gate. And as they soared over the skies of Tethe'alla, she could feel a powerful mix of sadness and love for her son, wishing with all her heart and soul that she could ease his sufferings.

* * *

1 2 3! Review me please! 1 2 3 4! Review me more! 


	11. Chapter 11

I'm fairly certain I'm about to get flamed to death. All I can ask is that you don't tar and feather me for what I'm about to do.

Thank you to:

Mandrakefunnyjuice: You're more than welcome to use it, so long as you give me credit in a disclaimer. I can't wait to see what you do with it:) Yay random smileys.

JeanneAndHerAlters: Yay! Soul consuming muffins are officially my favorite fuel for fanfics! Enjoy the chapter!

Emi the cookie monster: Sorry for the confusion. No Lloyd doesn't know that Ada is anna. He will eventually. And if you like destroying the plotline, wait till you read this chapter! 3

Crystalwolfberri: I know. It's a half rhyme. The three rhymes with the 'ee' sound in please. (Sorry, I'm a poet too.) Yay cookies! An as for the becoming a family, well…read on my friend.

KGS: Thank you thank you! I lhope this doesn't displease you.

Twilight Angels: Yay a new reviewer! Welcome! Thank you and I hope you didn't feel the wait was too long.

Lemonaden'ice: Another new reviewer! Thanks. Enjoy!

Silver and White Angels: Lol. I look forward to the update Golum! J/k. If I have any tips or ideas, I'll definitely share them.

Eragonfanatic: Well in that case, thank you Madame!! And yes, I was missing a 'has' in that part. Thank you. I'm the same way about that kind of thing, but I slip up sometimes. I will promptly fix that.

Ok…on with the show… -gulp-

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ada/Anna

* * *

Raine stood before the towering stones etched with ancient runes. The moonlight glinted off the stone, casting a ghostly pallor to the surrounding terrain. It was as though it were another planet. She smiled at that thought. It _was _another planet, technically. She felt a mixture of feelings: sadness, nostalgia, satisfaction, and pain. Mostly pain. 

"Mother…" she muttered, running her hand over the smooth stones as she called her ever-fading parents' faces to her mind. "Did you hate us so that you left us here to die?"

"Professor!" Raine turned as her students, brother, and friends descended from the sky. Lloyd and Genis dashed up to her, their faces creased with worry.

"Everyone! Why are you all here?" Raine asked.

Genis glared at his older sister. "Why do youI think we're here? We were worried about you!"

Mithos nodded. "It's dangerous to come here alone. As a fellow half-elf, I can't just leave you here by yourself."

Anna looked at the ground to hide her anger at Mithos, but said firmly, "It's destiny anyway."

Colette regarded her teacher with confusion." Why did you come to this place?"

Raine sighed and turned back to the ruin she had desperately searched for all of her life. "This is where Genis and I were abandoned."

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked. "You two are from Sylvarant."

"Ask Ada if you doubt me," Raine said. Everyone looked at Anna, who nodded sadly, knowing the story that was to come. Raine smiled sadly. "I happened to catch sight of this place when we rescued Colette and it's been on my mind ever since. Then, when I heard the story about the two poles that connect the two worlds, I became certain. The images in my memory…the ruin I've been searching for all this time is this place."

"So what are you saying?" Sheena asked. "The two of you were born in Tethe'alla?"

"It can't be!" Genis cried. "All my memories are of Iselia! I don't know this place at all."

"We were born and raised in the village of the elves," Raine said, "from which we were eventually ostracized. We were abandoned here because this place was said to be the path to the legendary Sylvarant."

"The village of the elves?" Mithos said in fake disbelief. "The secret village said to be off-limits to anyone except elvenkind?"

_Or particularly to those who despise elvenkind…like you! _Anna gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Yes," said Raine. "I don't know the details of what happened, but I'm positive that I was left here along with Genis when he was just a newborn. And we eventually ended up in Sylvarant."

"Then this time, let me send you to hell instead!" shouted a man behind them. There was a puff of smoke identical to the one that took Vharley away and the ninja Kuchinawa appeared at the scene.

Sheena whirled around to face her former comrade. "Kuchinawa! What are you talking about?"

Kuchinawa slid into his fighter stance, anger burning in his unveiled eyes. "My chance to avenge my parents' deaths has finally arrived."

The clank of armor resounded across the tiny island as the Papal Knights surrounded them.

"FINALLY!" Anna gasped. She walked over to Sheena and ripped the charm Kuchinawa had given the summoner off of her sash. She threw it to the traitorous ninja, who caught it reflexively. "You can have that back now!"

"Impudent wench!" Kuchinawa snarled.

"I get that a lot," Anna said.

"Avenge your parents?" Sheena asked confused.

"Correct," barked Kuchinawa. "You will die for killing my parents along with countless others of our village when you failed to control Volt."

Sheena's face paled as he hit the old wound mercilessly. "Wh…what?!"

"That was an accident!" Lloyd yelled. "Why are you doing this now?"

Kuchinawa stomped his foot childishly. "Accident?! I could have accepted things if she just failed to make a pact with a Summon Spirit. But then, she failed to assassinate the Chosen of Sylvarant, thereby placing Mizuho in danger. Yet look at her now. She's made pacts with Summon Spirits just like that."

"May I remind you she was but a child," Anna said. "I didn't see you accomplish great feats as a child"

"You have it all wrong!" Colette insisted.

"Do I?!" he shouted. "I think she wasn't really trying during the first pact-making! Because of that, she killed my parents and our people."

Sheena was staring at the ground, trying not to reveal the blow he had dealt her. "I did the best I could! I…"

Kuchinawa shook his head, out of his mind with grief and rage. "Enough excuses!"

Sheena ran forward as the others drew their weapons. "Kuchinawa! Please! Don't drag them into this! I'm the one you despise right? Then I'm the only one you need to kill."

"Sheena, stop talking like that!" Lloyd snapped.

Sheena smiled bravely at her friend. "It's okay. Kuchinawa…please!"

Kuchinawa thought for a moment before walking up to meet her. "Fine."

Meanwhile a very intense battle of brains, morals, and emotions was going in the mind of …Zelos! Believe it or not! From the moment Kuchinawa had appeared and hit Sheena with her painful past, strange emotions had over taken him. Something like…compassion…and anger. He wasn't sure what to do, he wasn't sure why this hit him in such a way. He knew only one thing. He did NOT want to see Sheena…Sheena above anyone else…die.

She stood, her back straight her dark indigo hair fluttering in the wind as she faced her fate.

_She can't do this!_ Zelos thought. _Sheena can't die. Sheena the ultra gorgeous beauty…Sheena the summoner…Sheena my comrade is not going to die!_

There was a great flash as the moonlight broke over the stones, shining down at the heart of the gate. The ground rumbled and a great circle of light appeared, lighting the way to their only hope of survival. And still Sheena was trying to sacrifice herself. "I'll be damned! This is so not my style…" Zelos muttered, racing for Sheena as Kuchinawa drew his weapon. "You've got to be kiddin' me! Enough of this, Sheena!" His hand closed around her arm and her jerked her into his grasp, lifting her up and running towards the gate. "Lloyd! Come on!"

"Well I'll be damned!" Anna exclaimed with a whoop. She ran over to the portal, just behind her son, and dove in headfirst.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Owwwwww," Ann moaned opening her eyes. Her body ached all over as she sat up rubbing her head.

"Where are we?" Regal asked.

"Probably on the outskirts of Palmacosta," Raine replied.

"Phew," Zelos panted, pulling Sheena to her feet. "Man, I never thought I'd wind up coming over to this side like that."

Sheena shoved Zelos away from her. "Why did you butt in?!"

Zelos folded his arms, trying to fight down the insane protective urge that had overcome him. "Excuse me? Don't tell me you actually wanted to die back there." Sheena looked away, blushing. "Besides, those guys would have come after us regardless of whether or not you died. Pope's orders and all.

Sheena's head shot up. "Are you saying Kuchinawa is working for the Pope?"

Raine shrugged. "It's likely. Those assassins he had with him were the Pope's men, weren't they?"

Colette walked up to Sheena. "Sheena, please don't do something like that again. Don't make the same mistakes I did. Nothing good will come of you sacrificing your life!"

"Colette's absolutely right," Lloyd said. "You should thank Zelos, Sheena."

Sheena turned and looked up at Zelos, who had masked himself again behind his cocky smile. "Th…thanks."

Zelos grinned. "Come on now, would it hurt you to give me a kiss or two?"

"UGH! IDIOT!" Sheena said, smacking Zelos upside the head. They set off in to Palmacosta to drop Mithos off. Anna lagged behind and walked beside Zelos. The Chosen looked at her suspiciously.

"I suppose you want to hit me too eh, Adalais?" Zelos said cheerfully.

"Ada," Anna said. "You saved Sheena. You earned the right to call me Ada."

Zelos winked. "Sure thing my fiery-" he broke off at a look from Anna. "Er…Ada."

"You love her," Anna said after a moment.

Zelos stopped dead. "Babe! Come on. I'm the Great Zelos Wilder. I love ALL the ladies."

"But her in particular," Anna said, dismissing his protests. "That's why when she was in danger, your…somewhat buried protective instincts kicked in and caused her to scoop her up in your arms and dash through a gate you knew perfectly well would take you to the uh… 'hellish land' of Sylvarant." You did not want her to die." Zelos said nothing. "Think about it, Zelos. I know what you are, I know to whom you're reporting. Act now…and you won't lose her or your comrades. You don't have to die to free Seles." Anna walked off to chat with Lloyd, leaving behind a very distracted pervert.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Renegades!" Lloyd snarled as the supposed Desians at the destroyed Palmacosta ranch were revealed to be Botta.

"So that's it. Neil and the others couldn't tell the difference between the Desians and the Renegades."

"That's the general idea behind their appearance," Anna remarked.

"Indeed," said Botta. "We've been waiting for you."

"Are you saying you were expecting us to come here?" Regal asked.

Botta scoffed. "Does it really matter? We have more important things to discus, such as joining forces."

Raine shook her head. "Unbelievable. You actually expect us to trust you after all you've done to Lloyd and Colette?"

"You bet they do," Anna sighed. "And we're going to do it anyway."

"The circumstances have changed." Yuan strode out of the trees his arms folded as he looked down his nose at the group. "Do you know of the Giant Kharlan Tree?"

"The legendary Giant Tree said to have existed in the Holy Ground of

Kharlan, right?" said Zelos, to everyone's astonishment. "It's the tree of life, which produces infinite mana."

"Isn't that just a fairy tale?" Colette said.

"Nope," Anna said. "It's merely been so long, that facts have faded into legends and myths."

Yuan nodded. "The Giant Kharlan Tree indeed existed. But the Kharlan War exhausted its mana supply and the tree wilted away. And now all that remains is its seed left in the Holy Ground of Kharlan. It is known as the Great Seed."

"Are you talking about the Soul of Mithos?" Genis asked.

"Now that is a fairy tale," Botta said. "The Great Seed, the source of the world's mana, is the seed of the Giant Tree."

"The Great Seed is absolutely vital in order to reunite the two worlds," Yuan added.

"That would indeed be our logical goal," Anna said. "It's the only way of reforming this twisted system while ensuring the supply of mana isn't exhausted."

"Reunite the two worlds?!" Lloyd exclaimed, confused.

"I believe I told you before," Yuan said. "Yggdrasill is the creator of the two worlds. Originally, the world was one, but Yggdrasill ripped it asunder."

"How is it even possible for someone to split the world apart?" Lloyd asked.

"It was possible for Yggdrasill," replied Yuan. "The two worlds have managed to survive by vying for the small amount of mana seeping from the Great Seed."

"So that's why the cycle of flourishing and declining continues, and the Chosen goes on a journey of regeneration…" Colette trailed off, lost in thought.

"But if the Great Seed germinates, the Giant Tree will be restored and the cycle will come to an end." Anna turned her laugh into a cough.

"How do we resurrect the Giant Tree?" Lloyd asked.

"The Great Seed is nearly dead," Yuan informed him. "We must expose it to a large amount of mana in order to save it."

"There's no supply of mana like that to be found anywhere in the world," Raine pointed out.

"You mean not in _this _world," Anna said.

"Are you suggesting we take mana from your world?" Sheena asked.

"That would be impossible," Yuan said. "Cruxis' base, Derris-Kharlan, is a comet made from a giant mass of mana. It lies suspended in the sky high above this land. All we have to do is use that."

"Oh is that all?" Anna said sarcastically.

"If that's true, why doesn't Yggdrasill revive the Giant Tree?" Lloyd asked.

"All of Derris-Kharlan's mana is being given to Martel for the sake of resurrecting her." Yuan said heavily, biting down the rage he had grown so accustom to, By using the power of a Cruxis Crystal, Martel's soul lives on, existing as a part of the Great Seed."

"If Martel awakens," said Botta, "the Great Seed will be absorbed into her and disappear. The reverse also holds true. In order to prevent that from happening, Yggdrasill protects the Great Seed with the seals of the Summon Spirits."

"So that's why the Renegades are trying to stop Martel's revival," Raine concluded.

Yuan nodded at her. "We will make the Great Seed germinate. As a result, Martel will be absorbed by the seed, and then…"

"The Giant Kharlan Tree will be reborn." Lloyd punched a fist in the air. "Let's do it."

"If that happens, will the two worlds become one again?"

Yuan shrugged. "That I don't know. The only certainty is that the world will end if the seed is lost."

"So, you're gonna have Miss Martel be a good little girl and disappear," Zelos said.

"Martel is already dead," Yuan said bitterly. "If it weren't for Derris-Kharlan's mana, her soul would have disappeared a long time ago." _And she wouldn't have to suffer like this._

"Why is Yggdrasill so obsessed with Martel?" Genis asked.

"That doesn't matter," snapped the seraph. "What's important is that we see to it that the Great Seed germinates."

"Up till now, the Great Seed has been protected by the Summon Spirits of the declining world. Now that the links have begun to unravel, the Great Seed's protection has weakened."

"Ada," Lloyd asked, turning to face her. "Is he with Cruxis? Or is he with the Renegades?"

"As him yourself," Anna shrugged. "Yuan?"

Yuan rolled his eyes at her. "You haven't changed a bit, have you?" he sighed and looked at Lloyd. "I am with Cruxis, and I am also the leader of the Renegades."

"A double-agent?" Regal wondered aloud.

"In other words, a traitor," Zelos remarked.

"Also known as an effective tool to opposing Yggdrasill, don't forget." Anna glared as most of them rolled their eyes. "Would he be the _Leader_ and _founder_ of a group that opposed Yggdrasill if he meant to turn it over to the twisted man?"

Yuan sighed. "So, what's your decision?"

"Okay," Lloyd said. There was an instant objection from Raine, but Lloyd dismissed it. "He's revealed the fact that he is a traitor. He's putting himself on the line. That has to mean something."

"You were headed towards Rodyle's ranch, correct?" Yuan asked.

"You sure know a lot about what we're doing. Do you have a spy watching us or something?" Anna smacked her forehead.

"Could you be anymore obvious?" she whispered to the Chosen, who ignored her.

"No kidding," Lloyd said with a laugh.

Anna glared up at the sky. _I blame you for his slowness Kratos! If you hadn't dropped him those three times, he'd probably be a regular old genius!_

"But either way, we have to stop that Mana Cannon thing before it's completed," Lloyd finished.

"We also have a debt to pay back to Rodyle," said Presea, her normally monotonous voice furious.

"The ranch and Mana Cannon systems should be interlinked," Yuan informed them. "Disabling the control room should be our first priority. We need to make preparations to fire mana at the Great Seed." Yuan started to leave, but turned back. "Oh, by the way, the Rheaird dimensional transfer system will be offline while we make our preparations. You'll have to wait until after we infiltrate the ranch if you want to get back to Tethe'alla."

"Got it," Lloyd said.

"Talk to Botta when you're ready," Yuan said, turning to his second-in-command. "I'll leave the rest to you, Botta."

"Understood," Botta said.

Yuan made to leave but Anna found she could not remain silent any longer. "This won't work, Yuan!"

Yuan looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that if we destroy the protection around the great seed, all that will happen is that the Tree will go out of control," Anna said. "What we're hoping for will not happen."

"But if we don't try," Lloyd said, the worlds will stay in turmoil."

Anna shook her head. "Do what you will." _It'll be all right. After all, things work out in the end. If we don't do this, who knows if we'll ever be able to destroy the Iselia ranch?_

Botta lead the way to the Remote Island Human Ranch. Outside he explained what the plan was. "We have work to do on the mana reactor in here. If you head straight, it should connect to the ranch." He looked at Raine and glared. "One more thing. It seems you've destroyed every ranch you've been to, but we need the mana reactor in order to sprout the Great Seed. Don't destroy this one."

"Hear that, Raine?" Sheena and Anna chorused.

"It's not like I destroy them for fun, you know," Raine snapped.

"Yet it is very strange just how much fun it can be," Anna said happily as they made their way inside.

" In order to disable the Mana Cannon, we need to go to the control room," Regal remarked.

"My intuition tells me it's probably the room farthest in," Lloyd said heavily. "So for this place, that would be the top floor." They proceed through the most annoying, time consuming, ugly, difficult ranch that ever existed. But that gave Anna plenty of time to think.

Even before she had been sent to the human ranch, Anna Aurion was not weak. She was known for being loyal and strong. But above all else, she was respected for putting others above herself. She had fought tooth and nail to save her parents lives, begging the foes to take her instead. But they wouldn't. When she watched them die before her very eyes, she vowed never to put her life before even the most insignificant persons. It was because of this she begged Kratos to kill her…so he and Lloyd could be free to live.

Adalias Orion was the same. The guilt she had felt upon discovering her father's body had never faded away. She had spent the rest of her life working to prevent other such tragedies. She even pretended to love Sei so he would not have to suffer a broken heart. She could never be happy while others suffered, particularly when she could have done something.

So…Anna Adalais Aurion had a decision to make. Botta was mere hours…no, minutes…from death. Could she really stand by and watch he and the two soldiers drown before their very eyes? But then there was Lloyd and Kratos to think of…and Colette, Genis, Raine, Sheena, Presea, Zelos and Regal. Could she leave them to suffer by sacrificing herself for Botta? Could she really leave her family a second time? But if she chose not to save Botta, could she live with that decision?

Rodyle's voice shook her out of her thoughts. "Well, I see the failed Chosen and her traveling band of fools are still alive. You're as stubborn as cockroaches."

"You and Vharley…deceived me," Presea hissed.

"Presea…I'd have treated you so much better had you made me a Cruxis Crystal in that little body of yours," the half-elf squeaked. Seriously, his voice was very nasal and squeaky.

"Die!" Presea shouted.

Rodyle laughed maniacally. "Now, now, settle down. Have a look at the projector. I've got a special underwater show for you."

Lloyd's group watched in horror as the prisoners appeared on the screen boxed off. With a horrible rushing noise, seawater began to fill the room. Anna watched the projector of the prisoners attempting to escape, but it was to no avail. In that moment, she knew exactly what to do.

"H…how could you do that?!" Genis gasped.

"They'll all be killed!" Colette shrieked.

"Damn you!" Regal started forward, his blood pumping fast as the man responsible for Alicia's death laughed insanely.

"You bastard!" Lloyd shouted. "Stop the water, now!"

"I know why you've come here," Rodyle sneered. "I'm sure you intend to shut down my Mana Cannon. But you won't succeed. I've filled the corridor leading to the Mana

Cannon with sea water!"

"You're going to kill all those people at the ranch just to stop us?!" Anna and Colette demanded.

"Who cares about the lives of pathetic inferior beings?!" Rodyle laughed. "The Mana Cannon will be completed once I get the Cruxis Crystal. With Thor's Hammer in my possession, Yggdrasill and Cruxis will beg for my mercy! Even that eye-sore of a tower will fall before my cannon."

"What do you hope to accomplish by destroying the Tower of Salvation?!" Lloyd shouted, unsheathing his blades.

"That's nothing you lower life forms need to concern yourselves with. The Cruxis Crystal is finally mine!" Rodyle withdrew the orb and grinned. "Now, let's see. I think I'll test its power first by equipping it on myself."

Rodyle dug the Cruxis Crystal into his flesh. The effect was instantaneous. The skin stretched and faded into green, his eyes turning a blood red crimson.

"Augh!" Anna cried, holding her head as memories of pain overtook her. She remembered the feel of her natural body fading away. The crunch of bones, the sharp, painful growth of muscles, the fires in her blood as her mana rebelled.

Regal and Presea were fueled by anger, hacking at Rodyle like a piece of meat. Colette's face was twisted in concentration as she chanted for holy light. Lloyd was a blur, shifting from attack to attack.

"Burn in the fiery depths of hell!" Regal roared, kicking Rodyle up into the air. As he crashed to the ground, Presea dug her as into his heart.

"It's done Alicia," she said monotonously.

Rodyle crawled forward, blood pouring from all over his body. "Ugh…what's happening?… My…my body…my body is disintegrating! Pronyma, you tricked me!" He crawled forward and hit the control panel. "But I won't die alone!" he shouted as his body disappeared before their eyes. "I'm taking you all with me!"

"No!" Raine cried, dashing to the monitor. "He's activated the self-destruct system!"

"Botta warned us not to destroy this place!" Colette cried.

"Dammit! We have to stop it!" Lloyd shouted.

Presea looked at the monitor. "Impossible. The only one among us who can handle this machinery is Raine…"

Zelos attempted to assist Raine, but to no avail. "Most Tethe'allans don't really study the details of magitechnology very much."

"Professor!" Lloyd cried.

"I know! But I can't do this by myself!" Raine said, frantically.

"Move!" Anna said, staggering to her feet and pushing the memories back. "All of you get through that door. I can stop it on my own."

"But…" Lloyd said.

"GO!" Anna shoved Lloyd hard toward the door and turned to the monitor. Her fingers flew as the group dashed out. She knew exactly what to do. Suddenly, Botta and the Renegade soldiers arrived at the scene.

"We'll take over from here," Botta said. "Escape through the hatch over there."

"No!" Anna snarled. "I know what to do. If you go now, I can stop it and set it so we all escape with our lives!"

Botta shook his head. "The water is coming! If we don't seal it now-!"

"Botta go!" Anna shouted. "Yuan needs you. And I need you to give this to Lloyd." Anna ripped the blades from her belt. Then she took off her headband. "And this to Yuan…tell him to give it to Kratos. But don't tell Lloyd."

"But-!"

"You must live," she yelled. "Go! I'm sealing the hatch. Do you want to die having done nothing to stop this?!"

"…All right." Botta turned and signaled to the troops to head out. They had just made it through the door when it sealed and a layer of water pushed up through the floor.

Outside, Lloyd paled. "Oh, no! We've got to open that door!"

Lloyd and Genis dashed over to the hatch and attempted to pry it open.

"It's no use! Arrgh! It won't budge!" Genis cried.

"Move!" Regal ran forward and began to kick at the glass with all of his strength. But not even he could lay a scratch on it. "Adalais!"

Raine gasped. "Ada did this on purpose. She knew the water was coming and locked it from the inside."

"Yes," Botta said. "She did what we meant to do."

Colette threw her chakrams at the window, her wings glimmering in her desperation. "ADA! We have to save her!"

"If the door opens, this area will be flooded as well," Botta said. "And as you can see, the ceiling is covered by a dome. There's nowhere for the water to escape."

"She did it…to save us?" Presea hefted her ax to help the others.

"Dammit! Isn't there anything we can do?!" Lloyd shouted.

Anna clicked the last bit into place and sighed happily. She turned on the intercom and faced her son, a smile on her face. "We've stopped the self-destruct system." Lloyd ran up to the window, beating on it with his swords. Anna smiled at him. "Do you really think I could live knowing people died in front of me?" she asked.

"Damn it!" Lloyd roared. "Don't do this Ada! Please for the love of Origin don't sacrifice yourself. Open the door! If we destroy the dome overhead…"

"Our goal was to modify each ranch's mana reactor in order to fire mana at the Great Seed," Anna recited from memory. "Now that I've finished reprogramming this control room, the mission is complete." She sighed. "I need you to tell Yuan…and regenerate the world."

"We'll do it together!" Lloyd shouted, tears running down his face. "Open the door, now!"

Ada splashed her way to the gate as the water continued to rise. "You will regenerate the world, Lloyd," she said, tears in her eyes. "All of you will succeed. Not because I know the future, but because you can do it."

"NO!" Lloyd yelled. "We can't. Not without you Ada. Open the door!"

Ada smiled and shook her head. "Lloyd…you will always have me. I will always be with you. With all of you." She looked at Lloyd. "You won't understand this now but…I love you like you were my son Lloyd. I won't leave you alone again."

"Ada!" Lloyd cried, desperately hacking at the glass.

The iron curtain began to descend. "Please see to it that Martel is finally allowed her eternal sleep," Ada said softy. "For Yuan's sake…" She hesitated and looked at Raine. "Raine…tell _him_ for me." Raine nodded in understanding.

"No!" Colette shouted. "Ada!!!"

"Heh," she laughed as they vanished from view. "Old fighter dies…new saviors live. Fair trade." She sighed as a memory flashed in her mind.

"_You're just accepting it?" Kratos said softly. "You don't care if you…"_

_Anna rested her head on his shoulder and watched Lloyd sleeping in his crib. "I'll have done this much. I'll have loved two people with all my heart and soul. Death isn't important. It's not about leaving. It isn't when you die that's important, it's what you've done to be remembered…what you've done to live, Kratos. Thanks to you, my love…I've no regrets."_

The water was to her shoulders and this time, there was no Kratos to save her. This was it. She would be leaving behind her family for the second time in her life. She closed her eyes as the water closed over her head and held her breath, delaying the inevitable.

_Don't die Lloyd…my son._

She breathed in, feeling salt water burn its way into her lungs. She choked, twisting violently as her lungs gasped for air, but there was none to be found. She felt her thrashing limbs start to slow, her racing heart cease to beat…until her mind faded into dark oblivion, this time never to awaken again.

* * *

It's not over, I promise! Just stick with me, don't give up on me yet! -gulp- I'm so doomed… 


	12. Chapter 12

Well I've been tarred and feathered, chased with an ax, and have made people cry. A busy day.

eragonfanatic92: It wasn't a flame. But using it to fuel the fire for Kvar...OOOOOOOUUUUCH!!!

Silver and White Angels: You are scary! -cowers in fear-

mandrakefunnyjuice: I'm giving you a lifebelt so you don't drown. Tar and feathers! AHHH! -runs from angry mob- I'll need the luck.

Twilight Angels: Aw! Don't cry. -hands tissue- I hope this cheers you up!

KGS: I'm sorry! Hopefull this is interesting enough for you!

crystalwolfberri: Um...RUN AWAY! -runs from the crazed fan with Presea's terrifying ax- I fixed the error. No one but Kratos knows Ada's true identity. Well, Yuan and Mithos do, but that's all. -continues to run in fear-

JeanneAndHerAlters: yay muffins and gum! You don't hate me. HUZZAH!

Disclaimer: I own only Ada/Anna

* * *

Lloyd slid off of his Rheaird and fell face first on the ground, not bothering to get up as he clutched his dead comrade's swords in his hand. Colette walked over and put her arms around him, tears streaming down her face. Sheena was on her knees, struggling with her tears as Zelos inched over and put a hand on her shoulder. Regal stood, gazing off into the distance, as though willing the reversal of what had just happened. Genis and Presea sat stone still, staring in the same direction, completely at a loss. Mithos stood uncertainly in the back, looking sad, but internally happy that the bother was over. Raine stood talking with Botta.

"Stupid…"Lloyd groaned. "That stupid jerk…sacrificing herself…"

"Lloyd," Colette muttered through her tears. "You would have done the same."

"I don't care! " Lloyd shouted. "Why did she have to do it! Why?!"

Raine turned from Botta. "Yuan says he'll meet us in Flanoir instead of Triet," she said softly. "Let's go rest in the snowy city for the night before we meet up with him."

Everyone stared, clueless, up at Raine, except Lloyd, who shot to his feet. "Professor Sage how can you say that! Ada is dead and all you can think of is-!"

"Is the goal she wanted us to complete," Raine interrupted. "She gave you her swords, Lloyd. She wants you to keep fighting."

"She's right Lloyd," Colette said, getting up. "We have to keep going for Ada."

"Yeah," Genis said. "We'll save the worlds for her."

"We'll do our very best," Presea added.

"Ada died because of this twisted system," Sheena pointed out. "She died because of Cruxis and Yggdrasill and the Desians. They will all pay!"

"No one gets away with hurting one of my hunnies," Zelos snarled. "We'll kick their butts, I swear it."

"Yes," Regal said. "I vow to finish what we started. For Adalais."

Lloyd looked down at the ground struggling with himself. Finally he unclipped his old, nicked blades and slung them into his pack before strapping Ada's to his belt. "For Adalais Orion."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had trooped wearily into Flanoir just after dropping Mithos off, when Lloyd growled and drew his swords.

"Must you always seek a fight with me," Kratos asked coolly. He drew his own blade, but stopped, looking closely at Lloyd's swords. "You carry Adalais's blade."

Lloyd lunged faster than Kratos expected and landed a neat scrape on his cheek. Kratos stepped aside as Lloyd whipped around, slicing for the Seraph's neck.

"How dare you speak her name!" Lloyd shouted. "After you and your overlord caused her death!"

Kratos froze and Lloyd broke away, panting heavily in anger and sadness. Kratos stared at Lloyd, as though he wasn't quite sure who he was. "Her death…?"

"Ada drowned in the human ranch," Colette said. "She died to save us."

"Died?" Kratos asked. "Are you certain?"

Lloyd laughed. "Do you see her here? Her swords are in my hand and Yuan has her headband. Need anymore proof?"

Kratos felt his heart stop again and ice flood his veins. The ground below him swayed alarmingly and the corners of his vision went dark. He stumbled, trying to remain upright as Lloyd stared in shock at the angel.

"What the-?" Lloyd backed away as Kratos fell to his knees, breathing even harder than Lloyd. "Kratos? What the hell is going on?"

"She's dead?" Kratos rasped. "She truly…died…because of Rodyle…"

Raine pulled Lloyd away from Kratos. "The rest of you head to the inn. I'll deal with this."

"But-!" Lloyd protested.

"Go Lloyd." Raine looked at her student. "I assure you, I've no intention of aiding him. I want some information and it would be best if you didn't watch."

Lloyd looked mutinous, but was in no condition to argue and followed the others. Raine retained her glare until they were out of sight. Meanwhile, Kratos had his head in his hands. Raine leaned down to Kratos and whispered. "She asked me to tell you…that she loved you. Go see Yuan." Raine turned and left.

Kratos staggered upward and stumbled through the city, bumping into people and receiving alarmed looks from passerby. He stumbled into an alley when his blissfully blank mind erupted with a cruel montage of his twice gone love. The darkness in his mind's eye became complete as he pitched face first into the snow, drowning in his own despair.

Kratos didn't know how long he had stayed there. When he looked up, the streets were deserted and night had fallen. He got to his feet slowly, looking up at the sky. "Origin…you have much to answer for." Kratos leaned on the wall beside him, trying to will the pain back into the icebox he had formed fourteen years earlier, but it wouldn't go. Just as she had fourteen years ago, Anna had given him back his heart, and he knew if he locked it away again…he would be nothing but a danger to his son. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to prevent the wind from scraping the raw edges of his most recent wound to his soul, but it was to no avail. "You came back to me…you came back…and I failed you again…I spent so long turning a blind eye to everything that I even did so to you. Anna, my love…" he punched the wall. "WHY DID I EVER MEET YOU! Why did we cross paths! It only brought us sorrow! Why did you come back, only to rip through me and your son a second time!!!"

"Come now," said an all too familiar voice. "Surely you don't mean that." There was a flash and a very sad looking bluenette appeared before the irate brunette. Kratos took one look at Yuan and shot his hand out, clutching him by the throat and lifting him off his feet. Kratos quaked in anger, shaking Yuan like a dog as the fellow Seraph struggled. "You…" Kratos snarled. "You just stood by again and watched her die! You sent her into that death trap! You knew what Rodyle would do!!!" Kratos roared and threw Yuan into a building with such strength that Yuan couldn't move. Kratos drew his blade and advanced on Yuan, who looked up at Kratos with determination.

"I sent Botta to do it," Yuan said. "She wouldn't let them. She forced them to leave her there so she could complete the task. You of all people should have known she would do as much."

Kratos laughed bitterly. "A second time…I failed to protect her a second time. And a second time, you assisted in her death." Kratos raised his blade high above his head and threw it to the ground at Yuan's feet. "You have your wish. I will release Origin." Kratos turned away from his former friend and pulled out his wings. "Give that to Lloyd and tell him the truth: that Ada and I were his parents. And that we love him."

"Damn you, Kratos!" Yuan shouted, forming a bolt of mana and firing it at his old friend. "If you do it now, Yggdrasill will win."

"It doesn't matter," Kratos replied hollowly.

"What about your son," Yuan snapped. "You promised her you'd protect him. I can promise you, the first thing Yggdrasill will do once Origin is released is kill Lloyd, the only one who can oppose him."

Kratos paused."I will never forgive you for this Yuan." His body began to shine as he prepared to empty his body of mana.

Yuan withdrew a long strip of black fabric and ran at Kratos, slinging it around the angel's neck and yanking down hard. Kratos whirled around and kicked Yuan away, hard. Yuan released the fabric and flipped away. "Look at it Kratos. Look damn you."

Kratos pulled the headband from around his neck and examined it. His eyes filled with tears as he remembered that night, how happy she had looked when her friends had helped her. How excitedly she accepted the gifts. How shocked he was when she hugged him and he felt a barely suppressible urge to hold her close.

"If you die, you have to face her in the next life," Yuan said. "Can you do so, knowing you left Lloyd to die." Yuan shook his head. "I refuse to throw away so many decades of planning because of your inability to fight back. Your sentimentality will be the death of everyone and everything, Kratos." Yuan vanished.

Kratos pulled the left sleeve of his mercenary garb off. Carefully he wound the fabric around his arm and tied it there, pulling his sleeve and glove back on to hide it. Reaching under his collar, he felt for the locket he had been wearing for fourteen years.

"I will fulfill my promise, Anna."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ada?" a male voice called. "Ada!"

Adalais Orion groaned, feeling her head pounding. _Where am I…what's going on?_ She struggled to lift the darkness from her eyes, but it wasn't working. She lay there, trying to recall why she was partially conscious. There was the distant rumble of thunder, followed by a cool breeze. _Why am I outside?_

"Adalais!" shouted the voice. "Baby, please! Come back!"

That's…Sei… 

Ada groaned again and opened her eyes unto a sky swirling with gray clouds. The grass around her was wet, as was she. Her sweatshirt was heavy and baggy, her jeans clinging to her like a second skin. She could see her cell phone was an inch from her hand and camera was resting in her sweatshirt pocket. _Did I faint? I could have sworn I…_

She sat up slowly, her wet clothes cumbersome, holding her pounding head. She looked up just as Sei burst into her line of sight. He looked at her and rushed to her, falling to her knees and clutching her in a hug. Ada went to return the hug, still trying to recall what had happened mere moments ago, when she let her arms fall. It didn't feel right. It wasn't Sei's arms that should be around her now.

"I've been looking for you for hours," Sei whispered. "I saw the lightning strike the woods and I was terrified." He held her at arm length and examined her closely. "Did you faint?"

"I…" Ada struggled, as though her brain was struggling to remember something. "I don't know." She shook her head. "Sei…what's my name?"

"Huh?" Sei asked. "You dork. Your name is Adalais Orion. Have you forgotten?"

"I've forgotten something," she muttered, getting to her feet.

"Ada…" Sei gulped and took her hand in his. "I love you. Why won't you marry me?"

A memory, Sei on one knee, presenting her with a diamond ring, raced across her hazy mind. She shuddered.

"Sei…" she said gently. "Sei…I love you. I do. But not…not in the way you want me too. I love you as a friend of my heart. But I can no longer pretend that I feel anything more for you."

"So you lead me on for a year?" Sei gasped.

Ada turned away. "It was not my intent."

Sei struggled for a moment and shook his head. "Ada, your hurt, tired and delirious. Let's go home and get you some rest. Then we will hash this out." He scooped her up bridal style and carried her off. She gazed back at the trees. _Yes…we will figure out what it is I'm supposed to be doing._

Ada woke up early the next morning, preparing for the day ahead. It was Sunday. She remembered finishing her homework the day before, so she decided to read. Sei had left for work so the apartment was hers. She slipped into her bedroom slippers and went to the kitchen, looking for some food.

"Hmm…" she said, surveying the fridge contents. "Ah! A tomato sandwich looks good!" Ada pulled the vegetable, Mayo, and bread out of the fridge and began to slice the tomato.

_How can you possibly eat those things, dear?_

_How can you not like them, love?_

Anna stopped cutting. "But Sei likes tomatoes…" she shrugged and went back to work. Sandwich in hand she grabbed her favorite book, _Squire_ by Tamora Pierce, and curled up on the sofa. She read for a few minutes before she found herself drifting out. She shook herself and tried to focus, but it was no use.

"There's something I should be doing…" she said aloud. "This feels wrong."

This went on for the next week. She went through the motions: going to classes at the local college, lunching with her girlfriends, spending her evenings doing housework, and curling up next to Sei in bed. But none of it felt right. She felt as though she was trapped in a dream that would not let her go. She wasn't supposed to be here.

_But I've always felt like that…_ Ada thought, as she made her way to lunch one day. _It's no different. I'm just shaken from Sei's incessant talk of marriage._

"Miss Orion," said a voice loudly next to her. She started, and turned around, coming face to face with her poetry professor, Dr. Irving.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Irving," she said politely.

"Good afternoon," he replied with a friendly smile. He was a very short man, legally a midget, with a scruffy beard, narrow eyes, and a thick Irish accent. "I wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed your last poem."

"Thank you," she said smiling.

"The metaphor of the man with sad eyes waiting for you was particularly meaningful," he continued. "May I ask what it meant, one poet to another?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Ada admitted. "Sometimes in my dreams, there is a sad man looking at me, as though waiting for me to recognize him."

"Interesting, interesting," replied Dr. Irving. "Perhaps he is symbolic of an unsatisfied wish."

"Perhaps," Ada agreed. "Hopefully I'll know one day. I'll just keep searching."

"You'll do your best I'm sure," he said. "Remember: You can do anything if you try."

Ada gasped as her professor walked away. Something about that phrase seemed so familiar to her. She thought about it all the way to lunch, trying desperately to get her memory to work.

"Hey Ada," her friend asked as they made to head their separate ways. "Are you going to upload the pictures from our party last month?"

Ada shook out of her reverie. "Oh…yeah!" Ada smiled. "I'll do it as soon as I get home."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kratos's fingers flew at the keyboard, far away in Derris-Kharlan. Judging by Lloyd's progress, they would be reaching the final seal within hours. The core system was in overdrive, predicting what would happen, but Kratos already had a very accurate description.

Sure enough, the prediction popped up on the screen. Kratos needed only to read the first half before he was off, racing for the Tower of Mana

_This is what the Renegades have been up to all these years! If only I had foreseen Yuan's intent! But he was always blabbering on about origin, most likely to distract me. He's being blinded by his desire save Martel. _Kratos sighed as he felt the locket resting against his chest. _No wonder we got along so well once…_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The doors and such have all been opened..." Regal remarked as they climbed wearily up the Tower of Mana.

"We opened them all the last time we were here," Raine replied.

Lloyd huffed his way to the front and groaned. "But it's still a pain to walk all the way up again."

"What did you have in mind?" Raine snapped. "We can't fly to the roof with the Rheairds."

"But couldn't they at least give us a "Quick Jump" option?" Lloyd asked.

Raine looked confused. "Quick Jump?"

"What's that?" Regal inquired.

Lloyd rubbed the back of his head, blushing. "Ah, nothing..." he sighed. _Ada would know…she probably would have said it in unison with me…we will reunite the worlds Ada. I promise!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ada sat down at her computer, tired from racking her brain for things she thought she forgot. She grabbed her camera out of her bag and plugged it into the computer. "This feels…so wrong. What am I doing here in this world."

The camera folder popped up and she double clicked on the folder. Instantly, thumbnails of images appeared on the screen. She clicked one of the more recent pictures, drumming her fingers as it loaded. Finally, the picture appeared on the screen. Ada took one look at it and let out an ear-piercing scream.

It was Kratos, hovering before the smoky ruin where Colette had been held prisoner. His wings sparkled in the sunlight and he was smiling, love and tenderness in his eyes.

"I remember!" Ada copied the pictures into a folder and typed out a quick note to Sei. That done, she yanked her camera out of its plug and dashed to her room as memories of her time in Symphonia flooded her head. "I'm alive! Sweet Jesus!…Origin…WHATEVER! I LIVE!!!" She skidded into her room and grabbed the clothes she had been wearing when she had entered Symphonia for the first time. She threw her camera in her pocket, laced up her boots and raced out the front door.

"Woah!" Sei cried as Ada crashed into him. He caught her and looked at her, her cheeks flushed, a smile wide on her face. "Ada?"

"Sei!" she cried. She hugged him, hard and kissed his cheek. "Sei, you will always be in my heart, but I don't belong here! I finally found what I've always been looking for!" Sei made to protest, but she shook her head. "Check the file labeled truth on my computer. It'll explain everything, even if you don't believe it. Thank you for helping me and protecting me. Goodbye." Ada ran around him and down the stairs.

"Ada!" Sei cried. "Don't go. I can't live with out you! I can't do it!"

Ada smiled and looked up at him. "Dwarven Vow # 16. You can do anything if you try!"

She took off, heading full speed for the forest. She slid to a halt in front of her tree. "Now how to get back…" She thought hard. "Aha!" She closed her eyes and concentrated with all of her might on Anna Adalais Aurion. In her mind's eye, she saw herself as a whole, ready to aid her husband and son. She focused her mind even harder on the others. Regal, Presea, Raine, Genis, Sheena, Colette, Yuan, Botta, Yggdrasill, everyone who's path she had crossed. She could feel a tingling her bones. She called Lloyd, her beloved son to her mind. "I'm going to protect you, my son. I won't leave you alone!" Last but not least, Kratos's smile exploded in her mind and in her heart. "Come on Origin! You can't keep us apart! I'm going back to my family!"

There was a bright flash of white light and Ada fell, face first into the ground.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Stop!" Kratos commanded as Lloyd and the others emerged at the top of the stairs.

Lloyd glared "Kratos! Don't get in our way!"

Kratos held up his hands to show he intended them no harm. "Hear me out! The Derris-Kharlan core-system just finished calculating its answer. If you form the pact with the Summon Spirit, the protection around the Great Seed will be completely lost!"

"And that's exactly what we desire!" A mana bolt flew toward Kratos, who just managed to dodge as Yuan materialized out of thin air.

Kratos scowled at his former comrade. "Don't you understand?! What you're hoping for will not happen!"

Yuan looked at Kratos with nothing but hate in his eyes. "Silence! Do you think we'll pass up this opportunity?!" Yuan formed another mana bolt. "Lloyd! Leave him to me! Go, now! Form the pact with the Summon Spirit of Light!" But Lloyd hesitated. Ada had said the same thing Kratos did. Kratos looked at Lloyd, his face completely blank. Kratos, their friend, Kratos their enemy, Kratos the traitor. If only Ada was here.

_Damnit! We put too much reliance onto her and now she is dead because of it. I'm going to use my own head this time!_

Lloyd dashed to the teleporter, activated it and vanished, his eyes never leaving Kratos's as he disappeared.

When the others appeared, Lloyd approached the altar. "This is it. The protection around the Great Seed will finally fall after this pact."

"We're counting on you, Sheena," Colette chirped.

"You got it!" Sheena grinned.

There was a flash and Luna appeared, regarding them with cool eyes.

"I am Sheena! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact with me."

"Where is Aska?" Luna asked, her long golden hair fanning out behind her.

"He'll come," Sheena said. "He promised."

Luna nodded slowly as Aska descended. "I see…Then all is well. I shall test thy worthiness to wieldst my power."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna Adalais Aurion got to her feet, checking herself for injuries. Everything was as it should be. She was unharmed and dressed in her black outfit, minus the swords and headbands. She checked her backpack and it contained her camera, her clothes, and various items, exactly as she had left it. She sighed in relief. "Damn…what was the point in me even dying. Who ever controls these things does a lot of pointless stuff."

(A/N: (///) )

She looked around and saw she was in the familiar white void. "Hello?" she called, unnerved by the loud echo of her voice. "Origin? Somebody?"

"Why are you here?" boomed a familiar voice. It was terrible for Anna's ears. It ripped through her head like poisonous claws, driving her to her knees.

"I-I-I" she stammered, trying to think straight. "I'm going back to my family!"

"For what purpose?" Origin asked. "You do not belong there! You have long since departed that world."

"You tell me," Anna growled. "Why did you put my soul in another body and ship me to Earth?"

Origin was silent and then said, in a slightly guilty voice, "Initially, it wasn't your time to

Die. Since you died from Yggdrasill's actions, actions I helped in, I made a deal with Maxwell, spirit of birth and of death. You could live, but you could never return to Symphonia."

Anna laughed. "That worked amazingly well! Did you really think you keep me away so long as the soul of my husband and son existed."

"It should have been impossible," Origin remarked. "Sadly, I was ignorant that the history had leaked across the various dimensions into your world."

"That doesn't matter," Anna snapped. "As long as I had my soul, nothing could keep me from Kratos and Lloyd! Not even death!"

"You are Anna no longer, Adalais," the summon spirit replied. "Go back to your home."

That did it. Anna staggered to her feet, her bloods pumping. "You don't get it do you Origin. Nothing will keep me from them!"

"Adalais Orion-"

"MY NAME IS ANNA ADALAIS AURION!" Anna screamed. "I'M NOT ANYONE ELSE!!!"

There was silence. "I see." Origin sighed. "Very well. Then I grant you a final chance to live. I want nothing more to do with people or this twisted world."

"Thank you Origin," Anna said.

"You realize you can never go back after this?" Anna nodded. "As you wish. By the way," Origin said. "You will be invisible until you go through the teleporter in the Tower of Mana."

"Why?"

"It would be best that Kratos not be distracted. Yuan seeks to kill him and break the seal. Anna flushed with anger but nodded. "Be gone, Anna."

There was a flash and Anna found herself standing at the foot of the stairs leading to the teleporter that would take her to the altar. She dashed up the stairs, the clash of metal on metal resounding in her ears. She whipped out her camera and one of her boots as she crested the staircase and snapped the picture of Kratos and Yuan, locked in a sword fight.

"Will you bloody idiots stop it!" she shrieked, running up to Yuan and bashing him on the temple with a boot. He swore and dove aside, rubbing his head. Anna wasted no time as Kratos looked around. She ran to the teleporter and activated it. "I'm going to kill him for going back to Cruxis," Anna muttered as she vanished.

Aska was already down when she arrived. Genis, Colette and Sheena were collapsed in a heap. Presea was sitting on the floor, her ax limp in her hand, breathing heavily. Zelos and Regal were even more exhausted, desperately using their healing arts to try and revive their fallen fellows. Raine was dead white, attempting to call forth a spell. Lloyd dove from side to side, dodging Luna's ray attacks as he fought to end her.

"Rising Beast!" he cried desperately. He missed and Luna knocked him aside, sending his swords flying to clatter at Anna's feet.

"Anyone else think that was too coincidental?" she asked, picking up her swords as Raine cried out in pain. Lloyd was clawing at his backpack, desperate to get his old blades, but Luna was advancing.

_Not my son, you bitch!!!!_ She ran forward, the blades gripped tightly in her palms. "Lay down and die already! HUNTING BEAST!" Luna was hit from behind and crumpled, glaring up at Anna. "Swordrain!" Anna shrieked. Luna cried out "No!" Each time she was hit.

"God, I forgot how annoying that was," Anna muttered. "And to finish it up, my personal favorite! RISING FALCON!" Anna rose in the air and shot downward, driving both blades into the summon spirit as hard as she could. Luna fell at last.

"Whew!" Anna said, wiping her brow. "I really need to get my headband back!" She turned and realized that she was being stared at. Raine gathered the last vestiges of her mana and cast Revitalize, reviving everyone, including herself. She joined the others in staring.

Anna pointed a sword at Sheena, "As much of a mistake this is…make your vow, you need their power regardless." Sheena jumped and then ran forward to do as she was bid.

"Impossible…" Regal whispered, walking up to Anna. "How can this be?"

"Probability of this occurring, less than 0.0000000001 percent," Presea said.

"I agree," Raine said. "This could be an illusion. Kratos is here, perhaps this is an attempt to distract us."

"Then why would the illusion defeat Luna for us," Genis pointed out.

Anna sighed heavily. "I'm not a bloody illusion."

"Wait!" Zelos strode forward. "I know how to see if it really is her!"

"How?" Sheena asked, returning from making the pact. "I think she'd hit you, illusion or not!"

"Hey Ada?" Zelos said. "What did regal say when the baby dragons attempted to eat us?"

"Where?" Ada asked. "The island in the sky, or Rodyle's ranch?"

"I'm convinced," Sheena muttered.

"I'm not," Raine said.

"The island in the sky," Zelos said.

Anna squealed and adopted a heroic pose. "I have no intention of becoming part of the food chain without a fight!!!!"

"That's my fiery temptress!" Zelos said.

"OY!" Anna dropped a sword and punched Zelos hard in the face.

"That's Ada," everyone chorused.

Anna felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to look into her son's eyes, wide with hope and disbelief at the same time. "I watched you die…"

"Yes you did," Anna said, resting her hand on his shoulder and smiling. "But…I'm the thing that just won't die, apparently!"

Lloyd looked at her in horror. Then, ever so slowly, he broke into a grin. That was all the encouragement Genis and Colette needed. The three teenagers jumped on Anna, hugging her and laughing.

"Come on," Anna said, cuffing her son aside. "We need to go."

"You'll need these," Lloyd said, handing Anna her sheaths. Anna grinned and clipped them onto her belt. "All right everyone! Let's go!"

"Welcome back Ada!" Colette chirped.

"Ada, I'm glad you're alive," Sheena said, clapping her friend on the back.

"But how?" Raine demanded.

Anna turned and winked at the professor. "Maybe one day I will tell you. It's a very good story."

* * *

Like I could actually kill her! It's just that I had to get rid of Sei, the emo whiny boyfriend, and explain why she has been through all of this. Plus, there is no way Anna would have stood by and watched Botta drown. Not the way I wrote her. -begs for forgiveness- REVIEW! 


	13. Chapter 13

With no ado:

Amekoryuu: Indeed! If I killed her, there would be no point in finishing. Enjoy!

Mandrakefunnyjuice: YES! SPATULA! -brandishes Spatula of Ultimate Power- YOU WILL ALL BOW TO ME!! Mithos moment aside, yes it will be cheesy. Cheesy is good!!

Emi the cookie monster: I'm sorry to hear that. Hopefully this cheers you up. Just a little advice, even though I don't know specifics: take time to surround yourself with positive people doing positive things. That way when you have to confront drama, it seems less atrocious. Anyway, your welcome and ditto!

Kitty-Katz-Katz: I know! My boyfriend does it. -shudder- But yeah…Ada is all knowing! Bwahahahah!

Crystalwolfberri:…Note to self: Don't give her an axe. Waaaaaaay to happy to use it. -Grabs cookie and runs for it-

JeanneAndHerAlters:

SKG: I'm honered. Hm...SKG…KGS! Hah! I get it! You reversed the letters.

SilverAndWhiteAngels: Yes Dr. Irving is Dirk. That'll be explained. And you can't have Kratos, he's mine!!!

Eragonfanatic: OMG! Triple A…THAT'S FANTASTIC! -claps like a giddy school, girl-Can I use that in this story? Naturally I will credit you!

ON WITH THE SHOW!!

Disclaimer: I own Anna/Ada/Adalais

* * *

The ground beneath their feet shuddered violently to life. Anna squealed and pitched forward into Zelos, knocking him, Regal, Raine, and Presea off of their feet.

"Wow," Genis said. "That almost beat Colette's record."

"We need to get out of here, now!" Lloyd and the others teleported to the main tower. The walls were groaning as the shakes kept going on. Great jagged pieces fell from the roof and exploded in craters around them. "To the staircase!" Anna shouted, dodging falling pieces and heading for the stairs. "Hurry up!" she shouted. "There's going to be Hell to pay as it is! AUGH!" Quite abruptly a swift violent pang tore through her hand, racing down her. She gripped her hand, screwing up her watery eyes, trying to keep going.

"Are you all right, Adalais?" Regal asked.

"Yeah," Anna lied. "I think I just, bruised my hand. Keep going!" The pain subsided, but every time the ground beneath them shook, it throbbed, as though protesting the torment the earth was undergoing. The group reached the stairs just as the tower gave a particularly violent shake. With a great cracking noise, the stone beneath their feet gave way and the plummeted down to the ground. Anna screamed, not from the fall, but because the jagged pain ripped through her hand again.

"I summon thee, Sylph!" Sheena shouted. "CATCH!"

A great gust of air rocketed up from the ground, catching them as firmly as a hand and lowering them swiftly, yet gently to the floor. As soon as they had landed, the agony subsided again. They tore through the main room, but as the others sprinted outside, Anna remembered something and looked in her bag. There was something missing.

_Ada turned the page to examine the picture of Martel. It was strange, but she did look, as Mithos put it, disturbingly like Tabatha…and the actual Goddess Martel. On the next page was her favorite blue headed Seraph, Yuan…there was a smudge over the last name. No wonder you never find it out in the game. So this means the next page is…_

_Kratos Aurion_

_And so it was, Kratos as he looked today, down to the purple outfit. The only difference was…"Smiling?" Ada said aloud. The Kratos was smiling, a small smile, hope in his eyes. They all were hopeful…all of them…until Martel met her demise._

She ran to the bookshelves, which spilled their books as the magnitude of the earthquake increased. She tore through the dusty volumes, ignoring her new source of discomfort, desperately searching for the book that proclaimed the four heroes for who they truly were. It was one bit of faded history she didn't want lost. Her hands closed around the heavy volume, just as a great chunk of ceiling broke away and plummeted toward her. "Damn!" She dove to the side, hitting the ground on her stomach, covering the book with her. The stone crashed and showered her with pebbles and dust. Anna jumped to her feet and ran for the door as piece after piece of the roof crashed at her heels. She cleared the threshold and jumped down the stairs, running for the woods.

Meanwhile…

Lloyd and the others raced up to Yuan, who looked wildly excited. Behind him stood Kratos, looking wildly…impassive as usual.

"You did it!" Yuan cried.

Kratos gasped as a ripping noise echoed through the air. "No!"

"Wait!" Colette cried. "Where's-?!"

"Here!" shouted a female voice. Kratos froze, his ears hardly daring to believe it. He had heard that voice just a little while ago as some invisible being pulled him and Yuan apart. Could it be…? Was it really…?

Everyone turned as Anna skidded into the clearing behind Kratos, covered in dust and panting heavily. She hunched over, hands on her knees, panting as she tried to regulate her breathing.

"What the…?" Yuan gasped, backing away in horror. "You! You're dead…again!" Yuan glared at Anna, who grinned. "Can't you just stay dead for once?"

"Not likely," Anna replied.

"What the hell is that?" Lloyd interrupted.

In the distant sky, a gargantuan brown mass stretched up toward the sky. As they watched, limbs twisted and grew, sprouting green vegetation as roots shot outward, digging into the earth and winding around the Tower of Salvation. In the midst of the hideous and insane bark was a green orb with a beautiful young woman encased in sleep.

While all this was going on, Anna felt Kratos slip behind her. Without warning, he turned her around sharply so she could see into his frantic red-brown eyes. The torment in her hand vanished instantly now the she beheld him with her eyes once more.

"This…can't be real…not again," he whispered.

Anna looked behind her at the transfixed heroes. "Do you seek proof?" Kratos ran a hand through her hair before cupping her chin in his hand, tilting her head back, his face inching closer to hers.

"What's happening?!" Lloyd shouted. Anna jumped away from Kratos and returned her attention to the task at hand.

"Oh my g…" Zelos gasped.

"It that…the Giant Kharlan Tree?" Genis asked in horror.

Colette was gazing, almost in a trance, at the sleeping half-elf cruelly suspended in the crazed tree. "That person…I feel like I've met her somewhere before."

Yuan felt his veins drain of blood as he looked at her face. It had been four thousand years since he had last looked upon her face. She had been gripping his hand tightly, trying to fight back the pain long enough to make her final wish…and to tell Yuan that she'd always be with him.

"Martel!" Yuan gasped.

"Martel?" Raine said. "That woman about to be consumed by the tree is Martel?"

Colette was still thinking. "She reminds me of someone. She reminds me of…"

"Why would Martel reappear with that giant, grotesque tree?" Yuan snapped, rounding on Kratos.

Kratos fixed him with a glare, despite the fact that he was all too aware of the presence next to him. He would deal with that as soon as he could, but they had to deal with this first. "I was afraid this would happen…Having lost the stability afforded by the protection of the Summon Spirits, the Great Seed has gone out of control."

Yuan shook his head. "No! The purpose of the Summon Spirits was to isolate the Great Seed from the outside world and prevent it from growing!"

Kratos covered his face with his hand in exasperation. "That was only half of it. The two worlds were forced out of phase by Yggdrasill. They should have drifted apart from each other and have been consumed by the void. But this was prevented from happening because the Great Seed was placed in the center between the two worlds."

Yuan rolled his eyes. "I don't need a lecture from you to know that!"

"If you knew it we wouldn't be in this mess," Anna snapped.

"The Great Seed is constantly being pulled upon from both worlds as they try to separate from one another," Kratos said. "It's a miracle that this delicate balance held up for even this long."

Yuan thought for a moment and snapped his fingers. "So the mana links served as a cage to contain the Great Seed in the space between the two worlds? Is that what you're saying?"

Kratos nodded. "And because you provided the unstable Great Seed with mana, germinated in a twisted form and has gone out of control. It's even engulfed Martel."

Lloyd shook his head. "Who cares why this happened! I wanna know what's gonna happen if we can't stop this thing!"

"If what Kratos says is true…" Yuan began.

"Which it is," interjected Ada.

Yuan sighed at her before continuing. "Anyway… Sylvarant will be consumed and destroyed by the Great Seed. And if Sylvarant is destroyed, Tethe'alla will be destroyed as well, as it is linked by the Holy Ground of Kharlan and the Otherworldly Gate."

"Then…everyone will die," said Presea.

"Everyone except that twisted tree and the angels that live on Derris-Kharlan," corrected Kratos.

"Well, duh!" Anna said.

"Isn't it great having her back?" Zelos asked Sheena, who grinned.

"Yuan. How do you plan to rectify this situation?" Regal asked.

"We can cut off the mana flow and stop the seed from receiving any more mana," Yuan said.

"It's too late for that," Anna informed him. "The process has already started." She saw Zelos open his mouth. "No the tree isn't going crazy in Tethe'alla, but they are definitely feeling effects such as earthquakes.

"That makes sense," Raine said. "Because Colette activated the process of world regeneration, the Summon Spirits of Sylvarant are now active. Therefore, the Giant Tree was drawn over here by Sylvarant's Summon Spirits."

"The Summon Spirits exchange their respective roles of yin and yang each time a Chosen's quest for world regeneration succeeds," Kratos added. "Currently, the Summon Spirits of Sylvarant are carrying out the role of yang by providing the mana."

"But because the Giant Tree has over-absorbed Sylvarant's mana, it has gone out of control," Anna finished, looking at Yuan. "TOLD YOU SO!"

"We know!" Yuan shouted back

Lloyd thought for a moment. "If that's the case, couldn't we neutralize it by blasting it with the power of the opposing Summon Spirits?" Everyone stared. Kratos 'hmphed' in satisfaction and Anna grinned at her son.

"Whoa, Lloyd!!" Genis looked shocked. "You actually understood what we were talking about?"

Lloyd hit Genis over the head. "Shut it, Genis! Professor once said that the negative and positive of a magnet neutralize each other. This is kind of the same thing, right?"

"That's not quite right, Lloyd, but nonetheless it's a clever idea coming from you," Raine and Anna said. Raine hid a smile.

"Even if we did decide to try and set the Summon Spirits of Tethe'alla against it, how are we gonna go about doing that?" Sheena asked. "We can't get close to that crazy thing the way it is now."

"The mana cannon," Yuan said.

"Yuan was manipulating Rodyle into building the mana cannon," Anna said, itching to get to the main event. "Before the mana links started to disappear, he planned to have Rodyle destroy the Tower of Salvation."

Kratos turned to face Lloyd and Anna, trying his hardest not to scoop the latter one into his arms to make sure this was really real. _You keep coming back to me…me, a man of sin. I don't deserve it, just like I don't deserve you to love me or for Lloyd to call me father._ "So you're suggesting we feed the mana of Tethe'alla's Summon Spirits into the Mana Cannon and fire it at the Giant Tree." Kratos nodded in approval. "Hmm…I suppose there's no better option right now."

"First, we need to shut off the current flow of mana to the tree," Raine pointed out. "It'll be too late if the tree grows any larger."

Kratos thought for a moment. "Very well…then here's the plan," he faced Yuan. "Yuan, I'm going to pretend I don't know who you've been working with or what you've been doing."

"Which you have plenty of experience in doing!"

Kratos stiffened, willing himself to turn his head and face his wife's equally horrified face. _It was only a matter of time…before she hit me with the truth…I know what I've done…I know what I am…Anna, you're better off without me. To think, I had hoped you would be able to forgive me._

Anna tried her best, but she couldn't contain the anger she felt at her husband's actions in the past, particularly since her death. Not with him before her, suggesting again that he not face reality. As soon as the words left her lips, she clapped a hand over her mouth. _Kratos…I'M SORRY! How could I…as true as it may be…that was so low…Kratos…I'm so sorry…but why have you done these things? You couldn't face my death at all could you? You promised…and you turned to cowardice…love…this is all too painful._

Kratos gulped and turned back to Yuan. "As I was saying…in exchange, you're going to order the Renegades to stop firing mana at the tree immediately. Meanwhile, Lloyd's group will head for the Mana Cannon."

"All right," Yuan said.

"Sir!" Botta appeared from nowhere. He glanced at the others and did a double take. "Adalais? How-?"

"Later!" she barked. "Tell him!"

"Oh yes," Botta turned back to Yuan. "Forcystus has executed our Iselia ranch infiltration team!"

"What does that mean?" Lloyd asked.

"The Iselia ranch is still operational," Yuan said. "We had people working undercover to switch over the mana flow."

"In other words, we have to infiltrate the place right now and stop the flow," Zelos concluded.

Kratos stepped away from Anna, stuffing his pain away along with the intent to go with her. "Then I shall go."

"You?" Regal said disdainfully. "Are you suggesting we should send you, our enemy, to do this by yourself?"

"I'll send some of my men," Yuan said.

"Preparations for the Mana Cannon, the shutdown of the mana reactors throughout the world—there are too many things we need the Renegades to do," Kratos countered. "You don't have enough troops to do everything."

"So we're going, right Lloyd?" Anna asked.

Lloyd nodded. "I'll go.

"What are you saying?!" Sheena screeched. "We have to head for the Mana Cannon!"

Lloyd shook his head. "You and the Renegades can take care of the Mana Cannon. Kratos and the rest of us will infiltrate the Iselia ranch. Fire the Mana Cannon when we give you the word. You wouldn't be able to trust the signal if it came from Kratos alone, right?"

"Is it about Chocolat?" Kratos asked out of nowhere.

Lloyd fixed his father with his eyes. A strange sort of truce and understanding seemed to pass before them. Kratos could see that his son was finally taking charge and using his head. Lloyd could see his former comrade, while still an enemy, retained vestiges of the heart they had thought he possessed. Lloyd turned away. "You're with us. Let's go."

"Wait," Zelos said. "I'll go with Sheena. Just in case."

"'Just in case' my ass…"Anna mumbled.

The renegades, Sheena, and Zelos followed Yuan as the other angel of Cruxis rejoined his former companions. Kratos lingered at the back of the group, well away from both Lloyd and Anna.

Anna gulped and dropped back to walk with him. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You were right," Kratos said. "You shouldn't forgive me. I failed you."

Anna grabbed his arm and stopped walking, looking earnestly up into his eyes. "No! No you didn't!" she pointed at Lloyd. "Look at him! He's grown into a fine young man. I knew you two would never be free, so I gave him to Dirk, so that he may have a chance to escape Cruxis's taint!" She gripped Kratos's face in her hands. "You may be a coward, but you love your son. You love me. I love you. That's all."

Kratos looked at her for a moment, before hugging her briefly, but tightly. "I don't know why you keep coming back to me…but please don't leave me again."

"I won't," Anna said. "I promise. Now go speak to Lloyd." Anna watched as Kratos pulled away and approached his son, who spoke first.

Lloyd glanced sideways at Kratos. _As much as I hate to admit it…things will be easier with him on our side. I should hate him and I do…but not enough to send him away. Damnit!_ "Hard to believe I'm fighting together with you again like this."

Kratos looked at Lloyd as well. "Does it displease you?

Lloyd rolled his eyes, the picture of his mother. "Oh, please... Of course I'm not happy about it. And I don't trust you, either."

Kratos smiled sardonically. He admired Lloyd's good sense, but it cut him to the core not to be trusted by his own son. "Good," he forced himself to say. "That's how you should be." Lloyd nodded. "Because you and I...are enemies."

Anna shook her head. _What's it going to take to put our family back together?_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why did you bring me along?" Kratos asked as they approached the Iselia ranch. "You don't need me in order to stop the mana reactor."

Lloyd looked strangely at Kratos, since they had just had his conversation. Then he realized that Kratos wanted the rest of the group to understand. "Because I don't trust Cruxis. It just happens that this time, our goals, your goals, and those of the Renegades coincide, but we don't know what's going to happen next. It's easier to keep an eye on you if you're close by."

Kratos nodded. _He's using his head. _"I see. A wise decision."

"How are we going to get in? The gate's closed," Genis pointed out.

"I'll jump down inside from the cliff and open the door," Lloyd suggested.

"No, let me go," Kratos said, the air around him shimmering. "I can simply fly over a gate like this." His blue wings materialized and he floated up and over the gate, pushing the switch to open it.

"Show off-AHHH!" Anna muttered as she trooped inside and promptly tripped slam into Kratos. Kratos sighed and set her on her feet. Checking to make sure the others had gone in, he slipped off his sleeve and pulled out Anna's headband, tying it back around her head, where it belonged.

"Aw!" Anna crooned as they headed into the ranch. "You wore it. How cute!" Kratos blushed but said nothing. They proceeded carefully through the halls, following Anna's directions and reached the control room with in minutes.

"This is the mana reactor," Colette said.

"Can't we just destroy the ranch?" Genis asked.

"If we're going to do that, we have to rescue the captives," Lloyd said.

"We don't have time this time around. Let's destroy or stop just the mana reactor while rescuing Chocolat and the others," Raine said.

"The captives are on the way to the reactor," Anna said. "We may be able to rescue them at the same time."

"There is insufficient time," Presea said. "It would be a seventy percent loss."

"It's the same as in Kvar's ranch," Kratos said. "We will have to divide into teams."

"I'll go to the reactor," Lloyd said. "Chocolat hates me anyway." He surveyed the others. "I think I'll need Ada for this one!"

"Huzzah!" Anna cried, skipping over to her son.

"Now who else," Lloyd said. His eyes fell automatically on Kratos, just as they had those months ago in Kvar's ranch. Kratos's looked evenly back at his son and wife. In that moment, feeling the wings on his back, seeing his wife and child standing on the opposite side of the room from him, it occurred to Kratos just what he had done by returning to Yggdrasill. And there was nothing to be done about it now.

"Choose as you will," Kratos said.

Lloyd scowled. "Kratos, Raine, and Colette you come with us. Regal, Genis, and Presea, you handle the prisoners."

"We'll do as you command," Regal said.

"And I shall observe how far your skills with a blade have progressed," Kratos said to Lloyd.

"Let's stay together until we reach Chocolat's location. That will be faster," Raine said. "And please, use the refreshers here. We need to be prepared."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Chosen One!" Chocolat yelled, clutched in the grasps of two Desian soldiers. The rest of the prisoners were streaming out of their cells, punching and hitting guards on their way out.

"Chocolat!" Lloyd drew his swords and advanced on the guards.

"Don't move!" yelled a Desian. "The host bodies made a break for it when they heard you were here! You'll pay for this!"

The Desians dropped Chocolat to the floor and kicked out, catching Lloyd and Colette in the stomach, causing the two to crumple to the floor, where the Desians kicked them repeatedly. Lloyd jumped over Colette, shielding her from the kicks.

"BACK OFF!" Anna shouted. As one, she and Kratos drew their weapons and charged, irate that the filthy vermin would dare lay their hands on Lloyd and Colette.

"Hiyaaaaah!" One of the remaining prisoners jumped on a guard's back. Lloyd sprang to his feet, helping Colette up and checking her for serious wounds.

"So you like kicking people around, huh?" Anna yelled. She sprang forward on to her hands, flipped over her son…and probably future daughter-in-law, landed on her feet and drove her sword through the besieged Desian. "Well now it's payback time!" she hissed as Kratos decapitated the other one. Anna wrenched her sword out, rage intensifying as the man fell. Something gripped her as the dead man fell. She had an overpowering urge to cut him to ribbons for harming her son. She raised her sword.

_What's happening? _The sword descended and sunk into the man's flesh, satisfaction tearing through her. Inside, her blood was heating up…really heating up…pain ripping through her as she hacked him a third time.

"Ada!" Lloyd shouted. "He's dead. Stop!"

But Anna couldn't stop. Her arm was on fire with pain again, worse than it had been in the tower of mana.

"Damnit…" she cursed trying to keep her sword above her head, struggling as her hand felt as though it was being torn to ribbons. "DAMNIT!!"

"Stop," Kratos dropped his weapon and seized Anna's descending arm, wrapping his other arm around her and gripping her second sword hilt. He squeezed the muscles on both wrists, causing her to drop the blades as her pain intensified.

"Professor!" Lloyd shouted. "Do something. Heal her. Something!!"

"No!" Kratos snapped. "It won't help. Regal, Presea, Genis: get the prisoners out of here. Now."

"Oh…my…GOD!" Anna screamed. "It hurts! IT BLOODY HURTS!! OH MY GOD SOMEBODY STOP IT! NOT AGAIN!!! NOT AGAIN! BLOODY HELL! KRATOS HELP ME!!!" She continued to scream as she thrashed in his arms.

"Again…" Kratos's breath caught in his chest. "Where…tell me where!"

"Where does it hurt, Ada?" Lloyd asked.

"HAND!" Anna shouted. "OH GOD IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!"

Kratos wrenched her arm down and ripped her glove off.

"Oh my…" Colette gasped, stepping back.

Anna's hand was covered in blood, more continuing to leak from it. In the center of her hand…was a round, glowing, blue crystal that was all too familiar to Kratos.

"What the hell?" Lloyd shouted. "It's an exsphere!!"

"Lloyd, we need to go," Raine said.

"Raine," Kratos said. "Hit her."

"What?" Raine gasped.

"Knock her unconscious," Kratos said. "We need to bring her anger down so it will stop feeding off of it and hurting her."

"All…all right…" Raine said. She raised her staff and delivered a sharp blow to Anna's head. Anna groaned and fell limp. Kratos threw her over his shoulder, calling himself ten different kinds of idiot. _I should have known! Since Lloyd's exsphere was successful, she had grown a Cruxis Crystal in her body as well as the one outside! I thought, since she died…she must have taken it with her. Damn it…_

"I'll carry her," Kratos said. "Let's go."

"Shouldn't we send her with the prisoners," Raine asked as they ran for the reactor.

Kratos shook his head. "I remember her as a worrier. Anger is easier to waylay than fear. It would be best to revive her so she can fight Forcystus."

"Let's hurry up," Lloyd agreed. They dashed into the room with the man reactor and Raine immediately headed for the computer.

"I can't…" Raine muttered. "The system won't access…"

Kratos shifted Anna and walked over to the console. "I'll handle this."

"Huh," Lloyd said, as Kratos shut the mana reactor off. "You sure are handy with everything—swordsmanship, magic, even operating machines."

"I've lived a little longer than most humans," Kratos said.

"Lived longer?" Lloyd asked. "So you're a half-elf, too? But then again, Kvar called you human…"

Kratos paused. "Focus on what's important. We must stop the Giant Tree."

Lloyd blushed at the reprimand. "Y…yeah."

"That's as far as you go," said a cold voice. They turned and saw the infamous blue haired half elf standing there, his mechanic arm glinting maliciously in the light from the man reactor.

"Recover," Raine whispered. Anna groaned and opened her eyes, just as Lloyd stepped forward.

"You're…Forcystus!" Lloyd snarled. Anna jumped off of Kratos's shoulder and reached for her weapons.

"Here," Colette handed them to her and joined the woman at Lloyd's side.

"Well, well," Forcystus sneered. "So you remember me. It looks like it was a mistake to have let you live. I guess I'll have to take care of you personally."

Kratos raised an eyebrow and stood in the space between Lloyd and Anna. "So you're Forcystus. If death is what you seek, you shall have it." Kratos drew his sword, ready to give suffering to the villain who had caused his son pain.

"Tough talk from a human," Forcystus said. "You're the one who's going to die, along with this tainted world."

"Even if the world is lost, you can escape to Derris-Kharlan…" Kratos thought aloud, "Is that what you're thinking?"

Anna snorted, willing her anger away as her wretched hand tingled. "How naïve."

Forcystus glared viscously at the pair. "What did you say?"

"Desians are nothing but expendable pawns to Yggdrasill," Kratos informed him. "He'd never bother to save you."

"Silence!" Forcystus barked. "How dare you speak ill of Lord Yggdrasill!"

"We speak only of the truth," Anna informed him.

Forcystus stared at her. "You…you're not…you should be dead!"

"Oh brother," Anna said. "Shut up. Yggdrasill will never save you, fool."

Forcystus laughed. "We have Derris-Kharlan! It is a world of mana, the very source of life! The destruction of this tainted world is of no concern to us."

"The Great Seed is invaluable to Yggdrasill," Kratos said. "If you stand in our way, the Great Seed will die, and you will be held responsible."

Forcystus laughed "You have no idea what you're talking about. I am under direct orders from Lord Yggdrasill himself."

"Because Martel is fused with the Great Seed…" muttered Kratos, his shock evident only to Anna. "Are you saying that fool would go this far just to protect her?!"

"You speak as if you know him," Forcystus commented. "Who are you?"

Lloyd and Anna both burst out laughing at that. Kratos gave them a look that plainly said, 'Shut up, now.' "It is of no importance. Prepare yourself."

Kratos ran for Forcystus, Lloyd and Anna right at his side, before he could even move, the three Aurions had run their swords straight through him, twisting to make sure her felt the pain.

"Judgment!" Colette cried, tearing his body with light.

"Ray!" Raine shouted, bombarding the man with beams of mana.

The family tore their blades out, Anna doing her best to hold in her anger to keep the exsphere from acting up. "Such a pitiful sight," she snarled as blood leaked heavily from his torso. She strode forward, but Lloyd beat her to it. He glared at Forcystus and kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him plummeting into the mana reactor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you all right?" Kratos asked as they headed out of the ranch, Anna staring in horror at the blue stone caked with her dried blood.

Anna glared. "I can feel it. I can feel it taking hold of my mana, just like before." She winced as it throbbed. "I need a Rune Crest. This is the Cruxis Crystal that grew inside of me." She shook her head. "I had hoped it vanished in my dimension-crossing."

"I'm a fool to not have considered the possibility," Kratos muttered. "Try to keep your emotions at bay until I can get you a crest."

"Impressive as always, Lloyd," Regal said as they emerged outside. "Looks like you stopped the mana reactor successfully."

Lloyd rubbed the back of his head. "Actually," Lloyd looked back at Kratos. "We really owe it to Kratos." He glared. "Even though he's still our enemy." He shook himself of the brief moment of humility. "Yeah! All we need to do now is contact Sheena and-"

"You will do no such thing," said Forcystus, emerging behind Lloyd and firing a beam of light at the boy.

"No!" Anna dove in front of her son and pushed him away. The beam hit her full on and she cried out as mana ripped through her, accelerating the irritation from the Cruxis Crystal and sending her face first into the dirt.

"No!" Presea gasped.

"I am one of the Five Grand Cardinals," Forcystus roared, swaying on the spot. "I won't die so easily!" He doubled over, clenching his blood-soaked chest. "I'm taking all of you inferior beings with me!"

Kratos strode forward, livid. "So this is how the great Desian hero, Forcystus, meets his end," he said, his voice cold, his eyes murderous. "I'm disappointed," he said, venomous with disgust.

Forcystus stated up at Kratos, comprehension dawning on his dying face. "I see…I get it now. I wondered how a mere human could exude the smell of mana. You're Kratos…"

"What of it?" Kratos challenged.

"Lord Yggdrasill trusted you…" the half-elf gasped. "Yet in the end, you betray us! This is why humans can never be trusted!" He swung his mechanical arm wildly, aiming at Chocolat. Just as he fired, Colette flew in front of the girl. The Chosen was launched into the air, her wings dissipating as her clothes and flesh tore in the blast, before crashing back to earth.

"No!" Lloyd roared, running for Forcystus. "You bastard!" Lloyd drove his sword into the Desian, straight through his heart for hurting the girl he cared for, just as Kratos had done so to Kvar.

_Like father, like son _Anna thought as regal and Raine healed her and helped her to her feet.

Forcystus crumpled, blood oozing from his putrid mouth. "Lord Yggdrasill!" he cried as he crashed to the ground. "Glory to the new Age of Half-elves!!" His breath vanished and the Desian hero was no more.

"Are you all right?" Kratos asked of Anna, who nodded.

Lloyd helped Colette to her feet. "Colette, are you okay-What the…?!" Lloyd and the others gasped at the sight before them.

"No…don't look!" Colette cried, clutching her arm. Between her fingers, shimmered the green crystalline form that had become her arm. "Don't look at me!"

Kratos came up to his son. "Lloyd! Send the message, quickly!"

Lloyd looked at Kratos, uncertainty, fear, chaos, and desperation in his eyes. In that moment, he had no clue as to what he was supposed to do, and he silently begged Kratos for help as he muttered incoherently, "But Colette…"

Kratos gripped Lloyd's shoulder, piercing him with his eyes, trying to bring Lloyd back to the task at hand. "The Chosen won't die yet, but if you don't hurry, this world will! Now do it."

Lloyd and Kratos stared at each other for a long moment. Finally, Lloyd blinked and shook his head, shedding his uncertainty. "A…all right!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Sheena and Zelos stood before the central core of the mana cannon. Sheena was rocking back and forth in impatient anticipation. She knew she could do it, but if they didn't hurry, it would be too late.

"Relax, babe," Zelos said grinning. "If it wasn't going to work, Ada woulda said so."

Sheena glared at him. "Just like she said something about Kuchinawa's betrayal?"

"Ouch," Zelos said. "Fair point."

"Why did you come anyway?" Sheena asked him.

Zelos looked at her, debating whether or not he should be completely honest. He had come to be with her and give her some support. He also wanted to protect her. He opted for some of the truth. "You get all worked up when you're anxious," he said slyly. "I thought maybe you could use some company."

Sheena's eyes widened. "Really, Zelos?"

"Of course," he said grinning. "Besides, you're unbelievably hot when you're doing the summoner thing."

Sheena rolled her eyes and smacked him. "You're such a pervert!"

"Sheena!" Botta called up to them. "It's time."

Sheena nodded and stepped forward, her chin lifted confidently. "That's the signal!" She withdrew her guardians and gathered her focus and mana. "Disciple of everlasting ice!" There was a flash of blue and Celsius appeared. "Hammer of godly thunder!" The crackle of purple electric light announced volt. Sheena gulped, not entirely over her fear of and anger with the summon spirit. "Servant of Mother Earth!" Yellow light brought forth the adorable, annoying Gnome. Sheena grinned and spouted her personal favorite summon line, "Envoy from the dark abyss!" Blackness fell briefly before shadow materialized. "I command thee! Gatherest before me and unleash thine power!" She took a deep breath and found herself looking back at Zelos.

"You got this, Sheena," he said.

She grinned and turned back to the summon spirits. "Okay, guys! I'm counting on you!"

The Summon Spirits nodded and began to filter their mana into the mana cannon. The core swirled with blue, yellow, purple, and black as the elements combined, their energy growing stronger as the glow became brighter and brighter. The tower rumbled as the mana gathered until the spirits finally vanished.

Sheena raised one arm, signaling to Botta. "Fire Mana Cannon!!"

A great stream of pure elemental mana erupted from the tower, its flash blinding Zelos, Sheena, and the renegades. Roaring and soaring like a dragon of hell, it tore across the sea, throwing seawater into the air, tearing across fields and mountains, churning and destroying grass and ground. There was blinding flash and it collided with the crazed tree with a roar, punctuated by a woman's scream.

In his base in Sylvarant, Yuan clutched the desk as the echoing cry faded. He rubbed the finger where his missing ring had been for four thousand years. "Martel…"

* * *

Review my lovely readers!!! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! And Merry -insert respective holiday or lack of holidy here-!!! 


	14. Chapter 14

I blame this delay on exams, crazy weather getting me sick, and exhaustion. I'm adressing specific thankyou's for chapter13 and this chapter in my next update and a general thankyou below...cuz it's 3 am. Y'all are lucky I like you! (J/K i 3 you all!)

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Quoted lyrics belong to Ludacris, Fort Minor-specifically Mike Shinoda. (Mike Shnioda is my main man! Linkin Park Forever!!!!!!!!!) and Nickelback.

* * *

Anna could hear voices, slightly warped in her disoriented state. She expected her body to be writhing and protesting in pain, but it wasn't. Strangely, she couldn't feel anything at all. _Hello idiot…Cruxis Crystal…just like Colette!_ She was vaguely aware that someone was hovering over her, applying the healing arts. She assumed it was Raine. 

"What was that cry?" Genis asked. Anna winced, his voice echoing far too loudly in her head.

Kratos heard Anna winced and he sighed, trying to keep his voice low for here. "Martel, I would assume. The out-of-control Great Seed is Martel herself."

"The Great Seed is once again bound in the Holy Ground of Kharlan," Yuan's voice practically shouted through the communicator box. Anna growled in frustration, keeping her eyes close. She knew they'd react sensitively to light and she wanted to delay that reaction. 'For that, I owe you my gratitude. Thank you," Yuan continued. "It seems that you have managed to save the Great Seed as well as this world."

Kratos approached the communication box "If the Great Seed is intact, then I presume Martel, who's fused with it, is safe as well?"

Yuan snorted "I'm sure that's good news for you. I wish I could say the same for me."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Anna roared sitting up. She opened her yes and hissed as they adjusted. "Why are you people talking so loudly?" She was vaguely aware that Raine was across from her, next to Genis. Kratos was on his knees beside her, his head turning from the box to look at Anna with sorrowful eyes.

"Calm down," he said, forcing the emotion from his voice. "You're reacting to the parasitic effects from the exsphere. Breathe slowly."

Lloyd paid very little attention to Anna, more concerned with the terrified blonde soul mate before him. "Colette, it looks like things have settled down."

Colette cringed, clutching her arm. "It's gross, isn't it?… It's disgusting, isn't it? It's…It's…"

Lloyd shook his head and walked over to her, his hand outstretched. "It's not at all."

"Stay away!" Colette cried, backing away. "Don't look at me!" She looked at Lloyd and suddenly swayed alarmingly. Colette's eyes rolled up into the back of her head and Lloyd dashed forward to catch her as she fell.

"Colette!" Lloyd cried, brushing the hair out of her face.

"It's okay," Raine said checking on her. "She just fainted. Let's take her back to the village."

"To Iselia?" Genis exclaimed. "But Lloyd and I were banished!"

Raine fixed her brother with a hard look. "Colette's home is in Iselia. Besides, we can't just leave behind the people who were held at the ranch."

Lloyd thought about Marble, about the hate on the mayor's face, the pain in the villagers eyes. Then he looked down at the blonde angel in his arms. That decided him. "…All right. Let's…go to Iselia."

"Then I'll notify Sheena and Zelos to meet you at Iselia," Yuan said. "Farewell for now."

"Finally he shut up," Anna growled, stumbling to her feet. _Yay disc two! Now things get interesting!_

"Ada," Raine said approaching her. "We need to get you a key crest."

"That won't cut it," Ada said. "It's not an exsphere, it's a Cruxis crystal."

Kratos cleared his throat nonchalantly, a warning to be quiet. Anna gritted her teeth and breathed, "That wouldn't work fourteen years ago, and it won't work now." Aloud, she said. "Let's get Colette to Iselia. I will explain things-whoa!" The world spun and Anna flopped back to the ground.

"See!" Raine protested. "We have to do something."

"She, like Colette, needs rest," Kratos said.

"Yeah, ooh…owwee," Anna groaned as she put her head in her hands.

"Regal," Genis said, "can you carry her?"

"I'm walking," Anna snapped as Regal started forward.

"No you're not," Lloyd said, positioning Colette better in his arms. "Kratos…you take her."

"As you wish," Kratos replied, picking Anna up. "May I ask why you selected me, Lloyd?"

"Call it intuition and instinct," Lloyd said, starting for the village.

They set off, Lloyd insisting upon carrying Colette. Kratos walked near the back, with Anna in his arms.

Anna, though humiliated at having to be carried, was happy to be in Kratos's arms instead of Regal's. She looked to make sure the others were occupied before wrapping her arms around Kratos muscular chest.

"Our reunions and meeting suck, my love," Anna whispered.

She felt Kratos sigh. "It would seem that all I am capable of is causing you pain…"

"It's not your fault," Anna said. "It's Mithos and his foolish ways!"

"That I have allowed o continue for four millennia," Kratos countered.

"Ok fine," Anna snapped. "You are a rabid, flea bitten bird brain who should be put down ASAP!"

She felt his chest vibrate with laughter. "I don't deserve you. Or your forgiveness."

"Kratos," Anna said seriously. "Don't worry about my forgiveness. Worry about Lloyd's."

"He doesn't believe me to really be his enemy," Kratos sighed.

"No he doesn't," Anna agreed. "So why don't you come back?"

Kratos said nothing. Although Anna knew very well why he could not, she still wanted him to, desperately. "Can I convince you?" Anna asked.

"No," Kratos replied.

Anna grumbled for a moment, before inspiration struck her. "Kratos can you stop for a moment?"

"Are you all right?" he asked concerned.

"The jostling is a bit…uncomfortable," Anna lied. "Tell Lloyd."

Kratos caught up to Lloyd. It struck him then just how similar Lloyd was to him. There were both of the Aurion men, carrying their broken soul mates in their arms. "Lloyd," Kratos said. "Adalais is experiencing some discomfort."

"Are you all right?" Lloyd asked of his comrade.

"Just the jostling from walking," Anna said. "I just need to sit for a moment."

Lloyd looked from Kratos to Anna, considering. "It pains me to say it…but I trust you…"

Kratos raised a brow. Lloyd grimaced. "At least as far as hurting her."

"We'll catch up momentarily." Kratos strode off a ways into the trees, Anna groaning in fake discomfort. Finally Kratos sat down gingerly, arranging Anna carefully in his lap.

"Please, Kratos," she sighed. "For me?"

"Anna," Kratos sighed. "I…can't…I must do what I can to atone for my sins…all the wrongs I've done and allowed to be done."

"How much longer will you cloak yourself in this blanket of guilt, Kratos?" Anna demanded.

Kratos looked at her. "Do you remember what I promised you, the night you died?"

Anna nodded. "You swore you would always protect us."

"And that I would not let Mithos win," Kratos amended. "I may excuse my current betrayal of my own blood with the blood of strangers that stains my hands, but if that's what it takes to stop Mithos…then I can not be free of my cloak of sin. Not now."

"You're a fool," Anna muttered, burying her face in his chest. "Must I watch you risk your life? Must I watch you walk away? Must I look at the pain in Lloyd's eyes when his father is gone from his sight?"

Kratos froze. "You don't plan to tell-"

Anna shot her head up. "Of course not," she snarled. "But you will."

"But-"

"At the very least, you will explain why you betrayed him and lead his soul mate to the slaughterhouse!"

Kratos sighed. "I see you've notice their developing relationship."

"He loves her," Anna said confidently. "When this is over, they will always be together."

They were silent for a long moment, thinking of their son and the trials they still had to face. Kratos suddenly became conscious of the fact that Anna was tracing the lines of his palm, running her fingers through his, and shaking, scrunching her eyes tights as though straining to remember something. He lifted her chin so that she would look into his eyes and see the question there.

"I can't feel it," she muttered. "I can't feel the warmth of your arms around me, or the pain of where I was hit." She sighed. "I can't even cry like I want to because I thought you were lost to me again."

Kratos had no idea what to say, so he just held her as she tried in vain to cry. Eventually, he scooped her back up and carried her to Iselia, planning to go to Yuan as soon as he could.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I see," Phaidra said slowly as Lloyd finished his story. "So the angels of Cruxis were really half-elves…"

"Please don't tell anyone about this," Lloyd begged. "We don't want to start a panic."

"Indeed," Phaidra said "Especially now that the Tower of Salvation is gone, I wouldn't dare tell people the truth."

Around the room, everyone looked staggered. "The Tower of Salvation…is gone?" Genis gasped.

Phaidra nodded. "After that frightening earthquake, the tower disappeared from the eastern sky…along with that monstrosity."

"How could it disappear?!" Lloyd demanded, rounding on Kratos.

"I don't know," the angel replied. "The Chosen never completed the ritual of regeneration. The Cruxis core system, which controls the appearance of the tower, may have malfunctioned. It is of little consequence."

Raine turned to Kratos too, enraged. "No, it's not. It's a tremendous shock to the people of Sylvarant. After a giant earthquake sunders the land, the symbol of salvation vanishes. The Chosen will be held responsible."

"Why?" Anna asked. "Lots of other Chosen have failed up till now, too."

It was Anna who gave Phaidra's answer. "The others have paid for their failure with their lives. But Colette is still alive…"

"When people are suffering, they feel the need to place the blame on someone…" Regal said, almost to himself.

Presea spoke up. "It is not fair to Colette."

Lloyd appeared to be struggling with himself. "I'm…gonna go see what's going on in the village."

Genis exchanged a glance with Lloyd. "I'll go too."

"Let's all go together, then," Anna said. "It sounds like it's a bit sketchy for you to be walking around by yourself."

"I'll…stay here," Kratos said. "Go on."

"Are you sure?" Lloyd asked, looking up at the man disappointedly.

"I'll watch the Chosen" Kratos assured him. "Go on."

Lloyd looked as though he wanted to argue but he seemed to remember Kratos's status with Cruxis and the group trooped outside. They hadn't walked long when a set of familiar shouted tones reached their ears. They rounded the corner and came face with the ranting and raving mayor of Iselia.

"This is an outrage!" he roared. "Those who were banished returning without permission… The Chosen failed atrociously… It's the end of the world!"

"Well, he certainly hasn't changed," Genis muttered.

"And on top of all that, people we thought were elves are actually half-elves?!" The Mayor glared ferociously at the Sages. "I bet you were the ones that led the Desians here to attack this village!

"I've heard enough from you!" Lloyd roared, marching forward. The gathered villagers recoiled slightly. Their memory of Lloyd was the lazy cheerful kid who followed the Chosen around. This Lloyd was different. There was something harder in his eyes. His heart was that of one who had killed, been beaten, been betrayed, watched endless horrors unfold before his very eyes. He wasn't afraid to stand up to the mayor. He wasn't afraid of anything anymore because the world now rested on his shoulders.

" Now listen!" Lloyd continued. "It's true that the Professor and Genis are half-elves…but so what?! There are good half-elves just as there are bad humans!" Lloyd hissed.

The mayor scoffed. "What does a kid know? You were raised by a dwarf. It's no wonder you caused the Chosen to fail her journey! And you even brought a bunch of dirty prisoners back here! It's intolerable how much pain you've caused the good humans of this village-"

SMACK!

The mayor staggered from Anna's slap. Anna raised her hand to hit him again, rage ripping through her, but Raine grabbed her wrist. Meanwhile Chocolat planted herself firmly in front of the sniveling weasel.

"That's enough!" Chocolat snapped. "You're just complaining about everything! Does any part of you besides your mouth even work?!"

"Tell me what you gonna do? ACT A FOOL!!" Anna grinned triumphantly. Mercifully, she was ignored.

"You criticize and attack people for their birth and upbringing—things they cannot change," Presea said, venom in her normally monotonous voice. "It is you who are not human."

"What?!" The Mayor gasped. "We have an arrangement with the Desians! I have a duty to protect this village. Isn't that right? "

No one said anything.

"Say something!"

"Genis is the smartest person in this village," piped up a young boy standing nearby. "He even knows factorizations that you don't know."

"The Professor is scary when she's angry," said a teenage girl beside Anna. "But when I know the answer, she's happy, too."

The younger boy nodded. "Lloyd isn't any good at school, but he's the strongest in the village. He saved me when I was attacked by monsters."

"Colette, she's always falling down and stuff," continued the girl. "But she never cries. She doesn't cry even when it hurts. Colette is really grown up."

Lloyd looked down, unsure of how to handle the sudden appreciation. "Everyone…"

There was a muffled sob as Raine turned and fled from the scene.

"Sh…shut up!" The mayor snapped. "You children, go away!"

Chocolat stood firm. "Those children understand the truth much better than you! Who do you think you are?! And it's not just you! Everyone shoved all the responsibility on the Chosen and Lloyd and the others! What have you done?! You haven't done anything!"

"We are powerless…" The mayor muttered.

"Yes," said a woman. "But even powerless, we can still aid the Chosen and her companions when they return exhausted to this village."

"Mayor…" one of the watchmen said. "Your words are so shallow that even a child can see through them. You say that you are powerless and force everything onto the Chosen, but when push comes to shove, you turn and blame her? That's just too much!"

"Forcystus is dead," Chocolat informed everyone. "There are no more restrictions upon this village."

"We will take in the Chosen and her companions and the people from the ranch," said a woman. "And, Mayor, we're not going to let you say a word about it."

"Everyone…are you sure?" Lloyd asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"I'm…a half-elf…remember?" Genis said uncertainly.

"But you were raised in this village," insisted the villager. "And Lloyd is like a member of this village, too."

"Thank you," Lloyd said. "Everyone."

"Fine!" the mayor snapped. "Do what you want!" The man

"I must apologize, too," Chocolat said feebly looking at Lloyd "You saved me, and yet…I couldn't bring myself to accept it. I…heard at the ranch about how you were kind to Grandma. …Thank you."

"Thank you, Chocolat," Genis smiled.

"I'll always remember Marble…" Lloyd said sadly. "…for the rest of my life."

Lloyd looked at Chocolat and smiled, the young woman smiling shyly back. Then they set off to find Raine, who was sprawled in front of her old house. Her eyes were swimming with tears as she looked at the charred and mangled wood.

"Professor. What is it?" Lloyd asked.

Raine jumped slightly and sprang to her feet. "No, it's nothing," she mumbled, turning to wipe her eyes. "Just…no…no, never mind." She sighed and looked at the village. People walking by called greeting to Raine and Genis and Lloyd. "Perhaps this village has some hope left for it after all."

Anna smiled. "Pity. I was really looking forward to you chewing out the Mayor."

"I'm not stupid enough to waste my time lecturing pigs," Raine spat. "Beside, you and Chocolat did even better than I would have."

Anna grinned and turned to Lloyd. "If you go back to Colette's, I think our friends are waiting for us." Lloyd's head snapped up and he took off, leaving the others behind in a trail of dust.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lloyd!" Dirk exclaimed, looking up from his tools as his son and friends trooped in. The foster father and son exchange a brief, manly hug.

"Dad! How've you been?" Lloyd asked, looking at his adoptive father. "Were you affected by the earthquake?"

Dirk shook his head. "This area is on top of hard bedrock. Everything is fine."

"Dirk," Kratos said. "We are here by the request of Colette's family. They wish for you to help her."

Anna was staring at Dirk in shock as the inquiries were made. It occurred to her she had never seen the dwarf properly before. But now, in the flesh, he looked extremely familiar.

"I'm afraid, even if Cruxis Crystals are an evolved form of Exsphere, I still don't know the first thing about them," Dirk was saying. "It'd be a better idea to ask a dwarf over in that Tethe'alla place."

"Oh…" Lloyd mumbled sadly. "So even you don't know anything about these."

Dirk rested a hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of help… At least stay here for the night to get some rest."

"I must politely decline," Kratos said. With a curt nod, he exited the house. After a split second's hesitation, Lloyd followed. Anna mumbled something about fresh air and fled to the terrace, waiting to over hear…hoping Lloyd would say everything he needed to.

"Wait!" Lloyd called after Kratos's retreating figure. Anna could see the faint glimmer of hope in Kratos's eyes as he turned around. As silently as she could, using her own enhanced hearing to make double sure, she crept across the balcony and crouched so her husband and son couldn't see her.

"Are you really going back to Cruxis?" Lloyd asked, as though hoping otherwise.

"I am an angel of Cruxis," Kratos said simply.

Lloyd shook his head in frustrated disbelief. "Then why didn't you follow Yggdrasill's orders to leave the Great Seed alone?"

"I have my reasons...that's all," Kratos said. "But as a result, Martel was not lost. That goes along with Yggdrasill's wishes."

Lloyd's face fell. "It's true then. You really are our enemy…"

"If you consider Cruxis and the Desians your enemy, then I suppose that makes me your enemy." Kratos turned away.

_Come on Lloyd! _Anna begged _SAY IT!_

"I... don't wanna think of you as an enemy," Lloyd called, his face determined again. Kratos gasped, almost inaudibly, causing Anna to smile. The auburn hair turned to face his son curiously. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

Lloyd raised an eyebrow and scoffed, trying to be the defiant teen again. "It's not that I've forgiven you or that I like you or anything. But unlike the other Desians, you abandoned neither the Great Seed nor this world. I just thought... it's weird to think of you as an enemy."

Kratos stared at Lloyd for a long moment, his eyes evaluating, Lloyd's eyes searching. "You've grown up," Kratos finally said softly, and sadly. It hurt Anna's heart to hear the sadness in his voice. She had been able to watch Lloyd grow, maybe not as a child, but she had been with him these past months and seen him become a man. Kratos believed himself a failure of a parent, had missed his son's childhood, and was detained by Cruxis, unable to be by Lloyd's side as he became a man.

Lloyd looked nonplussed. "Huh?"

"The Lloyd at the beginning of this journey would have thought of all angels as his enemies," Kratos explained. "The same ways humans and elves hate half-elves and half- elves hate everyone else."

Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck in a mixture of embarrassment, shock, and a little shame. "You think so? Was I like that?"

"Everyone has difficulty accepting those who are different," Kratos informed him. "It's easier when you believe in a world where the Desians are pure evil, the Chosen saves the world, and humans are all right and good. In fact, you joined the Chosen's journey believing that."

"Yeah... that's true," Lloyd agreed. "But I can't forgive what the Desians and Cruxis have done. What they're doing is just revenge for what was done to them, right? That's just going to breed more hatred."

"Yes," Kratos agreed. "The fact that you're able to see that now shows that you've grown up. The strength to believe in what you see and not be swayed by the opinions of others; the ability to understand and sympathize for those you despise; the courage to look at things with an open heart; you have all those traits within you."

Lloyd laughed. "Colette is always saying, 'Why can't everyone get along?'"

Kratos struggled for a moment before actually smiling very faintly, sending Anna's heart hammering. "Humph... that sounds like something that a Chosen would say."

"But I don't think that everyone has to get along with each other. It's okay to dislike people. There will always be people who make you mad," he paused and looked at Kratos, who resisted the urge to look away embarrassed. "But... I do think we need to accept each other's rights to be here.

_Would say the same of me if you knew the truth, my son? _Kratos thought. _Would you agree if you knew what I have done?_

His thoughts must have shown on his face some how, or maybe it was Lloyds manifesting his hope in his words. "I think it's okay for you to be here, too."

_YES! _Anna thought excitedly.

Kratos couldn't keep the shock and amazement hidden this time. For one brief and shining moment, he imagined himself crosses the little space between he and his son, putting a hand on his shoulder, and telling him the truth. He imagined Lloyd to accept him and forgive him and invite him back so they could stop Yggdrasill together. But he thought of Lloyd's face in the tower as Colette looked at him with soulless eyes He thought of the anger on Lloyd's face as he discovered more and more of Cruxis's plans for Colette and the world. And he thought of the hate and pain in Lloyd's eyes when he charged Kratos in that cursed place. He couldn't join his son, his family, not until he finished the single task he knew he must do…which would ensure he would never be with them.

"No…" Kratos said, turning away sharply. "I cannot join your journey, for I still have something I must take care of."

"What do you have to take care of? Is that why you've been wandering around Tethe'alla this whole time?"

Kratos looked back at his son. "Lloyd."

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"If you wish to save the Chosen, you should research the records from the Ancient Kharlan War," Kratos said, continuing his retreat. "Remember the words of the unicorn at Lake Umacy."

"Wait!" Lloyd shouted, a hint of desperation in his voice. "Why are you with Cruxis when you're a human?!"

But Kratos had already gone. Lloyd swore. "What is he trying to do?"

"Obviously he's helping us," Anna said, jumping down from the balcony. Lloyd looked slightly surprised as she walked over to him and flopped on the ground. "Sit with me a spell."

"What do you mean he's helping us?" Lloyd said. "You know what he's up to. Why is he with Cruxis? Who is he?"

Anna shook her head. "Lloyd, I can not tell you…"

"Why, Ada?" Lloyd demanded. "You've revealed things before. Why not now?"

Anna ached to see the hurt in his eyes. "Lloyd…you will find out…soon in fact…it's better if you have these experiences…I dare not tempt fate more than I have." She paused and looked off into the trees. "I'm not even supposed to be here anymore…"

"Anymore?" Lloyd said. "Do you mean because you…sorta died?"

Anna smiled. "Yeah…sorta…"

Lloyd sighed petulantly. "I guess you'll tell me what really happened eventually?"

"Someday," Anna laughed. "Lloyd…can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Lloyd said.

"If I…" Anna gulped. "If I were…someone other than…who you thought I was…what would you do?"

Lloyd looked at her shocked. "Well…considering that almost all of us weren't who we thought they were…I'd say I wouldn't care."

"Really?" Anna said. "Not everyone, surely."

"Well look at it," Lloyd said. "Genis and the Professor said they were elves, but were really half-elves. Sheena hid her homeland, occupation, and still hides her true name, from us, Zelos…well I'm not sure about him yet, but I just…have this feeling there's more to him. Presea was forced to hide her age and emotions from us and she turned out to have a connection with Regal, who turned out to be not only a murderer, but the murderer of Presea's younger sister. Colette hid her illness and pain. Yuan's a double agent, Altessa used to work for Cruxis, Kuchinawa betrayed Mizuho, and Cruxis is really a deranged group of half-elves working with the Desians instead of helping the Chosen seal them up." Lloyd paused and then added. "And Kratos…turned out to be working for our enemy the whole time…yet continues to help us."

"Wow," Anna said. "I never thought of it that way." She shook her head.

"If we're trying to create a world where everyone has the right to live," Lloyd continued, "then we have no right to hate you for who you are. It may hurt us, it may not, but you're still you…you're still one of us."

Anna felt pride rise up in her chest. Lloyd had indeed grown up, and grown up well. It was bittersweet to know because she had missed most of his life, as had Kratos. But…if things hadn't turned out like they had…then maybe this twisted world would have eventually died without Lloyd and his friends to save it.

"So who are you really?" Lloyd asked.

Anna smiled. "I'm one who is loyal to you, Colette, Genis, Raine, Sheena, Presea, Zelos, Regal…and Kratos. I will always fight by your side, Lloyd." _My wonderful son._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lloyd made the rounds at Dirk's once Sheena and Zelos returned. Anna sat with Noishe, listening to the conversations, picking up on her favorite quotes.

"It's more like...instinct. You subconsciously collect and store various external information. That's why when the time comes, you always manage to find the next path to take. Not by logic, but by intuition."

"What do you do about people who don't wanna understand? "

"Hot-headed and stubborn as well. Well…but I guess that's what I dig about you."

"By doing what we thought was right, countless people in Sylvarant lost their lives. I can never forget that. And I know you feel responsible for that even more than I do."

"Alicia said she wanted me to forgive him. And I really want to...with all my heart. But...I can't yet."

"Your will manifests itself in the words you speak. Whether they be curses, or words of joy, the soul of those words yields power."

"I'm…truly thankful to have met you, Lloyd. This time, I don't want to disappear. I really don't. I'm gonna live, right? I'm…going to be able to stay by your side, right?"

Personally, she liked Regal's the best.

After a while, they all retreated inside of Dirk' house. To Lloyd and Colette's intense enjoyment, Dirk got them all involved in making Dwarven Pot-Luck Surprise. Basically, Dirk made the room pitch black and everyone started to throw all sorts of things into the pot and then stewed it. Raine was in her element as an experimental cook. Genis and Regal tried to give a seeming of normalcy to the ingredients, but when Zelos starting throwing things at them instead and challenging them, an ingredient-tossing contest took place, which Sheena snuck into and won. Lloyd had to be healed by Raine when he attempted, unknowingly, to toss Presea's axe into the …stew? Presea herself was responsible for the kitchen table crashing into the stove. Anna stood back taking pictures until she had to beat the snot out of Zelos when he tried to toss her camera in. There was also a slight hitch when Colette pitched both Anna and Dirk into the pot, but it was ultimately a great way to end the day.

Once every had nodded off for the night, Anna slipped outside, unable to sleep for obvious reason. Idly, she wondered how long it would be before she lost her voice.

She looked out over the trees and the small stream, trying to ignore the starlight glinting off of the Cruxis Crystal. She thought of Kratos, of what he was doing right this very minute. Was he still in Sylvarant? Was he in Welgaia? Was he scouting the skies on his blue wings in Tethe'alla?"

"Where'd you go…I miss you so," Anna sand softly. "Seems like it's been forever since you been gone…please come back home." She laughed softly as the refrain sprang to mind. "I want you to know it's a little fucked up that I'm stuck here waiting at times debating telling you that I've had it with you and you're career…"

_That fits more than I'd like to admit…_Instead of dwelling, she selected a marginally happier song.

"I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know-"

"How much more can you possibly take?" he asked, his voice a whisper. "How much more pain can I possibly cause you?"

Anna turned to look up at him, perched on the roof, his wings waving gently. "I will take as much as necessary if it brings you back to me and puts our family back together." She smiled crookedly at him. "And it won't hurt so badly if you come down here and hold me."

"You come up here…I do not wish to be seen."

Anna looked at the solid, smooth, six-foot span of wall above the doorframe. "I don't even think I can flip up there, love."

He looked at her. "You haven't tried yet, have you?"

"Tried what?"

He actually smiled down at her. "What do Yuan, Yggdrasill, Colette, and I have that you do as well?"

Anna thought for a moment. "Um…exceptionally long hair?"

"…"

"Well it's true!!!"

"Anna…you have wings now…"

Anna gasped loudly. "Are you bloody serious?" She screeched in a whisper, half excited, half afraid. She imagined for a moment, soaring through the skies with Kratos and Lloyd, who would eventually grow his too. Then she remembered what Colette had gone through and what it had meant for Kratos and Yuan. And how badly she had wanted to pluck Remiel and _would_ pluck that creep Mithos.

"I know you're scared," he said gently. "But I have a Rune Crest here for both you and Colette. Don't be afraid."

Anna sighed in partial relief. "How do I bring them out?"

"Since you aren't be bestowed with 'Cruxis's blessing,'" he quoted from Remiel with a grimace, "for the first time…" he thought for a moment. "Well, my method, as well as Yuan's and Ygdrasill's, was to envision your wings sprouting from your back and to manifest your will into making that vision a reality."

Anna nodded and scrunched her eyes shut. She concentrated on emptying her mind of everything. That done, she concentrated hard on the image of wings. She fixed it in her mind…but her concentration was slipping. She kept thinking of Kratos, which lead her to think of Lloyd, which Lead to Colette, which lead to Genis…and so on. She felt a tug deep inside of her as well as a spasm of pain from the exsphere. There was a shimmering light pressing against her lids followed by a bright flash. Her eyes sprang open.

"Sweet Origin," Kratos gasped, peering at her wings. Shocked by _his _shock, Anna twisted around to see.

Her wings were black, black having been her signature color, but there was more. In each wing, there were eight small circles of color, all different shades. The edges of her wings were bordered in blue feathers.

"What in the world?" she gasped.

"What did you think of?" Kratos asked sharply.

Anna blushed. "I tried to keep my mind clear…but…I kept thinking of you…which lead to Lloyd…which lead to Colette...and so on."

Kratos thought for a moment. "So it would seem."

Anna flapped her wings gently and looked up at Kratos. Muttering a silently prayer, she gave a little hop. To her intense relief, she rose an inch in the air and hovered their. Grinning, she continued upward until she reached Kratos.

"Do you think they had something to do with this?" she asked.

Kratos examined her wings closely. "I believe that each of these colored patches represents a color you have fixed in your subconscious to them."

Anna snapped her fingers. "So they are black because they are my color…and…um…"

"Red is the largest patch," Kratos said.

"Lloyd!" Anna examined her wings. As she looked at each color, she knew who they were for instantly. "Colette is pink, because of her wings and bright nature. Genis is white because of his hair and…innocence. Raine is yellow because of her bright mind. Sheena is light purple…no, violet because of her overcome fear of Volt and lightning…which I guess is purple. Presea is green because of…her home. Ozette is very green and green represents her new chance at life. Zelos is orange because his wings are orange. Regal is this dark-bluefish purple…indigo because of his tragic past." She paused and looked up at Kratos's wings "Blue…is for you…your wings…and our difficult past…"

Kratos reached for her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "They're beautiful," he said as the colors stood out brightly against their glistening raven background. He tilted her chin up and kissed her softly. She ran her hands up his muscled chest and twisted her fingers into his long hair, urging him not to stop. Without breaking their kiss, he laid her back on the roof, pressing his body to hers. "You're beautiful," he mumbled breaking the kiss and trailing more down her neck. Anna bit her lip to stifle the moan of pleasure. "I could live to be a million and would never deserve a treasure like you, my love." He reached into his pocket as he kissed her lips again, running his other fingers teasingly down her front. He withdrew a silver bracelet with strange carvings engraved on it and slipped it onto her wrist. It glowed faintly, as did the Cruxis Crystal, before tightening slightly of its own accord.

"I love you, Kratos Aurion."

"I love you, Anna Adalais Aurion."

* * *

REVIEW and FORGIVE ME!!

THANK YOU: emi the cookie monster, Kitty-Katz-Katz, mandrakefunnyjuice,crystalwolfberri, JeanneAndHerAlters-(SORRY! My final draft didn't save so your thank you got erased. I'll owe you three next time!), KGS, eragonfanatic92, & Silver and White Angels


	15. Chapter 15

I hate the pox rotted computer at my house! So slow! It's been far too long between updates since I have come here and I am so sorry! CH13 Thankyou's can be found after the min event.

Ch 14 Dankeschones (Thank you very much'es):

Eragonfanatic92: Oh they are definitely colorful and shiny to. SHINY!! ahem I'm honored you neglected history for me…unless you did badly…in which case MY BAD!

Kitty -Katz-Katz: Sadly that's the last kiss for a while. Had to pump it up while I could

Emi the cookie monster: Yes indeed she is! Yay! I figured she'll need it to keep up with her wild angel son and husband…then again…-heart-

Crystalwolfberri: YAY! It's nice to be forgiven. Hmm…I guess that would hurt…owee!

Silver And White Angels: Originally, that's how I was going to do it. But I figured since thoughts of her fiends interrupted her main thought, the color spots should be kind of like interruptions in the main color.

Mandrakefunnyjuice: It's what I wish Lloyd's wings had been like. Yay Warm and fuzzy!!! -squeal-

JeanneAndHerAlters: Good ole muffins! Woot. Please don't eat her! I've worked much too hard on her!

KGS: Aw! It makes me go Aw that you went aw. Lol. Thanks.

Twilight Angels: Thank you! I thought Anna the angel had a nice ring to it. Lol.

And thank you to An Angel With Clipped Wings for her reviews on Chapters 2 and three!

THE SHOW MUST GO ON!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, including the quote lyric from "Evil Angel" by Breaking Benjamin

* * *

"No, don't  
Leave me to die here,  
Help me survive here.  
Alone, don't surrender, surrender… 

Put me to sleep, evil angel.

Open your wings, evil angel.

Fly over me, evil angel

Why can't I breathe, evil angel?"

Anna sighed. _Kratos should be standing here. Next to his son. But instead he's off to do God knows what on Ygdrasill's orders. I'm sick of him being at the beck and call of that ridiculous freak of nature when he should be trying to stop him. He thinks he can absolve himself by assisting Lloyd from the shadows. Well that's fine for Lloyd, but I'm not so easily satiated. I've died twice because of Yggdrasill, yet Kratos can't break away. What is he so afraid of?_

Before he left, Kratos told Anna that he was going to research why she still had a Cruxis Crystal since Lloyd had the exsphere that had claimed her life. Anna had been quite confused, and furious, when she realized that Colette couldn't wear the Rune Crest. She had slipped it on the night before while Colette slept, but it did not heal the disease. They still would have to go to Altessa to cure the disease. Anna longed to give up her own crest, but also knew it would not save the young girl.

"Ada?" Lloyd called as he and the others emerged from Dirk's house.

"Hey guys," Anna said. " I, um…I've got something to show you."

"What is it?" Colette asked.

"Well…" Anna looked down at her hand. "You will remember that a Cruxis Crystal has emerged from within me." Anna paused as they absorbed this. "Well…because of this occurrence-"

"You're not going to die are you?" Colette asked fearfully. "You're not going to end up like…me…are you?"

"No I am not going to die," Anna assured her. "I will not get Chronic Angelus Crystallus Infoconium."

"Inofficium," Presea corrected.

"Thank you," Anna said. "But I will be like you in this." Closing her eyes she withdrew her wings to audible gasps. "I have angel abilities just like yours Colette."

"You're wings are really pretty!" Colette exclaimed.

"Wow…" Raine said in awe. She appeared to twitch for a moment before she whipped out a pair of scissors and a scalpel. "I SIMPLY MUST EXAMINE YOU!"

"GET AWAY!" Anna shrieked, running from the deranged half elf.

"Come back here at once!" Raine roared, chasing after her.

"Ada, you can fly!" Sheena reminded her.

"Haha!" Anna cried, taking to the air of Raine's reach.

"You have to come down eventually!" Raine said, shaking a fist.

"The question is: why did a Cruxis Crystal suddenly appear on you?" Genis asked.

"I've been wondering that myself," Lloyd said, looking at Anna. "Come to think of it…Kratos didn't look surprised when it happened. He knew exactly what was happening."

"Indeed," Regal added. "In hindsight…he acted quite concerned. I know little of him, but I've never seen him show emotion."

"He looked…" Colette said. "He looked like he was scared…but not surprised."

Everyone looked at Anna, who had followed the conversation with increasing tension and fear. They had noticed more than she had given them credit for. She gulped and looked directly at Lloyd. _Moment of truth…do I continue the façade…or do I admit the truth…_

"I…" Anna sighed and shook her head. "I believe that Origin has played a part in all of this," she said simply. "I believe that he brought me here and that he laid this dormant Cruxis Crystal in my body." She shook back her sleeve and yanked her glove off, revealing the silver bracelet. "This was also among my possessions when I returned from the dead."

"What is it?" Colette asked.

"The solution to your illness," Anna said. "I know not what Kratos knows…I know very little of what is happening to me. I do know that we must go see Altessa immediately."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Look at this," Sheena said, peering over Raine's shoulder at the Sybak library. "One of Mithos' companions was afflicted with a disease that crystallizes the body."

"That sounds the same as Colette," Genis said.

"Colette is…sick?" Mithos said, feigning shock.

Anna was curled up by the window, reading the book she had taken from the collapsing tower of mana. She kept well away from Yggdrasill, but allowed herself a small snort of derision at his false sense of concern. She could feel him trying to pry into her brain again. Whether it was her angel powers, or the fact that she knew what he was trying and it allowed her some defense, she did not know. Much to his chagrin, he couldn't get in.

"Now that you mention it," Sheena was saying, "the unicorn did say he lived for healing Martel's sickness…or something like that…"

"It's just as Kratos said," Lloyd piped up. "'Remember the unicorn's words.'"

"I wonder who Kratos really is?" Colette said.

Zelos scoffed. "What are you talking about? He's a traitor. What are you gonna do if you trust him and wind up regretting it?" Lloyd got to his feet and Anna smiled as she watched him over the top of her book.

"I trust Kratos." Lloyd said.

"Yeah," Colette agreed.

"Face it," Anna said, closing her book and stuffing it into her bag. "He's helped us more than once and has had multiple opportunities to kill us. He's yet to actually do it."

"Lloyd…you're strong," Mithos said.

Lloyd looked shocked. "You think so?"

"You can trust someone who's betrayed you once," Mithos said quietly. Anna felt a scraping in her head as the angel tried even harder to break in. "That's amazing."

Lloyd turned away and stared out the window. "He…feels special. His eyes don't feel hostile when he looks at me…"

"I envy you, Lloyd… I wish I could have been like you…" Mithos sighed.

Genis laughed, clapping a hand on Mithos's shoulder. "Oh, no, you don't want that. If you became like Lloyd, you'd turn into an idiot."

They trooped out of the library, Anna watching Lloyd chat animatedly with Colette. _How could Kratos ever look at you with hostility? He loves you more than you'll ever know, Lloyd._

The story proceeded. They saved the bigoted king from the two-faced bastard Thethe'allans called the Pope, witnessed the second coming of Spiritua (which a delighted Anna caught on camera), they retrieved the cure method for Colette, located Zircon, defeated the traitor Kuchinawa, and now stood deep in the Ymir forest.

"I wonder what it'll do this time!" Lloyd said excitedly, holding the sorcerer's ring aloft. With a grin, he activated it. A strange drumming noise, like that of hooves, emitted from it. Almost at once, there was an identical sound as a boar came racing around the corner.

Unfortunately, Anna was crouched on the path, examining the crystal clear water below them. She looked up just in time to see the huge thing racing for her. "AUGGGHHH!" Seeing no alternative, she dove straight into the water.

Lloyd and Genis roared with laughter as their sputtering friend hauled herself out of the lake. _If you weren't my son, I'd hit you…wait…you are my son, so I can hit you!_

SMACK! Lloyd staggered as the sorcerers ring was wrenched from his grasp. "This is not a toy, young man!"

Lloyd stared in shock at Anna. Anna glared back, daring him to argue.

"Um…" Lloyd mumbled. "Ada…you sound way too much like the Professor…"

Anna blushed and turned away. "We need that fruit thing and I utterly loathe this puzzle of a forest. Wait here." Unfurling her wings, she took off, located the fruit in about thirty seconds and led the others out of the forest and into the village of Heimdall.

"So you've finally made it here," Kratos said

"Kratos," Anna said. "Must you always act so horridly towards us?"

"I don't believe I addressed you," Kratos replied coolly.

"What?!" Anna shouted. "You-"

"Ada hush," Raine said, clapping a hand over the girl's mouth.

"Then you do know how to cure Colette's illness!" Lloyd demanded of Kratos.

Kratos tried his best, but could not bring himself to berate his son. It was hard enough to push Anna away. He couldn't do it to his son. "And if I did?"

"Why are you helping us?!" Lloyd demanded. "Why are you giving us clues about how to save her? And how did you know that Colette's Angel Toxicosis was the same illness that one of Mithos the Hero's companions had?!"

Kratos sighed. "And what do you hope to accomplish by asking that?"

Lloyd blushed and stammered. "Ah…well…"

"There's no time," Kratos replied. "Hurry."

He brushed past Lloyd and did not look back, astonishing the others with an aura of hate emanating from him. Anna looked into his eyes as he passed, and jumped in front of him.

"Get out of my way, Adalais."

Anna gasped. For a moment, she felt the world drop out from under her. Never before had Kratos spoken to her like that. Never with such…anger…or despair…or, dare she think it, derision? But he walked right by her…indeed when she refused to move he shouldered her aside, though still more gently than he would have to someone he cared nothing for.

"I'm following him," Anna snarled, rage seeping into her. "Something's not right. I'll meet you at the entrance to Latheon gorge."

"Be careful," Lloyd cautioned. Anna nodded and slipped off after Kratos. As soon as she reached the Ymir forest, she unfurled her wings.

_You are going to pay for that, Kratos._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mana Leaf Herb, you said?" the Elder asked.

"We need it." Lloyd stood before the aging elf, daring him to refuse. The twin swordsman was not to be crossed, particularly when crossed by a prickly Kratos and a racist village of elves.

"That is an important plant that we elves use in our magic," the elder said haughtily. "We can't simply tell anyone where it grows."

"Isn't there anything that can be done?" Regal asked. "Without that plant, a friend of ours will die."

"What do you mean?" asked the elf.

Lloyd'd brow furrowed. "We have a friend who is sick. She has…uh…angel…effect…"

Zelos scoffed. "No no, it was chronic angelus…" he scratched his head, trying to recall the difficult name.

"Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium," Presea supplied.

"Yeah, what she said," Lloyd said triumphantly.

"What?!" the elder gasped. "That's Martel's…so that's why Kratos…"

Sheena jumped in. "What? Did you just say Martel?"

"And what about Kratos?! What did he come here for?" Lloyd added.

The elf elder's attitude suddenly changed. "Don't worry about Kratos. Mana Leaf Herb grows in a region southeast of here known as the Latheon Gorge. It lies deep within mountains covered in mist. Show this staff to the watchman." The elf extended his hand bearing a withered old walking stick. "…I have no more to say to you, humans."

The others thanked him and left.

"Kratos…" Lloyd muttered. "Just what are you up to?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna was tearing through the Ymir forest, winding through trees. Scratches and leaves in her hair gave testimony to her lack of flying skills. She was seething with rage at her husband and his suddenly atrocious state. As soon as she found him, he was in for a world of hurt. She caught a glimpse of purple below. Sure enough, it was the Seraph, staring despairingly down at the lake of the forest.

Kratos sighed inwardly. He saw Anna's hurt face flash over and over in his mind's eye. _Pronyma is close by. I only hope Anna didn't follow._

Anna took a deep breath. _Here goes…_ She shot out of the trees, her arms outstretched as she raced across the distance between her and Kratos.

Suddenly Kratos was gone. Anna halted in midair for a fraction of a second until her angelic hearing picked up a faint rushing noise. She dove up sharply as the ray attack zoomed under her. She whipped around, trying a new spell for the first time. She focused hard on her wings and imagined feathers tearing from them and slicing into her foe. "Angel feathers." As soon as she cast it, she streaked off after it. Kratos ducked under it, searching for its caster, but unable to find her. Suddenly something collided with his chest, knocking him from the air into the hard ground below. Shaking dirt from his eyes, he tried to get her off, but her new strength was on display as Anna punched him hard in the nose, actually breaking the bones.

"You arrogant-" she punched him again. "Cowardly-" she slapped him. "Despicable man!" she slapped him a third time before jumping to her feet and putting her wings away. Kratos got slowly to his feet, staring at Anna's livid face. His heart began to ache as he saw tears racing down her cheeks. In the distance he felt Pronyma's mana signature sidle into to view of their spot, watching intently to see what he'd do. Fortunately Anna had put away her wings.

Suddenly his hand was around her throat, choking the air from her lungs as he lifted Anna off of her feet. In barely a whisper he muttered, "Stay down." With that he said audibly, "That was a foolish thing to do."

Anna screamed as Kratos slammed her hard into the ground, but not hard enough to cause her pain. That was when she heard an arrogant haughty laugh coming from somewhere nearby. She knew that laugh and stayed utterly still as Kratos kicked her hard. She held her breath…then realized she didn't need to breathe at all so stopped. Kratos's footsteps retreated. Anna lay utterly still, paralyzed by rage. After a while she got to her feet and set off for Latheon gorge.

_He will pay for that._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I…hate…that…damn…PLANT!" Anna shouted as the group stumbled out of the cave. Every single one of them was covered in dirt. Regal, Presea, and Lloyd were sporting nasty rashes. Colette, Genis and Sheena were covered in green goop. Anna was limping, and yanking severed vines from around her legs, arms, neck, and torso. They all jumped as a howl of pain preceded Zelos racing out of the cave, holding his backside. Raine emerged holding a handful of rather large thorns that had just parted company with said backside.

"Oh honestly," Raine muttered. "Revitalize." Everyone sighed in relief as their wounds healed. Everyone except Anna, who let out a growl and ran back toward the cave housing the giant demon plant that had once guarded the mana leaf herb clutched in Lloyd's hand.

"I'm not even going to ask," Raine muttered as she passed Anna and followed the others into the storyteller's house. As the door closed there was a shout of, "Gimme back my camera you overgrown Brussel sprout!"

"So you've made it back safely," the storyteller said.

Lloyd looked at him shrewdly. "You knew about the giant plant guarding the Mana Leaf Herb, didn't you?"

The storyteller shrugged. "Yes, but even if I had told you, your actions would not have changed. I felt a very strong will from you."

Lloyd nodded. "Of course. It's for our very important friend."

Colette blushed. "Lloyd..."

Raine cut across her. "By the way…have you lived here for long?"

The Storyteller nodded. "Yes. I am the one who passes on the lore of the elven village to the next generation. Here I weave various stories into the mana leaf cloth."

"What kinds of stories?" Presea asked.

"Legends of elves descending from the sky, and the birth of humans… The arrival of angels. The Giant Kharlan Tree, the Kharlan War…" he trailed off before adding hesitantly. "…and the story of the hero, Mithos."

Zelos looked panicked. "Hey, hey, hey! I thought the hero, Mithos was taboo in Heimdall!"

The Storyteller glared. "This is not Heimdall. I live here to pass on the legends without being bound by the customs of Heimdall."

"Just who was the hero, Mithos?" Lloyd asked "We hear his name everywhere we go."

"His name came up in the pacts with the Summon Spirits," Colette added.

"The legend of Mithos was involved in curing Colette's illness, too," said Sheena.

"Mithos was…born in Heimdall," the storyteller began. "He was an outside who was cast out of the village when the Kharlan War began. He ended the Kharlan War with his three companions so that he could return to the village."

Raine regarded the storyteller with cool eyes "…An outsider? Does that mean…he was a half-elf?"

Zelos snorted very loudly. _Not good! Not good! They__'__re going to find out!_ "Mithos was a half-elf?! That's impossible!"

"Yes, Mithos was a half-elf," the storyteller confirmed. "Only one of his companions was human, and the others were half-elves. They were treated as outcasts, but overcame that and put an end to the war."

"Then why is his name taboo in Heimdall?" Regal asked.

Genis stamped his foot in outrage. "It's because he's a half-elf," he snarled.

The Storyteller glared arrogantly at Genis. "No, that's incorrect. It is because the hero, Mithos, loved by Origin, is also a fallen hero."

"A fallen hero?" Lloyd repeated. "What do you mean?"

"The ones who betrayed Origin and used the power of the magic sword given by Origin to split the world in two," the storyteller looked at Lloyd as he said, "Were none other than Mithos and his companions. Mithos Yggdrasill, his older sister Martel, and their companions, Yuan and Kratos. The four angels changed the nature of the world, and that is why their names are taboo in Heimdall."

At that moment, Anna burst back in, completely fine in contrast to the first encounter with the plant. Everyone stared. In an instant she knew they were all wondering why she had kept a certain piece of information from them.

"Did I mention Yggdrasill is the hero Mithos, Martel is his older sister and not a goddess, Yuan's a half-elf like them and Kratos is a 4,000 year old friend to the aforementioned people?" she said in one breath.

"We heard," Zelos said.

"Good," Anna replied. "Saves me explaining."

The group exited the storyteller's house before rounding on Anna. Anna sighed. "You know I can't tell you these things."

"Can you at least tell us about the sword?" Regal asked.

"A bit…" Anna said. "It's known as the eternal sword and controls time and space, much like the powers of Origin himself. Mithos used it to split the worlds."

"Making it a necessity to reunite them, in other words," Raine said.

"Exactly," Anna replied. "We need to form the pact with Origin."

"All right," Lloyd said. "Let's head for the mana fragment for now."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a quick stop off at Celes's room in the remote abbey, the nine travelers found themselves looking up at the tower of salvation. Raine was in archeological mania, but Genis, Sheena, and especially Lloyd and Colette were all looking apprehensive. Anna didn't much care for the place either. Not only did an aura of infinite sadness permeate from the place but…

"My god the architecture and interior design is so terrible," she muttered as Zelos placed his hand on the oracle stone. There was a flash as the door opened.

"Oooh, yeah!" Zelos cried. "Check me out! It's my time to shine! Do I look like a Chosen or what?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Lloyd said distractedly. "Let's get going…"

Zelos let out a very startling cackle. "Roger!"

"That's a very disturbing laugh…" Regal said in unison with…oh you know who.

Presea looked up at the idiotic Chosen. "Zelos…is something wrong? You're even more…um…"

Sheena rolled her eyes. "Even more obnoxious than usual? Nah, he's always like this. Just ignore him."

Zelos cackled as they made their way inside. "She's pretty sharp." He started forward but was quickly intercepted. Anna yanked his hair as he made to follow and dragged him away from the door.

"Listen up, lecher," she snarled. "I hope for your sake you're choosing the right path. If I think for one minute you're on the wrong one, I'll snap you in half like a twig. The wrath of Cruxis and the renegades _and _Kratos will look tame next to what I'll deliver."

Zelos surprised her with a devious grin of arrogance. "Will you really…Anna?"

Anna nearly lost control of her emotions, but managed not to show any sign other than confusion. "It's Ada. Do not test my-"

"I know very well who you are," Zelos said. "Anna Aurion…dear Lloyd's mom and Kratos's wife. Yggdrasill knows it too."

"Think what you like," Anna said, still hoping he was bluffing.

"I wonder what Lloyd would think if Adalais Orion turned out to be Anna Adalais Aurion…his mom." Anna gasped and let go. Zelos smirked and headed off. Anna gritted her teeth and chased after him.

"I wonder what Sheena would think if I told her where your oh so many loyalties lie!" Anna shouted.

Zelos froze. When he turned around, his face was smooth in his façade, but his eyes gave him away. "You can't reveal the future to them, anyway," he said.

"But if it comes between you and Lloyd," Anna snarled. "I'll do it in an instant." She glared at the red-headed man. "Go. My silence for yours."

"Agreed, my sweet hunny!"

They caught up with the others by the most horrible room in the tower, the coffin room.

"Ghastly…" Regal said, backing away.

"Such a sad place…" Presea whispered.

Sheena's hands were clenched tight. She turned slowly on the spot, looking up and around. When she spoke, her voice was fearful. "Wait a minute…is this really Tethe'alla?"

Genis was on edge as well. "Yeah! It looks identical to Sylvarant's Tower of Salvation!"

Colette was staring wide-eyed at the altar. "My body…I can't stop shaking. This is the same place!"

"It can't be!" Lloyd gasped.

"Lloyd!" Raine called. "Remember this?"

The group ran over to the professor, who stood before a broken pillar. Lloyd was horror struck. "That's…wait, I broke that!"

Anna closed her eyes. Shadows were struggling to become pictures in her minds eye as the familiar voice said. "The two worlds are connected here. Of course it's the same place."

But Anna couldn't see Kratos. In her mind were memories…memories of her last encounter with this place. Yet above it all, she could here what was going on.

_It was time to reveal all. Lloyd…my son…my only son…don't die on me. "Not only did she lose her memory, but she has lost the soul to listen to your words. Now Colette is merely a puppet standing before death's door."_

"_Kratos!" Lloyd shouted. "Where have you been?! What are you saying?!"_

"Kratos…it's you again… Who are you, really? Are you really one of Mithos' companions from 4,000 years ago?"

"Good. Since you figured that out, it saves me the time to explain. We will take the Chosen as the new body for Martel."

"_Kratos...?" Lloyd was putting the pieces together in his mind…but not in time to stop his father. "What are you talking about?"_

"_It is what you wanted as well," Kratos said. He paused and locked eyes with Ada before returning his gaze to his son. "We will take the Chosen as the new body for Martel._

"You're still trying to do that? Are you so intent on resurrecting Martel that you're willing to distort the entire world in the process?!"

"I have no need to explain."

"_Kratos…" Lloyd said softly. "Who are you?"_

_Open you wings…Ada closed her eyes. Evil Angel…_

_Kratos' body began to glow. The air around him shimmered and began to adopt a bluish glow at his back. Suddenly, two large, shining blue wings erupted from his back, flapping gently. "I am of Cruxis, the organization that guides this world. I am one of the Four Seraphim, sent forth to keep close watch over the Chosen."_

"So in the end, you really are our enemy! I kept thinking…hoping that you might be good…but you're not!"

"I should think that would be obvious at this point."

"Don't hold back this time!"

"_D…damnit!…" Lloyd gasped. He looked up and shoved Ada away hard. Kratos stood before his son, his sword unsheathed. He raised his blade to deliver the final blow…and even Ada believed he would do it…for a moment._

" …_Ugh!" Kratos dropped his sword. I can't do it. I murdered my wife with these hands…I can't kill my son as well._

"Enter angels," Ada muttered, as the memories vanished and four angels descended from the portal.

"I would advise against resisting," Kratos said coolly. "For there will be no mercy this time."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"…Are we still alive?" Lloyd asked groggily, standing up inside the cell.

"Well, it looks like we'll have our lives at least until they finish preparing Colette's treatment," sighed Zelos. "Apparently, she's useless the way she is now."

"Maybe we were tricked," Genis said savagely. "He had us gather the materials to treat Colette and then had us bring her here…That sure saved them a lot of time and effort."

Lloyd gripped the bars and looked out. All he could see was cold, monochrome walls and emptiness. His voice echoed as he asked dully, "Kratos used us? Did he betray us again?"

Zelos turned to the boy. "Lloyd…"

Regal sighed. "…I feel guilty for letting this happen to Colette and the others."

Lloyd shook his hand and turned around. "I really want to know why I keep getting captured and getting thrown into jail all the time!"

Zelos tried to make a joke. "You sure you haven't even doing anything to deserve it?"

Regal rolled his eyes. "We should just be glad we have our lives."

Lloyd went to the cell door and began tinkering with it. "Dammit!! This thing's built solid as a rock! And I can't open the lock either."

"Same here," Sheena's voice said. "It won't budge at all."

"Can Colette or Presea break it?" Lloyd asked.

"Nope…" said Colette sadly.

"…I'm sorry I couldn't be of use," Presea added.

"Ada?" Lloyd asked.

"If I had a pair of sunglasses and a bobby pin, or preferably a screwdriver…"Anna scratched her head, examining the lock. "Oh, wait…no…wrong kind of lock. Sorry Lloyd."

"So we're completely trapped…" he replied weakly.

"Move." Regal said sharply.

"Oy, Presea, stand aside for a moment." Anna went to the bars and thrust one arm out, holding the camera and pointing it toward the boy's cell.

There was a great roar, followed by a click from a camera, and an electric fireball erupted from the convict's hands, obliteration a large chunk of the bars.

"Wh…whoa!" Genis cried.

"How did you do that?" demanded Lloyd.

"I originally specialized in fighting with my hands, not my feet," Regal informed them. "And since Exspheres amplify their user's abilities far above their maximum limits, this result is to be expected."

"Then why don't you just fight with your hands?" Zelos asked.

Regal sighed. "…I swore I would never fight with these hands again. This time, I used them in order to save you, Lloyd. You're going to unite the worlds and save Colette, right?"

Lloyd grinned and opened the girls' cell door. "Yeah, that's right. All right. Everybody, grab what you can and let's get out of here!"

"You know," Anna remarked as they stepped out of the teleported and crept uneasily through Welgaia, "Cruxis is very sloppy."

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"For example," Anna gestured at the angels. "Since they wiped these poor people of feeling, they can't tell that prisoners broke free, or that traitors are in their midst. They also left us with our weapons because they can not discern right and wrong or common sense. And frankly, after all the things we've done, you'd think they'd kill us whilst we were unconscious."

"You expanse of knowledge in this area is quite disconcerting," Regal remarked.

Anna sighed. "I grew up in a much different world from this one." _Combine my experiences and you'd find that this resulting knowledge is to be expected. _They followed Anna to the warehouse, pretending to be under Colette's imprisonment. Lloyd suggested Anna participate, but she decided not to unless it was absolutely necessary. She didn't want Pronyma or Yggdrasill to know just yet.

"Hi," Colette said cheerfully to the guard. "Could I please have a fragment of mana?"

"Fragments of mana are no longer being distributed," the angel said flatly. "Return to your area."

"You won't give us one?" Lloyd said in disbelief.

"A human?" the angel asked.

Anna cut Raine off with a raised hand. Unfurling her wings, she said in a monotone, yet authoritative voice. "We need the mana fragment for hi-exsphere research, including the Chosen's ritual. Do you claim not to know of it?"

"Now that you mention it, I've heard that research involving humans were being conducted," the angel said.

"Yes, exactly. And we require a fragment of mana for that purpose," said Raine.

"Understood. Then please show me your identification," the angel said.

There was a buzzing noise and behind them, Kratos appeared on a projector.

"Lord Kratos!" the angel said, bowing.

Even on the projection, Anna could sense the disgust in his eyes. She wasn't sure if he could see her, but she was sure to keep a stony glare on her face.

"We need a fragment of mana for the ritual of the Chosen," Kratos informed the subordinate. "I've sent a courier over to pick it up."

"Understood," the angel said, and Kratos vanished.

"Yeah, that," Lloyd declared. "That's us!"

"Are you saying you're Lord Kratos' couriers?"

"Y…yeah!!"

"Silence, human." Raine did a convincing Desian.

"But just a moment ago, you said you were going to use it for hi-Exsphere research…"

"SILENCE!" Anna said loudly, though she kept her voice even. "Do you dare defy not only the wishes of Lord Kratos, but the very wishes of our Lord Yggdrasill?"

"But without identification…" the angel replied.

"While you're complaining about these little nitpicky details, you're keeping Yggdrasill waiting. Do you want to tick him off?" Lloyd demanded.

"That's right. Lord Yggdrasill is scary if you cross him," Genis added.

Anna sighed and walked over to her son and Genis. Fixing a hateful glare on her face, she drew her swords and stuck them under the boys' chins, pushing just enough to draw thin ribbons of blood. "If either of you filthy inferior beings utters another sound, I will obliterate every last one of you."

Lloyd and Genis gulped. Anna turned back to the guard. "Am I not making myself plain?" Anna said dangerously. The others actually took a step back. Her voice, temperament, and eyes were cold, colder than Kratos at his best. "If you deny me once more, I will see to it that Lord Yggdrasill feeds your dead carcass to the Vinheim guardian."

"A…all right," the angel stammered, finally handing over the shard. "Make sure you get it to them."

"Thank you," Anna said. "I shall see to it that you are rewarded handsomely."

"Ada that was amazing!" Sheena said. "You actually sounded like a Cruxis big guy!"

"It was very impressive," Raine said. "You sounded even harsher than Kratos and Yuan."

"Thank you thank you," Anna said smiling. "I kinda mixed Yuan's attitude with Kratos's mannerisms. I'd say it was effective."

"I'll say," Genis muttered weakly.

"I think I nearly wet myself," Zelos added.

"Me too…" Lloyd groaned.

They reached the transporter soon after, noting with relief that they weren't followed. Of course…Anna knew better.

"It looks like this is the emergency exit," Colette said.

"Okay, let's go before anyone sees us…" Raine replied hastily.

"No, it looks like they already found us," Regal turned and sure enough, their old mana fragment hording buddy from earlier stood…floated?…there with four guards.

"Th…that's them!" cried a guard.

"You're the ones that pretended to be working for Lord Kratos!" said the warehouse angel.

"Well that's not entirely untrue…"Anna muttered, unfurling her wings. "Lloyd, you guys take the other transporter. The guard vacated the premises and I am NOT doing the ridiculous anti-gravity puzzle!"

"But-"

"Go!" she shouted. "Sacred powers…" she began as the others scurried off. The angels flew straight for her, intent on stopping the spell. "Cast thy purifying light upon these corrupt souls…" She felt them all grab her wings...just her wings… and she wondered idly why Yggdrasill wiped common sense from his guards.

"Rest in peace…you stupid idiots!" she unsheathed her swords with the arms the dumb angels had not thought to pin down and swiftly drove them into the first two angels, who dropped like rocks. She kicked up, wrenching out of the grasp of the other angels and decapitated the other three in one blow.

Anna stared for a moment, knowing full well that her strength had multiplied exponentially since becoming an angel. "I should have done this YEARS ago!" she darted off after the others, just in time to see them vanish in the other warp portal. She saw a flash of white in the corner of her eye and hastily furled her wings and dropped under Kratos's sword chop. She landed on her feet and side stepped his second swing, relishing in her advanced speed.

"Return to your respective areas," Kratos commanded. "I'll deal with this myself." he too landed, in his tight fitting judgment outfit, Anna noted, and faced his wife, standing between her and the portal.

"Get out of here while you can," he whispered.

Anna smiled coyly and raised her swords into the ready position. "And miss making you pay for this grievous mistake? I think not."

"Now is not the right moment to-"

"And it was never the right moment for you to return to Yggdrasill," Anna said. _One chance…one chance to show him what he's doing and what he's done. Like mother, like son after all._

Anna stared at Kratos, who stared right back. Suddenly they both ran at each other, Kratos desperately trying to find a way to get her out of Welgaia. It would be mere minutes before Yggdrasill or Pronyma arrived. Kratos swung Flameberge swiftly, but Anna had already dodged to the side and scored a scratch along his arm. Kratos pivoted and struck out with a foot, connecting solidly with Anna's leg. She faltered, hunched over and Kratos lunged, hoping to knock her unconscious and get her out. Anna brought one of her blades up and locked her hilt with Kratos's. She assaulted him with a series of small stabs with her other blade, each of which, he dodged while trying to free his hilt. He didn't actually want to hurt her. Seeing an opening, he turned into Anna's body, griped their locked hilts, and flipped her over his hip. She landed on her back and brought her swords up, just in time to block Kratos's kick. She swung one leg out and tripped him, surging to her feet and kicking his sword from his hand. Kratos jumped up before her kick could connect with his cheek and dove for his sword. Anna caught him swiftly in the back with a sword hilt, sending him face down on the hard tiled floor. He rolled onto his back, trying to will air into his lungs. Despite his angelic form, her hit was enough to knock him breathless. As he choked Anna drove her foot towards his neck, but he blocked it, crossing his arms. For a moment they struggled, then Kratos pushed, causing her to fall. He scooped up his sword, and heard her blades slicing through the air, towards him. He turned and swung up powerfully, causing both his sword and Anna's to fly through the air. Unfortunately, Anna had expected that and punched him hard in the face. That done, she unfurled her wings, caught her swords before they hit the ground, and landed in the teleporter. She stared at her husband as she vanished, and whispered, "Now I forgive you of everything."

Kratos turned away, his mask of apathy sheilding his face as was normal. He walked quite casually back to his room, knowing very well he'd be long gone by the time anyone of importance showed up. Closing his door he leaned against it with his eyes close and abandoned himself to the images in his head. Anna was truly beautiful when she fought with everything she had and Kratos remebered with a smile why he had fallen in love with her in the first place: her heart and her spirit.

For the first time in weeks, Kratos was able to sleep that night, actually quite exhausted from dealing with not only his rambunctious son, but his wild wife. He was lost in a dream of the past when he was suddenly jolted awake.

Kratos lay perfectly still. If someone was in his room with out his leave to be, then it was likely a foe. There were remnants of mana energy in the room. _Someone teleported out of her. Someone who can manipulate mana._ Kratos got out of bed, gripping flamberge tight in his hand. _Perhaps Yggdrasill has decided I'm expendable now._

Suddenly, a fierce bolt of energy hit him hard in the back, jolting his body and bringing him to his knees. The lamps flared to life as four men appeared in a haze of energy. Kratos looked up as four blades were pressed to his neck and grinned at the fifth man who materialized before his eyes.

"So this is what it comes down to...Yuan?" Kratos asked.

Yuan smirked and hauled Kratos to his feet. "You left me no choice. Come quietly, or son dies."

Kratos sighed. "You can't do it can you? Not even you have lost enough soul to kill your former comrade for your own ends."

Yuan, who had turned away froze in his tracks. He turned and looked at his old friend for a long moment. "Make no mistake Kratos. I will do what I must to save Martel. Even if I have to dirty my hands as you did fourteen years ago."

Kratos darted forward, intent on flaying Yuan alive but Yuan was ready with a mana bolt. Kratos fell back to his knees. The last conscious thing he heard was Yuan's voice sliding in and out of hearing, explaining things to his footsoldiers.

"...had Zelos put a sleeping drug in the food...the mother as well..."

"Anna..." Kratos muttered as he was hauled to his feet and teleported away.

* * *

Ok, so basically, this was Anna getting back at Kratos for going back to Yggdrasill. Read and Review! I know y'all will, but those of you who read and don't should do it to! Much love to all! 

Thanks from Chapter 13:

Silver And White Angels: Psh! Red heads stick together, therefore Kratos is mine so...BACK OFF! -Foams at the mouth and unleashes hell demons- lol. And about her Cruxis Crystal…all will be revealed, trust me. Surprises are fun heehee. And yes, I am a girl.

Eragonfanatic92: -sigh- School is so inconvenient sometimes. And thank you. I have plans to incorporate it later!

KGS: Aye aye mon capitan!!(no idea how to spell it) Thank you!

JeanneAndHerAlters: yeah…Anna would definitely obliterate you. As would I since your glomping wrecks my opportunity to glomp him myself! Bwahaha!

Crystalwolfberri: Viva la Colloyd forever! You and an ax is kinda scary nowadays-shiver-

Kitty-Katz-Katz: Yes I shall be doing that! In fact it's coming up in chapter 16. I love Yuan and wish him to be happy…maybe I'll give him someone new… heeheehee!

Mandrakefunnyjuice: I love shelos. Nothing else makes sense to me! And don't worry about the addiction, I'll pay for your rehab when it's over!

Emi the cookie monster: Of course numero uno! Thank you. Thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

106 REVIEWS! I HAVE 106 REVIEWS! I REACHED A HUNDRED! Whoopee! Huzzah! Joy! YAY!

A HUGE!!!! Thank you to all of you for loving my story so much and allowing me to keep it going and staying with it. I'm aiming for 150 reviews by the end! That would be fantastic! BTW PLEASE SEE THE NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!

Arigatos's:

An Angel with clipped wings: Lucky number 100! Thanks for every one of your reviews and I'm glad you like the story!

Mandrakefunnyjuice: I'm glad you did a joyful dance. And as far as Anna, we must remember she is human, and flawed, and finally realized how utterly idiotic Kratos was to return to Yggdrasill. As his wife, she felt she had to teach him just a little lesson.

Crystalwolfberri: I'm glad you were mad at Anna. You were supposed to be until she forgave him. She had to teach him a lesson for siding with the enemy. And she does have flaws, temper and arrogance being big ones.

JeanneAndHerAlters: Reno? (I've never played final fantasy. Awful I know, right?) I like Zelos though…in the way you hate him, but like him too…er…anyway. –chomps on moofkie– Enjoy!

KGS: I know my updates are taking forever! BUT NO LONGER I SWEAR IT!! Thank you!

Emi the cookie monster: I apologize, but I have to laugh for a sec. –laughs- Ok anyway… I hope you didn't break anything! I'm glad you were happy enough to dance and that you liked the chapter. I feel loved!! YAY!!! I hope you enjoy this one.

Silver And White Angels: It seems we will never agree who gets Kratos. Maybe I should clone him…and sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

Amekoryuu: Of course she won't! Anna's prior knowledge is indeed useful. For now…bwahahaha!!

Eragonfanatic92: Anna is the only person who's close to a match for Kratos…except Yggdrasill, but he cheats with magic, so we'll forget him. And then, Lloyd is more than a match, but not til later. Anyway… I smiled so much while writing it! I love giving her kickass moments.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Disclaimer: I own Anna Adalais Aurion…well kinda. Nothing else.

* * *

"People will stop treating us differently? Really?" Genis walked toward Yggdrasill as though in a trance. The young half-elf wanted so badly to believe that Yggdrasill was telling the truth, that he'd finally have a place. All he had to do was help Yggdrasill… 

"Genis!" Lloyd shouted at his best friend. "Don't fall for it! Think about how the exspheres are made! They're made at the cost of people's lives, like Marble. Don't you see what's wrong with that?!" Genis shook his head at the mention of Marble's name, shedding his paralysis.

Yggdrasill scoffed. "With revolution comes sacrifice. If you cannot understand that, then you deserve to die with the others. However, first you'll hand over the Chosen."

Lloyd drew his swords. "No! I won't let you!"

Yggdrasill sneered. "You have no choice."

Suddenly, Yggdrasill gasped as a blade sunk into his left arm. The angel spun around and swung his unwounded arm, knocking a panting and stumbling Anna to the ground at Lloyd's feet

"Ada!" Lloyd exclaimed as Anna stood, panting and bruised from the fight with Kratos. "Are you all right?"

Anna nodded. "I had to fight off angels. It was slightly tiring."

There was a slight thumping noise from behind them and Lloyd turned in time to see Colette collapse in a heap. "Colette!"

"Now!" Genis shouted. Genis launched a fireball from his kendama and it went straight for Yggdrasill, catching him in the stomach.

"Lord Yggdrasill!" Pronyma screeched, materializing from thin air. "You little vermin!" she glared at Genis and pointed her staff at the boy. "You may be one of us, but you shall pay for your treachery!"

A twisted ball of darkness erupted from her staff. Anna heard Raine cry out and dash toward her brother, who had no time to escape.

"Ugh!"

Genis stumbled as Yggdrasill pushed him hard in the chest, the darkness tearing into his back.

"W…why?" Genis gasped

"L…Lord Yggdrasill!" Pronyma dropped her staff looking horrorstruck.

Yggdrasill's eyes locked with Genis's for a moment before he looked away, glaring at his subordinate. "Pronyma! Why are you here?"

Pronyma stepped back, her face pale. "Sir. Ah…new activity in regards to that certain matter has…"

Yggdrasill grunted in pain. "Understood." He straightened and hitched the haughty grin on his face once more, looking directly at Lloyd. "Not always is there a way to save everyone." Yggdrasill's eyes slid from Lloyd's face to Anna's, who glared determinedly back at him. "Remember that. The path you seek is nothing but an illusion." Yggdrasill turned away, but glanced back at Genis one last time before vanishing with Pronyma.

"Lloyd, we must treat Colette as quickly as possible," Raine said, rushing to check on Colette. In the corner of her eye, Anna saw Genis scoop up the panpipe and saw the horrific comprehension dawn in his young eyes.

"Let's head back for now," Lloyd said, picking up Colette once more.

As they made their way out of the Tower of Salvation, Anna realized that she was out of time. Kratos would son be revealed as Lloyd's father and she had a feeling that she had but mere hours left of hiding her true identity.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I wonder if Colette is going to be okay…" Lloyd mumbled, pacing Altessa's house frantically.

Sheena turned away from the fire she had been staring at, transfixed. "We've done everything we can."

Zelos, who was arranging food on the table, smiled cheerfully at Lloyd. Too cheerfully, of course. "She's right, Lloyd. Have something to eat and calm down."

"I can't eat at a time like this!" Lloyd snapped.

"It would be the first time," Anna said. She was busy arranging her camera in the window. She wasn't going to miss a thing tonight.

"Fair point my lady gorgeous!" chirped the pervert. "How about some carrots? Or a potato?"

Lloyd glared. "I really don't want any."

Zelos scowled. "Hey, what's with you and Genis? Why are you both acting so gloomy?"

Anna left at that. She couldn't bear to listen to the psychotic Mithos shamelessly lie and betray Genis. She flopped down on the ground, leaning against one of the boulders that had failed to crush Mithos Yggdrasill. Looking up at the sky, she could see stars, more than she would normally thanks to her angel abilities. Somewhere up there was Kratos, likely being forced into submission by Yuan. She sighed at the thought, knowing what Lloyd was about to go through.

_I guess…it's time…I suppose I'll forget my façade and admit to Lloyd who I truly am. I wonder if he'll accept me as his mother._ The thought of him not…Anna shuddered. _I hope he'll at least know how dearly I love him, whatever happens. _Anna's thoughts subsided into dreams as she dozed off under cover of nightfall. A few hours later she awoke with a start, looking wildly around. The hair on the back of her neck was standing up and her stomach was churning with fearful anticipation.

"It's time," she muttered. Anna ran back inside and pushed the shutter. She made to go back outside, but stopped. She turned toward the room where her son and friends all slept, drugged by Zelos. Anna hesitated before walking into the room.

Lloyd was collapsed, fully clothed on his bed, snoring. One hand covered his exsphere. His face was relaxed and innocent while he slept, not knowing what was just around the bend.

_He looks just like Kratos._ Anna stroked her son's hair gently, and Lloyd didn't stir. Swiftly she kissed his forehead softly and whispered, "I love you, my wonderful, brave, baby boy. I hope you can forgive us."

Anna tiptoed out, closing the door behind her.

"Touching," sneered an all too familiar voice.

"Yuan," Anna said. "Your treachery knows no bounds, does it?"

Yuan sneered as guards came up on either side of Anna and grabbed her arms. "I think you'll know what I'll do to your precious son and your husband should you struggle. Lloyd will be the first to go, should you try anything funny."

Anna nodded placidly. There was a moment's pause…then…

"You son of a BITCH!" Anna snarled, diving for Yuan. "You dare to lay a finger on my son! I'll tear your black heart out with my bare hands!"

"Restrain her!" Yuan snapped, as three more guards rushed inside and seized the struggling woman. Anna thrashed with everything she had to get at Yuan. Something collided with her temple, and though the blow didn't knock her out, it made her stumble, her vision spinning. "Take her outside, but keep her out of sight." Yuan turned and headed into Lloyd's room as the Renegades dragged Anna from the house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lloyd lay with the comfortable black blanket of sleep around him. He dreamed of his mother and father. He was three again, perched on his father's shoulders, looking up at the stars, his mother singing softly from the house behind them.

Suddenly, Lloyd was jolted awake. He struggled to sit up, but found he could not force his limbs to obey. " My body…I can't move!" he gasped.

Lloyd looked around frantically and immediately caught sight of Yuan, who had Lloyd bound with his mana manipulation skills.

"…Do you want to meet your father?" Yuan asked.

Lloyd froze. "What have you done with my dad?!"

Yuan said nothing but vanished. Lloyd, finding he could move once more, seized his swords from under his bed and raced outside. The door shut behind him and he found two blades blocking his path, pointing directly at his heart as the Renegade soldiers glared.

Looking past them, the first thing he noticed was the purple-clad Kratos, standing deathly still, as indifferent as Always, and also at sword point. Yuan stood between the two men, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Kratos!" Lloyd exclaimed, part angry, part confused, and, though he'd never admit it to himself, part excited to see his former companion. "The Renegades and Cruxis are enemies, aren't they?! So why?…"

"Quiet," Yuan snapped. "Of course, the drug should have everyone sleeping soundly."

Lloyd looked confused. "Drug?!" _We were drugged? How? Ugh! Focus!_ "Where's my dad?" Lloyd demanded. When Yuan said nothing, Lloyd felt his temper rising. "If you've done anything to my dad, I'll tear every last one of you to pieces!"

Yuan smirked. "Now, now, is that the way to act when you're about to meet your father for the first time?"

Kratos's mind was racing. He suddenly understood: that person who kept sneaking into their rooms back when he acted on the world regeneration, the assassin at Hima. He knew it was Yuan's doing, but he had thought it was a subordinate on Yuan's orders, not Yuan himself. "So it was you. You were the assassin who tried to kill me at Hima." _He wants to release Origin…but he isn't…no…Lloyd mustn't know who I am. This can't be…_

Yuan turned back to Kratos, a gleam in his eyes. In that moment, Kratos knew his worse fear was realized. "Kratos," Yuan said, barely able to contain his triumph. Kratos closed his eyes, willing him not to do what he was about to do.

"If you value your son's life at all, do as we say."

"What are you…talking about?" Lloyd's voice was full of confusion, but deep with in him, something was stirring. A horrible kind of realization that he wasn't sure he wanted to identify.

"Release Origin's seal," Yuan demanded of Kratos. "Otherwise, Lloyd will die right here."

Kratos's eyes flew open. You dare to threaten my son! Anger burned in his veins at the thought of anyone harming Lloyd…but his rage was interrupted by one word.

"…No…"

Kratos looked past Yuan to see Lloyd. The boy was staring at him in utter and complete horror, backing away, his face pale. "Kratos can't be my dad!" Lloyd rasped out. "I c…I can't believe that… " Lloyd shook his head. "I won't believe that!" he shouted.

Kratos gasped silently. He had known, he had always known, that it would be a miracle for Lloyd to ever accept him as a father. But at the sound of Lloyd's words, everything inside of him went numb. He felt his heart stop beating and his lungs stop breathing. There was a terrible, wrenching pain through the gaping wound that had been his heart. M_y only son…can't even bear the fact that I am his father… _Kratos looked defiantly at Yuan, refusing to let on that he was dying inside.

"How does it feel to have your own son reject you like that?" Yuan asked evilly.

Kratos tried several times to make his voice work, but to no avail. Finally he managed a strangled "Humph."

Yuan glared. "I'd guess from your attitude, you don't plan on releasing Origin…" Kratos said nothing. He looked now, directly at Lloyd, who turned away, his face contorted in pain. "If that's the way it's going to be, then you'll just have to die!" Yuan spat. There was a slicing noise and Lloyd cried out.

Kratos felt his body kick into over drive as pure hate pumped through his blood. "One move, and your son dies!" the Renegade soldier shouted.

Yuan walked up to Kratos, malice in his dark green eyes. He stopped until his face was inch from Kratos's. He could see and feel the energy building inside of the fellow Seraph as Kratos stared blankly ahead. "You changed once you got a family," Yuan said. "Just like that time fifteen years ago. When Anna was transformed into a monster, you lost your ability to fight back. If she hadn't been together with you, she would have never turned out like that." Yuan leaned close and stared right into to Kratos's eyes, which finally focused on the bluenette. "Such an unfortunate woman."

Lloyd started forward, but Kratos acted in the same an instant that Yuan realized he had gone too far. Before his guards even knew what to do, Kratos had unsheathed his blade and had it at Yuan's throat, poised to run him through. "Release my son or I'll turn this grass crimson with your vile blood!" Kratos pressed the blade harder to Yuan's throat. "And don't you dare speak of my wife like that ever again."

Yuan raised his hands slowly. "Now now, Kratos. You need to look at my wild card do you not?"

"LET ME GO!" Anna screamed as the guards emerged from behind the boulders and dragged her into Lloyd and Kratos's line of sight. She thrashed wildly, kicking biting and punching to break free.

"Ada!" Lloyd shouted, racing for her, but he was cuffed back. "Damn it Yuan, let her go! She's nothing to do with this."

"So you think," Yuan said, gazing at Kratos. "What'll it be, Kratos?"

"KRATOS!" Anna shouted, ceasing straining to get at him. "Don't lower the blade! Kill him! I don't care if they hurt me, but I'll be damned if he gets away with hurting Lloyd!"

Kratos looked her in the eyes. He looked at Lloyd, who was straining almost as hard as his mother to get at Yuan.

Clang!

Kratos sword hit the dirt and he backed away from Yuan.

"A wise decision," Yuan said. "I wouldn't want to kill your wife a third time."

"Wife?" Lloyd yelped. "Ada…and Kratos? What are you saying Yuan?"

"Silence, you overgrown butterfly!" Anna screeched.

Yuan turned toward the woman. "You don't want him to know?" he asked. "You don't want Lloyd to know who you truly are?"

"It's better he doesn't!" Anna shouted. "It'll…It'll only…"

"It'll only hurt who?" Yuan asked. "Him…or maybe Kratos…or maybe you?"

"Ada!" Lloyd shouted. Anna turned to look at Lloyd, who looked straight into her eyes. He stared at the woman he'd come to look up to as a friend, as someone close to him, like a sister…like family. "Ada…what does he mean?"

Anna stopped struggling, looking at Lloyd as tears welled up in her eyes. "Lloyd…"

Anna closed her eyes briefly and looked at Kratos, who looked just as afraid as she did. She sighed and turned back to Lloyd. "My name…isn't Ada…it isn't Adalais Orion. I may have lived another life in an alternate dimension…but my home is here…in Symphonia…"

"Her real name is Anna," Yuan said. "Anna Aurion. Your mother."

Lloyd was silent for a long moment. Finally he said, "My mother…" he looked at Anna. "…is dead…" Lloyd looked at Kratos. "He…"

"She may have died once…well…twice," Yuan said, "But somehow her soul was reborn in Adalais Orion and found its way here." Yuan turned back to Kratos. "Release the seal. Or I will kill this pitiful woman first. You failed to do so properly last time…I will not."

Lloyd shoved his guards aside in anger and ran at Yuan. "Don't mock my mom!"

"LLOYD NO!" Anna screamed, breaking free of her own guard. Yuan had already turned, the mana was gathering in his palm. How could Kratos possibly make it time? It didn't matter, she had to stop Yuan.

"Kratos?" The bolt had fired…and Kratos was there. He was in front of Lloyd, his arms flung wide, taking the hit to protect his son. Anna skidded to a stop as the mana ripped across him. Kratos eyes never left Lloyd's face as he fell to his knees.

"Are you all right?" Kratos asked. "Good…" Kratos grunted and fell backward, sprawled on the ground. Anna ran to him, and flung herself to his side on the ground, clutching his hand.

Lloyd swayed. It was all too much and he let out an unearthly cry.

"Lloyd?" Anna looked up to see Colette emerging from Altessa's house. "What's wrong? What's going on?!"

Lloyd had his head in his hands, tearing at his hair in frustration in pain. "What am I…" he rasped through sore vocal chords. "What am I supposed to believe?!"

"Lloyd, calm down!" Colette said.

Lloyd shook his head. "It's not true! Kratos can't be… " Lloyd felt angry tears prick his eyes. "The man who betrayed us and made you suffer, he couldn't possibly be…my dad." He gritted his teeth. "Ada…our friend…is my…mother…my mother who should be…What is real?!"

"Lloyd, don't lose sight of who you are!" Colette said. "No matter who your parents are, no matter your background, you're still you!"

Lloyd looked up at her. "I'm…me?"

"You're the one who told me that no matter what I look like," Colette bit her lip at painful memories, but soldiered on, "even if I become an angel, I'm still me." Colette smiled at him and looked at Anna with a wink. "And don't forget…Kratos saved you. And Ada—um, Anna—she died…again…to save us all."

Lloyd gulped. " …Yeah, you're right."

Lloyd crouched down next to Anna and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ada…Anna…wow, this is awkward."

Anna gave a watery chuckle before standing up. "I'm going nowhere, Lloyd, we'll figure it out." She backed away, allowing Lloyd to talk to Kratos.

"Thanks," Lloyd muttered to Kratos.

Kratos tried to speak, to tell Lloyd he'd do it a thousand times over, to tell Lloyd that he'd give anything to take back all the pain he'd cause, to tell Lloyd that he was proud to be his father.

"But I still can't call you Dad," Lloyd said. Kratos sighed. "I hate what you…what Cruxis does. Too many people have died. People from Sylvarant, people from Tethe'alla… Desians and Renegades and members of Cruxis…They're all victims. I refuse to accept the idea that it's okay to sacrifice people for a cause. It's not okay to lose your life. No life should be born for the sole purpose of dying. I won't sacrifice the world to save Colette. I'm not giving up until I find a way for everyone to live."

Kratos knew he was right. He understood completely, but as the darkness became complete in his mind, he couldn't help but wish that Lloyd would call him dad, just once.

"Wow, that was an amazingly corny speech," said the high pitched nasally voice of Mithos. "Congratulations."

Colette and Lloyd stared in amazement at the boy as he emerged and Yuan's face drained of color as Mithos obliterated his soldiers before their eyes. Mithos walked up to Yuan, who actually backed away in terror. Mithos smirked before hitting Yuan hard with mana, launching the angel into the air. Yuan hit the ground hard on his back.

"HALELUJAH AMEN!" Anna shouted. "Now I can finally treat you like the conniving bastard you are!"

Mithos rolled his eyes and stood over Yuan's sprawled form. "Did you think I didn't notice what was going on? How pathetic. I had Pronyma keep tabs on Kratos, since it seemed he was leaking information to Lloyd's group."

"Wait a minute…"Anna's mind flashed back to the incident in Heimdall and the Ymir forest. "So that's why he…because Pronyma…oh shit! I totally forgot!"

Yuan groaned and rolled onto all fours. "Damnit! Yggdrasill! How the hell did you find out?"

Mithos shook his head. "That was a pretty amusing scheme you had going. Hard to believe those filthy Renegades that were always getting in my way…were actually led by you." Mithos glared at Yuan with pure hate. "If it weren't for my sister's wishes to spare your life, I'd kill you right now." Mithos kicked Yuan hard, a maniacal laughter tearing through the air as the door opened and Genis, Raine, Presea, Regal, Sheena, Zelos, Altessa, and Tabatha all appeared at the scene.

"What's going on?!" Altessa demanded.

"Mithos…" Genis moaned sadly. "So it's true…"

"What's true?" Mithos mocked. "That you shouldn't have trusted me? Good guess, Genis. Because I didn't trust you either!" Mithos raised his hand at Genis, who braced himself for the hit.

It never came.

_Damn it all!_ Mithos thought, aiming at Presea instead, who had no time to move.

"Altessa!" Anna squealed as the dwarf shielded Presea. But there was no one to shield Tabatha.

"MITHOS…SAVED ME…"

"Shut up!!"

"MITHOS…SAVED…ME…MITHOS…"

Raine looked at Mithos incredulously. "How could you do that?! You even risked your life to save her!"

"Mithos, why?" Genis cried. "Why are you doing this? How could you hurt Tabatha and Altessa! You got along so well with them!"

"Tabatha!" Mithos spat. "That doll looks so disturbingly like my sister… I never could stand her! She's a failed vessel who couldn't accept my sister's soul! Just looking at her makes me sick!"

"You little bastard!" Lloyd snarled. "How dare you betray my best friend!"

"Lloyd, stop!" Genis shouted, jumping in between the two. "Please! You're both my friends!"

Anna felt a disturbance in the air, and she had a sudden urge to unfurl her wings. _Angels…they're coming, as is…shit!_ "Sacred powers…" Anna began to chant as Pronyma appeared.

"Lord Yggdrasill," the slut said. "Your wounds are not yet healed. Please leave this to the angels."

Mithos raised his arms, his body engulfed in a shimmering light. With a flash, the adult Yggdrasill stood before them. In another instant, Yggdrasill and Pronyma had vanished, though they left Kratos as three angels descended.

"Rest in peace sinners! JUDGMENT!"

Holy light erupted from the sky and crashed over the angels. In a puff of loose feathers, the twisted beings had gone. That done Anna ran to Kratos collapsed form, but it vanished right under her fingers.

"No life should be born for the sole purpose of dying? What do you think those Exspheres are that you're using?"

"Kratos!" Anna shouted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna tiptoed past Lloyd's door, knowing that he was still awake, pacing the room, digesting all of the information that had been thrown at him in the past 24 hours. Ahead of her, a door opened and Anna quickly ducked behind a large tree.

"Hi Ada!" Colette said brightly, peering around the tree. "Oops…I mean, Anna. Or Mrs. Aurion."

Anna sighed. "I forgot about your angel senses. And call me Anna…though I'll respond to Ada too since I've been under that name for so long."

"Okay Anna," Colette chirped. "What are you doing out here? Did you see the snow outside?"

Anna couldn't help but smile. "I did. I thought I'd go for a bit of a walk." She eyed Colette. "I daresay you're going to ask Lloyd to accompany you outside?" Colette blushed and stammered, but Anna put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Lloyd cares about you very much Colette. I'm not here to act parental…at least not until he accepts me as his mother."

Colette looked relieved. "I'm sure he will. You've saved him, and the rest of us so much, he'll be fine. Don't worry."

Anna smiled and left, stepping out into the snowy landscape. White covered every inch of Flanoir, reflecting the streetlights, engulfing the city in a warm glow. It was utterly still and very peaceful, everyone having taken refuge by the warm fires of their homes. Everyone except a lone, blue headed figure lurking in the shadows of the inn. Anna grinned and unfurled her wings, flying up to perch on the balcony just above Yuan's head. Between the curtains, she caught sight of Raine, discussing something with Genis.

"Spying Yuan?" Anna asked.

There was a hiss followed by a thud as Yuan jumped and slipped face-first into the snow. Anna snickered and floated down to join him. "You really think your presence is at all welcome here?"

Yuan scowled. "I was trying to stop Yggdrasill. I did what I had to."

"Your excuses mean nothing to me," Anna said, throwing a bit of Kratos into her voice. "It'll be sometime before I forgive you. I swear you'll pay for it."

"Do as you like," Yuan snapped.

"Spying on Raine again?" Yuan tried to keep his face as blank as possible, but Anna wasn't fooled. "You're nowhere near as good as Kratos is, so don't even try it on me. I've seen you anyway. Every time we all meet, you always stare at her when you think no one is watching."

"I do not," Yuan argued.

"Oh yes you do," Anna replied. "And I know full well that she thinks you're attractive. She was kinda jealous when we found you looking for your engagement ring at Mount Fooji."

"How did you…do you have it?" Yuan demanded.

Anna sighed and fished it out of her pocket, and gave it to him. "We are putting Martel and her memory to rest." Anna looked up at Raine's room. "Perhaps you should do the same."

Anna unfurled her wings and departed, soaring over the snowy landscape until she was perched high on the church, next to the steeple, leaning on it as she sat down and closed her eyes.

It happened immediately. The slight cold she felt from the snow, the thoughts racing through her mind, the feelings of pain, anticipation, happiness, they all ceased to exist and she once more found herself in the white void where she had spoken to Origin what seemed like an eternity to go.

"Greeting Origin," Anna said brightly. "Come on out now, hmmm?"

"Do you not know proper manners, girl?" Origin replied. This time, the multi-armed, rainbow colored summon spirit showed himself in his tangible form before Anna.

"I apologize," Anna said, bowing her head.

"I shall skip pleasantries," Origin replied stiffly. "You're interference in this world has caused problems that neither I nor Maxwell have foresaw."

"What kind of problems?" Anna asked quickly, a cold dread seeping into her bones.

"Problems that will prevent these worlds from being saved and problems that will further them from destruction."

"What?!" Anna shrieked. "Destruction? But…but…"

"Perhaps had you remained in the planet of the dead…" Origin trailed off.

"Planet of the dead?" Anna asked. "You mean, I was on Earth because when Symphonia people die, that's where they go?"

"I've said too much," Origin sighed. "The point in, as little faith I place in people, I've decided to do one last thing to ensure this world isn't...immediately...destroyed."

"What?" Anna asked. "Is it something I can do. I would do anything to save Symphonia."

"Anything," Origin repeated. "Very well…then you must give up your prior knowledge of the forth coming events."

Anna gasped. "But…that could help…"

Origin went to Anna side and pointed straight ahead. An image formed in front of them. Zelos, his orange wings glinting in the light from the Tower of Salvation, was locked sword to sword with Lloyd. As Anna watched, Lloyd plunged his other blade into Zelos chest, tears racing down her son's face as Zelos died on the floor. The picture vanished. It was Regal now, fending off hundreds of angels as stone crumbled, covering the passageway behind him. He was fighting with everything he had, but he was no match. Anna watched in horror as he was stabbed from behind. He collapsed, broken and bleeding, dying in the dirt. The image shifted and showed Sheena, in the clutches of a branch of the crazed Giant Tree. She released her lifeline branch and plummeted into to darkness. She hit the ground, a huge root tearing through her body, leaving her corpse dangling limply from its pike. Origin showed her everyone. Raine being crushed as the room collapsed on her. Presea being strangled by the branches wrapped around her tiny body. The green walls of mana dissolving Genis's flesh. One by one she watched them die until Mithos stood over the bodies of Lloyd and Colette, ordering the angels and Pronyma to decapitate the bound figures of Yuan and Kratos.

"STOP!" Anna shrieked, as Pronyma's weapon sped toward Kratos's neck. "Stop this!"

The picture faded. Anna was on her knees, panting and sobbing.

"Now you know what is at stake," Origin said. "If you warn them, no one can rescue them. And you can't help by try to warn them. You must forget what is to come."

Anna clutched her head. "All right…" she moaned.

Origin placed his hand on her head. "Know that you will only forget what is to happen in the Tower of Salvation. Your other prior knowledge remains intact. You will know I took these memories, but you will not know what they are. You will forget what you've just seen."

Anna nodded numbly as Origin chanted in some foreign language. There was a flash of light and Anna was back on the roof of the church. She squinted through the snow, trying to see, but it was his voice that reached her first.

"Her Exsphere was removed," Kratos was saying. Anna caught sight of Lloyd staring up at his father, listening to the tale of his past. "Lacking a Key Crest, the mana in her body went out of control, and she turned into a monster. …When it tried to devour you, Noishe protected you, and Anna regained control of herself…momentarily."

Lloyd appeared startled and glanced back at the watching protozoan. "Noishe saved me?"

"That's probably when Noishe became sensitive to monsters," Kratos mused. "Noishe and Anna are both wounded. You mother begged me to kill her."

Lloyd blanched at that. "I've heard enough."

But Kratos soldiered on. "Anna went out of control again and turned on you. Then I…"

"That's enough!"

"I…killed her."

"I said, that's enough!"

"After that, Kvar attacked, then you and Noishe fell down the cliff along with the Exsphere. …I fought off Kvar and his men, and descended the cliff, but all that was left were the Desian corpses, half-eaten by monsters." Kratos looked at his son sadly, his eyes haunted by the pain of that night. "I thought there was no way you could still…be alive."

Anna sighed. "Too bad the real experience…was somewhat different." She sank into memories. Below, as Kratos told his story, the memory also played in his mind, as familiar as ever to both of the Aurion angels

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(AN: This is Anna's death from my other fic, A Tragic Love, but with some OC elimination and an addition from Anna's POV But since it's my idea of the perfect death scene for Anna, I'm putting it here. No sense changing a good thing. (If you like Kranna, go read A Tragic Love!))

"_No!" Kratos moaned as Anna shrieked and writhed in agony. Her eyes flew open and slowly faded into crimson. Her thrashing limbs elongated and bulged, her skin tinged a scaly green. He stared in horror as the beast known as an exbelua rose from the ground. Lloyd whimpered for his mother and buried his face in Kratos's shirt as the exbelua raised a deadly claw. Kratos backed away in horror, but the claw swung in. He dodged and raced forward, but some of Anna's reflexes must have carried over in her transformation. Her other claw connected solidly with his back. He flew through the air, Lloyd flying from his grasp and landing at the edge of the cliff._

_The monster turned on Kratos, attempting to deliver another crushing blow._

_CLANG!_

_Kratos grunted as the flat his sword collided with the claw. Using all of his strength, he pushed the monster away and surged to his feet, staring up at the creature that had been his wife. Lloyd sat behind them, sobbing as Noishe licked his face. Tears raced down the scaly green face of the exbelua. Somewhere in there was Anna…meaning there was a chance to bring her back._

"_Anna!" Kratos yelled, blocking as she charged him again. "Anna, snap out of it! You know me! Kratos, your husband!" He blocked another swipe, cutting her hand open and wincing as green blood coursed down his blade, burning his hand. "You know me. You must! Remember! Remember Lloyd, your son! Your son Anna!"_

_The monster halted, staring around. "Kratos…" the disembodied voice echoed with pain. "Lloyd…"_

"_Yes…" Kratos whispered. "Remember Anna…"_

_Anna let out a roar and turned, charging toward her son. Noishe leaped at her, but was cuffed aside, hitting a tree and collapsing in a bloodied heap. Anna raised a claw, tears coming thick and fast now, as Lloyd ducked and cried out, "Mommy! Don't!"_

"_Lloyd!" Kratos raced forward without thinking and lunged in with his sword. An unearthly shriek and a child's cry echoed around the clearing. Blood exploded into the air landing on everyone in drops that burned. The claw crashed into the grounds, rocks flying up. One hit Lloyd, knocking the boy unconscious as Anna slumped to her knees, Kratos pulling his sword from her back. What have I done?!_

_Slowly, the monster shrank, the green blood turning red as Anna turned to face Kratos, her eyes, brown again, full of tears. "Kratos…" she crawled to him blindly and he rushed to her, ripping his cloak off and pressing it to Anna's wound. Anna coughed and clutched something in her bloody fingers. Around her neck hung the locket Kratos had given to her what felt like a lifetime ago._

"_Kratos…" she moaned. "You must finish me!" She ripped the locket from her and slipped it into his free hand. "Take it…so Lloyd will know what I look like…so you two won't forget me."_

"_Anna!" Kratos cried. "You're back…you're okay. Surely I don't…have to…"_

_Anna shook her head and shuddered. "I don't have much time, love," she said, tears streaking down her bloodied cheeks. "It's going to take me again…I can feel it." She looked at him and fixed him with a determined glared. "I won't die on my knees. I can't!" She shuddered again._

"_You're not going to die!" Kratos said. "I can't-"_

_"Please Kratos," she begged. "You must kill me. If you don't...I'll hurt Lloyd again." She sighed and stroked his cheek. "You swore to protect us, remember? Protect me from myself, my love."_

_He couldn't refuse her, even in the end. He nodded, tears burning his eyes._

_Anna reached over and seized the cursed exsphere. "It will be destroyed with me." She smiled. "Don't forget me. Tell Lloyd I will always be watching over him."_

_She pushed away and got to her feet, straightening against the pain. Kratos picked up his sword, numbness creeping over him at what he was about to do. He faced her…and she was smiling at him…her face just as lovely as it had been when her first lay eyes on her that night he saved her from himself._

"_I'm not gonna hold back this time," she said, as though this was just another spar exercise between them._

_Kratos smiled for her…one last time. "I know. I won't either."_

"_It's funny," she said as her eyes began to change. "We met as foes…we part the same."_

_Kratos shook his head. "Never! You are my life, Anna Aurion. My life, my world, my soul, my love. Never my enemy."_

"_Protect Lloyd." Anna cringed in pain. "Don't let Yggdrasill win, my love." In a flash, the exbelua was back charging him…and he ran to meet it, crying out silently, Forgive me Anna! Forgive me! "Saraba…" _(AN: Farewell in Japanese.)

_The first hit shuddered through his entire body, burning into his very bones. This had to be done…he had to protect their son. He felt the blood burn on his hands as the guilt he knew so well wrapped around him. He was the fallen angel, forced to slay the woman he loved, the woman who had come to grief because of his tainted soul._

_The monster swung, Kratos parrying each and every blow. He winced as his blade snaked in and out like lighting, severing flesh, scraping across bone. The monster, for he could not think of it as his Anna, roared in fury, trying to fight him off, but she could not. No one ever could, Kratos thought bitterly. He looked for an opening, the swordsman in his mind controlling him while his heart screamed. There it was. In he lunged, piercing the beast in the chest. There was a roar and a crash as it collapsed, inches from Lloyd._

_Kratos lowered his blade, horrified at what he had just done. The monster faded once more into Anna…who was lingering just before death. He collapsed at her side and kissed her wasted lips as her breathing faded. "Forgive me."_

"_Always…" she muttered. "I love you, Kratos. Forever."_

"_I love you Anna. For eternity."_

_Kratos didn't know how long he sat there, waiting for her breath to fade as she lay once more in his lap…but she soldiered on. There was no healing her…and yet she waited to die as Kratos willed Lloyd to regain consciousness._

"_Well, well, well!" said a cold voice behind him. Kvar stood there, line after line of Desians troops gathered behind him in the setting sun. "The mighty mercenary kills his lover and his bastard son. How tragic." Kratos said nothing…but the smell of blood welled up inside him as his black heart demanded the life of the man who had caused it all. Kvar looked coldly back into Kratos's dead eyes and smiled. "Kill him!"_

_They charged and Kratos rose, his sword like a song as it whistled through the air so fast, the first fool didn't even know what hit him. "Blame your fate!" Kratos roared as he plunged into the fray. He sliced, hacked, stabbed, kicked, punched, battle his way through wave after wave of lackeys toward Kvar…the heart of everything. And after Kvar fell at Kratos's hands…Mithos would soon follow._

_Kvar crept around to where Anna lay dying, looking disdainfully at the pitiful humans. Noishe hobbled over to Anna, growling at Kvar. Lloyd stirred._

"_Where is it?" Kvar asked the dying warrior._

_Anna smiled. "Gone."_

"_Gone?"_

"_Yes…you failed your master." Lloyd opened his eyes and saw the cold man grinning evilly as Noishe growled. _

"_Daddy...Mommy…"_

_Kvar growled, gathering fiery blue mana in his palm. "Then I have no use for you. Any of you!" There was a flash as he released the bolt at Anna._

"_Daddy!" Kratos turned as a flash of blue light illuminated the scene. He stared in horror as three silhouettes were launched into the air, stark against the mana's strong glow. Kratos raced toward his son as Lloyd, Anna, and Noishe plummeted. His wings burst from his back. "JUDGEMENT!" Light exploded from the sky, vaporizing everyone and everything around him. He kept moving toward the cliff, preparing to dive after Lloyd. He jumped._

"_I think not!" Kvar appeared behind him and struck Kratos with another bolt of mana. Kratos crashed to the ground and skidded just short of the cliff, his vision swimming._

"_Lloyd," he murmured as his world went black._

_Anna could hear Lloyd screaming as the air rushed around her, but it sounded odd. It was fading in and out as though from a badly tuned radio. She reached out, trying to grasp in the expanding darkness for her most precious child. Lloyd…Her fingers brushed cloth and she pulled her son into her arms, shielding him as he cried, just before he back met solid rock, driving the breath from her dying lungs. Everything went white and she knew this was it._

_NO! she thought frantically, fighting her way back towards Lloyd's cries. I won't die…not until Lloyd is safe. She struggled, willing herself to inhale. Her lungs filled. Exhale…Inhale…Heart beat…once…twice…faintly. She saw the starry sky through a haze. Lloyd was unconscious in her arms, clutching her tightly. Someone…Kratos…Anyone…_

_She heard footsteps. A short, bearded man was speaking to her, asking if she was ok._

_Thank you…_ _"__Please," she whispered to the stranger. "Lloyd. Please_."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"If you feel that way, then you must have realized it by now!" Lloyd exclaimed, jerking his mother from the reveries. "Mistakes can be corrected. It's not too late. Let's look for a way to release Origin without sacrificing your life…together."

Anna smiled.

Kratos turned away from his son, a faint glimmer of pleasure and hope in his eyes. "I still have something I must do. Until I am able to entrust it to you, I cannot fight alongside you."

"Something you have to do?" Lloyd asked, confused and dismayed.

"The Eternal Sword," Kratos replied. "Until I am able to entrust it to you…do not die, Lloyd."

"Kratos!" Lloyd shouted. "Where are you going?"

Kratos did not stop. His voice dripped with sadness and pain as he looked up at the angel, perched on the church roof. "Do not allow Yggdrasill to continue as he pleases. He is capable of sacrificing any number of lives. Stop Yggdrasill…stop Mithos…before Colette is taken from you again."

Lloyd watched his father disappeared into the snow. "I'll stop him," Lloyd said, clenching a fist. "I'll head to Derris-Kharlan and put an end to this." Lloyd sighed, watching the direction Kratos had left in. "I guess…I should talk to her too…" Lloyd leaned on the balcony over looking the city below. "Mom…did it hurt…what Kratos was forced to do…"

"You've no idea how horrifically painful it was," said a solemn voice from behind him. Lloyd spun around to see Anna perched next to him on the banister, her wings flapping gently, her face somber. "It was awful."

Lloyd sighed. "No one ever mentions that it hurts to die…"

Anna shook her head. "It wasn't dying that hurt…it was knowing what I was leaving…who I was leaving." Anna met Lloyd's eyes. "Knowing I was leaving you, knowing that I would never see the man you would grow up to be…words could never express that pain."

Lloyd said nothing. He didn't know what to say, so he just looked at Anna as she went on.

"I tried to hold on…," Anna said. "I held on as long as I could after Kratos had done what I asked. I had to make sure you'd be all right. Then Kvar blasted me off the cliff. When I hit the ground…I know I was dead…for a moment. But I refused to go until you were safe. Then Dirk came." Anna hopped off the railing and looked Lloyd up and down. "I never thought I'd be here…able to be so very proud of you and fighting by my son's side."

"Ada…Anna…um…" Lloyd stammered, trying to find the right thing to call her.

Anna looked at him, a sad smile gracing her features. "You can call me Anna…I'll understand if you don't want to call me Mom."

Lloyd thought for a moment. "I do though…" he said awkwardly.

"Really?" Anna asked, her voice hopeful.

Lloyd nodded. "I've been thinking about it a lot," he said. "I've always felt that there was a reason you were so protective of me and why I felt close to you. It's not like it is with Sheena, and definitely not Colette…more like the Professor…only, you know…more than that." Lloyd grinned.

"I see," was all Anna could say.

"So, can I?" Lloyd asked.

"Can you what?" Anna asked, though she knew the answer.

"Can I call you mom?" Lloyd asked, smiling his huge, contagious grin.

Anna smiled back. "You realize as soon as you do…I have the right to exercise parental authority, right?"

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "You already do."

Anna laughed and hugged her son, who patted her awkwardly on the back.

"Oh, I'm sorry," squeaked a voice from behind them. Anna released Lloyd and smiled behind her at Colette.

"Don't worry," Anna assured her. "I was just leaving."

"See ya in the morning…Mom," Lloyd said, smiling.

Anna felt her eyes well up with tears and she flew off before they could see. She chanced a glance around Flanoir and saw, to her excitement, Kratos, sitting in a shadowy corner, leaning on Noishe.

Anna pelted through the sky toward him. "Kratos!" she shouted.

Kratos looked up and saw Anna flying full force toward him. _Better catch her…_ Kratos got to his feet just as Anna furled her wings and dropped in front of him. Rather than let her land, her caught her bridal style, making her giggle.

"You are far too reckless," Kratos chided, setting her on her feet.

Anna raised an eyebrow at Kratos. She yanked her ponytail loose and shook half of her head in front of her face, like Kratos's hair was, and folded her arms across her chest like he did. "You are far too serious," she said, in a dead on imitation of him. Kratos shook his head, but Anna could see the amusement in his eyes.

"So…" Anna said, peering up at her husband. "Lloyd knows now…"

"Indeed," Kratos said heavily.

Anna put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "He called me mom."

Kratos closed his eyes and stroked Anna's hair, trying to tell himself that it didn't hurt to hear this. Lloyd had accepted Anna. He would never accept Kratos. "Good. There's no reason for him not to."

"Kratos…"

"After all," the Seraph continued. "You did not deceive him. You didn't betray him. You never hurt him, or his friends. He should be proud to call you his mother."

"Kratos," Anna said sternly. "Everything you've done has been for him, in the end."

"I left him at the bottom-"

"How were you to know he'd gotten away?"

"I should never have returned to Cruxis…"

"But you never would have found him if you hadn't!"

Kratos looked down at her ferocious glare. "Why can't you despise me as well? It would be so much simpler if you did."

Anna punched his shoulder. "Have I ever simplified things?" she demanded. "Besides…he doesn't despise you!"

"You don't know that," Kratos said.

'Uh…yeah! I do!"

"You're prior knowledge isn't fool proof, Anna."

"What about my motherly instincts?" she shot back. Kratos said nothing. Anna smirked. "Score 1 for me!"

"Utterly absurd," Kratos muttered.

Anna gritted her teeth. She knew that until the moment came, Kratos's mind would not be persuaded. She changed the subject. "Origin wiped my memory."

Kratos looked at her. "Wiped your memory of what? And why would he interfere."

Anna glared up toward where she hoped Origin could see. "He wiped it of the prior knowledge I have about the rest of the story. I've no idea what's to happen. He said I've altered things too much." She remembered Lloyd's words on the balcony. "And thanks to you, our noble, bone-headed son is going to go tangle with Yggdrasill!"

"He must," Kratos replied. "Or Yggdrasill…Mithos…he'll just attack again, and who knows what innocents may get hurt?" Kratos lifted her chin up with his long fingers. "Can I ask you not to go, my love?"

Anna buried her face in her hands. "I'm going with him," she replied. "I must."

"You don't know what dangers await you in the tower!" Kratos argued. "You could…he could…" Kratos trailed off. "What have I done…"

"You're right!" Anna said. "I don't know the danger! I'm going in blind and it is absolutely terrifying because our son's life, as well as seven other people's, hang in the balance!" She grabbed Kratos's shoulders. "What do I do?!"

Kratos opened his mouth to reply, but the sound of footsteps reached their ears. Kratos looked at Anna and gestured upward. Anna nodded and flew up onto a nearby roof and out of sight.

"Ugh," Anna groaned, seeing who was approaching Kratos. "I forgot you would show up."

"Chosen," Kratos acknowledged. "You're late."

"I beg your pardon, Kratty!" Zelos mocked. "What can my gorgeous self do for you?"

"I have a request," Kratos said. "Not from Cruxis. I ask you this as Lloyd's father, in opposition to Yggdrasill's wishes."

"Hmmm," Zelos said. "Traitor eh? Well it wouldn't be the first time for you would it?"

Anna had to bite her lip to keep from screaming obscenities at the idiotic Chosen One.

"Clever," Kratos replied. "I require you…to fetch Aionis for me."

"And how do I do that?" Zelos asked. "Only Pronyma could get close to it in light of recent events, and it's being used in the event they capture Colette."

"Exactly," Kratos said.

Zelos looked at him in confusion, before comprehension dawned on him. "I see."

"Your decision?" Kratos asked. "You can choose what you do…but know that if you can help, it would be easier for everyone."

"I'll let you know," Zelos said. He turned and walked off into the snow. Anna growled and rejoined Kratos.

"I wonder what he will do," Kratos said.

Anna gritted her teeth. "I don't even know! GAAAAH!!"

Kratos sighed. "Anna…I must go now, preparations must be made." The auburn haired man gripped her arms and pulled her around to face him. "Promise me something?"

Anna smiled. "Anything," she replied. "Within reason, of course."

"Just…don't do anything brave," Kratos asked. "I couldn't…I couldn't bear it if I lost you again…and neither could Lloyd

Anna looked him in the eyes for a long moment. She could see the shadows in his eyes, the ones her death had imprinted in his soul forever. She thought of Lloyd, crying as Anna fought death to get him to safety. She heard Kratos's whisper: _Saraba_…. She heard Lloyd desperately hacking at the impenetrable glass in Rodyle's ranch as water filled her lungs. She could feel Kratos's heart, broken but eternally beating, pieces coming back now that she was alive.

Anna stood on tiptoe, pressing her lips to Kratos's and kissing him gently. He pulled her to him, returning the kiss vigorously.

"Doushiyoumonai," Anna whispered against his lips. (It cannot be helped.)

"Anna…" Kratos said, holding her hands in his, his eyes almost pleading. "Zanryuu douka…Waga aisai, douka." (Please stay behind. Please my beloved wife.)

"Watashi kire nai," Anna said, pulling her hand from Kratos's. "Sumanai." (I can not. I'm sorry.)

"Anna…" Kratos felt her hands leave his.

"I will not die Kratos," Anna said. "But neither will I not fight with everything I have. I love you." She walked away. "I will return…" she murmured. "Saraba…" (Farewell.)

* * *

Extra long to Celebrate 100+ reviews. REVIEW MORE! 

NOTE! PLEASE READ:

As we all know, (or I hope anyway) in the Tower of Salvation, the cast encounters traps that seem impossible to be freed from. But, I propose a vote for Anna's trap. Here are the choices.

1.Anna has to use her angelic powers of light to distract a dark demon, similar to Iubris way back in chapter 4, while Lloyd runs for the exit. Tragically, the demon absorbs her powers and strength and is preparing to Judgment her to Hell, so Lloyd has to peace out.

2.Anna encounters the same situation as Raine, only instead of her room collapsing, it's filling with water and she has to use angelic stuff to open the door, but it'll only work long enough to get Lloyd through.

3.Anna and Lloyd are crossing a bridge when it starts to collapse. Anna flies and deposits Lloyd to safety. But she sees a small half-elf child trapped in a cage under the dangling bridge. She goes to save it, but it turns into a monster and drags her down into the abyss with him, allowing Lloyd to escape

4.A machine seizes Anna and turns her into an Exbelua. Lloyd can either fight her, or leave her and she makes him leave as her body begins to die.

5.Anna goes all the way to the end with no trap.

So send in your reviews with the number of your choice! (Notice: I didn't say whether they all actually die or not. Bwahahahaha!)


	17. THE REAL Chapter 17

Woah!!! Talk about long chapters. Excluding Author notes and disclaimers and such, you are looking at 30 pages! That's 9,810 words. Holy cow!

TO THE GRACIAS:

First, thanks to eragonfanatic92, Silver And White Angels, Ink Manipulation, emi the cookie monster, KGS, Kimmi RHK, and Twilight Angels for re-voting! And yay for new faces in the reviewing crowd! Anyway:

Eragonfanatic92: Excellent point about the half-elf child. I musta been half-asleep. It shoulda been a human child, but ah well. A is for awesome woot woot. Congrats! Enjoy!

KGS: Flanoir is always my favorite part of the game. And thanks for voting! (You'll enjoy this!)

Emi the cookie monster: THANK YOU FOR VOTING! True, Anna has suffered enough. That's precisely why I had such a tough time deciding and left it to a vote. I'm glad you like the story and trust me, I don't mind if you keep saying you love it. It makes me feel loved! Thank you!

Mandrakefunnyjuice: I cried buckets writing this…but I'm a sap so I don't know if it counts. In the game it's such a heart wrenching moment. I cry every time I play it, and I've played it like 6 times, excluding the time I saved it so I could watch that scene over and over. Anywho, thanks for voting!

JeanneAndHerAlters: ZELLY JELLY! CUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTEEEE! Lol. I definitely thought about her saying, "Why can't I ever drown properly?" Thanks for voting!

Sarah303: 4 was definitely my favorite! Thanks for voting! Be sure to see the note at the bottom. It'll definitely interest you. And welcome, new face! (Unless you've reviewed before and I forgot, in which case…my bad. I've got a terrible memory for that stuff.)

Silver And White Angels: I'll have that Supplemental chapter up when I finish this. Your idea was truly fantastic. And I'm always sorry for the waits. It hurts to think I make you wait. –cries- And Yuan is definitely hot in the OVA . –swoon- Thanks for voting!

Crystalwolfberri: Lol. If it's true, then I am definitely Sheena…or Colette. But…I don't want Lloyd or Zelos…I WANT KRATOS!!! –mobs the sexy seraph- Anyway, thank you for voting.

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Disclaimer: You know what I own, and you know what I don't. Oh and part of Anna's last line in the chapter is from Pirates of the Caribbean 2.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. The snowy ground was like the face of a many faceted diamond, glinting and sparkling as Lloyd stepped out into the light. Noishe was waiting for him. 

"Oh, Noishe," Lloyd said. "What's that in your mouth?" Noishe nudged Lloyd's hand with his nose, urging his owner to take the item.

"A pendant?" Lloyd asked. "What is…?" he opened the locket. Inside was a picture. Kratos smiled up at him from the tiny pendant, his arm around a laughing woman. Perched on their shoulders was a chubby baby waving two sticks. "It's Kratos and…Mom?" Lloyd gasped. "Then this baby must be…me." Lloyd looked up at Noishe. "Kratos gave this to you, didn't he?" Noishe barked happily.

"Well…I'd say he gave it to me, I gave it to him, then he gave it to Noishe to give to you," Anna said, coming up behind Lloyd and causing him to jump. "Steady on." Anna looked down at the locket. "He gave it to me on our last anniversary together. You were two, nearly three."

"Then here," Lloyd said. "You should take it."

Anna shook her head. "Kratos wants you to have it, as do I." She smiled. "That way, no matter what happens in the end, we'll both be with you."

Lloyd looked up at his mother in alarm. "Do you know what's to happen? Is something bad…?"

"I don't know," Anna replied. "Origin wiped my memory…I know not what's going to happen today." She put a hand on Lloyd's soldier. "We're heading into danger. We all know that." She closed the locket and pushed his hand holding it to his heart. "Kratos has been wearing this for fifteen years, since I pushed it into his hand that night on the cliff. He's tormented by the things he's done to hurt you. This is his way of showing you how much he loves you." Lloyd looked down, embarrassed. "K…Your dad and I will fight our hardest to help and protect you. But in case it's not enough, keep this close."

Lloyd nodded. "Okay, I'll hang on to it." He hung the chain around his neck and tucked it out of sight. "Thanks mom!"

The other emerged from the Inn just as Zelos Regal and Presea returned from Altessa's.

"How is he?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, he managed to pull through," Zelos said. "Some dudes from Mizuho are hanging out there to guard him, so everything is all right." Zelos did a double take at Anna. "Hang on. Ada-er- Anna would have known how he is. What gives?"

Anna sighed and shook her head. "You know I never reveal the future," she said wearily. "Speaking of which, Origin wiped my memory. I've no idea what happens after we leave this city."

"What unfortunate timing," Regal remarked.

"We rely too much on Mom's prior knowledge," Lloyd remarked, and everyone exchanged looks at Lloyd calling Anna mom. Anna herself beamed. "We must do it ourselves if we want to do it right! That being said, I need to speak with everyone. The world is never gonna change if we just wait for Cruxis to make the next move, right? So this time, we're going to strike them first."

Zelos grinned hugely. "Well, so you're finally ready to do it! We're gonna raid Cruxis!"

Lloyd grinned too. "Yeah. I have two objectives: Prevent the establishment of Mithos' new Age…and release Origin."

"But if you release Origin, what about Kratos?" Genis asked.

Lloyd looked confused and thought for a moment. " …I don't really know yet." He shook his head. "We don't know for certain that he'll actually die. We also don't know if he'll side with us or not. We don't have the time to worry about things we're not sure of."

"What do you intend to do about the Eternal Sword?" Raine asked. "Even if you break Origin's seal, you can't wield it, remember? And I doubt either Genis or I would be able to handle a sword…"

"Don't worry about that," Zelos said. "I've got it covered."

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd demanded.

Zelos rolled his eyes. "Why do you think I can use magic swords? I received magic injections with the latest in Tethe'alla technology. In other words, I'm a human with elven blood in me. That should work, shouldn't it?"

"I'm not sure about that…sounds sketchy…" Anna remarked. "Perhaps my angelic abilities could allow me to wield it, should you be unable to, Zelos."

"Then I guess this will be the final battle," Raine said.

Presea nodded. "Understood. Let us end this."

"For the sake of uniting the worlds," Regal added.

"Yeah!" Genis said, punching a fist in the air.

"And for creating a place where everyone can live freely!" Anna added, holding up the devil horns with one hand and head banging. Everyone chose not to comment.

"I'll do my best, too!" Colette said, saluting.

"Colette," Lloyd said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I need you to stay behind."

"Why?" she cried.

"They want you as Martel's vessel," Lloyd said. "We'll have either Mizuho or the Renegades hide you."

Colette looked down, tears welling up in her eyes. "If…that's what you want…" Colette thought for a moment. Finally she shook her head and glared up at Lloyd. "No, I'm going, too!"

"Heh, I get it!" chirped Zelos. "You don't think you can protect her. That is so sad…"

"Wh…what did you say?" Lloyd snapped.

"Don't worry, Colette!" Zelos cried. "I, the great Zelos, swear to protect you!"

"Zelos!" Lloyd shouted.

Zelos folded his arms and looked at Lloyd. "Take her along, Lloyd. They're gonna be after her no matter where she is. You ought to know that by now. Be a man, show her what you're made of!"

Sheena looked at Zelos in surprise. "Wow, we actually have the same opinion for once. Sorry, Lloyd, but I agree with Zelos this time."

"Me too," Anna said. "After everything Colette's been through, she has the right more than any of us to take down Yggdrasill."

Lloyd sighed. "All right, Colette will come with us, okay?"

Colette smiled and launched herself at him, hugging him tightly. A blush crept up Lloyd's face. "Thank you, Lloyd. And everyone else, too." She released Lloyd and skipped off to chat with Genis as they made their way out of Flanoir. Lloyd stood frozen in the same position, his face beet red. Anna chuckled and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hello?" she called. "Earth to Lloyd! We gotta go!" Lloyd didn't move. Anna sighed. "LLOYD KRATOS IRVING AURION! MOVE IT!" Lloyd snapped out of it and dashed off, muttering a yes ma'am to his mother. Two seconds later he stopped, bewildered.

"Wow," he said, looking at Anna. "You really are my mom aren't you?" Then his face paled. "Wait…my middle name is…"

"LLOYD'S MIDDLE NAME IS KRATOS!" Genis shouted, roaring with laughter.

"Shut up Genis!" Lloyd said, passing Zelos to hit the half-elf.

"All right, let's go kick come Cruxis butt, Lloyd!" Zelos cried.

Lloyd looked around at Zelos. "Zelos, can I really trust you?"

Zelos looked affronted, but Anna saw guilt in his eyes. "What are you saying? Of course you can trust me! I'm the type that responds to people's trust."

"Really?" Lloyd asked, his voice heavy with disbelief.

"Really! Really, really, come on, let's go!" Zelos said quickly.

Lloyd left and Anna glared at the back of Zelos's head. "Don't forget what I said, Zelos."

"Which bit, my amnesia babe!" Zelos asked slyly.

"I may not know what you are scheming, but if you dare to hurt Lloyd, your life is forfeit."

Before heading to the Tower, they swung by Altessa's to check on him. The dwarf was very pale, but looked much better than he had when they had ran to fetch the doctor.

"Everyone...thank you," he said as they inquired after his health. "I owe you my life. I still can't believe that Mithos is Yggdrasill..."

"Altessa," Lloyd said seriously. "We'll settle things with Mithos."

Altessa nodded solemnly. "I see... You're going to Derris-Kharlan." Lloyd nodded. Altessa looked as though he were debating deep with in himself. Finally he said, "Lloyd. There is a way for you to wield the Eternal Sword."

"What?!" gasped Lloyd and Anna.

"Despite being a human," Altessa explained, "Lord Kratos is able to wield a magic sword because of Aionis, which can only be mined in Derris-Kharlan."

Raine looked fascinated. "Aionis has that kind of power?"

Anna heard Zelos turn around. His footsteps were heavy, almost hesitant as he exited quietly. Pushing that aside, Anna remembered something Kratos had told her before Lloyd was born.

"Magic transfusion," Anna said. "I asked Kratos once how he could use magic swords and such because not all the angels seemed as though they could." Raine looked at Anna in envy. "Hey! You wanna marry a Cruxis Seraphim be my guest," Anna told Raine. "You'd be privy to all sorts of knowledge." _Hehe…Yuan._

"Adala—Anna is right," Altessa said. "Lord Kratos drank Aionis in powdered form. Cruxis does indeed call it magic transfusion."

"Cruxis did it?" Raine asked.

Sheena smacked her forehead in dawning comprehension. "So the magic transfusion that the stupid…that Zelos was talking about must have been passed on by Cruxis through the Church of Martel..." 

Altessa nodded. "Aionis is capable of absorbing mana from its surroundings and converting it into magic energy. If you could use that characteristic in some way, you might be able to—" Altessa broke off in a sudden coughing fit, his voice raspy.

"I told you not to exert yourself!" the doctor snapped.

Lloyd stood. "Okay. After we defeat Mithos, we'll search for that Aionis thing."

Altessa ignored the doctor. "Yes...but the only ones who might know where it is would be those close to Yggdrasill...such as Lady Pronyma or...Lord Kratos..."

"Or Yuan," Raine said, involuntarily. Out of the corner of her eye, Anna saw Raine blushing slightly.

"I forbid you to talk any more," the Doctor informed Altessa. He glared at the others. "If my patient dies on me, I won't get paid for succeeding."

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "All right….Hmm? Where's Zelos? "

Outside, Zelos was looking at a hologram projection of Kratos, who was looking anxious.

Zelos was thinking hard. _If I do this…what about Seles. Am I really strong enough? Do I have it in me? If I betray Lloyd, Seles will be freed for sure from that wretched abbey. If I don't…who's to say we all won't die? _"If you want the answer from the question in Flanoir," Zelos said slowly. Suddenly, in his mind's eye he saw Sheena. Beautiful, strong, fiery Sheena. _Can I betray her…she who is so different from the rest…_

Zelos looked up at Kratos and resentment burned in his heart. _You were too cowardly to do it yourself, to tell Lloyd who you really were, and now I'm being given a stupid choice. My sister…or Sheena. I'm tired of following everyone's orders! Watch them this, follow them that, fetch me Aionis, I've had enough!_

Zelos gritted his teeth. "It's 'No.' I'm going to follow my own path. You can do whatever you want."

Kratos sighed. _More pain for my wife and son because of my foolishness. _"Lloyd will be sad," Kratos remarked.

Zelos smirked. "I hope so. Anyways, you're gonna get in trouble if anyone catches you transmitting to this location."

Kratos nodded as he saw Lloyd and Anna emerge from Altessa's "That is true." There was a flash and he was gone.

"Huh?" Lloyd asked, making Zelos jump. "Who're you talking to? It's not..." _Kratos? _Lloyd thought, but didn't say.

"Huh?" Zelos feigned ignorance. "I've been here by myself the whole time. What're you talking about, Lloyd?"

"But..." Lloyd protested.

"Now, now, stop grumbling," Zelos chided. "Let's get to the Tower of Salvation. "

"You're up to something," Anna muttered. "I'm sure of it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Heads up," Sheena said, pointing towards the entrance. Three angels stood guard at the doorway to the teleporter.

"It's no good. It's blocked!" Lloyd growled.

"At this rate, our escape route will be blocked," Raine said.

"Here come some more!" Sheena sad, pointing.

"Anna, what do you think you're doing?" snapped the voice of Yuan.

Anna whipped around, glaring. "Origin wiped my memory. I've no idea what I'm doing, butterfly!!!"

"How unfortunate for you," Yuan said sarcastically. "Lloyd! This way!"

Lloyd hesitated, but Raine set off immediately, causing the others to follow, Yuan lead them to a stretch of bare rock. He placed his hand on it and a large section revealed a passageway, a teleporter at the end of it.

"Why are you helping us?" Lloyd demanded of Yuan.

"Now that the truth about me is known to Yggdrasill, the only way left to save Martel is to work with you," Yuan replied. "Don't think that I want to be your friend or anything."

"You have a real negative attitude, you know that?" Lloyd remarked.

Yuan scowled. "Use those refreshers before you go, trust me." As Lloyd and the others set off, no one noticed that Raine held back to speak with Yuan and that Anna ducked behind a boulder to listen.

"I don't suppose you know what is going to happen in there?" Raine asked.

"I've no idea," Yuan said. "It depends on if he knows you are coming. If so, he's got several traps set up." Yuan looked directly at her. "Some may not come out of it alive."

"I assumed as much," Raine remarked. She looked over at Lloyd. "Lloyd is really our only hope. If I have to-"

"Don't," Yuan interrupted.

Raine looked confused. Yuan looked at her, then looked away, then looked at her again. "Don't talk of such things," he muttered. "You won't…"

Raine looked bewildered, but she began to blush. "Hmm…so you have developed feelings after lurking under my balcony?"

Yuan went red too. "That was…" Raine laughed quietly. Yuan scowled, but a smile tugged at his lips. "Raine…please don't die, all right?"

Raine leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. "Who knew you were such a softy? I'll try my best." She made to walk away, but Yuan acted on pure instinct. He seized her wrist, and yanked her hard into his arms and kissed her, open mouth on the lips.

"Say cheese, big bird!" Anna muttered, raising her camera over her head and snapping the photo.

Yuan released her. They both resembled tomatoes with oddly colored hair at this point. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Don't be," Raine replied, smiling.

"Good luck, Raine." Yuan turned and walked away. "May the Giant Tree protect you," he muttered in elvish.

"And to you," Raine murmured as he left.

Anna skipped out from behind the boulder. Raine saw her and her face drained of color. "I…I…I…"

"You kept my secret, I keep yours," Anna grinned. "Let's get going."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Tower of Salvation looked the same as ever. The eternal sword sat, glinting in the hazy blue light. But it was different to Anna. Her stomach was churning and dread had seeped into her bones. She strained, trying to remember what was to happen, but it was no use.

"Leave this to me," Zelos said.

Sheena looked at him skeptically. "Leave it to you? What are you gonna do?"

Zelos hitched an unconvincing grin on his face. "I figured something like this might happen, so I prepared a little something the last time we were here." He turned to Colette. "Colette, come here for a second."

Colette looked confused. "Huh? Oh, okay."

Anna felt a tug in the air as Colette walked up to the Chosen. A foreign, threatening kind of energy was starting to form right over their heads.

"Zelos!" Anna cried out. "Colette! Get away! Something's there!"

But it was too late. Pronyma appeared with three angels in a flash. "Good work, Chosen," crooned Pronyma. "Now, bring her to me."

"Sure thing," Zelos said happily. Zelos activated the transporter and Colette appeared next to Pronyma, where the angels seized her.

"Zelos!!" Genis shouted.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sheena demanded.

Zelos turned around. To everyone, he looked cocky and arrogant, but two people saw straight through it. Anna knew the tricks, having learned with Kratos, but Sheena could see it to. The Chosen's eyes never left her face, boring into her own. The smile didn't reach them and she couldn't feel the anger that was he was forcing so heavily in his voice. All Sheena could feel was an overwhelming sadness, not just her own…but his too.

"Oh, shut up," Zelos snapped, still staring at Sheena. "I'm just putting myself on the winning side. What you're trying to do is hopeless and meaningless." He shrugged. "What's the big deal? Colette wanted to be a sacrifice, remember?"

Lloyd stepped forward, pain and rage in his face. "Zelos! You traitor!"

This time, the anger and pain in him was real. "It's so funny that you would say that. It's not like you trusted me in the first place."

"That's not true," Anna snapped. "It's not!"

Zelos laughed. "You especially, Anna. 'If your harm Lloyd, your life is forfeit.' Remember?"

"But I never thought you'd do it," Anna insisted. _It's particularly unexpected now, thank to a certain summon spirit._ "I kept hoping it would give you incentive not to. Why Zelos? Why did you betray us?!"

"Betray you?" Pronyma laughed. "How amusing. Zelos was our spy from the very beginning. Isn't that right, Zelos?"

"Is that true?" Lloyd said quietly, trying to tell himself it wasn't.

Colette's eyes were full of tears. "It's not true, is it? Please say that she's lying…"

Zelos sneered. "I side with the strongest. It was a simple matter of weighing the Renegades, Cruxis, and all of you."

Sheena growled. "You were leaking information to the Renegades, too?! I can't believe you! You were always a pervert, but I never doubted that you were a good person when it came down to it."

_She did care…I'd never have believed it. _Zelos brushed the thought off. "Why, thank you, my sweet, voluptuous hunny. But in the end, I choose this side, because Mithos promised to release me from my fate as a Chosen of Mana."

Regal pierced Zelos with his own hateful gaze. "You hate being the Chosen so much that you would betray your friends?"

Zelos turned away. He could not bring himself to face them anymore. It hurt more than he had expected, seeing them look at him, begging him to tell them that he was lying. "Oh, yeah, I do. It's because of that title that my life has been a total joke. I can't stand it. I can't wait for Seles to become the Chosen instead.

"You're lying!" Lloyd said firmly. "I still trust you, you hear me?! You're the one that told me I could trust you!"

"I trust you as well," Anna said. "Zelos please!"

"What are you, stupid?" Zelos mocked. "Lady Pronyma! Hurry and take Colette."

"I leave the rest to you," Pronyma said.

Colette began to thrash wildly, reaching one hand out to Lloyd. "Lloyd…" she cried.  
"Lloyd! Lloyd!!!!"

_No! Colette! _Lloyd dashed forward and jumped for her outstretched hand. Their fingers grazed for a brief moment. But there was a flash and he crashed to his knees, his hands closing on empty air.

"So…this is how it ends," Zelos said heavily.

Lloyd looked back at his friend, his blood racing in anguish and rage. "Why Zelos? You were our friend!"

Zelos looked skeptical. "Friend…huh?…I never did get you to trust me, though."

Lloyd looked at the ground, shaking his head. "That was…"

Zelos shrugged. "Don't feel bad about it. I mean, I did deceive you, after all."

"There's got to be some sort of explanation for all this," Lloyd snapped. "This is just another joke, right?"

"What about Sheena!" Anna shouted, desperate to stop Zelos. She knew he was going to fight them She could see it in his eyes. They couldn't lose him. As annoying as he was, as perverted as he was, as wretched as he was, he was one of them, a part of them. And Sheena in particular.

"Me?" Sheena gasped. "You don't think I was in cahoots with him, do you?"

Zelos stared at Anna. "She's better off without me, anyway." _It's true. I'll never be good enough for her._

"What do you mean?" Sheena demanded.

'He's in love with you!" Anna shouted, hoping to run Zelos through with the truth of it. "He has been since he met you. He's always acted like a perverted jerk because he was vying for your attention."

Zelos said nothing. He just continued to stare at Sheena.

"Is…is that true?" Sheena asked. _Wait…oh my gosh…why am I blushing? Why am I blushing? Why do I want him to say yes? Why does it feel like my heart is breaking over this lecher?!_

"No," Zelos said. "It isn't."

Sheena heard something deep within her crack. _Zelos…you…you…you…_ "You lying wretched fool!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Zelos closed his eyes to hide the pain in them. "I don't know what to tell ya. I'm just a weak, lazy bum. All I want is a fun, easy life." The air around him began to glow and shimmer. "That's it." Two orange angel wings sprouted from his back. "Nothing more, nothing less!" He looked back at his wings. "Might as well go all out, right?"

"You…" Lloyd growled, drawing his sword. "You bastard!"

"You can call me whatever you like," Zelos replied. "It's not going to change anything."

For a moment, he and Lloyd faced each other. Lloyd stepped halfway forward…but shook his head, dropping back again. Anna sighed in relief.

Then, without warning, a guardian seal flew for him and attached itself firmly to his chest, followed by a shout of. "LOOK AT ME!"

Zelos turned his head. Sheena stood in her fight position. Her hands, each with a raised forefinger, out in front of her, a circle of power warming up beneath her. "Zelos Wilder…We trusted you. I trusted you. We were your friends. And I…" she glared as the circle beneath her began to shine brighter and brighter. "Lloyd, everyone, attack at my signal."

"Sheena don't do it!" Anna cried, running for the ninja, but there was a barrier around the summoner.

"You're going to kill me Sheena?" Zelos asked, finding the seal had rendered him unable to move.

"Only if you insist on attacking still," she said, her voice deadly.

"Tell me something," he said, feeling the seal's power begin to fade. "You said 'We were your friends. And I…'" Zelos looked her in they eye. "You what, Sheena?"

Sheena glared. "I wanted to be more than that to you…"

"I see," Zelos said. "'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'" He shook his head. "I'm going to fight. You're just going to have to kill me." Zelos ripped the seal from his chest and charged Sheena.

"Mirage Seal Absolute!" Sheena screamed, using one of her most powerful seals. (A/N: I totally made the description up.)

"NO!" Anna screamed as a huge explosion rocked the spot where Zelos had stood. As a great black cloud, crackling with electricity erupted from the seal, Anna heard the clanging of weapons. The swish of a staff, the thud of an ax. Magic welled up and Anna could see photon attack burst like lightning through the darkness. Sheena was muttering, ensuring her spell worked. "NO! DON'T FIGHT HIM! STOP PLEASE!"

"DEMON SEAL!" Sheena cried.

The resultant explosion launched everyone up into the air. Anna crashed onto her back and slid into a pillar, crumbling it into the abyss below. She sat up, looking through the clearing smoke.

Zelos was sprawled on the ground, his eyes open and staring off into the distance. Around him, the others were unharmed, evidenced of their shields fading as the walked to their fallen comrade.

Zelos coughed and blood splattered onto his shirt. "Th…that was pretty good…"

"Zelos…" Lloyd said. Anna looked at her son and noticed his blades were unmarked, unlike everyone else's. He had refused to fight Zelos. Even they who had fought were looking down at him, tears and sorrow in their eyes.

"It's okay…" Zelos rasped. "To tell you the truth, I was getting pretty tired of living anyway…"

"Don't talk like that!" Lloyd growled.

Zelos laughed weakly. "Oh yeah, about Colette… She's below, in the hall of the Great Seed. Make sure you save her…" He turned his head to look at Sheena who remain rooted to the spot, her face stern, her eyes empty.

"W…why did you fight us?!" she asked.

Zelos closed his eyes. "Because…my life was a mistake. But…once I'm gone…Seles might…be happier and…they'll finally let her out of that abbey…" he opened them, looking at Sheena. "And it's better to die knowing you did care. Thanks to Miss Interfere here that is," he winked at Anna, who laughed through the tears streaming down her face.

Sheena gasped. "But you said…?!"

Zelos smiled. "I lied."

He gave one last shuddering breath, and he was still, broken and bleeding on the floor of the Tower of Salvation.

After a moment, Lloyd got to his feet. "Let's go. We have to save Colette."

Sheena joined the others at the teleporter. Her eyes never left Zelos's body as she vanished. "Damned idiot…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Anna, Regal," Raine said, as they wound up through the Tower of Salvation. "I need to discuss something with you."

"With me?" Regal asked in unison with Anna. Anna looked forlorn. "It wasn't even on purpose that time."

"You two are the oldest and more…" Raine glanced at Anna. "…rational."

"I'm too upset to be offended," Anna said.

"We're heading into great danger," Raine said heavily. "We need to decide in advance on whose lives take priority."

"I see," Regal said. "That's the sort of discussion that would likely anger Lloyd."

"Rightly so," Anna snapped. "But…we must decide this…as much as wish we didn't have to."

Raine nodded. "Lloyd...we must protect no matter what. The only force that can hope to challenge Mithos' inhuman powers is..."

"Lloyd's special Exsphere," Regal finished.

"Yes," Raine said. "I don't know what kind of power it really holds, but we must bet on the course with the highest odds of winning."

"No," Anna said. "It's not his exsphere." Raine and Regal looked at her. "Lloyd...is our hope not because of that cursed gem…but because his heart is strong and pure. As long as he has his life, he will retain his heart. And as long as he has his heart, he will triumph." She looked over he shoulder at her son. "He's not your son, so I don't expect you to understand."

Raine put a hand on her shoulder. "We are truly blessed to have you. You are right. Lloyd fights with his heart. And we must ensure he lives to do so."

"Understood," Regal said. "Let us do what we must to protect Lloyd."

"Thank you for helping to protect my son," Anna whispered, slipping away to join him.

They had come to a stop outside an automated door. Raine stepped forward and opened it to reveal a long passageway. The ceiling seemed to be ringed in an arcade that stretched endlessly upward. As they started across, there was a sudden noise. A giant bell began to clang, loudly and steadily. Lloyd looked up and around.

"Wh…what's going on?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd," Anna shouted. "In the arches. Look!"

Lloyd gasped as he saw that every single one of the thousands of arches held "Angels!"

"Here they come!" Regal said

"Dammit, there's no end in sight." Lloyd shouted.

"Make a break for that passage!" Regal said.

They took off running as the angels descended. Ray attacks began to bombard them and Genis had to tackle Sheena to keep her from being decapitated.

Anna stopped and unfurled her wings, drawing her swords. "Keep going, I'll handle-"

"No," Regal said as the others sprinted away. "There's too many. Keep moving."

Anna sighed and flew off after the others, streaking through the passage and landing on her feet.

CRASH!

With a great roar, Anna turned to see the pillars on either side of the door collapse, blocking the passageway…and Regal from entering.

"Regal!" Anna and Lloyd shouted. Anna dashed to the pillars and tugged, trying to move the rocks, but they wouldn't budge.

"I'll hold them off here," Regal shouted from the other side. "Hurry!"

"You know I can't leave you behind!" Lloyd shouted.

Regal shook his head though they couldn't see. "There's no time, you know that. You're the only one who can save Colette."

"I know that!" Lloyd shouted. "But I can't just leave my friend!"

Regal's voice broke. "That's not what you're doing, I…I once wasn't able to protect someone very important to me. So this time, I'm going to succeed. I'm going to protect

my friends." A tear slipped down his cheeks as he not only realized the decision he had just made, but as he remembered Alicia.

"Regal…" Lloyd whispered.

Regal sighed. "Lloyd, save Colette."

Lloyd hesitated before turning away. " …All right. Let's go guys." Anna backed away, tears in her eyes again. Lloyd followed the others out. Before he left, he turned back to where he had left Regal. "Regal, don't die. Don't make me go through the same pain you did, you hear me?"

On the other side of the wall, Regal closed his eyes and smiled. "Heh. You sure don't make things easy, Lloyd. I'm sorry, Alicia. It looks like it's still going to be a while before I join you…"

"You shall not pass!" Regal shouted.

As one the angels raced towards Regal as he charged. For a moment, all was silent. Then, as he was engulfed by the cursed beings, a hoarse cry of agony erupted from his lungs as the angelic fury devoured him, Alicia's voice clear in his head as he struggled.

"_Master, I'm so happy to see you again before I disappear…"_

"_I'm sorry. Even after death, you still suffer…"_

"_It's all right. It's not your fault."_

"Alicia…" 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Whoa!" Lloyd cried out. A huge tree branch shot roots out at him, poised to run him through.

"Lloyd!" Anna jumped sideways, crashing into her son, and knocking him sideways, the roots sinking into the ground where his body had just been. "God bless it!" she cried, jumping up and yanking him to his feet. "Can't you pat more attention?"

"Sorry, mom," Lloyd muttered. He looked up at the tree branch. "This thing won't let us through!"

"Hang on!" Sheena said. "This thing looks like leftovers from earlier."

"You mean…one of the Giant Tree's…" Lloyd asked.

"Yep, no doubt about it," Sheena said. "Just stand back and leave this to me!" Sheena withdrew a handful of guardian seals, but before she could summon, memories raced across her mind.

"_Relax, babe," Zelos said grinning. "If it wasn't going to work, Ada woulda said so."_

_Sheena glared at him. "Just like she said something about Kuchinawa's betrayal?"_

"_Ouch," Zelos said. "Fair point."_

"_Why did you come anyway?" Sheena asked him._

_Zelos looked at her, debating whether or not he should be completely honest. He had come to be with her and give her some support. He also wanted to protect her. He opted for some of the truth. "You get all worked up when you're anxious," he said slyly. "I thought maybe you could use some company."_

_Sheena's eyes widened. "Really, Zelos?"_

"_Of course," he said grinning. "Besides, you're unbelievably hot when you're doing the summoner thing."_

_Sheena rolled her eyes and smacked him. "You're such a pervert!"_

Sheena shook her head. _That was the last time I had summoned. He was there to support me…and now…I…he…_ She gritted her teeth and began to summon, but as she did so, the scene from a mere hour ago replayed cruelly in her head.

"Disciple of everlasting ice!"

"_LOOK AT ME!"_

_Zelos turned his head. Sheena stood in her fight position. Her hands, each with a raised forefinger, out in front of her, a circle of power warming up beneath her. "Zelos Wilder…We trusted you. I trusted you. We were your friends. And I…" she glared as the circle beneath her began to shine brighter and brighter. "Lloyd, everyone, attack at my signal."_

"Hammer of godly thunder!"

"_You're going to kill me Sheena?" Zelos asked, finding the seal had rendered him unable to move._

"Servant of Mother Earth!"

"_Only if you insist on attacking still," she said, her voice deadly._

"_Tell me something," he said, feeling the seal's power begin to fade. "You said 'We were your friends. And I…'" Zelos looked her in they eye. "You what, Sheena?"_

"Envoy from the dark abyss!"

_Sheena glared. "I wanted to be more than that to you…"_

"_I see," Zelos said. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." He shook his head. "I'm going to fight. You're just going to have to kill me." Zelos ripped the seal from his chest and charged Sheena._

"_Mirage Seal Absolute!" Sheena screamed, using one of her most powerful seals._

"I command thee! Gatherest before me and unleash thine power!" Sheena tried to clear her mind as she felt the burning light of mana fill her veins. The power was great and hard to control, but she held on, concentrating on one thing and one thing only.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Lloyd asked.

"My impression of the Mana Cannon," Sheena said. "Well, it won't be nearly as powerful, but it should be enough to take care of this thing. Lloyd, when I give the signal, run underneath it. Got it?"

"All right. But what about you?"

Sheena grinned. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Get ready, here we go!"

Lloyd signaled to everyone, and they all prepared to run. Sheena pointed her palms at the tree and uttered some word that no one understood. A beam of light erupted from her palm and collided with the tree branch, causing it to writhe in agony.

"Now!" Sheena shouted. They took off, running for their lives. Sheena cried out as the mana drained from her body. With a splintering crash, the Tree root broke, and fell right for the bridge, knocking it to pieces, which fell into the abyss below.

"Sheena! Are you okay?" Lloyd asked. Across the whole, a very dirty and battered Sheena stumbled to the edge of the pit, a tired smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'm all right," she gasped.

"That was amazing!" Lloyd cried.

"Phew," Sheena gasped, brushing herself off. "Just don't ask me to do it again, okay? That drained all my mana, I'm going to rest for just a—"

Suddenly, a huge tree vine erupted from below, writhing and twisting in the air before latching itself to Sheena's ankle. Sheena screamed as it yanked her off her feet and across the ground. She scrambled for the ledge as her legs were pulled over and her fingers closed on a tree branch, leaving her dangling mere feet between her and certain death.

"Sheena!" Lloyd shouted in alarm. "Hang on, I'll…"

Sheena grunted and struggled for a moment…before she laughed. She began to laugh hysterically, gasping for breath.

Lloyd looked alarmed. "Wh…what's wrong with you? Why are you laughing?"

Sheena looked up at him. "No, I was just remembering the time when we first met. It looks like I have a strong affinity for falling into holes."

"Just hang on," Lloyd said. "I'll be right there!"

Sheena looked from his face to the pit below her. _I guess…I owe it to Colette…and maybe even to Zelos. _"Don't worry about me," she said. "Just hurry up and go rescue Colette."

"This is not the time to act all tough!" Lloyd shouted.

Sheena smiled, hoping he didn't see the fear in her eyes. "I'm not acting. It's just like the last time when I climbed up from the bottom of that pit and I took you on. And this time…I won't miss the main event."

Lloyd hesitated, but Colette's cries echoed in his head. "You better be telling the truth."

"Of course!" Sheena said, grinning. "You better leave me a piece of the action!"

Lloyd smiled back. "Okay, I'll be waiting for you, you got that?" Sheena watched as he disappeared from sight.

"I'm so stupid," she moaned. "Stubborn to the very end… I really need to start acting more feminine at times like this and let him rescue me." She thought for a moment and smiled sadly. "Heh, that wouldn't be my style, now, would it?"

Sheena felt the branch's incessant pull on her and knew the time had come. "Lloyd…good luck…" The tiny branch slid from beneath her fingers. She felt the cool air envelop her as she sped downward. The last thing that flashed across her mind, before the darkness took her, was Zelos, smiling at her as he lay dying on the Tower floor.

"_But you said…?!"_

"_I lied."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dammit, open!" Lloyd shouted, slamming his fist into the door.

Raine dashed over to a machine and examined it. "It looks like you can control it from here. Leave this to me."

"Professor Sage, hurry," Lloyd said, desperately. _First Colette, then Zelos, then Regal, then Sheena. I swear that no one else is getting left behind._

"Don't rush me…" Raine said, steeling herself. "This is it."

Raine Sage had always been extremely intelligent. Indeed it was that intelligence that drove her mom to weakness and madness and drove Raine and Genis into Sylvarant. By now, Raine could gather the outcome of almost any situation…and as she entered the necessary fate into the computer, she was fully aware of the consequences.

The door buzzed to life and slid open…revealing another door.

"You did it!" Lloyd exclaimed.

Suddenly the ground under their feet began to shake. Raine fell to her knees, scraping her hands as the floor under her broke from the platform with a great cracking noise.

"RAINE!" Genis shouted dashing toward his sister.

"Genis, stay back," Anna cried, seizing the young boy's forearm and holding him back. Raine, fortunately had just managed to grab the edge and pull herself up.

"Professor Sage! Are you okay?" Lloyd called, as Raine got to her feet.

"I'm fine," Raine gasped, her heart racing. "I just made a minor input error."

"Be careful, okay?" Lloyd said.

"Raine…" Genis said quietly.

Raine looked at her brother, feeling tears prick her eyes. "It's okay now. I'm opening the next door." The next door slid open…and a huge plant came flying at Lloyd. Lloyd raised his swords. "Another input error?!" he shouted.

"No! Now hurry up and defeat it!" Raine cried.

Lloyd and Presea ran forward to deal with the plant as another chunk of floor broke away from Raine. Genis had suddenly realized what was going on and was fighting Anna tooth and nail to reach her.

"Let me go Anna!" Genis grunted. "I've got to stop her."

"She's the only one who can do it," Anna said. "If you go, you may get hurt."

"Stay back Genis," Raine said firmly. "This is quite an intricate trap."

Lloyd looked back, having defeated the monster. "Professor Sage, are you really making that many mistakes?" Raine said nothing. "Wait, are you…"

"There's no time to worry about that! I'm opening the next one!" Raine shouted, a tear racing down her cheek as Anna struggled with Genis.

"Not again!" Lloyd shouted, as the next door revealed another monster. He started forward as another floor dropped away. "What? Professor Sage! I knew it!…"

Raine glared at Lloyd. "Lloyd, you need to focus on saving Colette right now. Don't get distracted!"

Lloyd growled and ran after Presea.

"Raine!" Genis roared. "Raine! Don't do it please!"

"I have to Genis," Raine replied. "It's the only way to save Colette and the worlds."

"Raine! I need you!" Genis sobbed. "Please…"

Raine smiled sadly at her brother and put in the final code, opening the last door.

"Professor Sage, it's okay now! Hurry up and come—" Lloyd broke off. The floors completely surrounding Raine collapsed, leaving her stranded in the middle. As they stared in horror, the room began to shake, tiny chunks falling from the center.

"Raine!" Genis shouted. "RAINE! RAINE!!! NEE-SAN! SISTER!" (A/N: Nee-san is sister in Japanese.)

"Professor Sage!" Lloyd cried.

"Anna," Raine said. "Get Genis out of here! Now!" Anna made to protest, but it was all she could do as Genis flailed. Presea rushed forward to help. "Genis…I'm sorry. I love you…my little brother…"

"I love you too, sister!" Genis sobbed. "Anna, Lloyd, please save her!"

"Anna," Presea said firmly. "Come on."

"Anna blinked tears from her eyes and pulled away the sobbing half-elf away. "Lloyd come on!"

"No!" Lloyd shouted. "Not with out Professor Sage!"

"Lloyd, this room will soon collapse. Hurry up and go," Raine instructed.

"No!" Lloyd shouted. "I'm not leaving you behind! I don't want to sacrifice anyone anymore!"

"Sacrifice?" Raine said. "When did anyone become a sacrifice? I believe in your ideals. A world that would accept those of us caught in the middle. I believe in your vision of the world. It has become my hope. I came all the way here in order to realize that dream. I've no regrets." _None…but one…I'm so sorry Genis…Yuan…_

"Saving the world won't mean anything if we lose you!" Lloyd insisted. _No…not the Professor. Please don't let this really be happening!!!_

Raine was crying openly now, though Lloyd couldn't see. "My soul will live on in the world you create. But if your ideals die, then my hope dies as well. Living on without hope is worse than death, don't you think?"

Lloyd shook his head. "I…I don't understand that at all!"

Raine looked at him, willing him to go, to understand, to live on. "If you don't understand, then make use of your remaining life to think about what it means for a person to live. That's my final lesson to you as your teacher. Now, go. Do as your teacher says."

"Professor Sage…I'll never forget you!" Lloyd said. Unable to bear it, he turned and ran down the passage, just as it collapsed sealing Raine's fate.

"The rest is in your hands, my precious student…" Raine said, closing her eyes. "Oh Genis…"

"_Genis…I promise I'll come back, so please, don't look like that."_

"_Please be careful, Raine. Don't do anything dangerous and don't go near any ruins."_

"_I'll be fine."_

"_Promise me you'll come back!"_

"Lloyd…"

"_You're going to leave tomorrow, too, Professor…"_

"_Why? Are you going to miss me?"_

"_Of course!"_

"Yuan…"

"_Lloyd is really our only hope. If I have to-"_

"_Don't-"_

"_What…?"_

"_Don't talk of such things. You won't…"_

"_Hmm…so you have developed feelings after lurking under my balcony?"_

"_That was…Raine…please don't die, all right."_

"Forgive me…" Raine muttered as the ceiling caved in and she knew no more.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lloyd fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands. Presea was slumped against the wall. Genis broke out of Anna's grip and began furiously pounding at the rocks, screaming Raine's name over again.

"Professor," Lloyd mumbled. For years, Raine had taught him in her kind strict way. In a lot of ways, she had been like the mother he had never had. And now she was gone.

A pair of arms wrapped around Lloyd, stroking his hair. Lloyd looked up into Anna's face…the face of his mom. "I couldn't save her…" Lloyd rasped out. "I made another mistake and I couldn't save her…Mom…" Lloyd buried his face in Anna's shoulder, finally crying for his teacher and mentor and Anna held Lloyd as he cried, rocking him gently.

Genis had collapsed and lay utterly still on the floor. Presea had crawled forward and sat with him, rubbing his back. After a moment, he got to his feet, wiping dirt and tears from his face. "Let's go Lloyd."

Lloyd looked up at Genis, who glared ahead. "Raine did this so we could stop Mithos. We owe it to my sister, to keep going." Genis stalked off to the teleporter and disappeared as Lloyd got to his feet.

"He's right," he said. He looked at his mother. "Thanks."

Anna smiled and followed Presea and her son into the teleporter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's locked from the inside… It's no good, it won't budge." Lloyd said, tugging uselessly at the locked door.

"Lloyd, look up there," Presea said, pointing at an air duct. "I may be able to enter the room from there. I'll give it a try."

"But it's too dangerous to go alone," Lloyd said, thinking of all of the others.

"I'll be all right. Besides, I'm the only one that can fit through there," Presea said.

"Okay, but be careful," Lloyd cautioned.

"I will," Presea said. Jumping up, she seized the edge of the gap, hauled herself up and crawled through. Looking around, she saw a computer. She paused, trying to figure out the complex machinery. _Hope this works…_ The door slid open. But a grinding noise from behind announced the exit door closing.

"No!" Presea cried racing to stop it. Suddenly a sharp hissing noise echoed around the room and something latched around her ankle, pulling her down. Looking back, another live branch was winding tightly around her ankles. Presea turned forward and stretched out an arm toward her ax. "Augh…I've almost got it!" Her fingers closed around the ax and stood it up, stopping the doors descent. Then, she was wrenched across the floor, her hands scrabbling for something, anything to grab and rocks ground into her skin. More branches snaked around her wrist, wrenching her back. With a sickening thud, she hit the wall as the tree limbs snaked around her body choking the air from her lungs.

"Presea!" Lloyd and Genis shouted, rushing forward. More branches were beginning to form heading for Lloyd and Genis.

"Stay back!" Presea shouted. Lloyd and Genis jumped back as branches snapped at their feet. "Don't come over here. Please, hurry! Go!"

"No! I…I…" Lloyd stammered.

"I won't leave you!" Genis said.

"You must Genis," Presea said. "If you care at all…go…It's not life threatening," she lied. "It won't be like…" _Raine_ she thought but didn't say.

Genis made to protest…but gave in, turning away and sliding under the door. Anna hesitated, but followed as well.

"I'm not going on without you too, Presea," Lloyd said.

"Neither will I," Ana said. "I've fought my very nature until now. I can't watch one more person to come to grief."

"Anna…you…you promised Raine!" Presea reminded her.

Anna gasped, remembering her promise to help Lloyd. Lloyd her son. "Damnit!" Anna shouted, running and sliding under the door.

"Lloyd, you are a kind person," Presea said. "But if you allow your kindness to interfere with your judgment, you're merely weak."

"But…" Lloyd protested.

"You have something you must do." Presea gasped as the branches tightened. It was becoming hard to breathe. Several ribs cracked and broke as her captors tightened their grip. "Please do not forget that. …Please go. If you don't, I'll lose my respect for you. I'll be fine. So please, hurry…"

"I'm sorry, Presea!" Lloyd cried, running and sliding under the door.

"Lloyd…whatever happens, you mustn't give up. Stand and fight. I know you can do it." Presea whispered. "I'm sorry Genis…"

"_It's a carved wooden bear. It's...my thanks, for saving me, Genis."_

"_Ah, um, yeah, I love it! R...really! Because it's a present from Presea...a present from Presea for me…um…H...here!"_

"_This is...for me...Thank you!! It's wonderful... I'll try it out on my ax right now."_

"_What did you give her?"_

"_A sharpening stone, Zelos."_

"_You're an idiot, Genis."_

The branches tightened and her vision became hazy. "…I'll see you soon Alicia…."

Thank you. Presea, please forgive Master Regal. Please 

"I forgive you Regal." She mumbled as the breath was choked from her lungs and everything went dark.

Lloyd watched, long after the door had slammed shut. "Presea, I promise. I'll rescue Colette, no matter what. And I'll make a world where everyone can live freely…"

"Presea…" Genis muttered, teleporting away with Lloyd and Anna.

_DAMN YOU TO HELL ORIGIN! _Anna raged inside her head. _HOW MANY MORE PEOPLE DO I HAVE TO WATCH DIE!!!!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lloyd raced down the corridor as fast he could, his eyes alert and wary, for nothing seemed to be halting their progress.

"We may be ok, guys!" Lloyd exclaimed, feet from the teleporter.

The words had barely left his mouth when a great green mass of mana flew up in front of him. Lloyd and Genis had no time to stop and would have slammed right into it, but Anna seized both of their collars and jerked them back, toppling all three of them.

"Another trap?!" Lloyd gasped, sitting up.

"It's coming towards us!" Genis exclaimed.

They scrambled to their feet and raced down the corridor from whence they came…but another wall sprang up at the end, heading for them.

"Split up!" Anna shouted, shoving Lloyd left and racing right after Genis, but it was no good as walls sprang up before their eyes. The three backed away until they stood back to back, with no way to escape.

"It's no good. There's one over here, too…" Genis said.

"We'll just have to attack it at the same time and smash our way through!" Lloyd said, drawing his sword.

"We'll attack as one," Anna said, drawing her own.

"Is that gonna work?" Genis asked.

"Dwarven Vow #16: You can do anything if you try!" Lloyd said. "We're dead anyway if we fail. Give it all you've got!"

"Heh, that's just like you, Lloyd. Okay! Let's do it!" Genis said, whipping out his kendama.

Anna gasped. Suddenly she remembered why Dirk had looked so familiar. _He was my professor! So that means…Dirk is going to die in the near future…kinda, if our paths cross._

"Mom?" Lloyd asked.

"Nothing." she said. "Let's go."

"On the count of three…" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd…" Genis said.

"Wh…what?" Lloyd asked in frustration.

"Ah, nothing. I'm ready," Genis replied. _I know what I have to do._

"Okay! One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" They shouted. Anna and Lloyd launched demon fangs, and Genis launched a Fireball. The three took off behind the attacks. With a crash, the barrier separated, just as they reached it. They raced through as it closed again.

"See, look, it worked!" Lloyd cried.

"Thank God!" Anna said, wiping her brow and heading to the teleporter.

"It was pretty good for one of your plans, Lloyd," Genis said. "The only flaw was that you didn't take into account my lack of physical reflexes."

"What?!" Anna shrieked, spinning around to face Genis…who was smiling at them from the other side of the wall.

"Genis!" Lloyd shouted. He and Anna both attacked the wall, but it did no good.

"Heh, I messed up," Genis said, hanging his head.

"You…did that to get me out?" Lloyd asked in disbelief.

"N…no!" Genis lied.

"Liar!" Lloyd cried. "You knew it would end up like this. Why did you do it?"

"If you'd been in my place, you'd have done the same thing," Genis pointed out. "You always jump in without thinking to save someone in trouble. But it was that Lloyd that I looked up to. I wanted to be like you."

"Genis…" Lloyd said sadly.

"Now, hurry up! Before it's too late."

Lloyd shook his head. "No way! I can't leave you behind!"

"Stand aside," Anna said. "I'll blast it with my angel attack."

"NO!" Genis said. "It'll head for you if you hit again." Genis began to shake as he realized what he was about to do.

"Genis!" Lloyd shouted.

"I said, go!" Genis yelled, his voice cracking and wavering. "I'm…not like you. I'm a coward. When it comes down to it, my body starts shaking… I don't want you to see me looking pathetic in the end…"

"No!" Lloyd shouted.

"Go!" Genis cried. "I said, go!!"

Lloyd hesitated, before turning his back and running. "You…you fool!" He slammed into Anna, and activated the teleporter, sending them away before Anna could protest.

Genis fell to his knees. "You were my best friend, Lloyd."

"_It's not Lloyd's fault! I'm the one that took him to the ranch. So it's my fault!"_

"_But it's Lloyd the Desians are after. And besides, Lloyd isn't from this village to begin with. He's an outsider, raised by a dwarf."_

"_Then I'm leaving, too. I'm just as guilty as he is!"_

"_I will atone for what I've done. I swear to protect Colette for the sake of those who have died because of me."_

"_I'll follow you, Lloyd. It's my fault that you were banished. So I promise to stick by you, always."_

"I'll see you soon Nee-san…" Genis said as the mana slammed into his body and a bright, white light devoured him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna and Lloyd materialized in another long corridor, ending in room. "Damnit…" Lloyd said. "I don't want to sacrifice anyone any more, huh? I'm so sorry guys!"

"It'll be all right," Anna said soothingly. "They are strong. Mayhap, they're still alive."

Lloyd sighed. "If I had one wish, that'd be it. Let's go." Lloyd drew his swords at the same time Anna did and they walked down the corridor, every sense alert.

"I don't hear anything," Anna said.

"Perhaps this is the end of the line," Lloyd said.

They reached the end and pressed up against the wall. Lloyd edged over and peered carefully into the room. It was utterly empty. The only thing of interest was a large hole stretching the length of a wall in front of the exit.

"I sense nothing," Anna said. "Let's go."

They crept across the room, looking everywhere for some sign of a trap. There was nothing. Not a sound, not a movement, absolutely nothing. Lloyd examined the gap as they got closer. "I don't think I can jump it."

"Not a problem," Anna said, unfurling her wings.

As soon as she did, a bright light shot out of her Cruxis Crystal and the room began to shake. Anna tried to run, to grab Lloyd and get out of there, but she couldn't move. Looking down, a dark shadow had oozed across the floor attaching itself firmly to their skin.

"What the-?" Lloyd cried. "I can't move."

Suddenly the room was still again. Then, a great inhuman roar tore through the air, causing both Anna and Lloyd to clap their hands over their ears. The shadows ripped from them and shot up into the air in a great stream, forming a column of solid darkness. As they stared in horror, a great black demon with bat-like wings, silver claws, and blood red eyes, stepped from it, loosing another roar.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Lloyd shouted. The thing's eyes locked on Lloyd and it charged, faster than they would have thought possible, it silver claws swiping toward the boy.

"LLOYD!" Anna dove through the air, catching Lloyd around the waist and flying as fast as she could toward the door. "ANGEL FEATHERS!" Feathers tore from her wings and assaulted the best…but it had no effect. There was a muffled explosion and Anna turned in horror to see the monster had grown, white light streaking its dark body as it slid under them, blocking their exit. "HOLY LANCE!" Anna cried, reversing. "Lloyd, get on my back.," Lloyd did as he was told as Anna's attack fell. Again, it had no effect except to make the thing grow.

"Beast!" Lloyd shouted, but the demon swiped through the attack as though it weren't there. "Nothing's working!"

Anna thought hard. _He's absorbing my angel attacks…I have to get Lloyd through the door. I can fend the thing off long enough for Lloyd to get away. _Anna didn't want to think about what would happen after Lloyd did get away. _Lloyd is our only hope…my son…_

The beast charged again, but Anna's mind was made up. She placed her feet on the wall behind her and kicked off hard. Streaking through the air, she watched the monster swiped at them again. At the last possible second, she ducked under it, heading for the door.

"Lloyd! You better save Colette!" Anna shouted. Reaching up, she seized her son by his collar and flung him toward the door.

"No!" Lloyd shouted as he soared through the air. He crashed to the ground on his back, sliding until his head collided with the door, which opened at his touch. Anna swung around in a wide arc and hovered, her swords out, facing the monster.

"MOM!" Lloyd shouted. "What are you doing? Let's go!"

"I'll hold him off," Anna shouted. The demon roared and a beam of pure darkness shot at her. She flew down, under it as it collided with the ceiling, great chunks of rock falling as the room shook. Lloyd dove away from the edge as rock rained upon him. "Lloyd! Go! Just go!"

"No! I lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again!" Lloyd cried.

Anna looked back at her son, a feeling of love stronger than any mother ever knew surging through her. "You'll never lose me Lloyd. Never! Now go! You're the only hope for any of us now!"

"Mom…."

Anna bit back tears, not wanting him to see her cry. "Lloyd…do not forget who you are and what you must do in the wake of all this tragedy …" Anna said. "You alone can save us all, do not give up hope. We're always with you. And please…" she smiled. "Please forgive your father. He loves you more than you know.

Lloyd gritted his teeth and nodded. "I love you…Mother…"

"I love you too, Lloyd…." She said as he turned and ran out of sight. "My son…" Turning she sighed heavily. "Forgive me Kratos!"

Another crash shook the room as the monster charged. Anna glared defiantly, swooping right it the monster's face and slashing at his head. Her sword clang as it collided with the silver claws. "Hello beastie…" she quoted. She smiled as she thought of her husband. "I can not die until I fulfill my destiny!" _And that…is to get Lloyd out…_

The monsters clawed hand flew through the air, catching her in the stomach and pinning her to the wall. Anna let out a scream as her Cruxis Crystal glow brightened…then flickered. Her wings began to fade and the monster became streak with more and more tendrils of light. She closed her eyes, thinking of her husband and son.

"_A shooting star! Look mommy!"_

"_We see it, baby."_

"_Daddy, how many stars are there?"_

"_More than you can count in your entire life, little one."_

* * *

I love diabolical cliffhangers. Chapter 18 will be out TODAY!!! I swear on my life! REVIEW! 

Note: I had such fun preparing the traps for Anna that I feel they ALL must be shared. Additionally, a truly fantastic idea from Silver And White Angels has struck my writing fancy. So I will be posting all of the choices I offered, plus Silver and White Angels's idea, plus their aftermath, in a new fic— Mirror Image: Deleted Scenes. If anyone has an alternate idea of any scene from Mirror Image, I'll happily take up the challenge and add it on. PM me if you've ideas!

-Zelda Aurion


	18. Chapter 18

I'm so sad now! I went from thirty pages to 21. -sigh-. Thanks to those who reviewed. Since their submitted so close togethr, individual thankyou's will be submitted with chapter nineteen. Though I will say...some of the rviews and request jumped the gun...but you'll see what I have in store now... BWAHAHAHA!

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Disclaimer: I sorta own Anna Adalais Aurion. Kinda.

* * *

Kratos dashed up the stairs of the Tower of Salvation, his sword in hand, as the angels guarding the way, prepared to block him. Kratos's eyes were cold and lifeless as he ran his blade through the first angel. Wrenching it free, he spun, slicing the torso of the additional two before finishing the last with a downward chop. He wiped the blood of one of the fallen's robes and started off again.

"Kratos!"

Kratos spun around, glaring at Yuan, who had just materialized behind him. He was fully prepared to kill Yuan, not only for the scene at Altessa's, but for helping Lloyd and Anna find their way to certain doom along with their friends. "Haven't you done enough?" Kratos growled.

"Just listen!" Yuan said, his eyes frantic. "Zelos betrayed them and Mithos knows they're coming for Colette. He set the traps against them." Kratos face went white. "You need to save them, before you do anything else."

"You seemed largely concerned." Kratos fixed Yuan with a piercing look. "Which of them has caught your attention to instill such a degree of compassion in you?"

Yuan glared. "There's no time. If you don't hurry, Lloyd, Anna, Raine…everyone! They'll be dead and my years of effort wasted."

"Ah," Kratos said. "The half-elf school teacher." He turned his back on Yuan. "I'll bring her back to you, fear not."

Yuan just gave a curt nod as Kratos ran through the door into the seal room.

Kratos gasped, he could not help himself. Zelos's body was left, sprawled on the floor, drenched in blood, a guardian seal plastered across his chest. _Poor fool… _Kratos walked up to the fallen Chosen and took the sight in. _Ax wounds…kick wounds…signs of magic…but no angel attacks…no twin sword marks. Lloyd and Anna must have refused to fight. And Colette, unless she was taken before hand. It looks that way. He can't have been dead for more than ten minutes…that means there's still time! _"May you find peace in the afterlife." Kratos moved on to the teleporter. Just as he prepared to go through it…he noticed something. He drew his sword, spinning around…finding no one. _Strange…I'm sure I sensed a mana signature…I do sense one…it's familiar…and faint…wait._ Kratos looked at Zelos, concentrating hard. There it was, the flickering light beneath his body.

"He's alive," Kratos muttered, dashing back to the Chosen. Kratos reached down and felt for a pulse. It was there, barely. He straightened and pointed his sword at the Chosen, gathering his mana. "I won't let you die…" Kratos said as he fixed his eyes on the fallen warrior. "Healing Stream!"

A great circle of magic formed under Zelos, powerful steam rising from it and shrouding his wounded body. Before Kratos's eyes, the cuts and scrapes healed, broken bones mended and set, bruises faded and the dead white face and blue lips flushed with color. Zelos chest began to rise and fall, slowly at first, then steadily.

The spell circle vanished. Kratos waited for a moment…and Zelos stirred, opening his eyes onto the grim face of the auburn haired Seraph.

"Kratos?" Zelos asked, sitting up. "Aw man, they killed you too?"

Kratos refrained from rolling his eyes. "No. You're not dead."

Zelos raised an eyebrow and looked around. "Psh! Hell no I ain't dead! Where are all the hot chicks?"

"We've got to go," Kratos said, tossing Zelos's sword to him. "They went inside."

"WHAT?!" Zelos shouted and followed Kratos to the teleporter. "Aw man! Yggie's set traps for them. They can't get out alive, it's impossible!!"

Kratos activated the device. "That's why we have to save them and get the Aionis."

"Right…" Zelos said as they emerged in a passageway. Kratos took off at his angelic speed, causing Zelos to scowl. But when Zelos ran after him, he found he could move just as fast…and see further away…and hear a mouse running for dear life… "Oh yeah," Zelos said, catching up to Kratos. "I guess I'm an angel now. Which is good cuz I'm so dead when Sheena sees me again."

Kratos burst through the doorway directly ahead of him, just in time to see a handcuffed man engulfed by the demonic angels. A howl of pain rose from the feathered fray.

"Hang on Regal!" Zelos shouted, running forward and diving into the midst of the fray.

Kratos sighed. _I agree with the summoner…he really is an idiotic Chosen. _Kratos ran forward. "Light spear cannon." He drove his sword to the center and a beam of light erupted from it, knocking the angels up and back into the wall.

"Oh…" Zelos said. "Well, we can do it your way. Healing Wind!" Zelos added, pointing his sword at Regal, who was staring up at him with wide eyes.

"But…" Regal said, getting to his feet. "Zelos…you're dead. I watched you die."

"Actually, you assisted in my heroic demise," Zelos said. "But I forgive you. Kratos happened to save my sorry ass."

"Let's get moving," Kratos said, heading for the next teleporter.

"Thank you for my life," Regal said as he followed the two angels.

They arrived at the top of a spiral staircase, looking around for the next person. "I see no one," Regal remarked.

"Wait," Zelos said. "I thought I heard…"

Kratos strained, and sure enough he heard a faint female voice. "Lloyd…good luck."

"Sheena," Kratos said, unfurling his wings, but it proved quite unnecessary. Zelos had already jumped, his wings exploding from his back as he pelted through the darkness.

_Sheena…hold on…Sheena…don't you die on me…_ "Damnit Sheena! Why are you always trying to kill yourself?"

Sheena's eyes snapped open. _Zelos…_ She squinted upward as she fell. A dark figure, illuminated by the circle of light that was the top of the pit, was pelting for her fast. _It can't be...I…_ "AAAAAHH!" Sheena screamed as an orange blur streaked past her. Next second, she slammed into to something hard, abruptly stopping her descent. In fact, now she was moving upward, faster than she would have thought possible, until she burst up out of the hole and her supporter landed. Sheena looked up and couldn't believe her eyes.

Zelos's face was dead white in fear, but he was smiling at her. "First Aid." A warmth spread through her body, healing her wounds and recharging her mana. "Can I rescue you sometime instead of Lloyd?"

"But…" Sheena stammered, unaware that she was still being held bridal style in Zelos arms. "You…I…"

"I know, I know." Zelos grinned even broader. "Apparently pretty boys don't die young!"

"Argh!" Sheena raised her hand to slap him, making Zelos flinch, but only smile wider. The slap never came. Instead, Sheena locked her arms around Zelos neck and kissed him hard. Zelos was surprised but returned her kiss as vigorously…until they were interrupted.

"Now this is a…unexpected sight," Regal said, blinking at the pair, dumbfounded.

Sheena blushed as she saw, Kratos descending, Regalcoming down the stair behind him. Kratos dropped to the ground, glaring at Zelos. "Will you stop wasting time?" Kratos snapped.

Zelos grinned and followed the other two down the passageway, still holding Sheena.

"Zelos?" Sheena asked sweetly.

"Yes, my gorgeous, sweet, lovely babe?"

"PUT ME DOWN!!!!"

Zelos stopped dead and put her down before he even registered moving. Sheena winked at him and ran to catch up.

"I'm glad you're all right Regal," she said. "And thank you for all of our lives Kratos."

Once more, they teleported away. This time, when they emerged, the first thing they heard was Raine's scream. Kratos caught a brief glimpse of the room, great chunks of it raining down upon a tiny platform in the middle of another pit. As he watched, a flash of silver disappeared as the rocks began to bury the room.

"Damn," Kratos took off, weaving around rocks in flight. "Chosen, get the other two across! I'll get the professor." He landed on top of the pile obscuring Raine. _I hope this works. _"Stalagmite!" he shouted. A great sharp rock burst forth, scattering the entire pile as other came forth behind it. As the stalagmite's sunk back into the ground, the pile shifted, revealing a bruised and battered Raine. Kratos scooped her up and flew as fast as he could to the other side. With a great crash, the room folded in on itself.

Kratos landed by Regal, laying Raine down carefully. _This may exhaust my magic if I have to keep healing everyone._

"Chi Healer," Regal muttered. Raine's body glowed white, her wounds healing as the light disappeared.

"Ugh…" Raine groaned. "Genis…Yuan…"

Kratos's was the only jaw that did not fly open.

"Professor, what the hell?" Zelos shouted.

Raine's eyes flew open and she jumped to her feet. "I refuse to share the afterlife with that annoying pervert!" she shrieked, pointing at Zelos.

"Aw man…ouch…" Zelos said sadly.

"Professor Sage," Kratos said. "You're alive, as is Zelos."

"Kratos?" Raine whirled around in shock, catching sight of the Seraph as well as Sheena and Regal. "Wh…how?"

"Yuan told me what had happened," Kratos replied simply.

"Aw geeze, Raine!" Sheena moaned. "Of all the elves, half-elves, humans, and angels, you had to pick _Yuan_!!?"

Raine glared at everyone. "If any of you say a word," she said, her voice icy, "You're dead!"

"Yes ma'am!" Regal, Zelos, Sheena, and even Kratos said fearfully.

Kratos blinked for a moment and Raine smiled. "Let's be on our way."

The teleporter carried them to yet another room. The five rescuers paused, listening for anything out of the ordinary. The room wasn't collapsing, no one was screaming. It was quiet.

"Perhaps there isn't a trap here," Raine said.

Suddenly there was the sound of wood cracking, followed by a gasp of pain. A great crack preceded a metallic slam and a small voice saying, "I'm sorry Genis…I'll see you soon Alicia…I forgive you, Regal."

"Presea!" Regal exclaimed, racing around the corner. Presea was struggling, her hands grasping hopelessly at thick branches wound around her neck and chest. Her face was turning blue. "Hold on!" Regal raced toward the small girl.

"Guardian!" Kratos quickly cast a shield around Presea as Regal's kick descended on the tree branches, severing them all in two. Presea dropped to all fours, sputtering and gasping for air.

Presea looked up. "Everyone…" she said. Her eyes roamed the familiar faces until they rested on Zelos. "Zelos…you're alive?" She shook her head. "The probability of that is impossible."

"I know!" Zelos grinned. "It's cuz I'm awesome!"

"Factual error detected," Presea said, causing Sheena and Raine to snort with laughter and Regal to smile. "Regardless, I'm glad you are safe and I am sorry."

"If you are all right, we should move on," Kratos pointed out.

"I'm fine," Presea said. "We must get to Genis…" Everyone stared. "And the others as well. Thank you, Regal. And everyone else too."

Once again, they teleported away. (A/N: I am getting so tired of writing that.) This time, they found them selves at the end of a room with four long passageways extending from it. However, their way was blocked by a great mass of green mana filling the corridor and racing for the central room.

"Wait," Zelos said. "Someone's there, on the ground!"

"You were my best friend Lloyd…See you soon Nee-san."

Raine screamed. As she did so, the four walls of mana came together with a resounding crash. The party watched in horror as a scream tore the air and Genis's tiny body was suspended in the mana. Suddenly, lighting shot through the mass engulfing the half-elf as his skin burned right before their eyes. "RAINE!" Genis shouted desperately.

Raine was already running, her staff pointed before her. "PRISM SWORD!" A jet of light shot through the mana, parting it as she ran through, desperate to get to her brother. The green mass began to shake as it shrank from the holy light, its own magical light fading from around Genis. As the walks pulled away he dropped, right into to Raine's waiting arms. Raine didn't hesitate, but kept running, all the way to the teleporter, where she finally skidded to a stop, sitting with Genis in her lap.

Genis didn't move. His eyes were closed, but his body was a mess. Patches of flesh had fully dissolved, revealing muscle, and even bone in some places. His breath was fading and his pulse dying. She reached for her staff…but it was gone, dropped somewhere behind her. "Genis!" Raine gasped, tears streaking down her face as she stroked her brother's hair. "Genis, please hold on!"

"Raine!" Kratos rushed forward and jammed her staff in her hand. "Raine, get a hold of yourself. Now!"

Raine gulped and nodded, positioning her staff over her dying brother. "Resurrection!"

The effect was instantaneous. A beam of holy light, which obscured both him and his sister, engulfed Genis. Angel feather began to rain down on the pair, attaching themselves firmly to Genis's wounds, willing health and life into the boy. "Come on, Genis…come on baby brother…don't leave me here alone," Raine whispered, holding him close.

The spell faded. Genis stirred, opening his eyes unto his sister's face. "Raine?" he asked, disbelieving. "What the…I thought you were…I thought I was…" Genis looked around, his eyes growing wide. "Sheena? Regal? Presea!! ZELOS?!" He sat up. "You're all ok?"

Zelos nodded. "Thanks to old Kratos here!" Zelos said, clapping Kratos on the back.

"We're glad you're all right," Sheena said as Genis stood up.

"Me too," Genis grinned. He turned and smiled up at Raine who was still crying. "Hey sis…"

Raine let out a wail, scooping Genis up into a bone-breaking hug. "Don't…you…EVER scare me like that again!" She yelled.

Genis squirmed, trying to free himself. "Yeouch! Raine! Ow! Sis! You're crushing me!" Genis worked himself free. "We need to go, anyway. Lloyd and Anna are up ahead."

_Anna…_ "Move out," Kratos snapped, striding ahead of the others and vanishing before anyone could move. They exchanged nervous glances and headed for the teleporter.

"Genis?" Presea said, looking at the ground.

"Yeah?" Genis asked.

Presea looked up at him and smiled. She leaned forward and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you're ok." She blushed and went through the teleporter after Sheena and Zelos, leaving Genis standing shell-shocked before Regal and Raine.

"Did she just…"' Genis asked, looking up at Regal, who smiled.

"Come, little Casanova," Regal said, heading to the teleporter.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!" Genis shouted, punching a fist in the air and racing for the teleporter.

Raine followed. "I think it's time I gave Genis the 'talk,'" she muttered, heading after her little brother.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kratos's heart was hammering as he materialized into the next room. _She is all right…she is all right…Lloyd is all right…he is all right…_ The chant was ingrained on his soul as he raced forward. He could hear roars coming from up ahead and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What on earth is that ominous sound?" Regal said in a hushed voice.

There was a huge crash and the entire room shook violently. "Lloyd! Go! Just Go!"

"No! I lost you once; I'm not going to lose you again!"

"You'll never lose me Lloyd. Never! Now go! You're the only hope for any of us now!"

"Mom…"

"Lloyd…do not forget who you are in the wake of all this tragedy …You alone can save us all, do not give up hope. We're always with you. And please…please forgive your father. He loves you more than you know."

"I love you…Mother…"

"I love you too Lloyd…." There was a pause broken only by the growls of whatever awaited ahead. "My son…Forgive me Kratos!"

Another crash shook the room, followed by a clanging noise. "Hello beastie…I cannot die until I fulfill my destiny." The beast howled, followed by Anna's scream.

"ANNA!" Everyone jumped back at the tortured, wounded howl that ripped from Kratos's throat. The angel's wings were out and he was flying down the corridor, faster than he ever had in his life. "ANNA!" He rounded the corner and halted, his body shaking as he beheld the scene before him.

Before them towered a gargantuan beast of solid shadow, its blood-red eyes gleaming as it beheld the struggling figured it had pinned to the wall. Anna stabbed at the gigantic hand with her swords, kicking and flailing trying to get free. As they watched, her wings were beginning to disappear, and the glow from her Cruxis Crystal was fading. In contrast, the demon's eyes grew brighter and brighter and streaks of white glowed throughout its being.

"No…" Raine gasped. "It's absorbing her angelic power…"

The beast threw Anna down to the ground, where she crumpled, limp and motionless. Her wings vanished and the light from the Cruxis Crystal flickered and died. The Demon roared as the light shot up through his body.

Anna lifted her head weakly. "Kratos…Everyone…it took my powers…run!!"

"Kratos!" Zelos shouted. "Get her out of there!"

"Kratos don't!" Anna pleaded. "Take the others and run!" She got to all fours and staggered to her feet. "It's my fate Kratos…I was never supposed to come back. NOW GO!"

Kratos looked Anna in the eye. "You cannot oppose fate." He dashed forward, unsheathing his sword as he went.

"KRATOS NO!" Anna screamed, just as a gargantuan beam of light burst from the beast's mouth. Anna screamed and covered her head with her hands.

Kratos slid in front of Anna throwing his arms out and shouting "Guardian!" He grabbed Anna by the front of her shirt and flung her back as hard as he could, just as the light collided with his shield. He glimpsed Zelos catching Anna before diving behind a wall. There was a splintering noise as Kratos shield began to crack. He drew his sword and aimed, hoping it would work. Kratos gritted his teeth and threw the sword as hard as he could, straight into the beast's heart. Kratos shield exploded as the beast howled in agony. He felt himself flung into the air as his skin dissolved, before he was slammed into a wall, feeling his ribs, legs, and arms break as blood poured from his mouth. He slid into a crumpled heap to the ground.

"KRATOS!" Raine shouted as the beast disappeared in a great cloud of smoke, Kratos's bloodstained sword clanging to the ground. Blue light raced across the ground and was absorbed into Anna's body. One of her arms was blackened and burned, but the Cruxis Crystal glowed brightly. The rest of her body was unharmed. Her wings emerged, glittering beneath her as she moaned, struggling to move.

"Healing Wind!" Zelos muttered, pointing his sword at Anna. A faint glow surround her and her arm returned to normal.

Anna moaned and opened her eyes. _I'm….alive…how?_ She remembered then. She remembered Kratos grabbing her and throwing her through the air. She remembered the beast's agonized cry and the cracking noise as Kratos's shield exploded.

"KRATOS!" she sat up quickly looking around the room frantically. Then, a scent registered in her mind. Blood.

"There!" Genis said, pointing to the corner behind her. She turned and saw a purple figure, huddled on the ground. She didn't even try to stand, but used her wings to rise off the ground and fly to her husband, landing on her knees at his side.

Kratos lay face down on the ground, his limbs sprawled, and vestiges of bone jutting out of his legs and arms. Blood oozed from a wound to the back of his head. Anna bit back a sob and reached for him, turning him over and laying his head on her lap. His face was a mess, completely bruised and swollen, blood oozing from his mouth, splattered on his chest as more oozed down his cheeks and barely moving chest as he struggled to breathe. Patches of skin had burned completely away, some still smoking against the stark white of bone.

"Kratos…" Anna said, trying not to cry, trying to be strong for him. "Kratos…why did you do it…why…"

Kratos opened one eye, his other swollen hopelessly shut. "I…I…"

"Shh…" Anna said. "Don't talk…"

Kratos coughed. More blood. "You…cannot…oppose fate…" he gripped Anna's hand tightly. "It…wasn't…it wasn't…your fate…to die…"

Anna let out a wail and pressed her forehead to Kratos's. "You fool…you damned fool…"

"Well…I did…marry…you…" Kratos said weakly, his voice growing softer.

Anna let out a sound between a sob and a laugh. "Fourteen years, nearly fifteen, of trying to get you to crack a smile and _now_ you suddenly make jokes!"

Kratos smiled, revealing broken and bloody teeth. "Listen…go…Lloyd…"

"No!" Anna said. "Not until we've healed you."

"No one…enough…power…" Kratos coughed again.

Anna looked up at Raine, Zelos, and Regal. All of their eyes held the same assertion as Kratos.

"But…" Anna muttered, looking back at Kratos. "But…you can't…you're not supposed to die…Damn it Kratos! You've got to hold on. Kratos! YOU CAN'T DIE! KRATOS!"

Kratos gripped her hand tighter. "Love you…always have…always will…it's up to you…you and Lloyd…my beloved son…" He let out one great shuddering gasp and his grip loosened.

"No…" Anna gasped. Her eyes widened as she shook Kratos. "No! You can't…You can't leave Lloyd and me here alone! Kratos! KRATOS!!!!!!" Anna laid her head on his chest, breathing heavily. Then she sat up straight, her chin lifted and screamed, feeling her throat tear and bleed as he shrieks tore from her broken heart. She collapsed on his chest, sobbing her heart out. "Kratos…Kratos…don't leave me…"

"Anna…" Raine said, also crying. "We've got to go to Lloyd."

Anna's head shot up at Raine's voice. "We will." Anna laid Kratos gently on the floor, wiping a hand across her swollen eyes, a fierce gleam in them. "After we bring him back."

"Anna…" Raine said gently. "He's gone."

SMACK!Raine staggered from Anna's hit.

"He's not gone until I say." Anna looked at Zelos, Genis, Regal and Sheena. "The mana hasn't left his body yet, or Origin's seal would have been broken right here. We're bringing him back."

She thought fast. "Genis…when I give you the word, hit Kratos with a Lightning attack. Not Thunder Blade, or Indignation, just Lightning."

"But…"

"We'll use electricity to jumpstart the heart," Anna said over him. "Sheena…use Purgatory Seal at the same time. That should call his soul back...if it's gone yet anyway." Sheena nodded. "Raine," Anna glared at the woman. "When I signal you, use Resurrection." Raine nodded. "I'll signal a third time…Zelos, you use Healing Stream…Regal, Chi Healer…and Raine, Revitalize as soon as you can." Anna looked at them. "Got it?" Everyone nodded. "All right. Get ready."

Anna looked down at Kratos steeling herself. "All right…Genis…Sheena…"

Anna felt their mana welling up. "NOW!"

"Purgatory Seal!"

"Lightning!"

A guardian latched onto to Kratos and rocked his chest with vibrations as the thunderbolt shook his body. "RAINE!"

"Resurrection!" Again, holy light enveloped Kratos, obscuring him and angel feathers rained down on him. Anna watched for a moment, squinting through the light. She could just make him out. His wings had rushed out of his back and he was hanging limply in mid air. _It's going to work! _"ZELOS! REGAL!"

"Healing Stream!"

"Chi Healer!"

A gust of wind, tinted blue, rose beneath Kratos as more light wrapped around him. The Crystal on his hand began to glow faintly…but it was flickering.

"RAINE!"

"Revitalize!"

The ground below them vibrated as a gigantic blue spell circle raced out from under Raine to envelope the entire room. Mana seeped up from the ground, leeching into all of them as they kept their spells going. The room shook.

Anna closed her eyes and unfurled her wings. "In Christ, our savior's name…Heavenly Father," she prayed to her God, and any other deity listening. "Goddess Martel, spirit of mana…I beg of you…please bring him back to us…please…" She opened her eyes, fixing them on Kratos. "You owe me Origin…" There was great rushing noise and the room was filled with white light, so bright, Anna closed her eyes and threw her hands up to shield her face.

She fell to her knees, struggling to maintain her thought…concentrating solely on Kratos and her belief that he would come back. The light cleared.

Ana opened her eyes. Kratos was on the ground again, his body completely healed, his wings fluttering under him, his Cruxis Crystal glowing. She waited with baited breath.

A groan broke the silence. Kratos Aurion opened his eyes unto the cracked ceiling of the Tower of Salvation. _I'm…back…but how?_ He sat up slowly, checking himself for injury and finding none. In fact…he felt better than he had in his entire life.

"It worked!" Genis cried. Kratos looked around and saw everyone staring at him. He got to his feet.

"How?"

Raine smiled and pointed behind him. Kratos turned and was face to face with Anna, whose face was white.

"Anna?" Kratos asked. Anna didn't move. He held out a hand to his wife.

SMACK!

Kratos stumbled back from Anna's slap.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU KRATOS AURION!!!!" Anna yelled at the top of her voice. "YOU WERE JUST UP AND READY TO DIE AND THEN YOU COME BACK THINKING I'M GOING TO JUST FORGIVE—"

Kratos grabbed Anna's waist, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around before hugging her tightly. "You are the most stubborn woman I've ever met." He kissed her hard and more vigorously than he ever had.

"Awwwwwww!" said Raine, Presea, and Sheena.

"Score!" Zelos shouted.

"Ewww…" Genis muttered.

"I love you," Kratos said, breaking the kiss.

Anna glared. "I'm going to kill you."

"Forgive me," Regal said loudly. "But…Lloyd…"

Anna shrieked. "Come on!"

"Head for the teleporter," Kratos instructed, wrenching his sword out of the charred machine and running over to the teleporter. "I'm altering the magitechnological code. It'll take you directly to the Great Seed room once we're gone. You'll have to wait for it to reset, but it shouldn't take long." Kratos looked at Zelos. "The Chosen and I will head for the Aionis while Pronyma is detained."

Anna nodded. "Be careful."

"And you," Kratos said. "And…thank you all for the lives of my wife and me." Kratos turned and set off through the teleporter with Zelos.

Kratos and Zelos materialized right before the door to the Great Seed room. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the bridge still intact. Lloyd hadn't gotten through yet. "Give me your sword," Kratos said to Zelos.

"What?" Zelos asked. "Why?"

"It'll help Lloyd get in. He's not of Cruxis, so he needs a relic of a half-elf to get in. In this case—"

"Magic swords," Zelos said, unsheathing his and handing it to Kratos.

Kratos grabbed it, unsheathing his own and driving them both through the wall. That done, he turned and headed down a side stair, to the Aionis mine, Zelos following close behind. As they disappeared from sight the teleporter at the end sparked to life and Lloyd stumbled out.

"Damnit," he muttered. Rather than take him directly there, the teleporter had sent him to a long maze of passageways…most with angels and monsters lurking in them. "It's tougher to get through all the enemies on my own." He raced forward, stepping onto the bridge. As soon as his feet planted firmly, the section fell away, causing him to jump back. Arrows flew from the walls as he gritted his teeth.

"From here on out, looks like it's a one way road…" Lloyd jumped and ran, ducking as he dodged arrows. He managed to reach the end and jumped unto blessedly solid ground. Panting he straightened and looked forward. Suddenly, a small compartment opened ad an arrow shot from it, directly for his heart.

"Colette!" Lloyd cried as the arrow struck him. He fell backward, crashing onto his back as his vision went black.

After a moment, Lloyd realized he was alive and that it was dark because he had his eyes closed. He opened them and sat up slowly. "Augh…I'm alive…But how?"

Looking down, he saw a small hole where the arrow had struck. Something gold glittered there. Lloyd's eyes widened as he reached inside his clothes and pulled the locket Kratos had given him. Sure enough there was a cruel scratch on it.

"Kratos' pendant…" Lloyd said, getting to his feet. "He protected me…" Lloyd clutched the locket. "Dad…"

"Lloyd…Don't make a mistake…Don't die…" 

"Colette! I'm coming for you! Just hang on!" Lloyd ran up the stairs and stopped at the door. Two swords were thrust in them. He seized both handles, tugging them loose. "What's this? Is it some king of trap? And…what is this thing? …Damn. There's no time to be worrying. I've got to rescue Colette, for everyone's sake!" He thrust them into his belt next to his other two blades and ran through the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yggdrasill gazed reverently at the gigantic blue mass that was the Great Seed. Suspended in the midst of it was the beautiful Martel Yggdrasill, the crystal in her hand glowing. Below, the Chosen of Mana of Sylvarant, Colette Brunel, lay, motionless, trapped in the iron confines of a machine, her crystal also glowing.

"It is finally time, dearest sister," Mithos declared. "This body has the closet match to your mana signature. I've failed many times in the past, but this time I swear I'll make it work."

"The mana charge is complete, my lord," Pronyma informed her master.

"Good," Mithos said, his alight with excited anticipation. "Do it!" Pronyma reached for the switch.

"Let her go!"

Mithos spun around, eyes wide in disbelief. Lloyd Kratos Irving Aurion stood before the angel, one sword, Zelos's at his side, the other, Kratos's, pointed at Yggdrasill's heart. In that moment, fighting for the one he loved, his eyes ablaze, his soul stained by the sight of his comrades and family falling before his eyes, and the urge to protect permeating his aura, Lloyd had never looked more like his father.

"Lloyd?!" Mithos glared, shocked at the change in the boy. "How did you get in here?! The lock to this room can only be opened by a member of the Cruxis high order!"

"None of your business!" Lloyd snapped. "What matters is that your selfish dream ends here!"

Mithos sneered. "A futile effort…" He raised his hand, magic welling up as Lloyd charged.

Suddenly a fireball flew from behind Yggdrasill, hitting him in the back. Lloyd skidded to a halt, eyes wide as he stared in disbelief in front of him.

"We won't let you lay a finger on him!" Genis snarled, his kendama held before him like a sword. Behind him, Raine was smiling cruelly, her staff poised to obliterate Mithos. Regal was in his fight stance, determination in every inch of him. Presea has procured another ax, which was ready for battle at her side. Sheena's fist clutched guardian seals as she winked at Lloyd.

Yggdrasill glared at them all, before he felt something grabbed his outstretched wrist. He turned to see an irate Anna glaring ferociously at him, her black rainbow wings flapping angrily. "Get away from my son." With a growl she twisted Yggdrasill's arm as hard as she could. A loud crack announced the breaking of the bone.

"Mom!" Lloyd exclaimed. "Guys! How?… You're okay?"

Sheena grinned. "I told you I wouldn't miss the main event!"

"You did not want to share the same pain I do, correct?" Regal said.

"I can't possibly miss seeing the new world that's about to be made," Raine added.

"I can still fight," Presea said, hefting her ax. "As long as I can fight, I will stay by your side."

"Heheheh, pretty good, huh?" Genis said, holding up a peace sign.

Lloyd looked at his mom, who turned and hugged him tightly. "I told you, you'll never lose us." She grinned. "And I, Anna Adalais Aurion, aka Triple A, can never die!"

"Bad nickname detected," Presea said as the others lined up on either side of Lloyd.

"Everyone!" A grin lit his face. "All right! Let's take him on together!"

Yggdrasill glared and cast healing magic on his arm. "What a sorry lot. Pronyma, it is your fault they're still alive. Kill them!"

Pronyma looked taken aback but hastened to obey. "Y…yes, sir!" Pronyma withdrew her staff, and summoned 2 dark beings. "I shall expel you of your flaws"

"Try it!" Lloyd said. "Regal, Presea! Forward, take the subordinates. Professor, work on healing! Genis, throw everything you've got at her! Sheena...do your… guardian…thing…just help who ever seems to be in trouble! Mom?" Lloyd grinned at his mother.

"Let's get her, Lloyd," Anna said. They nodded at each other and took off for Pronyma.

"Leonazium!" Pronyma cried, launching the attack at them. Anna and Lloyd, split, veering off to opposite sides as the attack passed. Coming back together, they both leaped high in the air.

"RISING FALCON!" they shouted, diving downward and slicing Pronyma's arms. Pronyma shrieked and spun. "Agaraz-!"

"PRISM SWORD!!" A jet of holy light tore across the room, striking Pronyma and knocking her back, as Genis back flipped away from a thunder blade sent by her minions. Anna and Lloyd ran up to Pronyma and began to circle her, dodging this way and that as she launched spells at them.

Behind them, Regal slammed one minion into the ground with a powerful kick. Sparks flew from Presea's ax as she exchanged blows with the second one. A guardian seal latched onto to Regal's opponent's head and exploded, knocking the beast to the ground. Another seal attached to his chest and sent electricity coursing through its body until it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Presea's opponent pushed her back and turned sharply, his sword slashing deep into Regal's thigh. Regal went down.

"Healing Circle!" Raine cried. Running forward, she pointed her staff at the offending creature. "Photon!"

"Indignation!" Genis shouted. The creature was absorbed by light and lightning simultaneously and burned to as before their very eyes.

The others turned toward the fray that was Lloyd, Anna, and Pronyma. Pronyma swung her staff at Anna. Anna swung her foot up and caught the end, stopping it from moving. Lloyd lunged in for Pronyma's side, but she raised a hand and blasted him with a ball of dark energy, which he flipped up and over.

"You inferior beings!" Pronyma screeched, yanking her staff back. "I'll send you all to hell!"

"See you there!" Anna shouted. "Raging Beast!" The attack knocked Pronyma off of her feet and launched her in the air. "Lloyd!"

"Got it!" Lloyd said. He took off across the room as Pronyma fell, whipping around as though about to catch the plummeting woman. Pronyma flipped, righting her self in midair, grinning…until her chest exploded in blood.

Pronyma gasped as she hung inches off of the ground. She looked down to see two swords emerging fro her chest, blood oozing as she dangled from them. She had not seen Lloyd come from behind and plunge both swords deep into her back. As her feet touched the floor, Lloyd twisted his blades and wrenched them from the dying woman, who collapsed in a bloody heap. "I can't believe…I lost twice…to this…wretched lot," she gasped. She crawled for Yggdrasill, reaching her blood stained hand toward her master. "Lord Yggdrasill…it hurts…Please…help me…"

But Mithos eyes were alight with insane happiness as Martel's Cruxis Crystal ceased to glow. As they watched, Martel's body vanished. "I've succeeded! …Martel is awake!"

"Lord Yggdrasill…" Pronyma begged. "Mithos…please…"

Mithos eyes suddenly narrowed and he glared at her with ferocity no one would have expected. "Only my former companions can call me by that name! Get out of my sight!" he roared, blasting her with light. Pronyma screamed one final time, but her body disintegrated and she was no more.

"That's so cruel…" Presea gasped.

There was a series of electronic clicking noises, snapping everyone's attention back to the immediate problem. As they all watched, the machine holding Colette opened and Colette's eyes fluttered.

"Colette!" Lloyd cried, running for her, but Anna grabbed him and held him back. Something was wrong. Colette's energy felt different somehow…more powerful…

"Dear sister…you've finally come back to me!" Mithos gasped.

Lloyd went limp in his mother's arms as Colette got to her feet and walked up to Mithos. "No…Colette…It can't be true!"

Colette spoke…but it wasn't Colette sweet, innocent voice the echoed in the confine of the room. It was a woman's voice, deeper, matured by age, struggle, and sadness and despair. The voice of someone who had seen too much of life and its sorrows.

"Mithos…" Martel said sadly. "What have you done?"

Mithos looked confused. "Martel?" Then he smiled. "Oh, you mean my body. I hastened my growth to have an appearance befitting the leader of Cruxis. Wait just a moment. I'll switch back to my old form." In a flash, Yggdrasill suddenly revered to his youthful form.

"No, Mithos, not that, Martel said, patiently, but despairingly. "I've been watching all this time. Unable to move, unable to do anything, I watched all those foolish things you've done." Martel looked her brother in the eyes, willing him to hear her. "Have you forgotten everything? We stopped the Ancient War because we dreamt of a world where humans, elves, and those in between could live in harmony."

But Mithos was too far-gone. Four thousand years of desperation, despair, and power had driven everything from him. Martel's words could not register in his mind. His heart was too numb. "What are you saying?" he asked. "This after all the trouble I went to prepare a new body for you?" He thought for a moment. "But I see…you don't like that one, do you?"

"Mithos, please," Martel begged. "Listen to me. What you have done…is wrong. It is not what we strived for."

"Wrong?" Mithos stepped, back, his childish face wounded and sad. "Are you rejecting me?"

"No, I want you to remember. Please stop this and become your old self again…" Martel put a hand on his shoulder, but Mithos shrugged it off, backing away, his face confused and scared, every bit the child that he really was inside.

"Martel, even you reject me?" Mithos whimpered. "No…Martel would never say something like that…" he broke off and giggled. He giggled again…and again, until and insane cackle erupted from his mouth, send shivers down everyone's spine. He broke of suddenly and glared, furious, as the air around him shimmered. "I won't allow that, do you hear me?!" he shouted, launching light from him and causing the room to shake.

Lloyd broke out of Anna's grip and started for Mithos….but movement above caught his eyes. A red-haired man came panting into view, looking down at Lloyd with a grin on his face. "You okay, Lloyd?"

Lloyd's jaw dropped. "Zelos?!"

"Lloyd?"

Lloyd looked past Zelos and saw Kratos coming up swiftly behind the Chosen. "Are you all right?" Lloyd nodded dumbfounded as Kratos jumped off the platform and went to Colette. He withdrew the Rune Crest that Pronyma had removed and placed it on Colette's Cruxis Crystal. Zelos jumped down and head over the Lloyd.

"Kratos!" Mithos snapped as Anna ran to her husband, swords out in case Mithos attacked. "You betray me…again?!""

"I do not mean to betray you..." Kratos said sadly, looking at his former pupil and tragically lost friend. "I am full of regret." Anna gripped Kratos shoulder as the pain in his eyes shone brightly. "Regret that I could not stop you!"

"Kratos! I knew you'd come back to us!" Lloyd yelled excitedly.

"That's right, Lloyd," Raine said. "He saved us from the impossible situations we were in."

"Yup!" Zelos said. "Kratos saved my life and risked his own to save everyone else's, too. Especially your mom. I didn't even deserve to be saved." Zelos shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry about all that."

"He did what he had to for his sister," Kratos said to Lloyd. "He helped me retrieve this."

Kratos handed his son the glittering rock of Aionis.

"Refine that with dwarven arts, and it'll let even a human use the Eternal Sword!" Zelos said excitedly."

"You…are you saying you did all that just to get this?" Lloyd said, looking at Kratos, awestruck.

"We owe it all to Kratos," Zelos said. "While I may have assisted…hardly at all, it is still true that I deceived you." Zelos sighed. "I've held you guys back for a long time."

Lloyd paused, staring stonily at Zelos, who looked partially crestfallen, afraid that Lloyd wouldn't forgive him. Then Lloyd broke into a wide grin. "If you want to make it up to us, hurry up and fight!"

"You got it!" Zelos said.

Mithos growled and turned on Zelos. "What are you doing?! I thought you wanted me to set you free of your fate as a Chosen!"

"Oh, you know what? I changed my mind," Zelos said cockily, slipping an arm around Sheena's shoulder. "That won't matter after we beat the snot out of you anyway."

Kratos faced his son. "I wish to atone for my sins alongside you."

Lloyd smiled at his father. "I want you alongside me, Kratos." Suddenly Lloyd realized something. He held out Kratos's sword. "This is yours isn't it?" He looked at the other one. "And this is Zelos's."

"…" Kratos blinked.

Lloyd tossed Zelos's sword and handed Kratos his. "Let's do it…together."

"YES!" Anna shouted.

"Damn you! Give me back my sister!" Mithos shouted.

Colette's Crystal began to glow. "Goodbye, Mithos. This is my final wish. Please, return this twisted world back to its original form."

Mithos fell to his knees, looking at his sister with pleading eyes. "No! Martel! Don't go!"

Martel's voice began to fade. "If things were going to end up like this, perhaps the elves should never have left Derris-Kharlan. If they hadn't, people like us would never have been born…"

There was a flash and light flooded back into the Great Seed. Colette swayed and collapsed, Lloyd just managing to catch her.

Mithos stood stone still, staring at the Great Seed. "So…" he finally said quietly. "So that was it…" Mithos laughed insanely again, raising his arms to the great seed. "Martel, you just wanted to leave this filthy world and return to Derris-Kharlan…" he nodded, his voice becoming firmer. "Yes, of course. That world is the homeland of all elven blood."

"Mithos?" Genis muttered.

Mithos sighed happily, his eyes wild. "Yes, dearest sister…let's forget these filthy creatures and return home together. To Derris-Kharlan…"

Colette gasped and stood up as The Great Seed glowed and began to rise. She looked around at the others. "Everyone!" Colette cried, her voice comfortingly familiar. "We have to stop Mithos! Martel is calling to me! Martel wants us to stop him!"

Mithos glared at her. "Shut up! Martel would never say something like that." He spat at her feet. "You…miserable failure!"

Colette glared right back. "She did say it! She was crying! She said, 'Please don't make everyone suffer any longer!'"

Mithos turned his back on them his eyes riveted on the Great Seed.

Kratos turned to Lloyd. "Lloyd, do you understand? If we lose the Great Seed, we'll betray everyone's hopes!"

"And the Renegades," Zelos said.

Sheena stepped forward. "And we of Mizuho won't stand it, either."

"Without it, the Giant Tree will not germinate," Raine added.

"Without mana, the land will die," Presea said.

"If we're going to end discrimination…" Anna said.

"If your goal is the reunification of the world, then…" Regal trailed off.

Lloyd clenched his fist, his eyes blazing with determination. "I know! We're gonna stop Mithos with everything we've got!"

Mithos turned. "I won't let you interfere," he said, his voice low and deadly as he returned to his adult form. "I will kill you all!" he roared.

* * *

1,2,3,: Write reviews for me! 1,2,4: Write reviews for me some more! 


	19. Chapter 19

WOOOOOOOOOOO! Finally finished this chapter! It only took forever! And I realized…there are like…3 chapters to go. At the most. Sadness!!

Thank You Very Much! Thank You Very Much! That's the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me…and blah blah blah:

Silver And White Angels: Eh, Naruto's not really my thing. But yeah, I could never kill Kratos!!! How dare you suggest it! Lol thanks for reading!

Emi the cookie monster: I'm sorry/glad I scared you. I scared me. I considered him really dying…for all of two seconds. Hah. And I would never do that to my numero uno!!

Mandrakefunnyjuice: It's my favorite too. I cried so hard the first time, especially with Genis and Raine. And then I cried buckets of happiness when they came back! Yay! Thanks for reading.

Anime 300: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

JeanneAndHerAlters: I know what you mean. Yggdrasill was the only angel who did not look hot. AT ALL! Yuan's appearance made me like him more! Lol! Thanks for the muffin! Enjoy!

KGS: Yup, Anna has quite the temper. The situation got wildly out of hand, so when I killed him I was like "…Aw heck no!" Anyway, thank you and enjoy!

Kimmi RHK: Red heads unite!! And if you said ew, my mission was accomplished! Sorry for grossing you out. Near-dead bodies just ain't pretty…And I always kill Zelos. Zelos or Kratos? Hmm…not even a contest!

Eragonfanatic92: Aw! I made you cry! That's good! You were supposed to! But sorry! And yes, I finally got to YuanxRaine. So cute in my mind!

Amekoryuu: Action is my middle name! First names "Zelda." Ok, lameness aside, thanks for reviewing!

ON WITH THE SHOW!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…sadly.

* * *

"Why can you not accept the ideal world I have envisioned?" Yggdrasill asked waving a hand to indicate his lifeless world.

Lloyd drew his swords as his comrades fanned out along side him, weapons at the ready. Anna and Kratos were on either side of their son. "How can your world be ideal when you've killed countless innocent people?!" Lloyd shot back

Yggdrasill's eyes went cold as a look of deepest loathing crossed over his face. "Human..." he spat, the air around him shimmering, "Don't tell me what's right and wrong!"

Lloyd paused, facing down his foe. He looked to his right at his mother, her eyes blazing, ready to fight. He looked to his left…and Kratos turned his head at the same time, his eyes meeting with Lloyd's.

"Don't let up, Lloyd," Kratos cautioned.

"I won't," Lloyd said, grinning. "And don't you hesitate anymore."

A look of satisfaction crossed Kratos's face. As one, Kratos and Lloyd ran forward. Lloyd lunged low driving a hard stab at Yggdrasill, who dodged easily, catching Lloyd by the arm. Mithos grinned and shot bolts of pure power into Lloyd's arm, causing him to scream. Kratos however, had leaped over his son and slashed at Mithos's arm, drawing a very deep gash.

"LLOYD!" Anna's wings exploded from her back and she was airborne, slicing swiftly at Yggdrasill's head. Mithos chucked Lloyd away and out of nowhere a blade caught on Anna's. Mithos gripped the Eternal sword in both hands and uttered a word in ancient elvish. Anna shrieked as a soundless explosion of power rocketed her away from Yggdrasill and into a near by pillar. Kratos now circled Yggdrasill, nimbly parrying in and out, searching for an opening. Lloyd struggled upward and attacked from behind.

"Lloyd!" Kratos shouted, and Lloyd caught his father's eye and nodded.

"Cross Thrust!" cried the swordsmen, lunging in at the same time from opposite directions. Kratos swore and swung up his blade, barely avoiding running Lloyd through, and ducked behind his shield as Lloyd's blow struck it.

When Yggdrasill landed, Presea and Regal charged, Regal aiming a Dragon Rage kick to his foe's stomach. Sparks flew as it collided with the iron greaves he wore. Presea jumped high in the air above Regal's head and brought her ax down hard. "ETERNAL DEVASTATION!" Rocks exploded from the ground as her blade sank in and showered Yggdrasill, small cuts appearing on his face.

"Good job Presea!" Lloyd shouted, skidding back into view and lunging forward. Lloyd and Yggdrasill began to circle one another, Yggdrasill launching attacks to keep the others back. Kratos back flipped away and began chanting spells as Anna rushed forward to take his place. Anna and Lloyd spun and sliced while Regal and Presea covered their backs. Zelos, Genis and Kratos were launching elemental magics at Mithos as fast as they could while Raine healed. Colette's chakrams zipped in and out of view, alongside Sheena's guardian seals. Yet somehow…Mithos blocked everyone.

"Anna! Lloyd!" Sheena cried, one arm extended out beside her, the other in front with one finger raised. "Hang on!" A dark spell circle began to form under her. "Envoy from the dark abyss! I summon thee. Come Shadow!" Sheena threw a guardian seal through the air and attached it to Mithos's wrist, the wrist of the hand holding the eternal sword, just as Shadow himself appeared. The room went dark.

"Damnit!" Lloyd said, pulling back and retreating swiftly. "Pull back! Now!" There was a loud cry, followed by a high pitched scream, and something extremely heavy thudded into his chest, knocking him to the floor.

"Shadow!" Sheena called. "Unleash the fury of thine unknown abyss upon this corrupt soul!"

"…Die…" the summon spirit hissed. A dark purple jet of light cleaved the darkness in two, racing for Yggdrasill. It enveloped him and Lloyd could see the angel's outline, clearly writhing in agony as the beam absorbed into him. With a great flash, the darkness was gone. And Yggdrasill was down on one knee, his clothes singed, his skin smoking. He looked up at Sheena who was running for him, her guardian seals in the air, heading for Mithos. Mithos grinned and raised the eternal sword, slicing it parallel through the air. Sheena skidded to a halt as her guardian seals split in two and a great long gash appeared on her stomach. Her hands flew to the wound, blood gushing between her fingers as she crumpled to the floor next to an unconscious Genis. Lloyd shifted Presea's unconscious form and laid her on the floor. Regal was sprawled on the floor, holding his arm, blood running down his side. It was cut so deep that it was nearly severed in two. Lloyd ran forward to engage Yggdrasill in battle, but Yggdrasill had other plans. He took to the air, abandoning his duel with Lloyd as he wove in and out of the holy beams of light, his eyes intent upon Anna as he raised the eternal sword.

"Demonic Chaos!" Ann cried, panicked, but Yggdrasill dodge. Anna threw up her swords, praying to stop the downward chop of the sword.

Out of nowhere, Kratos was flying through the air straight towards Mithos. Kratos caught his former pupil around the waist and the two angels crashed to the ground. Kratos gripping his blade tightly as he pushed down on the Eternal sword, trying to force into the bearer's neck.

"Don't you dare touch my wife and son," Kratos hissed. Kratos pushed his blade down, trying to end it...

"What's the matter, Kratos?" Yggdrasill asked after a moment.

"I do not wish to do this…" Kratos said.

"Remorse…such an inferior emotion." Yggdrasill backhanded Kratos hard, knocking the swordsman sideways.

"Kratos!" Lloyd ran for Yggdrasill who looked triumphant as Kratos scrambled to his feet, blood trickling down his face. Without warning, Yggdrasill turned, swinging for Lloyd's neck, but Lloyd was a step ahead. Hitting his knees, Lloyd slid right under the sword and drove his blade deep into Yggdrasill's leg…so deep that it stuck fast, stopping Lloyd's sliding. Yggdrasill paused, looking down in horror as Lloyd grinned victoriously.

"You…" Yggdrasill his, his body shaking. Lloyd ripped the sword free, splattering both the ground and himself in blood. "You inferior being." Mithos hit Lloyd, much as he had Kratos, and sent the boy flying into the same wall as his father. Yggdrasill pointed at Raine, his eyes merciless. "Perish!" Zelos dove in front of the professor, trying to block any oncoming attack, but he was mistaken. A great dome of light rocketed up from beneath their feet, launching them up through the air and sending them crashing, unconscious near Sheena.

"It is over!" he snapped, his rage coursing through him thick and fast. "Surrender your lives to me! Then I can go home…with my sister!"

"Mithos!" Colette cried. Colette alone of the four left fighting, looked strongest. Anna was bruised and bloody, Lloyd, as he struggled to his feet, revealed himself to be covered in scrapes and his thigh bled sluggishly. Even Kratos's face was worn, soot covering his face. Colette though, had floated up to be on level with Mithos, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Stop this! It does not have to be this way! Martel doesn't it want it to be this way!"

"Silence!" Mithos roared. "Don't…" he began to shake in anger. "Don't tell me what my sister does and does not want! You…you…worthless sacrificial failure!"

But Kratos was up before Mithos could attack Colette. In a flash he lunged in and drove his blade into Yggdrasill's stomach. Yggdrasill howled in pain. Growling, her seized Kratos's throat and shot a bolt of pure mana through him before throwing him to the ground as blood dripped from his wound.

"Kratos!" Lloyd shouted. Anna raced forward and caught Kratos before he hit the ground. Lloyd turned and saw Yggdrasill disappeared and reappear an inch from his face. Lloyd took one step back, but it was too late.

"LLOYD!" Anna and Colette screamed as Mithos drove the eternal sword into Lloyd's stomach.

"Pass that on to your miserable father in the afterlife!" Mithos said, wrenching the sword free as Lloyd fell back to the ground. Anna was up, running for Mithos, hate in her heart and veins. Mithos turned swiftly and slashed into her arm, knocking her back. Anna growled and rushed forward again, but Mithos sunk the sword into her leg, sending her to her knees. She cried out and crawled, raising one sword, trying to fight to get to his heart. Mithos smiled cruelly and sunk his blade into her back. Anna collapsed, blood running down her body as Mithos freed his sword. Vanishing swiftly, he reappeared next to Colette, who was sobbing openly.

Anna struggled to maintain consciousness. She lifted her heavy head and saw Kratos dragging himself toward Lloyd. Anna gritted her teeth and got on all fours, crawling over to Lloyd. She collapsed on her front, grabbing Lloyd's hand and squeezing, hope filling her heart when he weakly squeezed back. Kratos tried to summon the energy to heal his family, but it was no use and he soon collapsed on Anna's wounded back.

"Now my sweet," Mithos purred at Colette. "It's time for you to join the others…" he raised his sword.

Colette turned her face from Lloyd's broken body. Something had changed in her. Power was suddenly streaking through the air, wrapping itself around her like wind as her eyes riveted on Mithos, her hair fanning behind her. "It's…not…over!" she cried. She threw a hand out, as though to shove Mithos and he was shocked to find himself slammed into a wall. The eternal Sword dropped from his hand and clanged to the ground as he found himself unable to move an inch. _This girl…she has too much power for an inferior being…what could cause this._

"I'll tell you what caused this!" Colette said. "Something you can understand, but are to hurt to see. Something you have for your sister that she had for the world. And something I have for the world…for my friends…and for Lloyd." She smiled, clasping her hands in prayer. "It's called love…and the courage for those which I must protect." She closed her eyes and began to pray. "Thy power floweth purely, ever unwavering. Accept my soul into thine embrace." She opened her eyes. "Sacrifice…"

Colette's wings vanished and separated into nine beams of light, which absorbed themselves into the bodies of her comrades. Yggdrasill cried out in pain as holy light pierced him through, all over his body, and both he and Colette crashed to the floor.

"Colette!" Lloyd groaned, sitting up. There was a tugging sensation and he looked down. His wounds were healing right before his eyes. Looking around, the others were sitting up, blood and bruises evaporating.

"Lloyd?"

Lloyd turned and saw Anna crawling over to him, trying to shed her weakness as he body healed. Lloyd grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet. Kratos came up to them and hugged her tightly. "Are you all right?" he asked, looking from her to Lloyd.

"Yeah," Lloyd said, wiping his brow.

Anna smiled. "I can't die remember?" Anna joked.

"Apparently none of us can," Genis muttered.

Raine was crouched over Colette, healing her. After a moment Colette's eyes fluttered open. "Lloyd…?"

Lloyd rushed over and crouched next to her. "Colette! What were you thinking?"

Colette sat up slowly. "I'm sorry Lloyd."

Lloyd hugged her and helped her to her feet. As one they turned to Yggdrasill, weapons at the ready. After a moment he stirred. Rising to his feet he clutched his crystal as his body began to fade from view. "…How?…" he gasped. "I cannot lose…" he turned and looked at the great seed. "I'm going home…I'm going home with my sister…" And as he reached for the Great Seed, his body vanished, his Cruxis Crystal falling to the floor.

"…It's over," Lloyd said.

Kratos faced Lloyd. "No, it's not. The worlds are still split. The Giant Tree has still not yet germinated." Anna gasped, realizing what Kratos was about to do. "You must release…Origin."

Lloyd gasped too. "Do you know what that means? You might die!"

Kratos turned and stared at the patch of blood, the only evidence left of his last student. "I tried to run from everything. I still need to pay for my past sins." He turned back to Lloyd. "For the sake of releasing Origin's seal, as well as for the sake of settling my past, Lloyd…you must defeat me."

Lloyd glared furiously at his father. "You think I'm just gonna go along with that?!"

"I came back damn you! Enough is enough! This is sheer madness!" Anna yelled. "You're willing to die just to escape you own guilt?" Kratos did not respond. "Kratos…answer me!"

Kratos looked at his irate son and hurt wife "…I'll be waiting for you before the seal."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lloyd, welcome," the elf elder said, his voice not welcoming at all. "Your visitor has already entered Torent Forest, where Origin sleeps."

"…Thank you," Lloyd said quietly.

Raine and Genis turned away. "Then, we'll see you when you get back…" Raine said, a little sadly.

Lloyd shook his head. "Wait, Professor, Genis!" Lloyd looked at the elder. "Elder. Please let these two into the village! It's only for now. They're my close friends, and I want them to be there when I face off against Kratos."

"Unthinkable!" spat one of the guards. "No half-elf may enter our village."

Lloyd stamped his foot. "That kind of attitude gave rise to Cruxis!" he said.

"The chasm that separates us from the half-elves is deep and dark," The elder finally said. "Nevertheless, there is reason in what you say. Thus, from now until Origin is released, I will grant these two entrance to the village."

"Thank you!" Lloyd said and Colette bowed slightly.

"However, they may not use any of our facilities. Is that clear?"

"…That's fine." Raine nodded.

Genis rolled his eyes. "Gee thanks!"

"Then let's go to where Kratos is…" Lloyd said as they entered the village.

Colette grabbed his hand. "Lloyd, wait! You should relax a little first. You're about to fight your father, remember?"

"I know that!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Colette is right," Regal said. "Don't be hasty, Lloyd."

"The fate of the world rests on your battle with Kratos," Raine reminded him. "Let's rest here tonight and you can sort out your feelings. …This will be the end of our journey."

"Lloyd," Anna said. "You are in no condition to fight him now. Rest, please."

Lloyd sighed. " …All right."

They split up, each heading somewhere to debate with themselves and think in private. Only Anna and Lloyd stuck together, wandering aimlessly for a little while.

"You're going aren't you?" Lloyd asked after a few minutes. "Tonight…to see Kratos."

"Would you rather I not?" Ann asked.

Lloyd shook his head. "Mom…why do you think he's doing this?"

Anna sighed. "Lloyd, your father has been on this earth for four thousand years. He has seen more…and lost more…than you and I will ever know…and he has done terrible things." Anna sighed. "He will never forgive himself. Never. The only way he can see as atonement for the things he's done is to release Origin. Then…he feels he must atone for losing you and I all those years ago."

"But we're alive!" Lloyd shouted. "If we're alive then why—"

"Because Kratos did kill me still, Lloyd," Anna interrupted. "He left you for dead…and in an act of confusion, he went willing back under the control of the man responsible for our pain. What would you do?"

Lloyd said nothing. He thought for a moment. "Mom…did you know who he really was…before you married him?"

"Oh yes," Anna nodded. "I knew everything."

"And you forgave him?"

Anna sighed. "Well…I was furious at first. I couldn't stand the sight of him. But…his eyes were so sad and his heart so heavy. I knew that it wasn't who he truly was inside, that he was just lost. He needed someone to guide him back to the light…and I wanted to be the one to do so." Anna smiled. "Besides…he was the most amazing person I had ever met. I loved him, still do, enough to forgive him."

"I see…" Lloyd said. "Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome," Anna said. She sighed and unfurled her wings. "Go talk to the others…I'll see you at the seal."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kratos sat within the roots of gigantic tree, facing the stone slab engraved with the language of the ancients. His eyes were closed, his sword hilt gripped tightly as he abandoned himself to thoughts aloud, into the silent woods.

"Lloyd… you have grown so strong in my absence. I wonder if it was out of anger, betrayal and pain that you were forced to grow. To think…in the beginning, I sought to protect you from those wretched feelings…and now I embodied them to you. You've become a fine man whilst I looked the other way. Why couldn't I stay by your side? Wasn't there a way? A way to spare Colette and defeat Yggdrasill while you called me father? My cowardice has drug you into the depths of this disaster…I wish I could take it all back….I wish things would be different. I wish you'd call me dad as you once did…

"Anna…fifteen years now….fifteen years since those fateful sword blows shook my hand and spirit. Not a day went by that I didn't grieve for your loss, that I did not torment myself for your demise. But now…I found my son, near death in front of an Iselia Chapel…and you fell from heaven into my arms. It was more than I ever hoped for. I don't deserve your forgiveness…your love…"

"Nay, you deserve not my presence," added a musical voice. "You deserve nothing other than a quick death and a crude, unmarked grave. But since when do any of us get what we deserve." Anna walked through the trees, her hands behind her head, looking up at the canopy of leaves overhead. "For example…I don't deserve to be alive. I've died twice, yet keep coming back. I deserve to be on display as a subject of immortality, even though I'm no such object. I deserve a quiet, home and hearth life, playing the role of obedient housewife." She spun around, her arms out and raised skyward. "I don't deserve my wonderful son, I don't deserve my wonderful, albeit flawed husband, and I don't deserve to be a warrior." She stopped and looked at Kratos. "Yet…I have all of these. And they are a part of me…as I am a part of you, as Lloyd is a part of you."

Kratos stood and walked to her, taking her into his arms and holding her close. "Why do you love me, Anna?"

Anna smiled coyly. "Besides the cute butt?"

Kratos blushed scarlet.

"Because I do," Anna said. "It's that simple."

"This is many things, my dear," Kratos sighed. "Simple is not one of them. What brings you here?"

"I heard there was a tormented, cute swordsman looking quite forlorn out here," Anna replied. "I assumed he'd want some cheering up." Kratos smiled at her. "I came to ask your permission to comfort him. He's up the path a ways." Kratos scowled. Anna laughed and pulled away from Kratos, sitting down on the ground, and laying back on the grass. Anna sighed and sat back up, tugging on Kratos hand until he lay next to her, their fingers entwined.

"Kratos?"

"I have to fight Lloyd," Kratos said. "It's the only way…the only way he can do what needs to be done…and the only way I can make peace with my past."

"But the seal…" Anna whispered. "If you release it…"

"There's no other way, Anna."

The silence stretched between them or a long while as the sun moved and shadows slowly lengthened with each passing second. Kratos and Anna lay there, listening to their breathing, knowing that Kratos's breaths were all numbered.

Kratos heard a hearty sniff. He glanced over quickly and saw the Anna's eyes were closed, tears trickling down her face. "Anna?" Kratos said, reaching to wipe her tears away. Anna rolled over and laid on his chest, wrapping her arms tightly around him, pressing her face to his chest, holding him as though she would never let him go.

"I don't want you to die," Anna said. "I can't bear the thought of living without you. I couldn't bear it, even as Adalais. Don't you see? Every life I lived, I've lived for you. For you and for Lloyd."

"Anna—" Kratos broke of as Anna kissed him, hard, pressing every curve of her body into his. He moaned quietly as she pulled away and trailed kissing along his jaw. He ran his fingers through her hair, pulling the tie out so it spilled wildly around her face. He rolled over, pressing her into the ground and nipping at her neck. "Anna…"

"Don't speak Kratos," Anna whispered, removing her swords and his and tossing them aside "For once let go…let things take their course…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What is it?" Raine asked, turning to find Lloyd next to her, staring into space.

Lloyd shook his head, coming back to himself a bit. "Ah, nothing."

"Are you feeling uneasy?" Raine asked. Lloyd shrugged. Raine nodded in understanding. "If you don't kill Kratos, Origin will not be released. Even if you somehow manage to avoid fighting, you still have to release Origin. If you release Origin, Kratos may die and you're right back where you started."

Lloyd sighed. "…Yeah. I want to ask with him. I want to ask him if there isn't any other way."

Raine looked at Lloyd seriously. "You must prepare yourself for the possibility that there isn't." She paused. "I'm sorry. I always say things so coldly…"

"No…" Lloyd said. "You say the harsh things on purpose. It's for our benefit. Thank you…. Tonight…I'll make up my mind about whether or not I will kill Kratos."

Lloyd slouched off, left to his thoughts until Genis hailed him. Lloyd walked over to his best friend, hoping he may have some useful advice. "Hey, you know how they say, "He who chases two hares won't catch either?"

Lloyd scratched his head. "Hairs? How do you chase hairs? You mean chase someone and grab 'em by the hair?"

Genis blinked at Lloyd for a moment. "You know, Lloyd, sometimes I think you are a true genius."

Lloyd grinned. "Thanks, Genis!"

Genis rolled his eyes. "That wasn't a compliment. What it means is if you're greedy and try to get everything, you'll fail. Like me…I wanted to be friends with both you and Mithos. Mithos was the first friend I've ever had that was my race… But in the end, with my own hands I…" Genis held out his fist to Lloyd, opening it to show him the red orb he was clutching.

"Is this…Mithos' Cruxis Crystal?" Lloyd asked.

Genis blushed. "…I'm sorry. I picked it up in the Tower of Salvation, but I just couldn't bring myself to destroy it. I took it with me. I thought, I'd at least show him the regenerated world…"

"…I see," was all Lloyd could think to say.

Genis turned around and sat back down, gazing at the small creek. "Lloyd, don't do anything you'll regret. That's all I wanted to say."

Lloyd hesitated to leave his friend, but something told him he should let him alone. Instead, he hopped the creek and found Presea sitting on a bench, her eyes closed, her face calm.

"Sitting here," she said quietly as Lloyd sat down next to her. "It just doesn't seem real that the world is heading towards destruction…"

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah. If the Great Seed doesn't wake up, this world will…"

Presea opened her eyes. "What we're doing may be against the laws of nature."

"What?" Lloyd asked in confusion.

"People chose the path of destruction," she explained. "What we're trying to do may be nothing more than meaninglessly extending the life span of the world…"

Lloyd looked shocked. "Are you saying it's better if the world is destroyed?"

Presea's face held all the sadness of her past as she avoided Lloyd's eyes. "…I don't know. I don't think anyone knows what is best. That's why you're having difficulty deciding." She looked at him finally. "There may not be a correct path. So please, choose what you really believe for yourself."

Lloyd clasped her shoulder and got to his feet. "Thanks, Presea."

"UGH! YOUR IMPOSSIBLE RIGHT NOW!" Lloyd stopped. Looking to his left, he saw Sheena storming away from Zelos, who was glaring moodily after her, not at all his cheerful self.

"Trouble with Sheena?" Lloyd asked the Chosen.

"She's upset, and I'm not helping," Zelos replied. "I'm in a really bad mood, just so you know."

"Wh…what are you talking about all of a sudden?" Lloyd asked, surprised.

Zelos glared upward again. " I just can't accept the way he acts. You know, Kratos."

"I'm sorry…" Lloyd said, unsure why he was apologizing. He felt it was the right response.

"You don't need to apologize," Zelos said.

"Well, yeah, but…" Lloyd stammered. _But what? I don't want him to think ill of Kratos…but Zelos has a point…_

"Well, I guess you are his son." Without warning, Zelos slammed his fist into a nearby tree. "But I gotta say, the way he's decided to leave the job of settling things up to you is just, like, really irresponsible. It's like he's trying to run away from the situation…" Zelos closed his eyes tight and shook his head. "I think…parents are there to protect their children." Zelos punched the tree again. "But this guy, he just goes back and forth, like he can't make up his mind. Doesn't he realize that it only hurts you? And then after all that, he challenges you to a duel?! What kind of family turns swords against one another?! This whole thing's nuts!"

Lloyd sighed. "Wow Zelos. When you start putting down people, even Kratos isn't safe."

Zelos laughed slightly. "Lloyd, if you're having trouble finding the answer, just chant my special magic words."

"Special magic words?" Lloyd asked warily.

Zelos nodded. "Whatever will be, will be."

"Thanks Zelos," Lloyd said, heading off after Sheena.

He found her by the windmill. "Everything ok?"

Sheena growled. "I'm just…not in a good mood." She looked forlorn. "I shouldn't have snapped at… well…what about you? Are you all right?"

"Yeah…" Lloyd replied.

Sheena laughed sadly. "Sorry. You're not someone who would answer that question with a 'No'… I'm so stupid…"

"No, I'm really okay. I just have…" Lloyd struggled to find the word. "…Hesitations."

Sheena nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, of course. Anyone would be confused. …This thing with Kratos was so sudden."

"But there's no time for it," Lloyd said. "I have to decide. I can't waiver back and forth wanting to save both, like the way I was with Colette."

"A father and son battling to the death…" Sheena said, her voice distant. "It's horrible."

"You don't have to make yourself feel bad about it," Lloyd told her. "Thank you…I'll think long and hard about it. I'll find an answer that won't make you feel that way again…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't cheer you up…" Sheena muttered.

"No, don't worry about it. Thanks." Lloyd set off looking for the last of his friends. Regal was chatting with an elven woman who was stirring something in a gigantic pot. They appeared to be exchanging recipes. As Lloyd walked over, Regal looked up at him. "You look tired."

"Really?" Lloyd asked.

Regal nodded. "Cruxis was destroyed, but a bigger problem still remains. It's only natural that you are fatigued."

"But this is the end, I didn't expect to fight Kratos in the end…" replied Lloyd, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I understand well your desire for wanting your father to live… And your desire to unite the worlds, as well," Regal said.

"If I don't do anything, the world will wither…and everyone will die."

"In times like this, you have two options," Regal told the boy. "Choose what you desire to do…or what you must do"

"Thanks Regal."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lloyd tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep, but it was in vain. The looming thought of the forthcoming battle was heavy in his heart. Each time his eyes closed, he saw Kratos's broken body strewn on the forest floor, his mother sobbing. When he shook that image away, he saw himself, defeated on that very patch of grass, his mother trying to kill her husband, the cause of it all. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Colette poked her head in.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked, sitting up.

"Are you still up?" she asked, concerned.

"I couldn't really get to sleep," Lloyd mumbled.

Colette nodded. "Listen…the stars are so pretty. Do you want to come see them with me?"

Lloyd swung his legs out of bed. "…Okay then, just for a little while."

They left the inn and wandered outside, gazing up at the night sky, where millions of stars twinkled and winked at them, as though all were peaceful, as though the fate of the world didn't hand on tomorrow's battle.

"Wow…" Colette gasped, spinning around, looking up. "It feels like they might come falling down at any moment!"

Lloyd smiled, but he wasn't watching the stars. "Yeah."

Colette skipped back to her side. "You know, it still feels strange. The fact that I'm still here, talking."

Lloyd looked confused "How come?"

"My grandmother told me that I could never return to the village once I left on the journey to regenerate the world." Colette sat down on a nearby bench. "So when I talked with you the night before leaving Iselia, I thought it would be the very last time. But I'm still here, right beside you."

Lloyd sat next to her. "And that's the way it'll be."

"Hm?" Colette made a questioning noise.

"Cruxis is gone," Lloyd said. "And tomorrow…when I win against Kratos and have him remove the seal, the worlds will be reunited." Lloyd looked into Colette's sapphire eyes and took her hand, squeezing it gently. "You don't have to worry anymore."

Colette blushed a little. "…So you're going to fight Kratos?"

Lloyd sighed and looked down at the ground. "I…have to."

"But he's your father," Colette said softly.

"It's because he's my dad that I have to fight," Lloyd said. "He wants to settle things. He wants to settle the score with his own past. That's what it feels like to me."

Colette nodded. "Maybe you're right. After all, he saved us."

"Yeah," Lloyd agreed. "And I also want to settle things myself."

"What do you mean?" Colette asked.

Lloyd sighed. "I've spent this whole time expecting you to do everything. I just took it for granted that you're the only one who could regenerate the world. I never questioned that."

Colette squeezed his hand this time. "You didn't know. It's not your fault. And besides, you saved me, just like you promised you would."

"But because of that, a lot of people lost their lives," Lloyd protested. "Even my own mother. Once I realized you weren't the only one who could help the worlds, I relied on Mom knowing the future, never considering she'd try to change it. I'm just lucky she returned. I have to shoulder their sacrifices. For their sake and mine…I have to defeat the Kratos of the past."

"I understand," Colette said,

"When this is all over, I hope the world becomes a place where everyone can live together," Lloyd mused.

"When this journey ends and the world really becomes like that, what are you going to do? Will you return to Iselia?" she asked, a bit of hope in her voice.

Lloyd shook his head. "I don't think I'm going back there again. I plan to go on a journey to collect all of these." He held out his left hand, the exsphere glinting in the starlight. "Unless they are all retrieved, there'll be more victims like you and Presea. So I want to gather all of them before that happens. That's my way of showing gratitude to these guys, for using their powers to fight."

Colette nodded and looked out over the small creek that ran through the elven village. Finally she mustered up her courage. "Do you mind…if I come along with you?"

"What?" Lloyd asked quickly, his breath catching in his chest a bit.

Colette looked right at him. "I want to continue to be by your side, just like I've been up until now."

Lloyd fought to keep a grin off of his face. He had wanted to hear that, he had wanted it badly. He never wanted to leave her side, never had since the day he met her. "All right. We'll go together. Let's go explore the new world together."

Colette smiled her beautiful smile. "Okay!"

Lloyd laughed as they continued to stare into each other's eyes.

"Your eyes are really pretty Colette," Lloyd murmured. Colette blushed harder and Lloyd felt himself grinning at the way her rosy cheeks shone against her pale skin and hair. "I think you are pretty. Really pretty…beautiful."

"Lloyd…" Colette stammered. Lloyd blinked and shook himself. He dropped her hand like it was a hot stone and jumped to his feet. _Of course you idiot! She only thinks of you like a friend. Your such a dumbass!_

"I better go sleep," Lloyd said, stumbling away. "God night, Colette."

"Lloyd wait!" Colette stood up and ran after him, grabbing his shoulder. "Lloyd…look at me…"

Lloyd sighed and turned away, facing Colette. Colette looked up at him, her eyes a mixture of happiness, tenderness and fear. Slowly, she stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips to his.

Lloyd gasped and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. Hesitantly, he deepened the kiss, stroking her tongue with his as she wound his fingers into his messy brown locks.

Lloyd broke away, panting slightly, stroking her face with his hand. Colette smiled radiantly. "I love you too, Lloyd."

"Wh..what?" Lloyd asked, blushing the same shade as his outfit. "Too?"

"I remember when I had lost my soul, kinda," Colette explained. "Genis told you to say something to bring me back. You said you loved me. You do right?"

"You dork," Lloyd said, hugging her. "You know I love you, Colette."

"Good, and I love you too." Colette replied. "Come on…you should sleep."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kratos opened his eyes to the early hours of morning. He looked over at his sleeping wife and kissed her forehead. As expected, Anna tried to hit him, not being much of a morning person. Kratos chuckled and reached for his clothes. Noishe cracked an eyelid and whuffed quietly as Kratos finished dressing and picked up his sword. Kratos looked at the dog.

"It must be done," Kratos informed the protozoan. "Please…take care of her…of her and of Lloyd."

Kratos retrieved Anna's clothes and walked over to her. _I really wish I didn't have to do this… _"ANNA!"

Anna sat up like she had been shot, yanking up the sword she had with in reach and sticking it to Kratos's neck, blinking fast through bleary eyes. "POX ROT IT TO GUT SPEWING HELL! CAN'T A WOMAN SLEEP!"

Kratos pushed the blade away as his wife rubbed her eyes. "Get dressed, love. Your son will be here soon. Grumbling, Anna did as she was told.

"Kratos…" she said, standing up. "Are you sure about this?"

Kratos sighed. "Not at all…but I know in my heart, I will never be at peace unless I do this."

Anna shook her head. "I don't want you to leave me…"

Kratos grabbed her and kissed her hard. "I never will."

Anna looked down, he eyes tearing. _I won't! He mustn't see me cry, not when he's too wrapped in his guilt! _Ann pushed him away and went to sit by Noishe, stroking his fur. Kratos crouched next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged away.

"I refuse to be tainted by your cloak," Anna said coldly. "So don't touch. Do what you must and to hell with your son. To hell with me."

Kratos gripped her shoulders hard and spun her around. "Do you think that's how it is?"

"I don't care…" Anna replied. "I know why you are doing this…I may have to watch it…but I will never like it!"

Kratos sighed. "It'll be all right…one way or another…"

The sound of voices reached their ears. Anna sighed heavily. She wrapped her arms around Kratos and held him tightly. "I love you…"

"I love you," Kratos replied, standing and helping her to her feet.

Anna smiled at him as Lloyd and the others came from the trees. _Kratos's time is up…dear God his time is up…please don't do this!!!!_

Kratos rested a hand on his sword as his son came forward. Something had changed in the boy. His eyes were somber, his face devoid of emotion. He radiated control and regret.

"He's become him…" Anna gasped. "He has become his father…"

"So you've come," Kratos said simply.

"Is there no other way?" Lloyd asked, his voce hinted at hope, but Lloyd knew that he was going to fight Kratos no matter what.

"…Are you still thinking like that?" Kratos asked. "You'll die if you fight me with any doubt left in your heart. If you want the pact with Origin, then you must defeat me."

Lloyd nodded. "So…that's your way." The others drew their weapons but Lloyd looked back at them. "Everyone…leave this to me."

Kratos's eyes betrayed his surprise. "You're going to fight alone?"

Colette looked Kratos dead in the eye. "Lloyd won't lose. Lloyd bears the weight of all the lives that you and Cruxis sacrificed."

"Don't underestimate Lloyd," Genis warned. "He didn't run. He didn't give up. By that alone, he's already beat you. I believe in him."

Raine smiled maliciously at the Seraph. "You're about to witness something remarkable… The sight of your own son surpassing you. Lloyd is…our hope."

"You'd better prepare yourself!" declared Sheena. "Lloyd possesses more strength than you imagine. He's not the same Lloyd you knew back when you were with us." She paused for a moment, smiling crookedly at Kratos. "But you already know that, don't you? You see his potential."

"Yeah…this guy's really stubborn, simple-minded, and tough as nails," Zelos remarked. "So he's more than a match for you all by himself. But anyway…try your best!" The chosen crowed, walking over and patting Kratos's shoulder sympathetically.

"Lloyd is not alone," Presea said. "We are always with him. Even if we do not take up our weapons, we fight…alongside him."

Regal looked at Kratos, anger in his eyes. Of everyone other than Anna and Lloyd, Regal was the most acquainted with Kratos's thought process: it mirrored his own. "You and Lloyd most certainly should duel one-on-one. …Is that not the closure you desired?" Regal shook his head. "You are…even less capable than I am at expressing your feelings."

Anna looked up at her husband sadly. "Lloyd has not hesitated to do what he must, even though it pains him. It more than you could ever do, my love. You know he will rip the cloak of your sins from your back…because you know his heart is stronger than your own."

Lloyd drew his blades, holding them at the ready. "If it's your wish to settle things with your past, then it's my duty as your son to see it through. Get ready!"

As they faced each other, they felt a sharp pang in their hearts. Unwillingly, perhaps even unknowingly, stepping out of their roles as father and son and picking up their swords as enemies. It was a shock to all to see how calmly father and son faced each other, prepared to fight to the death. And Kratos' s remembered very clearly the last time he had been forced to raise a weapon against one he loved.

_Kratos picked up his sword, numbness creeping over him at what he was about to do. He faced her…and she was smiling at him…her face just as lovely as it had been when her first lay eyes on her that night he saved her from himself._

"_I'm not gonna hold back this time," she said, as though this was just another spar exercise between them._

_Kratos smiled for her…one last time. "I know. I won't either."_

But this time…the roles had switched.

"I'm not going to hold back this time." Kratos found himself saying, hiding a wince as Anna whispered it along with them, her eyes closed, the words permanently ingrained on their hearts.

"I know…I won't either." Lloyd said, shocking his mother and father by responding in the exact same way Kratos had fifteen years ago.

It was quiet, no sound apart from the wind rushing through the trees. Quiet, as though the world knew its fate hang in the balance and had ceased moving. Quiet…the quiet before the storm. Then Anna heard it. Running footsteps followed by the clash of metal on metal. But it was wrong. The blows fell thick and fast, but each time they met, not flesh, but metal. Anna pried her eyes open. Lloyd was a red blur to Kratos's purple. Kratos lunged, swung, and stabbed, and Lloyd dodged every blow, attacking with his second sword as Kratos blocked with his shield. Suddenly, Kratos shifted, hooking one leg around Lloyd's, and yanking, toppling the boy to the ground and driving his sword down hard. Lloyd was prepared, as soon as he found himself falling, he turned, landing on his arms, a rolling as Kratos blade sunk into the earth. Lloyd was up, swinging his blade up sharply. He caught his fathers arm under the shield and severed the straps, sending it flying. Lloyd lunged in, but Kratos delivered a kick to his son's stomach. Wrenching his blade out of the ground, he raised it above his head. "Grave!"

A sharp rock, exploded out of the ground, under Lloyd's feet, followed by more and more. Or at least…they erupted where his feet had been. Lloyd had leaped high and came zooming back down, driving his blade deep into Kratos's arm in a rising falcon technique. Kratos turned, backing up swiftly, blood coursing down his arm. He attempted to cast healing magic, but Lloyd was upon him. "Sword Rain Beta!" cried the double swordsman, raining blows on the injured angel. Kratos threw up his shield, but the last blow broke it. Kratos's eyes betrayed his shock, even as he lunged in.

"Lightning blade!"

"Guardian!"

"Super lightning blade!"

"Augh!"

"Stone blast!"

"No way! Tiger Rage!"

"Eruption!"

"Hunting Beast!"

Kratos was forced to throw himself flat on the ground as Lloyd's attack soared over him. He stabbed at Lloyd's leg, but Lloyd jumped and kicked at Kratos's wrist.

CLANG!

"Kratos!" Anna gasped, covering her mouth as his sword flew from his hand. Both Kratos and Lloyd watched it fall in amazement. Lloyd shook himself and stabbed downward, but Kratos rolled away, surging to his feet. Lloyd hesitated.

"It's not over," Kratos said. "Even without the sword…it's not over."

"I know," Lloyd said, circling his father, trying to keep himself between Kratos and his sword.

"Do you?" Kratos asked.

Lloyd glared. "Even now, you're trying to tell me how incompetent I am."

No," Kratos said. "I'm merely reminding you…be on your guard!"

Kratos's leaped sideways for his sword, a blur of purple as his hand stretched out and grazed the hilt.

Suddenly his side exploded in pain. Kratos fell to his knees and looked down at his ribs. A blade was withdrawing from his flesh, its polished metal stained a deep crimson. Kratos looked up at Lloyd's grim and pained eyes as he wrenched his sword from out of his father's body. "I'm always on my guard," Lloyd said.

"Kratos! Lloyd! Stop!" she shrieked, trying to run forward, but Raine and Colette grabbed her arms. "No let me go!" she screeched, fighting to get free.

Kratos seized his blade and staggered up right. "So I see…but it'll take more than that." He pointed his sword at his son, one hand pressed to his wound.

"I would hope so," Lloyd said, pointing one of his at his father. They stared each other down.

"Double Demon Fang!" They both shouted. The attacks sped across the ground and collided, destroying each other. Kratos nodded in satisfaction while Lloyd smiled grimly.

"So this is it…" Lloyd said.

"Indeed," Kratos replied.

"One last hit, Kratos…" _Dad…_

"One last chance, Lloyd…" _My son…_

Suddenly there was a loud snapping noise in the back of Anna's mind and a whirlwind of images rushed into her head. Her prior knowledge had come back, including the result of what was about to happen. "Kratos!" Anna cried, fighting her captors tooth and nail. Sheena and Zelos ran over to her, Sheena latching firmly onto her waist and Zelos helping Raine keep Anna's arm captive.

Kratos raised his blade and slashed it downward. "Indignation!"

Lightning exploded, literally, from the sky, charring the place where Lloyd had stood seconds before. But he had moved. Kratos's eyes widened as Lloyd swooped down upon him, his blades crossed in front of him. With a yell, he slashed his swords out to his sides. Blades of magic tore from the metal and flew through the air.

"Well done…my son…" Kratos said as the magic tore through him, slashing his chest to ribbons, blood spurting and splattering the ground. Lloyd skidded to a stop and looked down at his blood stained father in horror.

"Lloyd! KRATOS!" Anna thrashed and flailed with everything she had. At this point, Genis and Presea had come forward to help and Regal was in front of her, blocking in case she broke free.

On his part, Kratos sat up and gazed at his son. "…You've grown strong."

Lloyd sheathed his blades. "Thanks to you."

Kratos sighed. "Aren't you…going to finish me?"

Lloyd turned away. "I defeated Kratos, the angel, the one who betrayed us. And I forgive Kratos, the hero of the Ancient War, who helped us. That's all."

"Thank God…" Anna sighed, ceasing the fight. "That's my son."

Kratos looked down at the ground. "Humph…and I thought I'd finally earned the right to die. But you're as softhearted as ever."

Kratos got to his feet.

"Kratos!" Anna cried. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry, Anna." Kratos stood before the seal.

"H…hold on!" Lloyd shouted. "You can't be…are you going to break the seal?"

"That is what you desire, is it not?" Kratos asked, glancing over his shoulder at Lloyd.

Lloyd's eyes widened. "But then, you'll…"

Kratos turned away. The air around him shimmered and sparkled as his angel wings burst forth. Kratos closed his eyes. _Saraba, my beloved family…the time has come…after an eternity of sin, I can finally die. _A bright blue, warm light suddenly shot out of his body, colliding with the stone tablet. Kratos's wings vanished. In slow motion, or though it seemed to Anna, Kratos swayed. Then he began to fall, his back curving into a graceful arc.

"NO!" she screamed, breaking from her captors slackened grasp and running forward. A blue blur reached Kratos the same time she did and Anna and Yuan caught Kratos before he could hit the ground. Both angels closed their eyes and willed some if their mana into to Kratos's body. Kratos glowed blue for a moment, and then took a great shuddering gasp.

"Kratos!" Lloyd shouted.

"…Don't worry, he's alive," Yuan said. "I gave him some of my mana."

"Thank God!" Anna gasped as Kratos's eyes fluttered open.

Lloyd looked down at his father, his eyes wild with concern. "Da…" Anna gasped and smiled at Lloyd, who looked confused for a moment. "…Kratos. Are you really okay?"

Kratos groaned. "…Looks like I failed to die once more."

"You stupid jerk!" Anna and Lloyd shouted.

"You can die any time!" Lloyd continued. "But when you die, that's the end."

"You want him to live in eternal damnation?" Yuan asked mildly.

"Who said anything like that?!" Lloyd demanded.

"Ugh!" Anna snarled. "What is it with you angels? Why do you all have it in your heads that your lives are not anything but 'eternal damnation' and that you must die to atone for your sins?"

"What will you accomplish by dying?" Lloyd asked. "Nothing! There is no meaning in dying!!"

Kratos groaned again. "…You're…right." He opened his eyes fully and looked up at his boy. "To think, I had to have my son teach me such an obvious lesson."

"I only tried to teach you that for years…" Anna mumbled. Kratos gave a weak laugh before his eyes closed and he went weak in Anna and Yuan's arms.

"Kratos will be fine," Yuan said. "Form the pact with Origin."

Lloyd hesitated. "Go on, Lloyd." Anna said. "Remember what you have to do."

Lloyd approached the seal where the others already stood. Light was gathering and Origin, the rainbow, multi-armed, annoyance of a summon spirit appeared. "You who lack the right," he boomed and Anna rolled her eyes at his significantly weaker voice. "I have lost faith in all things. Have you come here to disappoint me as well?"

"Origin," Lloyd asked. "Are you bound by a pact with Mithos?"

"My pact with Mithos was broken the moment I was freed," Origin replied coolly. "Never again shall anyone make use of my power."

"Even if we make a vow?" Sheena asked. "We need the Eternal Sword!"

"I want to use the Eternal Sword to reunite the two worlds and revive the Giant Kharlan Tree!" Lloyd declared. "Unless we do something, the worlds will never stop vying for mana and everyone will suffer!"

"That situation was born from the weakness of creatures who are unable to accept those that are different," Origin pointed out.

"That may be true," Lloyd consented, "but mistakes can be corrected."

Origin looked doubtful. "Some things cannot be corrected."

"Even so…" piped up Colette. "We have to do everything we can."

"Exactly!" Lloyd said. "I'm not gonna give up. From the moment they are born, everyone has the right to live. I want to reclaim that. Humans, elves, half-elves, dwarves, and even Summon Spirits… Everyone has a right to life!"

Kratos was stirring at that point. "Help me up," he whispered to his wife and Yuan. They nodded and got up slowly, Anna looping Kratos's arm around her neck and supporting him. He got his feet under him and stood up straight, releasing Anna and Yuan and walking forward.

"Origin…" Kratos said, his voice firm as Origin looked at him. "For almost an eternity, I thought that the only way to save this world was to cling to Mithos' ideals. Just as you once agreed with Mithos' ideals, I, too, thought his was the only way." Kratos turned from the summon spirit and looked at Lloyd. "But Lloyd is different. He taught me that in order to change something, you must do it yourself. It is not enough to merely rely on someone else and go along with their ideals." Lloyd looked questioningly at his father. "…I'm sorry I didn't figure that out sooner…" Kratos said, speaking just to Lloyd.

Origin paused for a moment, deliberating. Finally he said, "You who possess the right of summoning. Make your vow."

Lloyd gasped. "Origin! Then…"

Origin nodded. "I will try once more to believe in people. I shall do my duty in order to create a world you speak of—a world in which everyone can live equally."

Sheena stepped forward. "I, Sheena, have but one vow. To reclaim a world in which everyone can live freely… A world in which no life is sacrificed meaninglessly! That's all."

Origin withdrew his many spears. "Then we shall create a pact upon that vow. Pact-maker Sheena…and Lloyd. I place my power in your hands. With that power, transform the Eternal Sword into a blade to save all life!" Origin looked directly at Lloyd. "However, the Eternal Sword remains, as by Mithos' pact, unusable by those who lack the blood of elves. You must master the sword by your own power and forge a new bond with it." Lloyd nodded as a guardian seal formed in the air and Origin's power fused with it.

"Yo, Origin!" Anna called as the summon spirit made to vanish. Origin looked down at her, his eyes revealing his exasperation. "Remember me?"

"How could I not?" Origin asked.

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked.

Anna smiled at Origin. "Old Origin here felt bad about what he had helped Mithos to do. Origin had liked Kratos best out of Mithos's companions and consented for his seal to be attached to Kratos's life, trusting that Kratos wouldn't abuse it." Anna sighed. "That's why I died really. Kratos left Cruxis to be with me. And we were hunted because he was the seal…and I being the Angelus Project didn't help matters. Anyway…when I died, he and Maxwell decided to give me a Mulligan and put me in another dimension. But my soul would not stay and I found my way back."

"So that's how you got here!" Lloyd said.

"But how did your soul find its way back?" Raine asked.

"I dunno!" Anna said. "What do you think, Origin, sir?"

Origin sighed. "I foolishly sent her to the world where all people of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla are taken in death. But…it wasn't her time and her soul refused to be parted from her family." Origin looked at Colette. "When the Chosen activated the seals in Sylvarant, the poles that Summon Spirits use to get to the dimension of death also were affected. Anna happened to have been located by such a pole."

"The tree!" Anna cried. "That huge tree in the woods by Sei's…I mean…my house," she amended. Kratos looked at her sharply.

"Indeed," Origin said. "It may have been that Kratos and Lloyd were in close proximity to each other, as well as the connecting pole, and thinking of her at the time of her arrival."

"It was!" Lloyd said. "We were on our way to exterminate Kvar."

"Once we had entered the Luin region, I thought almost only of her," Kratos said. "And we were near the Tower of Salvation."

"And I thought of my mom because my exsphere was wanted by Desians in that region," Lloyd added.

"Precisely," Origin said. "Her blood and soul were also connected to the exsphere, as was the Cruxis crystal inside of her."

"But that didn't appear until much later," Genis pointed out. "Not until after she came back the second time."

"In my research," Kratos said. "It should have logically resurfaced when Anna's soul awoke inside her, after she had been captured by Rodyle, or perhaps even when the exsphere was in close contact with her. "

"It was because you and Maxwell hadn't granted me the right to return or to live as Anna," Anna said. Origin nodded. "That's why I went back to Earth when I drowned. But when that last seal was activated, your power was weakened. Then I met you and demanded to return. You allowed it and thus, the Cruxis Crystal emerged the second Lloyd was in danger."

"Absolutely fascinating!" Raine cried.

"That is the gist of it," Origin said. "This will certainly discourage me from involving Maxwell in such matters in the future. It's been an abhorrent amount of trouble trying to keep you dead."

"That's cuz Triple A can never die!" Anna crowed.

"Thank you Origin," Kratos said.

"Yes, thank you." Lloyd saluted.

Anna smiled up at the summon spirit. "Ok, so just so we're clear, we're quits right? I don't get any more freebies, and you're not allowed to block my memories."

"Yes, Anna, we are finished," Origin said. "Please try not to bother me for at least another 70 years…"

"Hah! Summon Spirit's got jokes!" Anna laughed. "Oh you won't see me for longer. I'm an angel now too. But we'll meet again one day, Origin."

"Farewell," Origin said, vanishing from sight.

"So that's it then," Lloyd said. "That's how you came back."

"And that's why your mana signature kept reacting to Kratos," Raine said. "And Lloyd's as well."

Sheena tucked the diamond she had received into her pack. "Whew…what a day!"

"Yeah," Genis said, "But we have the pact and the world will be saved!" Genis clapped Lloyd on the shoulder. "You did it, Lloyd…"

"Oh no!" Anna said, running for the half elf. "Genis! The Cruxis Crystal!"

There was a great flash and Mithos's Cruxis Crystal ripped free of Genis's possession and shot forward, burying itself in Lloyd's neck.

"Gah!" Lloyd shouted as his body went rigid. He tried to move, to rip the crystal from his neck, but he couldn't. Behind them, a ghostly shape began to form. It rippled and solidified until a shadow of Mithos Yggdrasill emerged. " There's no time… I'll take your body!"

"No!" Lloyd shouted.

"No! It's Mithos!" Raine cried. "He survived in the Cruxis Crystal. Lloyd's body will be taken over unless we do something!"

"Lloyd!" Ana reached for the crystal, but Kratos stayed her hand.

"It'll take you," Kratos said harshly.

"Better me than Lloyd!" Anna said, fighting to get to her son.

"With your angel powers, he will destroy everything we just worked for," Kratos said.

"Lloyd!" Colette cried, running for him. Before Kratos could warn her, her fingers closed around the orb and wrenched it free. It sank into her hand and she whimpered as her body went out of her control.

"Damn, you interfered!" Mithos snarled, Colette's mouth moving in time with the words. "Fine. I'll just take this body."

"Mithos! Stop!" Kratos shouted.

Colette fixed cold blue eyes on Kratos. "Kratos…you never really understood me. I won't return this body." Colette's angel wings appeared.

"Colette!" Lloyd roared. "Wait! Let her go! We promised…that we'll go on a journey together when the world is reunited… Let her go!"

Tears were running down her face, but Mithos just laughed. "What do I care? I'm leaving this filthy world behind!"

"Colette!" Lloyd cried. "Colette, I love you! I swear I will save you, no matter what!"

* * *

Review or else!!! 


	20. Chapter 20

Wow this took forever!…again… I'm sorry!! I had so much going on, both school and family related. But I think y'all will enjoy it.

YAY I HAVE ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY REVIEWS! JkatSlugger12 was my sesquicentennial (150th) reviewer. I'm doubly happy because she's my younger sister! AWESOME! Anyway, to celebrate, I made this all one chapter instead of cutting it in half.

Thanks a bunch:

Eragonfanatic92: Ooooh! Good guess. Close but no cigar. And rambling is a way of life. Never apologize! Enjoy!

KimmiRHK: You know, I had the Origin fight all typed out and ready, but three fight scenes seemed to much for one chapter. I'll put it in the deleted scenes for you. Enjoy!

SilverAndWhiteAngels: I use Colette a lot. I like her, really. Granted, I ALWAYS use Kratos and Raine. But yeah, Sacrifice is only good against tough enemies, else its just a waste. Anyway, enjoy!

Amekoryuu: Question: what does your pen name mean? I use Japanese for my screen name and yours looks like Japanese. Is it? Lol sorry I'm all nosy. Anyway, thank you and enjoy.

KGS: Why thank you! I hope you think this chapter is awesome as well!

JeanneAndHerAlters: Yay muffins! And the or else was directed at those who always read, but never review. -glares at offenders- Your chibi people rock! Enjoy!

Emi the cookie monster: It had to come sometime right? I figured why not when Kratos is about to die? Final battle sexcliché but oh well! Thank you and thanks for the PM I just now got, lol. I'll respond in like, five seconds.

Twilight Angels: Oh no! I'm so sorry you broke you arm! I hope you're all right. I broke mine when I was five. Got pushed off a bridge thingy on my playground when I was five. My doctor sucked and it healed crooked so now I can do funny things with it. Yay! Ahem. I hope you feel better. I dedicate this chapter to you!

Anime 300: A good different right? …Right? Right??? I hope so! Enjoy!

Mandrakefunnyjuice: -evil cackle- Then my work here is down. -vanishes with a swish of her cloak- Enjoy!

Sinsaru: Oh no! Demands!! I am doing a deleted scenes thing…I'm not sure about a sequel. Maybe, depending on how this all ends and if I'm mobbed by everyone. I'll seriously consider it. I actually feel I write better without the game storyline, but who knows? Enjoy!

JkatSlugger12: Haha! You're a loser! You're also my sesquicentennial reviewer! YAY! I'm glad it was my sister. I love you and I'll see you soon! Enjoy the chapter…peanut! Haha!

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Disclaimer: Anna's quote was said by Legolas from Lord of the Rings. Including that, I own nothing. I weep. –weeps-

* * *

As they watched Colette disappear, Anna acted on pure instinct. Unfurling her wings she rose swiftly in the air, her eyes intense as she focused on Colette's retreating figure. 

"Anna no!" Kratos shouted, but Anna ignored him, kicking off and pelting through the air. Suddenly there was a earth-shattering rumble. The very sky seemed to quake as she streaked through the air, a blur of color, heading toward the Tower of Salvation. _I can do it…I can get there before it collapses…before it collapses!_

She had reached the tower barrier and was about to collide with it when it suddenly dissolved. A great booming noise tore through the air and she skidded to a halt, clapping her hands over her sensitive ears. _Well...shoulda known better I suppose…Wait! _Fumbling in her pocket, her fingers closed around her camera. Cracks were ripping up the side of the Tower of Salvation. Looking up, great chunks of marble began to fall from the sky like bone white deadly rain. Anna swore and retreated hastily, weaving in out and under pieces of falling rock. A dense cloud of smoke enveloped her, showering her with small rocks as she rushed through the air again.

Back in Heimdall, the others stared up in horror as rocks crashed down on the village.

"The Tower of Salvation is collapsing!" Genis cried.

"Anna!" Kratos shouted as Lloyd shouted "Mom!"

"It's Mithos!" Yuan exclaimed. "He's sealed off the route to Derris-Kharlan!"

Lloyd swore. "Damn!" Looking around, he saw screaming elves tearing from their houses, disappearing into the just as vulnerable Ymir forest. "We'll evacuate the elves for now! The entire village will be destroyed unless we do something!"

Lloyd and the others split up, searching the village for remaining elves. Lloyd chopped through fallen trees and pulled others from under partially collapsed houses. He was heading toward the elder's house when he saw an elf screaming and writhing on the ground, his leg crushed by a huge stone.

"Hold on!" Lloyd shouted. He dashed over and pushed on the rock, but it wouldn't budge. He needed someone stronger. "D…Kratos!" No answer. "Presea!…Yuan! Somebody help!"

Stop shouting!" cried a voice as a solid white figure with monochrome wings fell from the sky, catching itself just before the ground. "It's loud enough what with that infernal tower rumbling." The angel coughed and tiny puffs of dust flew from her mouth.

"Who-"

"Push!" she shouted, pushing on the rock. Together, they pushed the rock off of the elf and Raine rushed up, quickly healing his leg. She looked up at the white angel. "How on earth did you get so dirty?"

"Wait…who are you?" Lloyd demanded.

The angel smacked her forehead, muttering a string of prayers. She wiped her hand down from her forehead, brushing the dirt off of her face.

"I love you, son, but you are so slow at times," Anna said.

"Oh…" Lloyd said sheepishly. "Um…ok…is anyone left?"

"The elder," Kratos said, as he and the others came up behind Lloyd. Kratos glared at his wife. "You are absolutely reckless. You're lucky to be alive!"

Anna grinned. "But I'm monochrome now. Triple A in black and white!" She held up her camera. "And I got great shots!"

"Let's just go," Raine interrupted before Kratos could speak. The raced for the half collapsed elder's house and found the elf standing solemnly inside.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Lloyd yelled. "Get out of here!"

The Elf Elder shook his head, his face serene. "I cannot leave without the others of this village. I will remain in the village until the end."

"This is the end!" Anna shouted.

"We're evacuating the remaining people," Lloyd told him. "So run, now!"

The Elf Elder hesitated before finally sighing. "…I can't believe I'm being saved by humans and half-elves…"

"How can you say things like that at a time like this?!" demanded Genis and Raine at the same time.

The Elf Elder puzzled this. " Yes…" he muttered. "We may have been foolish. I entrust my villagers to you…"

"I hate that guy," Anna muttered.

"It appears that was the last remaining elf in the village," Kratos said hurriedly. "We should get out as well."

They spilled outside into the village. Anna stopped dead, as did Colette, Zelos, Kratos and Yuan. They all shuddered violently for a second before their wings burst forth of their own accord.

"Look!" Raine cried, pointing upward.

Above them the clouds vanished. Then the blue sky behind the clouds seemed to crack before their eyes. Sparks of what appeared to be electricity tore across the sky, widening in thick bands of shimmering blues, purples, and pinks until a planet was revealed. A staggering amount of mana was produced from the thing, causing those sensitive to such an amount, (the angels) to react.

"What is that?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"That…is Derris-Kharlan," Kratos, Anna, and Yuan said in unison.

"Impossible!" Raine cried. "How could a planet exist so close?!"

"It is the Eternal Sword that makes the impossible possible," Yuan pointed out.

"It was hidden by the protective barrier projected from the Tower of Salvation," Anna said, seeing the confused looks.

"But it has always existed there, for four thousand years," Yuan finished.

"Yes," the group turned to see Tabatha walking towards them. "And now, Mithos, with the Great Seed in hand, is trying to leave this land and take Derris-Kharlan with him." Her voice, though still monotone, had a bit more emotion and wasn't so machine like. Her eyes shimmered with some emotion that Anna could not identify. It was as though the doll had suddenly become human.

"Tabatha!" Presea gasped. "You're feeling better?"

"Yes," replied Tabatha.

Sheena suddenly whipped around and looked at the two Seraphim. "Wait a minute. Derris-Kharlan is a mass of mana," she said quickly. "And the Great Seed is the seed of the Giant Tree, right? If he takes both of them, what's gonna happen to this world?"

But it was Raine who answered. "It will wither and die from mana deprivation."

"This is a much bigger problem than reuniting the worlds!" Genis exclaimed, as everyone looked shocked and slightly panicked.

Except for Zelos, who punched his palm with his fist. "What the hell are you guys talking about? Our friend just got kidnapped!" The Chosen turned to look at Lloyd. "What are we gonna do, Lloyd?"

Lloyd clenched his fist in front of him. "What else? We're going after Mithos!"

"But the Tower of Salvation was destroyed," Regal pointed out.

"Use the Eternal Sword,' Kratos said. "If you really made a pact with Origin, with its power over time and space…"

"But Altessa is not well enough to move," said Yuan. "Who is going to craft the Ring of the Pact?"

"Dad!" Lloyd declared.

Beside her, Anna felt Kratos flinch slightly. In light of everything that had happened, now that Lloyd knew the truth, it greatly hurt Kratos to hear that term directed at another. He didn't be grudge Dirk, for Kratos was eternally grateful to the dwarf for raising his son so well, but what Kratos wouldn't give to hear Lloyd call him dad…just once.

"Dirk?" Genis asked, doubtfully.

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah. He's our only hope. We'll go to Sylvarant!"

Anna coughed and nudged Kratos. Kratos looked at her briefly. Anna smiled at him crookedly, winking.

Kratos looked back at his son. "Wait."

Lloyd, who had started to leave, stopped and turned around. His eyes held a degree of hope.

"I'm going with you," Kratos said.

"All right," Lloyd said solemnly, turning away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you want me to forge the Ring of the Pact?" Dirk asked as the group descended upon him, desperate. "A dwarf who's losing his skills by living on the surface?"

"There's no one else," Kratos said. "The dwarf that has the skills is unable to move."

"Dad…please!" Lloyd begged.

"I've gathered all of the necessary items," Kratos said, placing a heavy sack on the table and pulling out items.

Dirk examined the materials. "This is adamantite for polishing…" he muttered. His hand rested on the wood. "Hmm? What's this piece of wood?"

"Is this…sacred wood?" Lloyd asked.

Kratos nodded. "This must fuel the fire."

"…Is that why you were traveling all over Tethe'alla?" Lloyd asked, comprehension dawning on his face. "To prepare all of this?"

Kratos said nothing.

"Yup," Anna chirped. "That's why he was in Sybak, and Ozette, and Meltokio, and-"

"Anna," Kratos said wearily.

"And Heimdall," Anna finished hurriedly.

"I see," Dirk said. "So everything is set. I can't very well refuse after you've gone through so much trouble, now can I? And I suppose it won't hurt me to help out my dearest son. After all…I'm his father, too."

"Too!" Anna exclaimed. "That's right, I meant to ask…how did you know?"

Dirk laughed. "I recognized you straight off, but figured you had your reasons for not telling Lloyd." Dirk glanced at Kratos. "And…Lloyd looks just like Kratos." Dirk grinned at his son. "Dwarven Vow #1: Work together for the sake of a peaceful world."

"Amen to that!" Anna cried as Dirk and Kratos got to work. Within an hour, Dirk was handing Lloyd a silver, shiny band with ancient engravings around it.

Lloyd slipped it on. "With this, I'll be able to use the Eternal Sword, right?"

Kratos struggled with himself for a moment. "Lloyd," he finally said.

"Hooray!" Anna cried, afraid that Kratos might have stayed behind.

Kratos ignored her and continued. "I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?" Lloyd asked. There was no mistaking the hope in his eyes.

"Would you allow me to join your journey once more?" Kratos asked quietly.

Lloyd broke out into a huge grin. "Of course. I was hoping you'd say that."

Kratos's eyes got a bit brighter and he unsheathed his sword, Flamberge, pressing it into Lloyd's hand. "Then, use this." Lloyd looked at his father questioningly. Kratos clasped the boys shoulder. "We'll stop Mithos together."

Lloyd nodded his eyes fixed on the fabulous blade. "Okay."

"That's a marvelous blade," Dirk commented, placing a bundle on the table. "I doubt you have a sword in your possession to match it."

Lloyd looked shocked. "Really?"

Dirk unwrapped the bundle and revealed a blue sword, it's blade mimicking the flowing of water, shimmering like the sea. "Take this with you. It's a present I promised you. Now that you've grown all up, I can entrust you with the greatest sword I ever forged."

Lloyd grinned and took the sword, raising it and the other above his head. "Wow…I'll become even stronger with these two swords. Thanks, Dad." Lloyd hugged Dirk and faced Kratos. "And…Kratos."

Kratos smiled slightly. "Well then, let's be on our way. The final battle awaits."

Lloyd nodded and sheathed his blades. "Yeah. Everyone's waiting outside. Let's go, Kratos and Mom."

Anna grinned and hugged her son before reaching for Kratos's hand, twining her fingers with his. He smiled at her as the two angels followed their son outside. They boarded the Rheairds, Kratos having procured one from Yuan, and flew off to the Tower of Salvation.

When they arrived, the tower was as ruin, great pieces if rock scattered everywhere, the grass and ground buried beneath them. Zelos took one look at the mess and grabbed Sheena and Raine and flew them up and over the rubble. Kratos grabbed Lloyd and Genis and Anna transported Regal and Presea.

"The only thing left is that dais," Presea said as they landed in front of the resting spot of the Eternal Sword. Lloyd approached the sword and took a deep breath. He reached out tentatively, afraid his hand would go right through it again. But it didn't. His hand closed over the hilt and he wrenched it free.

"You, who possess the new right," boomed the echoing voice of Origin. Anna made a face at the familiarity. "What do you ask of me?"

Lloyd raised the sword. "Carry us to Derris-Kharlan. To where Mithos and our dear friend are!"

There was a great flash and they suddenly found themselves in a completely unfamiliar—except to Anna and Kratos—passageway full of a twisting labyrinth of walkways suspended hundreds, or more accurately hundreds of thousands of feet above the surface. The sky bled blue, black, and purple, swirling into an eerie alchemy of color. Instinctively, the band of warriors drew closer together, gripping weapons and looking around warily.

"Let's go…" Lloyd said. They set off, following Anna's whispered instructions. It was silent as the grave, nothing scurrying behind them, no life anywhere. It reminded Anna of something she had heard once, what felt like ages ago.

"'The stars are veiled,'" Anna quoted, her voice clear with apprehension. Though they kept walking, everyone stared at her, fearful of her sanity. Kratos gripped her hand tightly. "'Something stirs in the East…a sleepless malice.'" She looked up to take in the entirety of the infinite abyss above. She closed her eyes. "'The eye of the enemy is moving…'" There was a long pause in which the silence closed around them like a malicious hand. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. "'He is here!'"

No sooner had the words left her mouth than a large, rippling wall of mana erupted before them, separating Lloyd from everyone else. There was no escape.

"Oh, no! It's a trap!" Raine cried.

"Lloyd, help us!" Genis said, reaching out a hand, but to everyone's horror…except Anna's…the half-elf vanished.

Raine looked at Lloyd determinedly. "Forget about us! Find a way to evade this trap!" She vanished too.

"Don't worry about me!" Sheena said, though to Lloyd or to Zelos, Anna wasn't sure. "Just take care of Mithos!"

Zelos's hand was suddenly clenching empty air as he thought frantically. "I see…so this is the…Lloyd! Get the Derris Emblem! With it, you can—" but his words died as he faded from sight.

"This device is not life-threatening," Presea said calmly. "Please…don't worry."

"Lloyd," Regal said firmly. "As long as you're all right, we still haven't lost. You must get to the Great Seed!" Regal nodded once before disappearing.

"Damn it!" Anna growled, holding on tight to Kratos, hoping that if she held him tight enough, she'd be able to go with him.

Kratos clutched Anna to him and looked at his horrified son. "Lloyd!" he snapped, breaking through the boy's terror. "Find the Derris Emblem! With it, you can disarm the trap!"

Anna growled in frustration as her hands suddenly clutched uselessly at air. She felt a great tugging sensation. She faced Lloyd and sighed. "Fear not. Everything is all right, I promise. Just hurry up and rescue Colette!" Darkness seeped into the edges of her vision as she reached for her son, right before everything went black.

"Guys!" Lloyd shouted. "Damn! What the hell is going on?! What happened to everyone?"

Origin's voice broke the silence. "Everything is all right. I can feel the presence of your companions. They are somewhere in this city."

Lloyd sighed in relief. "All right. Let's go find them!"

Lloyd turned and dashed toward the portal ahead when he suddenly skidded to a halt.

"Get out of my body!" Colette shouted, her eyes scrunched up as the shadow of Mithos writhed in pain behind her.

"Colette!" Lloyd cried in a mixture of relief and fear.

Mithos clenched his fists. "Ugh…she's too strong…I can't…"

Lloyd drew his swords. "Mithos! Get away from her!"

Mithos's translucent eyes opened and glared at Lloyd. "How dare you, human! You…son of Kratos!" Mithos was breathing heavily. "How dare you give me orders…" he hissed, his voice low and deadly.

Suddenly, both Mithos and Colette disappeared. Lloyd was standing on a dirt path, trees towering over him. The stench of blood pierced his nostrils. Looking up, he saw four people. One was a beautiful woman, her hair the color of new leaves. Her emerald eyes were open and unseeing as the sun glinted off the arrows sprouting from her corpse.

But an even greater shock was the identities of the others. Mithos was on his knees, sobbing into Martel's chest

"Wh…what's going on?" Lloyd stammered.

"Martel!" Mithos sobbed. He glared up at Lloyd, his eyes evil and shadowed. "How could you?!" he whimpered.

Yuan's face was dead white, his eyes ablaze with fury and hatred. The very air around him was thick with grief and pain as he raised his hand to Lloyd, mana gathering in his palm. "Human! Your kind must not be allowed to live!"

Lloyd stepped back, his eyes frantic as he looked to his father for help. But Kratos was more fearsome and furious than Lloyd had ever seen him. "How far are you willing to go to take control of the mana?" the swordsman thundered.

Mithos ground his teeth together. "I'll never forgive you… You humans are all the same!"

Lloyd began to panic. "Kratos?" he asked, pleadingly. "Why is Kratos…" But it was too late. Kratos charged, closing in on his son. Lloyd didn't even have time to raise his weapons. "Dad!" he shouted desperately, throwing his hands out, as if it would stop his father.

"Lloyd, don't lose yourself!" cried Kratos's voice suddenly. "The truth is within you!"

Lloyd opened his eyes. The memory was gone, replaced with a very worried looking Colette.

"What…was that?" Lloyd stammered.

"It's…Mithos' memory," Colette said. "After the Ancient War…when Martel was killed."

Mithos roared in pain. "Shut up! Shut up! Why do you interfere?! Both you and Kratos! We both want the same thing! I just wanted to save the world and my sister! To have a world where no one will be persecuted! Kratos knew that as well!" Mithos glared as he faded away.

Lloyd ran over and embraced Colette, clutching her tightly. "Colette! Are you okay?!"

Colette hugged him back. "I'm fine," she replied. "I'm sorry. I'm always causing trouble for you."

Lloyd laughed and gave her a soft kiss, causing her to blush. "Don't worry about it. Let's go."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They arrived in Welgaia, but it was different from before. It was a deathly silent as the catacombs from whence they had just come. They proceeded slowly through the empty city.

"Let's check the prison area," Lloyd suggested. Colette only nodded, her blue eyes fearful.

They stepped out of the teleporter and found themselves facing the two prison cells. Someone must have fixed the bars because they no longer were twisted from Regal's attack. In fact they were perfectly capable of containing Regal and Presea, who paced with in.

"Guys!" Lloyd and Colette called out, dashing forward to open the door. As Lloyd fiddled with the lock, he heard Colette gasp. Turning around, he gasped himself. "Colette!" Lloyd cried. She was no where to be seen. Lloyd swore and tried to get the cell door open…and noticed that neither Presea nor Regal was looking at him.

"I thought I just saw Lloyd," Regal muttered.

"I'm right here!" Lloyd shouted.

"Yes…he disappeared," Presea said. "What could…"

Suddenly, the cell door clicked and swung open.

"Can y'all really not see me?" Lloyd asked, jumping up and down and waving his hands. _What is going on?!_

Regal was eyeing the open door apprehensively. "A trap?"

Presea though for a moment. "Even if it is, remaining here indefinitely…"

Regal nodded. "Would not be particularly meaningful. Let us search for Lloyd."

They jumped from the cell and walked warily past Lloyd, who was currently doing a ridiculous dance around them and singing Happy Birthday very loudly in hopes they'd see him.

"I'm so glad you two are safe!" said a female voice from behind.

Presea and Regal stopped dead, the blood draining from their faces.

_No…_ Presea thought.

_It can't be…_ Regal closed his eyes and they both turned around.

"Alicia…" Presea gasped.

Regal shook his head in disbelief. "Impossible…"

Alicia stood there, smiling at her sister and lover. She was solid and whole, not the disembodied shadow they had last encountered.

Lloyd scratched his head. "That can't be…she's dead." _Something feels off about her…it feels…evil. _Lloyd blinked twice. _What's that shiny stuff flowing around her…it looks like the stuff that shot out of the sorcerer's ring at the Iselia Ranch, only reddish black. _Lloyd looked at Presea and Regal. _They have it too… but Regal's is bluish and Presea's in pink…hmmm…_

"Please wait," Alicia said. "I'll take you to Lloyd."

Lloyd's eyes widened. _Something is definitely wrong here…she's not Alicia._ "Guys…it's an illusion, be careful!"

Regal seemed to agree with his invisible comrade. "It's an illusion!" he snapped. "Alicia is…dead!" _Because of me…my own hands…_

But there was no disguising the longing in Presea's eyes, which contradicted her words. "Yes. She was murdered. "

Regal didn't notice the hope and wish in Presea and was relieved that she didn't appear fooled. "Yes," he said firmly.

Alicia looked hurt. "Then what am I, Presea? Even thought I'm right here, breathing," and she took a great gulp of air as if to prove it, "my very own sister insists that I'm dead?"

Presea opened her mouth to speak, but the only sound that came out was a confused, "I…"

Alicia smiled. "It's true that I was murdered by Regal." Regal flinched again, though whether at her words, or because Lloyd had poked him in the eye trying to get his attention, Lloyd wasn't sure. "But here I am alive in front of you. Isn't that enough?"

Regal shook his head. "It's only an illusion! Be gone!" _I won't believe it. I felt the life leave her body. I feel the sin heavy on my head. It's a trap I know it. _Regal started forward, eager to end this torment of emotions. It was bad enough that Alicia was being used against him and Presea, but to be tormented and teased by the impossible fact that she might still be alive was more than he could stand.

Alicia cried out as Regal approached her. In a flash, Presea was in front of her sister, her arms thrown out to protect her. "Presea!" Regal gasped. He saw it then: the fierce ache of longing and hope. Some part of Presea knew this was all a deception, but it couldn't override the heart in her that yearned for it to be true.

"We…don't know for certain it's an illusion," Presea said.

Alicia's smile was heartbreaking with its love. "Presea…you believe me, don't you?! Thank you!"

Regal glared at the falsity. "You!"

Presea drew her ax. "Stop!" she shouted. "If you don't stop…"

"Presea! What are you doing?" Lloyd shouted. "Don't be fooled."

Alicia's eyes welled up with tears. "Regal, I can't believe you'd try to kill me… I can't believe it…" she sobbed, her voice breaking.

It was enough to lure Regal in, but he had to stay strong. "Silence, phantom! Presea, move!"

Presea hefted the ax. "If you want to kill Alicia, you must face me first," she snarled. "Prepare yourself!" They eyed each other for a moment before they charged, fury in their eyes.

"Stop it, both of you!" Lloyd roared, drawing his sword and slicing deeply into his arm, his last thought of how to reveal his presence. Blood splattered to the floor and Lloyd sank to the ground.

Regal and Presea froze, looking at the blood. "Lloyd's voice…is this an illusion as well?!" Regal said, his face confused.

Presea looked from the blood, to Alicia, to Regal, and back to the blood, trying to decide what to believe. "But…there's blood…"

Alicia gripped Presea's shoulder. "I feel an evil presence from that blood! Be careful, Presea!" Presea flinched. _Her hand…is cold…_

Regal backed away from Presea and Alicia warily. "What's going on? What is real?"

"It doesn't matter, just settle down!" Lloyd gasped, clutching his wound. "Why are you fighting each other? You're supposed to be friends!"

Suddenly, Regal and Presea looked right at him, telling him he wasn't invisible anymore.

"You…aren't an illusion?" Regal asked hopefully.

Alicia's eyes darkened. "Why did you stop attacking?!" she spat at Presea. "You hate the one who murdered me, don't you?!"

Presea's eyes were fixed on Lloyd. "But…"

Alicia scowled, feeling her sister's certainty leaking away. She tried a different attack. "And Regal…why won't you just let yourself be killed? You've always felt guilty about killing me."

Regal said nothing. It was true…the guilt pressed upon each and every breath he took. It would be so easy…just to die, to not have to suffer any longer. And he would be with her again…

Alicia could sense his resolve weakening. "Here's your chance to end it all!" she crooned sweetly and seductively.

Suddenly, Mithos appeared behind Alicia, smiling evilly. "Yes. It's for the best," he purred. "If you are killed, you will no longer feel guilt. If you killed him, you will have your revenge. Crimes must be punished."

Lloyd growled. "Both of you! Get a hold of yourselves! Don't confuse who you should be fighting! Dying won't settle anything! Killing won't solve anything!"

Mithos scoffed. "That is merely logic. People are not moved by logic. If the one you love is killed, you hate the murderer…" even in his illusory state, the pain was heavy in his voice, coupled with rage and madness. "And murderers must be punished."

Lloyd got to his feet, glaring them down. "But if you keep killing people like that, it will only spawn new hate and new revenge!" he shot back. "Besides…you're just running away if you die. You'll forget the murder and the pain of that crime."

"Spawn new hate…" Presea mumbled.

"Running away from my crime…"muttered Regal.

Alicia started to cry. "What about my feelings?! You murdered me!"

Lloyd looked at his two friends sadly. "It is true that Alicia died. But I know she doesn't want things to end like this. What you're both doing is selfish!"

Regal's face suddenly changed. He was no longer uncertain. "You're…the real Lloyd."

Presea seemed to awake from the illusion as well. "And…that Alicia is a fake. Alicia wouldn't say things like that…"

Alicia stepped back in fear. "Are you…going to kill me?!"

Lloyd swung at her with his sword. "Stop deceiving my friends!" But Alicia and Mithos vanished.

Lloyd turned and grinned at his friends. "I came to get you guys."

Regal hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry. I…lost the will to atone for my crimes by taking comfort in the feeling of being punished," he said. "Death is not punishment. Punishment is living with one's crime and working to atone for it."

Presea nodded in agreement. "I closed off my heart and turned away from people who were trying to atone for their crimes because it was easier to hate then to forgive."

Lloyd smiled. "There are so many things you can do before you die. And I don't think everything has to be forgiven." He clasped their shoulders. "But no matter how painful things may be, you just can't dwell on the past."

"You're right," Regal said.

"I…will stop allowing myself to be trapped in the past," vowed Presea.

"One cannot seek a new world while dragging the past along," added Regal.

Mithos reappeared, sneering down at the jubilant group. "And thus, you forget the past… The countless lives that were lost…and the pain of those that suffered. Crimes must be met with punishment," he snarled, before vanishing again.

At that moment, two things appeared. Colette materialized and at her feet was a dagger.

"Lloyd!" she gasped. "Presea, Regal! Thank goodness! I'm sorry I vanished!"

Lloyd hugged her close as Presea picked up the blade.

"What's that?" Lloyd asked.

"A knife," Regal said, examining it.

"There are nicks all over the blade," observed Presea.

"Maybe it's a symbol of your past…" Lloyd suggested.

"Let us think of it that way," Regal said.

"Yes…so that we may never fight amongst ourselves again," Presea added, tucking it away as the bigger group set off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the darkness cleared from Genis and Raine's eyes, they found themselves before a mirror.

"Are you all right?" Raine asked her brother, concernedly.

"Fine. You?" Genis replied.

Raine nodded. "We must search for the others."

Little did she know that the rest of the group had just descended behind them. Lloyd began to call out to them, but was distracted as Colette called out his name. Lloyd turned around and saw the others vanishing before his eyes. "No! Not again!" he growled. Sighing he turned his attention to the mirror, and his two friends that were on the other side.

Suddenly, two figure appeared next to him.

"What the-?" Lloyd gasped, jumping back. It was the egotistical bastard known as the mayor of Iselia, and…Virginia…Genis and Raine's mother.

Genis's brow furrowed. "Why is the Mayor…?" he muttered, almost to himself.

Raine's eyes hardened as she steeled herself to face her mother, who stared at her children, hate in her far away gaze."…Be careful. It's an illusion."

The Mayor scoffed. "You think I'm an illusion? This is exactly why everyone says half-elves are fools!" he spat.

"You bastard!" Lloyd snarled, but they paid him no heed.

Virginia's eyes were sad as she beheld her daughter. "Raine," she said, her voice sad and disgusted. "My pitiful child… A tainted child who received only half her elven blood."

Raine gulped. "…M…mother?"

The Mayor's eyes were also hateful. "Half-elves have no place in this world."

"That's not true!" Genis cried.

"It is because you are despicable halflings that I was chased out of Heimdall," Virginia said heavily.

Raine glared, her eyes prickling with tears. "Then why did you give birth to us?!"

"There probably was no choice," said the Mayor. "That's why you were thrown away after you were born."

Raine blanched. There was more truth…no! This was just an illusion. She couldn't allow herself to be fooled.

"Disappear from this world," Virginia said.

"Die!" The Mayor shouted. "There is no meaning for you to live."

"Stop!" Lloyd shouted. "Professor, Genis, don't listen!"

"Disappear," Virginia crooned sweetly, stroking her doll.

"Die now!" the Mayor hissed.

"Genis, don't listen to him!" Genis couldn't here him. "Professor, you know what really happened! Your mom only wanted to save you from the Imperial Research Academy!"

But it was no use. Genis's face went blank, his eyes haunted. "Humans and elves," he lamented sadly. "Neither side wants us…"

The Mayor grinned. "That's right. No one wants you!"

Raine couldn't stop the tears from escaping as she clutched her aching heart. "I didn't choose to be born like this…Yet…"

"It can't he helped," Virginia said. "It's your fault for not being a pureblood."

Lloyd had had enough. "No, you're wrong!" he roared.

Raine and Genis gasped as Lloyd stepped into sight in the mirror.

"No, they are not wrong." Genis and Raine turned to see Mithos, in his child form, appear beside them. "Half-elves are despised and discriminated against for merely being alive. Our existence is a crime."

Lloyd shook his head. "No! It's not the half-elves' fault!"

Genis looked at his old friend, his heart struggling with hope and fact. "But…"

Raine looked from her mother to Lloyd and back again. "We…"

Lloyd looked them dead in the eyes, willing them to see the truth. "People who can't accept those who are different are the ones to blame!" he snapped. "It's because of their weak hearts!"

With that Lloyd backed up a few steps before running directly at the mirror, there was a thunderous crash as glass tore at his clothes. He skidded to a stop next to Genis, glancing back at the shattered mirror. Lloyd grinned at his friend. "Hey you two, I came to getcha."

Genis sighed and his eyes cleared of shadows as he smiled at his friend. "Lloyd…"

Lloyd clasped his shoulder. "Now, let's go."

Virginia glared, unwilling to let it go. "It's hopeless, Raine," she said. "You'll just be abandoned again. As long as you are a half-elf, the world will continue to hate you."

Raine's eyes cleared of tears and doubt. "Lloyd…came for us," she said softly, looking at her student, "even though he could have left us behind and face Mithos."

Virginia shook her head. "You'll just be betrayed again. Because you're a half-elf."

"You may be right," Raine replied. Lloyd glared at his teacher, and Raine smiled back. "But then again, you may be wrong." Raine faced the illusion of her mother that she had harbored in her heart for so long. "It wasn't because of my blood that you abandoned me," Raine declared. "It was because of the world that hates my blood and a mother who was too weak to stand up against it. I'm going to stop hating that weakness. My hatred never changed anything." Raine hugged her brother and looked at Lloyd. "In order to change the world, I must first…change myself. I'm glad I was born a half-elf. It was because of it that I met Lloyd and my other dear friends."

"Genis, do you feel the same?" Mithos asked. "Are you happy that you were born a half-elf?"

"That's ridiculous!" exclaimed the mayor. "There's no world for half-elves."

Genis glared at him. "Because humans hate us, I hate humans."

"Genis!" Lloyd gasped, shocked that his friend felt that way.

Genis shrugged. "But I like you, Lloyd. And I like everyone we traveled with. Because…I think they all like me."

"You're an idiot. You're deluding yourself!" The Mayor spat.

"I'm the same," Genis said, ignoring his personal haunt. "Just like those that hate half-elves, I get mad at humans and elves just for being who they are… That's just going to make them hate me more! My heart was weak, too."

Mithos looked sadly at his former friend. "Is it a sin to be weak hearted? Not everyone's strong. Not everyone can stand being despised." He disappeared, as did the mayor and Virginia.

"Hey, you two!" Lloyd said happily, as Regal, Presea, and Colette reappeared as well.

"Lloyd! Thanks for coming!" Genis said happily.

"I'm sorry. I promise to make up for all the trouble we've caused," Raine vowed.

"Don't worry about it! We're friends, right?" Lloyd said. At that moment, a few shards of the mirror sprang up from the floor and hovered before the two half-elves. "Hey, what's this thing that just came floating down?"

"They're fragments of the mirror," Raine said, carefully taking them in her hand.

"Maybe they're symbols of the weakness of our hearts," Genis mused.

"You should hang on to it," Lloyd replied. "It's proof that you guys beat that weird mirror."

"Now what?" Genis asked. "Where are the others?"

"We don't know," Colette said.

"Spread out and check around here thoroughly before we move on," Lloyd said. As they did so, he walked past the other mirror next to the one that held the illusions for Raine and Genis. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his reflection as he moved on ward, following him. Suddenly Lloyd froze. In his peripheral, his reflection has stopped moving. Doubling back he gasped.

His reflection was gone…instead, his mother stood looking up and around on the other side of the mirror.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna looked around, gripping the hilts of her swords. It was utterly still and silent as she turned slowly, taking in the cold, empty passages of Welgaia. She saw something in the corner of her eye. Without thinking, she whipped out her swords and lunged inward.

Clang!

She sighed in relief as her sword glanced off the glass of a mirror. Sheepishly she sheathed her swords. This had to be the mirror illusion, which meant Raine and Genis were here or nearby.

"Hello?" she called, turning again. "Raine? Genis?" No one answered. She turned back to the mirror frowning at the ground and folding her arms over her chest, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly she froze. Her reflection had not moved. In fact, it was no longer her current reflection, but a reflection of her dressed in a T-shirt and Jeans. Anna gasped and stepped back as her mirror image grinned maliciously.

"What the bloody hell?" Anna gasped.

"Anna Adalais Aurion…" sneered the shadow. "Not content with stealing my soul and life, you stole my name as well!"

Anna shook her head. "I know you are an illusion. What are you? The Guilt-Trip? The Annoyance? What folly is Yggdrasill up to now?"

Ada laughed coldly. "But you're the all knowing Triple A! You're so caught up in being the great foreseer that you've lost the ability to face reality…the present."

Anna's ears went red. There was enough truth in her prideful ownership of prior knowledge for the illusory words to sting. Ada glared at Anna. "You stole my soul…my life…MY VERY EXISTANCE!"

"How could I?" Anna spat. "You and I are one in the same!"

"Oh really?" Ada countered. "Then how do you explain the split mana signature? The love for Sei? The lack of memories? The constant feeling of anger that your soul was so divided?"

"That's not true!" Anna said…but the more she insisted, the more she began to doubt. It was true, a part of her had loved Sei, and a part of her had been angry at the constant confusion…but that was gone now.

"No it's not gone," Ada said. "You wanted to be rid of me to escape the pain of your Earth existence. You latched onto my soul like a leech and destroyed me. But it hurt you too…you can not escape it!"

"But…but…" Anna stammered. "I never chose this! I never chose to come back as a wandering, lost soul. I never meant to hurt Sei. Or anyone."

"But you did…" Ada snarled. "Sei is dead…he killed himself!"

Anna gasped. She wanted so badly to yell that it was false…but she hesitated. It wouldn't be surprising…he always said he lived only for her…those were even his last words to her. _"I can't live without you."_

"Anna…" Anna looked up to see Sei in the mirror next to Ada. "You killed me, Anna. You stole my love, and my life…and you killed me."

"That's not true!" Anna shrieked, tears in her eyes.

"You destroyed us, Anna. You devoured us," he said, his voice blank and powerless.

"You're evil!" Ada spat.

"You dragged us into the darkness!"

"You let my father die!"

"You stained my soul with despair!"

"No..." was all she could say.

"You cursed my very existence! No one loves me because your tainted soul would never free me!" Ada's glare turned into a sweet smile "Give up," she said bewitchingly. "Your soul will never be free if you don't. You'll just come back to haunt this world. And Kratos and Lloyd will never be at peace."

"That's not true!" Anna repeated.

"Oh but it is!" sneered a cold voice. "Your selfishness keeps the soul of Kratos and Lloyd in eternal torment, for they vowed not to live without you." Mithos laughed coldly. "But you can free them! Offer your body to me…merge with Martel…"

"Mithos can restore us!" Ada grinned. "Using Origin he can reunite me with Sei and give me the soul I've always wanted: the soul without darkness."

"Darkness…" Anna gasped. "Me…darkness?" Unwillingly, she saw Ada's father's dead body, the accusation heavy on Ada's soul, she saw the hurt in Sei's eyes as Ada was forced to leave him, she saw the pain it caused Lloyd and Kratos to know that she returned after they had failed to save her, a constant reminder of their failure.

"Mom!" Lloyd was suddenly beside Sei. "What are you thinking?"

"Lloyd?" Anna said, her voice distant.

"Mom! It is not your fault!" Lloyd said firmly. "Mithos was responsible for your death! If he hadn't killed you, your soul would never have wandered and become Ada. Don't be deceived by guilt!"

"But it wasn't Mithos who killed her," said a fourth voice. Anna spun around and gasped. His red-brown eyes were alight with malice, more red than brown. Blood splattered his armor and naked sword. He grinned maliciously, his eyes piercing her through as he advanced on her.

"I did," Kratos snarled. "And I'd do it again too…you were my fall from Mithos's graces…you were the source of my soul's torment. I did it gladly." He licked the blood from his sword tip. "All of it…is your fault."

Anna backed away as Lloyd continued to shout. She looked from her son, to Ada, to Sei, to Kratos, to Mithos. All of the guilt she had felt for all the suffering surrounding her welled up until she thought she would burst from the agony.

"MOM!" Lloyd roared. "You always told dad not to wrap himself in his guilt and sins! Why are you doing the same? Why would you listen to these fakes?"

"End it," Sei said.

"Suffer," Mithos snarled.

"Give into your guilt and disappear," Ada sneered.

"Die!" Kratos shouted, lunging in for her heart.

Anna gasped. Her head cleared and her panic died. She looked around at he illusory images of the guilt she felt in her past before looking at her son. Then, quick as lightning, her eyes never leaving Lloyd's, she whipped out her sword and drove it through the heart of the fake Kratos. The illusion stared at her, his face hurt and enraged. Anna glared back, fiercer than Lloyd had ever seen her glare.

"My death was Mithos's fault!" she snarled. "Not mine…not Kratos's." She wrenched her blade free and the illusion vanished. Anna glared at Sei. "Sei would never kill himself. His heart is to strong, even without Ada. If he had truly loved her…he would have never let her go, but I know in my heart he has!" Anna threw her blade into the mirror. It shattered the panel of glass where Sei stood, jagged pieces falling to the floor. At last, Anna faced her reflection, her mirror image, herself. "You are me…my other half…the half that always felt guilt for the suffering of others. You are not my darkness; you are my compassion and my empathy for everyone's pain. Nothing more!" Anna punched the mirror with all her strength as Lloyd burst through the other side. The glass cracked and showered to the floor, cutting her hand.

"Did you really think I'd leave you, Mom?" Lloyd grinned.

Anna smiled and hugged him. "Thank you…" she muttered. "I'd spent so long trying to fix others problems and avoiding my own that my guilt caught up with me. I will never regret being Ada and Anna again, nor will I sacrifice one for the other."

Lloyd nodded. "You can't accept everyone else if you never accept your whole self. Running from your heart is impossible…where you gonna go, right?"

"Right!" Anna said, ruffling his hair. "Come on! I know where the others are."

"We're right here," said Colette, skipping up and hugging Anna tightly. "Almost all of us anyway."

Regal nodded in agreement. "The only ones left are Sheena, Zelos, and-"

"Kratos," Anna finished. She gritted her teeth, knowing that this was truly the hardest one. "Come…I know where to go." She turned and headed for the teleporter, they returned to the main part of Welgaia. "Near the mana fragment warehouse," Anna said, stepping onto the moving floor path.

"Mom?" Lloyd asked. "What's wrong? You seemed scared."

Ann shook her head. "You'll see."

It happened instantly. They stepped off the moving floor and Colette cried out. A great dark circle appeared underneath Lloyd, tugging at him as his friends vanished. Anna alone didn't disappear.

"Mom!" Lloyd cried, as tendrils of darkness raced away from the circle and seized her as well.

"Don't fight it Lloyd," Anna said, as she was dragged toward the circle. "Everything will be all right!"

Lloyd struggled for a moment longer, but something in his mother's face halted him. He nodded and let the darkness engulf him.

_He's coming Kratos…and so am I. Don't give in, guys._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As their eyes cleared, Sheena, Zelos, and Kratos found themselves on an elevated platform, surrounded by inky blackness. A strange bluish light came from below.

"Is this…the location of the Derris Emblem Seal?" Kratos asked, gripping his sword and looking around.

Zelos shrugged, "I'm just wondering where the heck is this funky place?"

Sheena who had been staring around intently at the darkness frowned suddenly. "Hang on a sec. Do you hear a strange sound?"

"A strange sound?" Zelos asked. The two angels strained, trying to hear it. There: a hissing noise, almost like the sound of water swirling down a drain. Looking for the source, Kratos saw a dark circle ripping through the floor, tentacles like fingers of demons stretching out towards them and latching onto them.

"What's this?!" Kratos said, his voice laced with trepidation.

Sheena growled, trying to break free as she was irresistibly pulled forward. "We'll be sucked into the magic circle!"

Zelos swore. "Aww crap!"

"We must run!" Kratos said firmly. As one they turned and pulled hard against their bonds…but it was no use. Within minutes, they were waist deep in darkness, unable to break free, barely able to move.

"No!" Kratos gasped. _This can't be it…I've got to find Anna and Lloyd. I'm not going to go out like this!_

"Sheena!" Zelos reached out a hand to his side, stretching to grab Sheena's, unconcerned for his own safety. "Hold on! Keep moving!"

"I'm trying!" Sheena grunted. "What…is this thing?"

Movement from under his feet caught his eye. "Look below!"

"They see us!" Lloyd cried excitedly to his mom. Anna gripped his shoulder and shook her head. Lloyd sighed. "We're invisible again?!"

"Not exactly," Anna said heavily, looking up at Kratos, whose eyes stared at her with horror. It was a strange thing to be mere feet from her husband, the love of her life, and see him looking at her with fear and desperation. It almost hurt.

"What's is that thing down there?!" Zelos shouted, for the three of them could only see a gigantic red and black spider demon, clicking its pinchers hungrily.

"What's the matter?" asked a voice, dripping with disdain. Sheena gasped and looked up slowly into the masked face of her former comrade. "You'll be caught unless you hurry up and run," Kuchinawa sneered.

"What the-?" Zelos said in unison with Lloyd below, but they were caught off by another voice.

"Such a pathetic sight, Zelos." Zelos tore his eyes away from Sheena and faced his sister, Seles, her eyes glazed with evil.

"No way," he muttered.

"Look away," Kratos warned. "It's an illusion."

"Well, well, what a rare sight, Kratos!"

Kratos froze. Anna winced. Lloyd let out an incoherent shout. Kratos looked up into the coldest eyes he had ever hoped to meet…but they were the eyes of his son.

"Wh…why are Lloyd and Kuchinawa…" Sheena asked, her voice quivering slightly.

Kratos swallowed hard, willing himself to look away from the illusion resembling his son. "Calm down. It's just an illusion."

Zelos nodded slowly, tearing his eyes away as well. "Yeah. There's no way those three would be here."

Seles sneered. "You're so stupid. You've shut your eyes to reality for so long that you can't even tell what's real anymore!"

Zelos looked indifferent, but a glimmer of guilt was evident in his eyes.

The fake Lloyd laughed cruelly at Kratos. "I'm not an illusion. You've spent so long turning a blind eye to Mithos that you've lost all ability to see."

There was too much truth in that for Kratos to ignore, even if it was coming from an illusion.

"You grew up in Mizuho," Kuchinawa snapped at Sheena. "Yet you still can't tell if I'm real or an illusion? You really are a failure."

"It's so sad," Seles laughed, rolling her eyes at her brother. "How did someone so unworthy become the Chosen? It's no wonder he betrayed his friends."

Below, Anna knew what was coming next as it rang clear as a bell in her memory. She clapped her hands over her ears, he eyes scrunched shut, her teeth creaking as she gnashed them together. Lloyd shook her, asking what was wrong until-

"You couldn't stop Mithos," the false Lloyd sneered. "And you couldn't protect Mom. And then you sank to the level of a traitor. You're absolutely pathetic, you know that?"

Kratos stopped moving and stopped resisting. He just let wave after wave of guilt and agony wash over him as darkness crept up his body.

"Kratos!" Lloyd and Anna shouted.

"Hey come on old man!" Zelos snapped. "Don't listen! Keep moving!"

Slowly, agonizingly, Kratos put one foot in front of the other. _Lloyd will be all right if I keep moving…Anna will be all right…I've got to keep going…just a little while longer._

But it was by no means over for the three. "None of you should have been born! Everyone would have been so much happier had you not been born!" Kuchinawa pointed a threatening finger at Sheena. "You brought misfortune upon the people of Mizuho."

"I… haven't brought misfortune to—"

Kuchinawa stamped his foot. "Can you really say you didn't? You, the coward who trembled before Volt and killed your comrades!"

Sheena fought back the images of lightning and thunder, but it was useless. Over and over, she watched lightning dissolve the flesh of dozens of her comrades, crying out as her grandfather fell before her eyes and Volt turned his murderous gaze onto her.

"The one who betrayed his friends and came back shamelessly," Seles hissed at Zelos.

"The one who slaughtered her village," shouted Kuchinawa at Sheena.

"And the one who betrayed his wife and son without a thought…" Lloyd sneered. "What a fitting end."

Kuchinawa laughed. "Now, if you think you can run, run! You'll be devoured by the darkness and die!"

Kratos shook of his paralyzing fear. No matter what truths were spouted by these terrifying illusions, he knew he had a job to do. As long as Anna was still fighting..._But is she? How do you know she's alive? How do you know the Lloyd in front of you is an illusion? _Kratos shook his head, glancing below at the spider. "At this rate, we'll be eaten by that thing."

"Want me to help you, Kratos?" Lloyd asked mockingly.

"Would you like me to save you, Zelos?" Seles giggled.

"Beg for our forgiveness!" Kuchinawa demanded

"Pledge loyalty to Cruxis with me," snarled Lloyd.

"That monster will bestow eternal suffering upon you." For the third time, tormented souls ripped their eyes away from their personal demons to look at Mithos Yggdrasill, this time in his adult form. "If it devours you, you will neither live nor die. You will be trapped in true darkness, tormented in isolation forever."

"Forever…" Sheena mumbled fearfully.

"Allow me to save you," said Mithos. "Just cooperate with us and turn over Colette. Then it will all be over."

"Lord Mithos has agreed to let the people of Mizuho live," said Kuchinawa.

"And he'll remove the title and duties of the Chosen from you and transfer everything to me," Seles added to Zelos.

Lloyd looked at Kratos smiling, his eyes inviting. "You turned a blind eye to what Mithos did once. All you have to do is turn away one more time. Then the world will be saved. Mithos will save it!"

Kratos gulped as Anna's smile appeared on Lloyd's face. It would be so easy to believe…he wouldn't have to fight… "Mithos will…save the world?" he rasped.

"Yeah!" Lloyd exclaimed. "And he'll even forgive you for betraying him. You and me, Dad…let's build a peaceful world that Mithos envisions together."

"Mom!" the real Lloyd growled. "That…fake…he called him dad."

"I know," Anna said through gritted teeth. "One thing Kratos can't resist…DAMN IT KRATOS!" Anna shouted. "FIGHT BACK!" What she knew didn't make any difference, it did nothing to relieve her fear.

"Seles will gain the power of the Chosen?" Zelos said, his mind already planning out how his life would be without the superficial worship he received and the unbearable responsibility.

Seles's eyes lit up with greed and power. "Yes!" she cried in ecstasy. "What I've wanted more then anything else, the power of the Chosen! You'll let me have it, won't you? Just imagine, your life will finally have meaning and value."

"All you have to do is pledge your allegiance to me," said Mithos seductively. "As soon as you do that, you will be saved from the shadow's grasp."

"The people of Mizuho… " Sheena said longingly.

"Seles will become the Chosen…" Zelos muttered.

Kratos heard himself from far away say, "This is absurd…" But his mind was in chaos as Lloyd called him… dad.

"NO!" Lloyd roared. "Listen to me, all of you! Don't be fooled. The real me is down below."

Anna sighed in relief as everyone looked down.

"So it would seem…" Kratos breathed, hoping it was true.

Zelos shook his head. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…The only thing down there is that monster!"

"Lloyd, don't tell me you were eaten by that monster!" Sheena cried.

"You fool!" Mithos aid, laughing slightly. "The real Lloyd is here. That voice is just an illusion."

Lloyd stamped his foot. "I'm not an illusion!" He looked at Sheena, hard, his eyes furious. "Do you think it's better for the people of Mizuho to become part of the Age of Lifeless Beings?" Sheena blinked as her darkened eyes lightened slightly. Lloyd stared down Zelos. "Do you think it's okay for Seles to become the next Chosen who could be sacrificed at any time?" Zelos eyes too, lost the evil Mithos and fear had poisoned them with.

For a moment, the spider image flickered and they could clearly see Lloyd and Anna below. At first, Kratos gazed at Lloyd and Anna for a moment as though he didn't know them, his heart taken over by his fear and Mithos spell. But as Lloyd glared into his father's eyes, they cleared slightly.

"There's no way I'd go along with Mithos' ideals!" Lloyd shouted at his father.

And at Lloyd's words, Kratos woke up from the spell he had been under. He glared defiantly up at Mithos and the illusion resembling his son. "Don't worry. That's just an illusion that lives in my heart. An illusion that tries to appease me for turning my back to reality and going along with Mithos."

Anna sighed in relief and hugged her son. Lloyd grinned. "Exactly! I believe in you! I know you guys can beat those illusions and come back to me! You're here because you're needed in this world. Your lives have value just by existing!"

"Just by being alive…my life has value?" Sheena said, hope in her voice.

"A traitor like me has value?" Zelos asked, doubtfully.

"I…have value? Me?" Kratos said, taken aback.

"Of course not," scoffed Mithos. "No life has any value just by being alive. Humans and those who have betrayed me have no value!"

"Oy!" shouted Anna, drawing her swords with Lloyd in the same second the spider illusion vanished. "Silence you bile! We've no use for it!"

"Shut up!" Lloyd barked. "There's a significance in being born. But if that's not good enough for you, I'll give them another value. They're valuable because they're my friends!"

Zelos, Sheena, and Kratos all looked up at their embodied fears and glared defiantly. The doubt, the fear, the despair, all of it had vanished with Lloyd's encouragement.

"Heh, that's a pretty pathetic value, but I suppose it'll do," Zelos said, his old grin on his face.

"So you accept me?" Kratos asked hopefully.

"You'd betray me again?" Mithos growled.

"You know what I wish for, yet you still interfere?!" Seles fumed.

Zelos grinned even more broadly. "Sorry, but I've got no choice. The guy who decided my value believes in me and tells me not to run away!" And sure enough, Zelos straightened, his chin lifted high as he bid farewell to his demons. "I trust you, Lloyd," he said as he disappeared into the circle. "I, the sorta valuable Zelos, am headed your way!"

Sheena laughed and shook her head. "Looks like he beat me to it," she remarked.

Kuchinawa looked highly affronted. "Are you running away again?!"

"I'll raze the entire village of Mizuho!" Mithos threatened.

Sheena straightened and folded her arms, glaring at the pair. "I'm not running. The people of Mizuho are waiting for us to reunite the worlds. Betraying that trust would truly be running away!" Her eyes never left theirs as she vanished from sight. "Damnation or salvation…guess there's only one way to find out…"

Lloyd bit his lip as Kratos could hesitate. He knew the one thing he could do…but did he have the courage.

A warm and comforting hand gripped his shoulder, giving Lloyd hope. He covered his mother's hand with his own and smiled up at his father, saying the one word that could free him. "Dad…"

Kratos looked down hardly daring to believe it, but his son…his _real_ son was smiling up at him…calling him dad….

"Are you really choosing that fake over me?" Lloyd asked mildly, tilting his head to one side and grinning broadly, as though it were some kind of practical joke.

And Kratos did something remarkable. The stiff, stoic, unshakeable Kratos Aurion, bearer of sin and guilt, held his head high and smiled broadly at his inner demons. "Be gone, illusions of Mithos and Lloyd! My son needs me." Anna let out a whoop as Lloyd held back his happiness at hearing Kratos refer to him as his son. "I cannot run from the sins of my past." And he stopped running, vanishing into the darkness. "Lloyd, allow me to atone for the foolishness of overlooking Mithos' brutality!"

There was a blinding flash of light. When it cleared, Kratos, Zelos, and Sheena all stood before Lloyd, Presea, Regal, Genis, Raine, and Colette having reappeared behind him.

"Welcome back, you guys!" Lloyd said happily.

Sheena grinned and clapped him on the back. "It's not like I can really run away from the fact that I was born."

Zelos laughed. "Exactly. Especially since we now have out new found pathetic value and all. I'm gonna try and face my challenges head on."

"I am ashamed for giving up and running away," Kratos growled, clenching his fist. "I convinced myself that there was nothing I could do. I was able to reconfirm that thanks to that illusion."

"Yeah. Running won't solve anything," Lloyd said.

"What value does one burdened to exist with cursed blood have?" Mithos asked, causing everyone to look up. "Sometimes running is the only way to save yourself. Humans are…so arrogant."

"And proud of it!" Anna called to his retreating form. She laughed and ran up to Kratos, who caught her round the waist, spinning her once before hugging her tightly.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear.

"Shut up and kiss me," Anna said, and Kratos obliged.

Lloyd made a face and caught sight of something at Zelos feet. "What is that?"

"A spider figurine?" Kratos said, glancing down, before Anna hit him and kissed him again.

"It's broken in half," Sheena said, picking it up. "It's kinda creepy."

Lloyd scratched his head. "Maybe it's an admonition to not run away."

"Heh. I guess that's one way to look at it," Zelos said.

"Maybe it is," Sheena agreed. "I'm gonna hang on to it as a reminder."

* * *

You know...if everyone who ever read this reviews just once...I'd have 4476 reviews. Wow! I'm shooting for 200 hundred so lets get reviewing! I don't even care if you flame me! REVIEW!! 


	21. Chapter 21

So…the plot as you know it is officially out! Just take everything you know of the final battle with Mithos and chuck it out the window. Done? Good!

Wow! It's almost over! I'll save the sentiments for the epilogue, but I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, alerted, and enjoyed this story! THANK YOU!

To the Danke's:

Eragonfanatic92: Yay piano! Yeah, my first playthrough I got her last, but never since then. I think on the Zelos route, you get her last. And Anna's wings were monochrome because they were covered in the white dust from the collapsing tower. The lines for the entirety of the game dialogue I got off of a script I found on a website. (Most of it is from memory though.) Enjoy!

Silver And White Angels: Well, it's Seles for Zelos because that's how it is in the game. And I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy this too!

Kimmi RHK: Thanks! And yeah, I always pick Kratos too. Originally, it was gonna be him and Anna, but it didn't fit. I may out it in the deleted scenes. Anyway, happy reading!

KGS: GREAT! Lol. Thanks and enjoy!

JeanneAndHerAlters: sigh I'm gonna to miss your chibis and your soul consuming muffins. Thanks and Enjoy!

Amekoryuu:Oh wow! That is such a cool pen name. I'm jealous. Thank you and enjoy!

TwlightSeraphim: Thanks! I hope you keep reading! 

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. I don't own Angels Wings by Langston Hughes. Finally, I don't own "With my last breath…I will break you." It's paraphrased from _Warsworn_.

* * *

"Aw man," Anna groaned a few minutes later, dropping Kratos hand and reaching for her swords. Beside her, Lloyd's jaw dropped, as did everyone else's. A fierce roar shook the room as the dark dragon, the guardian of Vinheim, approached them. 

"I am the gatekeeper," he hissed in a disembodied voice. "You, who would open the gate, stand forth and destroy me!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ana said, rising in the air so that she was nose to nose with the dragon, which held her gaze for a moment. "You're in the way bub! Move!" with that she jabbed her swords right into both eyes, furled her wings and dropped. The dragon reared howling in agony and exposing his chest. Anna lunged in and pierced it right through his heart.

Kratos shook his head as the dragon's body disintegrated. "Was that necessary?"

Anna scooped up the key that had clattered to the floor and unlocked the gigantic doors before them. "It saves us time, did it not?"

"My mom is awesome!" Lloyd exclaimed, leading the way through the door.

They stood on a platform, surrounded by an infinite abyss. Ahead was the great blue mass known as the great seed, perched atop a magnificently constructed throne. A design mimicking the Derris-Emblem glittered under their feet, reacting to the seal clutched in Lloyd's hand.

"Mithos is just ahead…" Lloyd said, his face grim, bold, and determined.

"And the Great Seed should be there, too," Colette added.

"This is it, everyone," Lloyd said, turning to face his companions. "Are you ready?"

For a long moment, no one spoke. Were they ready? Were they truly prepared to face their former friend and greatest foe? Would killing Mithos Yggdrasill change anything, or would someone else just destroy the world again? Was all of it meaningless?

Doubt filled their hearts in that brief moment. They had just faced down the inner demons, their greatest fears, their biggest doubts. How much more could their souls take?

Anna looked around at all of them as they stared ahead. _We've all changed so much. We've grown up, we've suffered, we've killed, we've saved lies, we've spilled blood and bled, we've cried, we've fought, we've survived. _She looked forward with the others. _It's such a small thing…looking forward… yet the concept holds such power that it changes who we are and what we believe in._

"There's no going back," Anna said. "Not for Mithos, not for any of us. As we look in front of us, we see the only direction we can go: forward. I will fight until I can no longer see that horizon."

"I'm ready," Raine said, coming out of her reverie. "I'm prepared to accept whatever happens in the coming battle…" she paused before a rapturous grin lit her face. "And we will win!"

Sheena grinned slowly. "Yeah! We're gonna win!" she cried punching a fist in the air. "For Mizuho, Corrine," she grinned sheepishly, "and for all of you who believed in a coward like me."

"And…for myself, too," Colette said firmly. "I don't want anyone else to make the same mistake I did. No one should have to think that he has to sacrifice his own life…"

"Everyone should be able to live freely, no matter who they are," Genis said. "Humans and elves and even us." Genis looked at Lloyd and nodded. "It's okay for us to be here, in this world."

"Yes," Regal agreed, surprising everyone with a smile. "That's why we must recover the Great Seed from Mithos and revive the Giant Tree. Without it, not only will we be unable to restore peace between the different races…"

"The world itself will die," finished Presea, her own smile lighting up her eyes. "We can't let that happen. We must reunite the worlds. Afterwards we shall make a new promise to the new world."

Zelos laughed out loud, giddy with determination. "The people that I like and the people that I don't both have the right to live in the same world I do. Because that's the way things should be. So count me in. I won't run from this one!"

Kratos's grip tightened on Anna's hand as he face the demon he felt responsible for allowing to live and act as it pleased. But the four thousand years of guilt that he had wrapped himself in were gone, thanks to his family. "To atone for allowing this twisted world to exist," Kratos said, looking directly at Mithos's distant and invisible form, "I will fight with everything I have." He looked at his son and grinned fiercely, much to everyone's shock. "And win!"

Lloyd grinned back at his father. "All right!" he cried, facing his foe again. "Let's go! We're going to restore a world where everyone can live freely!"

And as the others took up the cheer, the portal beneath their feet activated and they disappeared.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Yggdrasill'd face was serene, his eyes closed, his limbs motionless. As the heroes approached, he didn't move to acknowledge them. All he did was continue to smile.

"Home…" he muttered. "I'm going home…"

Genis swallowed hard. He supposed it was useless, but he knew he had to try. There had to be some good in Mithos, if only the young half-elf could find it. "Mithos…listen to me!" Genis said firmly. "We don't have to fight! Please return the Great Seed to us so that we can reunite the worlds."

The seraph didn't move. "Home…" he repeated, monotonously. "I'm going home…"

"Pst!" Anna nudged Kratos, who looked at her. "Can I go kick him?"

Kratos refrained from rolling his eyes with extreme difficulty.

Lloyd walked up to Genis and pulled the boy behind him. "Something's wrong," Lloyd said, gazing intently at the angel. "He sounds like a puppet…"

Colette suddenly gasped. "W…wha?" There was a bright flash and Mithos Cruxis Crystal ripped from her neck and embedded itself in Yggdrasill's empty Rune crest.

Lloyd blinked as red and black light exploded from the angel's body, yet no one seemed effected. _What is it?_ But he had no time to ponder it, as a terrible, violent and malicious energy filled the air.

Yggdrasill laughed wildly, his eyes flying open as he sneered at them. "I need to thank you for going through all the trouble to bring me back here," he said mockingly. "I'm finally myself again."

Lloyd swore. "Damn! So that's what this was all about!"

Genis looked up at his friend with pity in his eyes. "Mithos…" he said consolingly. "Martel is already dead…"

Yggdrasill glared—his eyes completely mad. "That's not true!" he snarled. "Martel is alive, just as I lived on in the Cruxis Crystal."

Lloyd shook his head. "That's not living. That's just existing as a lifeless being."

"What's wrong with that?" Yggdrasill asked.

"The scary part," Anna mused, "is that he is completely serious in that inquiry."

"What?!" Lloyd asked incredulously. "Are you out of your mind?"

Yggdrasill shrugged. "After all, in our bodies flow the blood of humans and elves—the bloods of those that despise us. We're better off casting aside such filth and become lifeless beings."

"That's what you really want?" Lloyd and Anna asked in unison.

"Of course." His voice changed to his natural tones as the air around him shimmered. "Watch! When you become a lifeless being, you can even control your appearance and growth."

In a flash, Mithos replaced the adult Yggdrasill form, though the madness didn't fade from his eyes.

"Everyone should become lifeless beings," he said. "I told you before. The only way to eliminate discrimination is for everyone to become the same race."

Anna gripped Kratos's hand tightly before releasing it to clench her swords. _This is it…one last line from the heroes…and we will enter battle…and we will face a Mithos such as we have never faced before. _Anna fixed her eyes on the back of Lloyd's head. _I will protect him, no matter what._

"What you hope for is nothing but a dream, Mithos," Lloyd said, regret heavy in his voice. "Discrimination comes from the heart."

"He's right, Mithos," agreed Genis as the concern in his eyes retreated behind the façade the young man needed to fight the coming battle. "It's the weakness of people's hearts that causes discrimination. Looking down upon others while placing themselves too high."

Sheena glared furiously at Yggdrasill. "You do the same thing! You look down on humans and elves, treating them like cattle." She pointed a threatening finger at him. "That's the weakness of your heart!"

"Even if people become lifeless beings, nothing will change," Regal said. "Discrimination will continue."

"Then where should the half-elves go?" Mithos asked.

"Anywhere," Anna said. "It is folly to let fools who are too wrapped up with status and appearances decide where you should live and how you should exist. Go wherever your heart desires, Mithos."

"We aren't accepted anywhere!" the boy argued. "We opened our hearts, but no one took us in. Where should we live?"

"Like my mom said," Lloyd replied. "You can live anywhere you like."

Mithos rolled his eyes in scorn and contempt. "Don't make me laugh."

"I'm serious. Anywhere is fine," Lloyd snapped. "If you aren't doing anything wrong, you should just live proudly in the open."

Mithos face fell like that and the painful memories swept over him. "It's because we couldn't do that…" he said, almost pleadingly, like a child begging a parent for forgiveness for doing something wrong. "…that I…that we wanted a place of our own!"

Kratos sighed heavily as his tormented pupil stared at his teacher imploringly. "But that is not an excuse for the things we have done," Kratos said slowly and clearly. "It is merely a motive, not a justification."

"Uh-uh," Zelos barked, shaking his head. "Sorry, but don't act like you're the only victim here. It doesn't even come close to justifying all the things that you've done!"

Presea withdrew her ax. "What you've done caused meaningless suffering and death to countless people. Can you feel their pain?" she hissed.

"People can change," Raine said. "Even if they don't change right away. Months, years—as time passes, change is inevitable."

"Maybe not everything can be forgiven," said Colette, her hands clasped hopefully to her heart as she spoke. "But one can try to atone for one's sins. Can't you feel it in your heart?" she asked. "The Goddess known as conscience—"

Mithos interrupted her with a cold laugh, the laugh of insanity. "Do you think I'm going to beg for forgiveness?" he snorted. "Ridiculous."

The area around them began to shake as Mithos left his throne, crossing the platform to face them. "There is no Goddess!" he said degradingly. "So I will continue to pursue my ideals. If there is no place where I can live…" he glared at Lloyd "…and if I've been denied my Age of Lifeless Beings, then the only thing left for me is to build a new world on Derris-Kharlan. A world just for my sister and me!" Mithos wings unfurled slowly and he conjured a plain sword out of thin air. Raising it high above his head a huge beam of light tore from it and exploded overhead.

Lloyd squinted upward. A great multicolored haze was filling the air as he watched. His nerves twitched unpleasantly, as though something ominous loomed around the bend.

"Anna," Kratos said, pointing up at the cloud. Anna looked and her face paled.

"Mana signatures," she whispered. "A lot of them…but…" she looked around frantically. "He's not supposed to do that! He never does that!"

"Y'all can see it too?" Lloyd asked in relief.

"Too?" Kratos turned to eye his son warily. "You can see the mana signatures?"

Lloyd nodded. "I started noticing them when y'all were separated by those traps."

Kratos stared at his son with such disbelief that Lloyd shifted uncomfortably. _How can this be? Only half-elves, elves, and angels should be able to…_

Kratos whipped his head around at his wife who was facing Mithos, her swords out, her face too innocent.

"You know what this is," Kratos said. "Tell—"

"Look," shouted Genis, pointing behind Mithos. Everyone tore their eyes away from the foe and looked to the horizon. What they saw made them all gape in horror, paralyzed by disbelief and shock.

Angels. Hundreds of angels were streaking through the air toward them, weapons raised, eyes dead and cold as they followed Mithos's bidding. Mithos pointed his sword at them, cackling insanely as the great mass of white and gray raced across the abyss, murder in their countenance. "There's nothing anyone can do…." Mithos hissed. "Kill them."

Anna gaped at the angels. It was all she could do. She had lived two lives, both fraught with tragedy, fear, and desperation. But it was nothing compared to the sickening bile of fear that rose in her throat. She had played this game. She knew it inside and out. Until now, she had maintained the mentality that if she died, she would just come back, as she did in the game, as she had done here twice. But it wouldn't be so this time. There was no fall back plan. No set method, no guarantees, no heroes.

"Oh my GOD!" Anna screamed.

"WEAPONS!" Lloyd roared. "NOW!"

The others blinked and shed their paralysis. There was a great screeching noise, as magic loomed heavy in the air. White wings streaked black, beautiful features twisted to become bird-like and menacing.

"No! SHIELDS!" Kratos roared as the magic gathered. Without thinking, Anna dashed in front of Lloyd, grabbing his shoulders as Kratos flung himself in front of them in a nearly helpless effort to protect his family. Their voices all intertwined and ten walls of power sprang up as a bolt of pure mana was fired from the angels.

Kratos winced as bright white light enveloped him, pushing him back. Anna shoved Lloyd down and put all of her energy into their combined shield. Behind her, she felt a hand grab her and saw Colette's own shield adding strength. It gave Anna an idea.

"MOVE! BACK UP!" she screeched over the roar of magic. "COMBINE SHIELDS!"

Lloyd's hand shot out and grabbed Kratos, holding tight as they backed up into Mithos and Genis. Presea and Regal were already joined with them and two thumps to the side announced that Sheena and Zelos were in too. The warriors threw as much power as they could manage into the wobbling shields, but even joined as one, it couldn't last long.

_What can we do! _Anna thought frantically. There was a tug in the air. Looking ahead, a spell circle had sprung up beneath Kratos.

"Sacred Powers, cast thy purifying light upon these corrupt souls! Rest in peace, sinners! JUDGEMENT!"

A beam of holy light erupted from him and immediately disintegrated the evil power enveloping them as their shields collapsed. The angels screeched in frustration eyeing their prey hungrily. There was a terrifying roar and the winged beings flew downward for them.

"Fight!" Lloyd shouted, running through an angel. "Stand and fight!"

It was utter madness. Lloyd and Colette pressed their backs together and hacked at angels with their weapons. Feathers tore like paper from Colette's wings, slicing into angelic flesh. Blood dripped from the air, splattering on to the floor below. Lloyd wielded Flamberge and Vorporeal with a cruel vengeance, the blades starting to go red with heavenly blood.

Raine and Genis were under a gigantic shield that dozens of angels crashed into repeatedly as the two chanted. Water and lights enveloped dozens, tearing bodies and drowning those who dodged. Genis's kendama flashed as he shot fire, ice, wind, lightning— everything he possessed at them.

Sheena and Zelos were in close proximity, though it looked like Zelos was slicing his way through enemies to get to Sheena. Guardian seals hailed like rain as explosions of elements, light, and dark, sizzled into the flesh of the deformed bodies. Zelos blade flashed as a silver and crimson blur, his eyes deadly.

Regal was flipping and kicking with the best of him, faster than anyone had ever seen. Crunches of bone and the tangy smell of blood told of his successful hits, while grunts and crashes announced his misses. Presea's ax whistled through the air, sinking into skin and bone. Dead angels littered the ground at her feet as she swung and chopped.

Kratos sword practically sand as it swung and stabbed, sparks flying when it met an enemy's blade. The Seraphs eyes were aflame with hate as he ended the existence of the beings that threatened his wife and son, as well as his comrades. Behind him, Anna flipped, kicked, punched, and stabbed with the best of her. Her blades clanged as they met weapon and armor alike. Her face was twisted with desperation as she fought her way through to her son.

It was madness. They fought and angels died, but there were so many. Anna wiped sweat and blood from her brow and looked around. For a moment time seemed to slow. Every punch took an age to land, ever sword swing bled slowly through the air. But she stared at the faces, not only of her comrades, but of the angels, who had once been half-elves…who were dying because they sought refuge from the world's cruelties. _There's so many…so many lives ruined because of Mithos Yggdrasill…_ Anna turned and looked up at the half-elf, who's eyes were alight in the fervor of battle. _Mithos Yggdrasill…_

"ANNA!" shouted Kratos as his wife didn't move and angels flew towards her. "ARE YOU MAD?"

Anna didn't listen. She saw Mithos laugh as someone from her side got hurt. Something in her fell away and she knew there was only one way to end this.

Ducking low, ignoring the shouts, she took off, her dark rainbow wings furling out behind her as angels swarmed above her. She dodged and slid under attacks, under swords, under magics, her eyes intent on Yggdrasill.

"FACE ME!" she screamed, kicking off and tearing up through the air through the fray. Mithos's eyes widened as the angel of death streaked toward him, too fast for him to block. Anna's swords cleaved the air in two to find Mithos. She slammed into him, the steel blades sinking deep into his body, blood oozing slowly around the metal.

Time stopped. Mithos gasped for breath as he stared into the coldest eyes he ever hoped to meet. Ana let out a guttural growl and swung him around, ripping her blades away. The young half-elf flew through the air and crashed into the top of his ill-gotten throne before slumping down to the ground below.

There was a great explosion as Mithos hold over the angels broke and the beings disintegrated right before their eyes, the bodies, both dead and alive, turning to ash.

For a moment no one spoke. Then Sheena's voice broke the quiet. "Paper."

Everyone looked to see her touching the ashes. "It was paper. They were shikigami."

"Mithos was a summoner, once," Anna said, descending slowly next to Kratos. "He probably created these a long time ago and sealed them away. The eternal sword probably gave them such great power.

Kratos gathered Anna in his arms, holding her tightly. "Are you al right, love?" Anna nodded into his shoulder.

"Is everyone alive?" Lloyd asked, looking around. Regal was unconscious on the ground, Zelos crouched over him, applying healing stream, a large gash on the chosen face. Sheena was burned and badly bruised and Colette's hands were bleeding from hastily using her chakrams. Kratos had a long bloody gash down his chest and Anna was sporting a black eye and bloody nose. Presea was nursing a bloody arm, Genis using some of his water magic to help her clean it. Of everyone, Raine and Genis were unharmed, though physically drained of mana. Lloyd crouched next to the professor, tipping life bottles mixed with pineapple gels down her throat, his legs, arms, and face littered with cuts and bruises.

"Healing Stream!" Kratos muttered, pointing at Raine and Lloyd. Raine got to her feet and cast Revitalize on everyone, healing their wounds and their exhaustion.

"Thanks," she said, accepting another gel from Lloyd. "Now what are we to do?"

"I don't know," Lloyd said, turning to look at the huddled form of Mithos, who had yet to move. "I'm sure he's still alive."

Genis squared his should, her mouth tight, his eyes haunted. Hesitantly, he approached his former friend.

"Be careful," Anna cautioned. "Everyone keep your weapons out." _The angel army wasn't supposed to exist so who's to say what will happen next._

Genis crouched next to Yggdrasill and examined him. He took a deep breath and reached out.

"NO!" shouted Colette, Zelos, Lloyd, and Anna. Kratos was already moving as the mana signature exploded back into life. Mithos shot to his feet, his hand striking out toward Genis's throat.

Anna, running forward, didn't see what happened next. One minute, Mithos's fingers were inches from Genis, and the next Genis was on the ground, Raine dangling feet above the ground as Mithos hands wrapped tight around her throat.

"You're foolish to think that was the end," Mithos sneered. "Resign yourself to the end. Scatter…"

And Raine was flying, through the air and over the edge of the platform.

"RAINE!" shouted Genis so loudly it hurt their ears. But that wasn't why they all jumped. A flash of blue announced a new arrival, but before they could see who it was, it was airborne, racing through the air towards Raine's plummeting figure.

"Impossible!" Anna gasped.

"Not for him," Kratos muttered disgruntled.

Mithos turned on Genis, feeling no twinge of regret as the half elf staggered to his feet. "Join your sister!" Mithos cried, raising his sword high.

"YOU FIRST!"

Suddenly blood exploded from his shoulder a sword tip emerged from Mithos's shoulder. Mithos cried out as Yuan ripped his blade from his companion's flesh, Raine clinging tightly to him. Yuan glared at Mithos with pure hate. "That was for you twisting Martel's hopes and dreams…you sick bastard." Yuan swung back and punched Mithos hard in the face, sending the angel crashing to the ground. "And that's for daring to touch Raine."

Yuan landed next to Lloyd, depositing Raine on her feet. "Are you all right?" he asked concernedly.

"Yes I'm fine," Raine said shakily. She shook her head and hugged him briefly. "We must be merciless, now!" Yuan grinned and pressed her staff into her hand.

"I hope y'all are ready!" Yuan said cockily. "It's past time for him to die."

"We could say the same about you," Anna muttered and Yuan glared at her, until Kratos cleared his throat and glared back at Yuan.

"You…" Mithos snarled, pointing at Anna. "You'll die first! You vile inferior being! You aren't worthy of your wings!"

Kratos and everyone started forward. "HALT!" Anna shouted, raising a hand. They skidded to a stop.

Anna Adalais Aurion had never asked to be an angel. She had to go through hell to use this unwanted power to save those she loved. She'd be damned before she let Mithos tell her what she did and did not deserve.

Anna faced him, her eyes malicious over her evil grin. "'The angels wings is white as snow,'" said quoted, her voice ringing through the abyss. "'O, white as snow…White as snow…'"

Lloyd's brow furrowed. "What is she doing?"

Raine smiled. "Getting inside his head."

"'The angels Wings is white as snow.'" Anna's brown eyes were filled with pure hate, the hate of a mother who had watched her son bleed and the hate of a wife who had watched her husband fall.

Through gritted teeth she now spoke, walking slowly forward. "But I drug ma wings in the dirty mire…O, I drug ma wings all through the fire!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, her black and rainbow wings fanning out behind her, wings that she never wanted but had been forced to have. "But the angels wings is white as snow…" she whispered.

"White," she lunged inward and stabbed toward Mithos heart, but Mithos blocked.

"As," her second sword swung low, scoring a long gash in his chest.

"Snow!" She lunged again, but Mithos jumped over, landing behind her.

Anna spun around, panting heavily. "With my last breath…I will break you!" she hissed.

Mithos turned and looked at them all. "My sister means everything to me. I won't let anyone get in my way." He hefted his sword as he shifted back to his adult form. "I will revert this entire world back into nothingness."

"You're going to betray the world just for your sister?!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"None of you understand how I feel!" Mithos said solemnly.

"You're the one who doesn't understand!" Lloyd shouted, charging. "Angels! Group Judgment, now!"

Lloyd engaged Mithos in battle, closely followed by Presea, Regal, and Sheena. Raine and Genis began the chants of their most powerful spells.

"Sacred powers…" Zelos began

"Oh Holy One…" said Colette, her eyes closed in prayer.

"Cast thy purifying light…" chanted Yuan.

"Upon this corrupt soul!" Anna cried.

Kratos, though conjuring, hesitated, watching the fight before him. Mithos's swordsmanship was strong, as strong as Lloyd's was in his current exhausted state. As he watched his son encounter his former student, Kratos remembered all the times Lloyd had hurt bled due to Mithos actions.

"KRATOS!" Anna shouted.

Lloyd flattered, turning his head to see what had befallen his father. At that exact moment, Mithos plunged his sword deep into Lloyd's shoulder, blood exploding from Lloyd's back as he screamed in pain.

"NO!" Kratos roared. He fixed his eyes on Mithos, hate burning into Yggdrasill's flash. "REST IN PEACE!" Kratos thundered, raising his sword. "You son of a bitch…"

"JUDGEMENT!" cried five voices.

"Meteor Storm!" shouted Genis

"Holy Lance!" Raine screamed.

The room exploded, launching everyone up into the air slamming them into the ground seconds later. As the light cleared, Mithos was revealed to be kneeling on the ground, clutching his heart, his body smoking. Lloyd was also crouched, attempting to stem the flow of blood from his shoulder as Anna and Raine rushed to him.

Yggdrasill began to shake, his mana signature flickering from black to red and back again. But Kratos paid no heed. As Anna and Raine shielded Lloyd, Kratos walked forward, his eyes hungry for the life of the man who had pierced his heart for the last time. However, there was sadness in the red-brown depths. He did not want to kill Mithos…but he would if he had to. He would never harm Anna or Lloyd again.

As Kratos glared at Mithos with rage, he realized that it was exactly six months ago that he had entered Iselia and met his son. It was a mere week later that the love of his life was graciously returned to him. Since then, things had changed. HE had changed. Six months ago, Kratos would have slain his old friend without a thought. But that was before he had met Lloyd, before Anna had returned. _But my family,_ he thought, looking at Lloyd's pale face and Anna's worried eyes. _My friends… _He looked at Yuan, crouched by Raine, whose eyes were worried for her student. He looked at Zelos determined glare as he held tight to Sheena, who looked from Kratos to Mithos in anticipation. At Regal, Genis and Presea who stared unwaveringly at Yggdrasill, and at Colette, praying fast and furious under her breath for Mithos to see reason. _I've…grown soft…because of them. _His eyes locked with Anna's, her brown eyes pleading.

_Save him…save us all,_ she begged her love.

Yggdrasill's eyes turned a bloody, irate red and he rose in the air. His rainbow wings quivered before shooting an inky black with streaks of crimson.

Kratos looked up. "Mithos, it's over!" Kratos said firmly and clearly. "Don't make Martel suffer anymore. Protect her heart from more pain."

Yggdrasill looked at Kratos, malice in his eyes. "Protect…what would you know of that, Kratos? You were too weak to protect your own family."

Kratos winced as Yggdrasill pierced him through with the truth. But Mithos didn't stop there. "Kratos…you are a fool…" Yggdrasill hissed. "Don't you understand? No matter what you do to protect them, they will only leave you behind."

"That's not true!" Lloyd stood, panting, straightening his spine to glare up at Mithos, the spitting image of his father. "That's not true. No one gets left behind!"

"Whether by their own will, or by the slow decay of time, they will vanish," Mithos said, looking directly at Kratos. "And you will linger on, unable to die…unable to even free yourself from the pain of their absence."

"Don't listen to him, Kratos!" Anna cried. "He's trying to trick you."

"Am I Kratos?" Mithos asked. "Look inside yourself, old teacher..._sensei._ You know it to be true."

"Kratos!" Anna screamed. "Would you rather we linger on, unable to smile, unable to laugh? Unable to think…to feel…to truly live??"

"To live forever with them by your side, Kratos…" Yggdrasill whispered sweetly, his voice enticing as he called Kratos's soul and hope into his grasp.

Kratos lifted his head to look at his former companion, his eyes no longer lifeless, but full of fire and hope. "No…"

"What?!" Yggdrasill hissed.

"No," Kratos said. "Even after they're gone…they will never truly leave. They will always be in my heart."

"Kratos!" barked Yggdrasill, fear in his eyes.

"You forget Mithos…" Kratos continued. "Those we love…are always with us. Just as the shadow of your former self will always be cherished in my own memory…along with Martel."

"Kratos!" Mithos cried, fear permeating from his body.

"Sayonara Oshiego…my student…my friend." Kratos plunged his sword into Mithos belly.

A swift slash and Anna had plunged hers into his throat. "Your venomous lies have poisoned everything and everyone. No more Mithos….no more…"

Lloyd was at his parents' side now, Flamberge raised.

"You've hurt my friends," said the eternal swordsman. "You've kidnapped and tried to kill the woman I love. You enslaved my father. You killed my mother. You've slaughter countless people for your own gain." Lloyd plunged his sword straight into Mithos's heart. "I forgive you."

As one, the Aurion family twisted their blades and wrenched them from Mithos's body. Mithos's eyes never left theirs as he slumped to the floor, the light fading from his eyes as his wings disappeared.

"My dream of a world..." he muttered. "…For my sister and me...Martel…"

His body vanished and all was silent except for the soft tapping noise as the Cruxis Crystal fell to the floor and Lloyd's anguished whisper.

"Goodbye…Mithos…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No one was quite sure how long they stood there, staring at the spot where Mithos had died. But finally, Anna stepped forward and crouched down to the Cruxis Crystal.

"Mithos?" she whispered.

There was a flash and the ghostly form of Mithos hovered in the air above his Cruxis Crystal.

"Mithos is…" Colette gasped.

"It's just like Alicia!" Presea exclaimed. "Mithos will continue to live as long as the Cruxis Crystal exists!"

Mithos looked at them all solemnly. "And eventually…I will be taken over by the crystal."

Lloyd reached out to the fallen hero, as though he would bring him back if he could. Genis stood just behind Lloyd, a single tear running down his cheek for his friend.

"Mithos…"Lloyd muttered.

Mithos sighed. "I'm tired of playing your game of good-and-evil," he said heavily. "Hurry up and destroy the crystal. If you don't, Derris-Kharlan will continue to drift away."

"Mithos…" Lloyd said again, his eyes sad.

"Do it now!" Mithos demanded. "Before I…" he looked up at his beloved sister encased in the Great Seed. "…too…am no longer myself…"

"Lloyd! Please…help him!" Genis begged. "Let him die while he's still himself!"

"Let him go, Lloyd," Yuan said, his voice hoarse.

"Set him free," added Kratos.

"…All right." Lloyd walked very slowly up to the Cruxis Crystal.

"Farewell, my shadow," Mithos said, closing his eyes and lifting his face to the heavens. "You, who stand at the end of the path I chose not to follow. I wanted my own world, so I don't regret my choice. I would make the same choice all over again. I will continue to choose this path…"

"May God grant you pardon," Anna said bowing her head. "May he forgive you of your sins."

Lloyd slashed out with his father's sword. There was a ringing noise like the shattering of glass. The crystal exploded into fragments, which hovered and turned to light. Lloyd watched in wonder as the pieces surround him like a cyclone before being absorbed into his own exsphere.

Anna went to her son and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Lloyd looked at his exsphere and covered it with his other hand. "You could have…" he swallowed hard, "you could have lived with us in our world!" He dropped his hand and clenched his fist. "Damn it…"

There was a moment of silence, then Kratos spoke. "Lloyd. What must you do now?"

Lloyd nodded heavily and withdrew his sword. There was a flash and the eternal sword was in his hands.

Origin's voice rang out. "The old master of the pact is no more. What does the new master of the pact ask of his sword?"

Lloyd took a deep breath. Things were at last coming to an end. They had come so far and fought so hard for this, the one goal to save everyone. When he spoke, he wished, not only with all his heart, but with the heart of everyone who had died, everyone who had lived, and everyone who would one day be born as human, elf, half elf, angel, anything.

"Restore the true form of our two worlds!" shouted Lloyd, raising the sword high above his head.

There was a great flash and Anna threw her hands up to shield her face. The world beneath them dropped away as wind howled and swirled around them. It felt as though their very beings were being tugged at from a thousand different directions. Anna squinted, determined to see what was going on.

They were there…every single one of the summon spirits, side by side in a great ring. The world below them was solid and whole, restored to normalcy. And as they began to fade, Anna could have sworn Origin had given her a smile and Maxwell a small wink.

Suddenly her feet slammed into the ground and her knees buckled. Kratos caught her keeping her upright. The grass beneath her feet and the sun on her face was reassuring after so long in nothingness…but there was still a task to do.

"Are we back?" Lloyd asked, clutching the sword.

Anna made to reply when the earth below began to shake. Several multicolored flashes of light announced the arrival of all eight elemental summon spirits.

"Wh…what's going on?" Lloyd asked.

"What are you all doing?" Sheena inquired of the spirits.

"Your wish is granted," replied Origin. "But there is no link. Without link, the land will die."

"Just as I thought…" Kratos said, Anna chiming in.

"The world was originally separated into two in order to prevent its destruction," Origin continued. "If it returns to its true form, the world lacks the mana to support itself. The land…is dying."

Lloyd gasped. "I don't need to know why it's dying! What do we need to do to stop it?"

"Support the two worlds by linking them with the Giant Tree," said Origin and Anna, who grinned gleefully as Origin sighed. "That is the only way to stop the destruction of the land."

"We need to restore the Giant Kharlan Tree," Yuan said.

Lloyd nodded. "I get it!"

"Lloyd, quickly!" Kratos urged. "Before Derris-Kharlan flies off into the distant reaches of space, use its mana to awaken the Great Seed! That's the only way to revive it."

Lloyd nodded and raised the eternal sword. "All right, then! I'm counting on you, Eternal Sword!"

"Derris-Kharlan is already at the edge of the gravitational field," Origin informed him. "Not even Yggdrasil…" Origin broke off for a second before amending, "…Mithos could stop this from happening. Do you still intend to try?"

"Yeah," Lloyd said.

"Even strengthened by your Exsphere, it is likely that your body will not withstand the forces," said Origin. "Are you certain of your decision?"

"I said I'm doing it, so I'm doing it! It's not like we have a choice!" Lloyd snapped

There was instant uproar. Kratos lunged for Lloyd, but Anna grabbed him.

"What are you doing?" Kratos hissed.

"It's his moment Kratos!" Anna said. "Lloyd is the only one who can do this!"

"But you heard what Origin said!" Colette protested as light began to stream from the Eternal sword.

"If I thought for one minute Lloyd was in real danger, would I let him do this?" Anna asked.

"GAH!" Lloyd shouted out in agony. Mana was tearing through him from Derris Kharlahn, using his body as a channel toward the Great Seed. But even as the fire in his veins scorched him, Lloyd knew that the Great Seed wasn't absorbing it. Suddenly, it stopped and he fell to his knees, the sword disappearing.

Lloyd struggled to his feet. "It's not working!" he cried. "The mana's being deflected!"

"The Great Seed is…already dead…" Colette said in disbelief.

Lloyd Kratos Irving Aurion looked up at the Great Seed. His body began to shake. All their efforts…wasted. They had killed Mithos for nothing. He had saved Colette and damned the world. He had failed everyone who hoped for a new peaceful world. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, begging a pleading for him to find a way. That's what Lloyd did. He always found their way.

A hand squeezed his shoulder tight and he looked into the warm brown eyes of his mother. His mother, who even in death had given him strength through his exsphere. Behind her was Colette, whom he loved more than life, Genis, his best friend, Raine, his mentor, Sheena, his comrade, Presea, his little sister, Zelos, his personal but loveable annoyance, Regal, his older brother, Yuan, his friendly foe. And his eyes locked with the red brown ones. He could hear his father clearly, even though he didn't speak, even though he couldn't remember Kratos having ever said the words to him before.

_I love you, my son…_

Lloyd's exsphere began to glow. Suddenly, everything in the clearing became sharper. Sounds, sights, smells, touch. Strength surged through him as the glow grew brighter and brighter. The air around him shimmered as hope filled his heart. He raised his face to the Great Seed, knowing he was going after it without knowing how it was possible.

"Wait!" he cried. "Don't go! Please, wake up!"

And then he felt it. Something burst forth from his back, stretching out in relief. Two blue-green, enormous wings stretched out, glittering in the sun. He kicked off, taking to the sky, hovering near the Great Seed.

"Oh…" Colette gasped.

"My…" Yuan said.

"God…" Kratos muttered.

Light, the light of mana, poured from Lloyd's exsphere, absorbing into the Great Seed. Without hesitation, Colette unfurled her wings and flew up to join Lloyd.

Kratos unfurled his own and started upward, but Anna grabbed his ankle and pulled him back down, shaking her head.

"Our time has passed love," she said. She winked at Yuan. "Our time has passed." She indicated her son and Colette as well as the young warriors gazing up with hope. "They are our future…it is in their hands."

Colette latched onto Lloyd's arms, staring off at Derris-Kharlahn. "It looks like Derris-Kharlan stopped moving away."

"Yeah, but why?" Lloyd asked. "The Eternal Sword is gone…"

Suddenly, the great sword descended from the sky. Lloyd's eyes widened in amazement as he reached forward and grasped the hilt once more. "The Eternal Sword!"

"Thank goodness," Colette sighed.

Lloyd grinned and kissed her, swift and hard. Taking her hand in his, he wrapped both around the hilt, pointing it at the Great Seed. "This is my final wish. Eternal Sword…" he said.

"Please…" Colette begged. "Awaken the Great Seed!"

Lloyd looked down at his family, staring up at him, their eyes anxious with hope and desperation. "I beg you, please, wake up!" he said.

"Please!" Colette begged again.

Lloyd raised the sword high above his head. "Rise Giant Kharlan Tree!"

The Great Seed glowed brightly as it descended toward earth, its petals opening. They all watched in wonder as the rubble on the Holy Ground glowed blue in its light.

"Look!" Anna whispered, pointing.

In the distance, Tabatha stood atop a great piece of the Tower of Salvation, looking up at the Great Seed. The Seed stopped hovering just above her head. The woman raised her hands above her head, smiling as the petals enveloped her. She opened her eyes to see spirits swirling in the great void. Before her stood a woman of such beauty that it would have hurt to look upon her with human eyes. But Tabatha just smiled at the Goddess Martel. Closing her eyes, she bowed her head in prayer, clasping her hands before her.

_This is my life…this is my choice…rise oh Goddess Martel_…

Martel smiled at her prayer and embraced Tabatha as a mother would a daughter. In that moment, their soul intertwined with the other souls contained inside and they emerged as one whole…as manna…as life.

Martel opened her eyes unto the morning sunlight, the breeze gently swaying her emerald locks. The rustle of leaves nearby caught her attention and she crouched down next to the tiny sapling that had emerged amongst the ruins.

Lloyd and Colette descended before her, dissipating their wings and staring t her and the tree in amazement. Behind them, their family had climb atop the ruins, looking down upon them.

Martel smiled. "I am Martel, and also the incarnation of the Great Seed itself." She rested a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "Lloyd your hope as well as those of many others," she looked from Colette to the others at this, "resurrected me."

Lloyd's eyes widened. "So you're Mithos' sister?!"

"No," Martel replied Gently. "Mithos' sister Martel, is one of the many source within me. I am Mana, and I am the Giant Tree. I am a symbol of the many lives sacrificed to the Great Seed. I am the new spirit born to accompany the Giant Tree. And now the Seed has awakened anew along with me."

Martel turned away and gestured with her staff at the Giant Tree. Before their very eyes, the tiny seedling sprouted, stretching high in the sky, its leafy branches striving for the heavens.

"This is the Giant Kharlan Tree?!" Lloyd said in wonder.

"It's so beautiful and so grand!" exclaimed Colette in awe.

"This is the future form of the Giant Tree," Martel said. "Right now, it is only a small seedling. In its current rate, the tree will wither and die."

"Well then, how do we protect it?!" Lloyd asked.

"You must provide the tree with love and adoration," said Martel. "As long as those conditions are met, I shall always protect the seedling."

Lloyd looked Martel dead in the eye. "I promise! If the tree starts to wither, I'll make sure," he clenched his fist tight, "we won't let it die!"

Martel smiled. "Then Lloyd, on behalf of all living things, I want you to give this tree a new name, as a proof of the pact."

Lloyd looked confused. "What?"

"The Giant Kharlan Tree was planted here by the elves when they first came as a guardian to watch over and protect them," Martel explained. "This newly reborn tree protects elves, humans and the lives of all who have caught in between. Therefore, this tree requires a new name."

"What will he choose?" Kratos asked Anna.

"Watch," Anna replied.

Colette gripped Lloyd's hand tightly and smiled at him. "Lloyd, pick a name for us. A name for everyone's tree!"

Lloyd stared thoughtfully up at the tree. "So this tree is the link that connects the world."

Lloyd's brow furrowed. He thought about the journey, he thought about what it meant, he thought about it all. And among every reason behind the worlds being split and the worlds being reunited, he found one bond. He looked up at Martel, who's smile was so like Colette's. Martel, the name of a girl who had, with, her last breath, wished for a fee world, and her brother, who wanted desperately to give it to her.

" Okay, I got it!" Lloyd said, raising his voice so that all could hear. "This tree's name is…

"Yggdrasill…"

* * *

Never fear! There's one more chapter. The epilogue! REVIEW PLEASE! I'm still shooting for 200! (Or at least 180). 


	22. Epilogue

Wow…that's all I can say is wow. When I started this fic back in the early days of November, I never expected it to turn into such a huge experience for me. This plot went places I never thought it would. And for that, I thank you, my wonderful readers. Your reviews, your hits to this story, all of it have made it so much better to write. I've enjoyed it immensely. So thank you!

And now, the age-old question: Sequel? Do y'all want a sequel? Or is it better left alone? Tell me what you think. I've started one, but who knows if I'll finish it. So tell me in your reviews.

To the Thank You's (for the last time):

Mandrakefunnyjuice: Aw! Don't cry. I'm crying enough for the both of us. Lol. Thank you for all of your reviews and I hope you enjoy this final chapter!

Eragonfanatic92: I always felt that not only should Yuan have joined in but, if you kept him, Zelos should be able to use angel skills. Ah well. Thank you for all of your reviews and enjoy!

JeanneAndHerAlter: -Sigh- The last soul consuming muffing and chibis. I'm going to miss that. Thank you for all of them and enjoy!

Kimmi RHK- YAY for Yggy being dead! Lol. Your little song there made me laugh. Thanks for reading and Enjoy!

Emi the cookie monster: Me either! Endings suck. As to my other, I've hit some difficulties, but I'll tackle it as son as soon may be. Thank you for reading my numero uno! Your reviews always brightened my day. Enjoy!

Hdshsbag: YAY! One step closer! Thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy the epilogue!

Silver And White Angels: That's a good party there. Though I like to use Regal occasionally. But thank you for all your reviews and enjoy!

KGS: I'm glad you liked it. I was tired of following battles with the game. Gotta mix it up. I've enjoyed getting your reviews and I hope you enjoy the end.

Toyax: I'm glad you like it so much. That's one of the best compliments I've ever received! Thank you! And as far as naming the Tree Yggdrasill, if you look at the information on the sequel that's coming out as well as at Tales of Phantasia, (which is considered a very distant sequel) that's actually what Lloyd really names the tree. I agree, it's kinda weird. But it IS Lloyd after all…lol. Enjoy and thanks for reading!

ON WITH THE SHOW! (One more time TT)

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

* * *

_**Colette POV**_

I took a deep breath and let it out in a happy sigh. Maybe it was just my imagination, but the air seemed clearer, the shadow of struggle and fear gone from the world. Everything seemed brighter and more cheerful.

I walked through the gates of Iselia…my home. It was so different from the times I had left before. I knew that from now on, no matter how many times I left, I would always be able to come back.

Grandmother and Father were waiting for me. "Grandmother, I'm home!" I called, waving.

My Grandmother smiled. "Ohhhh! Chosen One!"

I shook my head. "No, Grandmother, I'm not a Chosen anymore."

"Oh, yes…Colette," my grandmother said. It felt so good to have my name to myself again. "You have made us all proud."

"Welcome home, Colette," my father said.

I ran up to my father, my real father, and hugged him tightly. "It's good to be home, Father."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Raine POV_**

We finished our explanation of Kratos intent and the details of what had happened on Derris-Kharlan. It seemed as though a lifetime had passed for us in the mere six months we had been on our journey. So much had happened, not the least of it being that…mother…was still alive…and she loved us.

"I see," Altessa said. "So Kratos will travel with Derris-Kharlan, wherever it may go." The dwarf shook his head sadly. "What are you going to do? Go back to Iselia?"

"No," I replied. "We're going out to visit new lands."

_**Genis POV**_

I smiled up at my sister, who was like a mother to me. I knew we'd be going to see mother before we set off.

"We're going around the world to try and make it easier for half-elves to be accepted," I informed Altessa.

"It sounds like you have a difficult journey ahead of you," the dwarf commented.

"We can return to Iselia when we're tired," Raine pointed out.

I nodded and thought of the small village and of the people there who truly accepted us. "We will always have a home there."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Sheena POV**_

I could not contain the excitement of our victory, made even sweeter by the fact that my grandpa was finally out of his coma. I practically skipped into Mizuho…where I got a huge surprise.

Everyone was waiting for me and as soon as I arrived, they all bowed, low, congratulating me. It was so different, not being the shunned coward who had failed to control Volt.

"Hi everyone! I'm back!"

Orochi clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Sheena! I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Congratulations, Sheena!" said my grandpa, his eyes crinkling in delight.

I blushed. "Don't congratulate me yet!" I said brightly. "A whole new world lies before us now. We have to inform everyone about the revival of the Igaguri style."

"Yes," Orochi said. "And for when Kuchinawa returns as well."

I grinned and nodded. I'd bring him back, someday. "Yeah, come on everyone, let's work as hard as we can! We're gonna make the village of Mizuho into a ninja clan to be proud of!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Zelos POV**_

"See, look what happened!" I huffed. "It's all because the Pope opened up his big mouth and tried to banish me and stuff, the whole world got messed up!"

The Tethe'alla King sighed heavily, no doubt ashamed that he had treated me so awfully. But I supposed I could forgive him just this once.

"Well then, Chosen One, what would you have me do?" the king asked.

I grinned shiftily. "We'll send an emissary of peace to Iselia."

The King raised his eyebrows. "Emissary? Who do you plan to send?"

"How about Sheena from Mizuho?" I suggested, laughing at my own genius. "She's already involved."

"So the emissary of death becomes the emissary of peace," mused the king.

"I won't let you say no," I added. "Until you do something about the Church of Martel, I still have the rights of the Chosen, remember?"

It shocked even me. Who knew I could be so intelligent and brilliant? I mean, _I_ knew I was, but no one else did. I didn't really want it to show. But I guess this journey changed me. It's a strange thing, finding out who you really are and having friends who trust you and don't just wanna use you. Even stranger is falling for the bewitching eyes of a very cute summoner. I guess there's no going back. I don't even want to.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Presea POV**_

Looking at the grave, I couldn't help but smile. I missed my sister terribly, but I felt like she was proud of me. "Alicia…I'm finally myself again," I said. "Time is finally starting to flow again from that night sixteen years ago." I thought back on the memory I had hated for so long. It still pained me…but it was that event that led me to where I am now. I'm not saying I'm glad it happened, I'm not saying I wouldn't wish it had been different. I guess what I am saying is that even though what happened was bad, it led to something better than anything that I could ever have imagined. I suppose it's a fair trade.

"You know what?" I asked my sister. "I'm twenty-eight years old now. Can you believe that?"

"Were you…talking with Alicia?" said a voice from behind me.

"Yes," I replied, smiling at Regal.

It was strange to think that I had forgiven him when I thought I would hate Alicia's killer forever. But I've learned that the world isn't that simple. It's not all black and white. It's not human and elf. There are those trapped in between, just like me, just like Alicia, just like Regal.

_**Regal POV**_

I stood there, listening to Presea talk to her sister, finally making peace with the tragedy that had befallen her.

She looked so much like Alicia when she smiled. "I just got back from overseeing the destruction of part of the mine. Now that that's done…we can rest assured that no new Exspheres will be excavated."

"That's good to hear," Presea replied. "What are your plans now?"

"I'm going to devote the full resources of my company to revitalization projects in order to build a new and better world," I said.

"I'll help, too," Presea said. "I'm sure Alicia and Daddy would have wanted me to."

I returned her smile as she walked past me to the elevator. I looked at Alicia's grave and heaved a sigh. Even though her killers had been defeated, it still didn't bring her back. I couldn't ever really make up for what had happened, what I had done, but I'd do what I can. I smiled and felt as though Alicia was nearby, smiling in encouragement.

I turned away and walked off after Presea. I guess I need to do something about these shackles.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Anna POV**_

"You bastard," I snarled, my blood pumping in fury.

Kratos sighed. "It can't be helped."

The anger rose up with in me, burning my core. How could he do this to me? To Lloyd? The world was at peace, he was free, but he wouldn't accept it. He never could.

"You promised," I said through clenched teeth. "Fifteen years ago, you promised you'd never leave me."

Kratos sighed. "I have to go, love. I'm sorry."

He reached for me but I stepped back, tears filling my eyes. "Don't touch me." I turned away and walked up the stairs to Lloyd bedroom. "Just go Kratos!" I shouted down the stairs, running into Lloyd's room and slamming the door.

_**Lloyd's POV**_

"He's still going?" I asked, not really asking him.

"Lloyd," Mom said. "Don't go. He can't get back if you don't use the Eternal Sword. Please."

I looked at my mom, a woman who I thought I should never see again, and heard my dad sigh, a man I thought I'd never find. So many crazy things had happened, I knew something in me had changed. I didn't want my dad to go…

But I also knew that I would never had the courage to ask him to stay.

_**Kratos POV**_

It hurt beyond any measure of words to see Anna recoil from my embrace. I wanted to just hold her and forget for a moment what I was about to do. As she ran up the stairs, I heard her beg Lloyd not to go, not to send me back.

I half-hoped he would agree. If he asked me to stay, if he would just accept me, nothing in the world would make me go. But I heard him stand, I heard him start down the stairs.

I unfurled my wings and vanished, to wait for him before the ruined tower. How could he ever accept me?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you really going to Derris-Kharlan?" Lloyd asked. It had been a week since Mithos's defeat and the world was picking up the pace again. People where rebuilding, the land was reviving, life was once again worth living.

But all was not right. Derris Kharlahn had to be freed into space, else it absorb more mana from the world now known as Symphonia. The Yggdrasill Tree was too young to support it. The angels still in Welgaia were stuck, lost and alone.

Kratos looked at Lloyd sadly. He'd give anything to remain here with his wife and his son. "If a half-elf of Cruxis remains here, the other half-elves will have no place to live," Kratos said. "As a surviving member of Cruxis, I must bear the responsibility for what has happened."

Lloyd shook his head. "What about mom?"

Kratos closed his eyes, Anna's hurt face clear in his mind. "She has to stay here for you, does she not. She loves you."

"But she loves you too!" Lloyd insisted. "She needs you! And…"

"I'm sorry," Kratos said morosely. "I've no choice."

Lloyd sighed. He knew there would be no convincing his father. "I'm going to collect all the Exspheres remaining in this land."

"And I will discard all of Cruxis' Exspheres into space," Kratos said. He reached forward, as though to clasp his son's shoulder, but seemed to think better of it. "…I've dragged you into this until the very end."

Lloyd looked down. "It's okay…" he mumbled.

The silence stretched between them until Lloyd though he'd scream with frustration. _Damn it! How can he do this? Come back, disrupt my life and mom's and walk out again. Why? _

_I must pay my debt….for allowing Yggdrasill to continue. But once…just once…_

_I wish I could here Lloyd accept me as his father. _Kratos sighed, feeling his resolve weakening. If he stayed any longer, then he wouldn't have the strength to do what he had to do. "It's time for me to go. Please use that sword to send us to Derris-Kharlan."

"…Goodbye…" Lloyd said. Then he smiled up at Kratos. "Dad!"

Kratos's eyes widened as he son smiled at him. Before Kratos registered what he was doing, he gripped both of Lloyd's shoulders tightly. "…Don't die before I do, Lloyd…my son…" Kratos turned away.

"You're not going anywhere, old man!" a voice called from behind.

Kratos and Lloyd spun around, astonished to see a sizable crowd of people behind them. The one who had spoken was Yuan, ahead of everyone, Raine close behind him. Genis had his arm around Presea and winked at Lloyd. Regal looked as dignified as ever, his hands unbound at last. Next to him were Sheena and Zelos, holding hands as Colette grinned happily and skipped up to Lloyd.

"Everyone!" Lloyd exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Weeeeeell…" Zelos said. "When we found out that Kratos was planning to peace out, we were…um…summoned to stop him."

" A futile effort," Kratos said.

"He's still so cocky," Genis said to the others. "Even after he saw his son beat him."

Kratos said nothing as Lloyd blushed.

"At any rate, we need you to remain here," Regal said. "This world is still new, and its creator," Regal gestured at Lloyd, who tried to protest, but the former convict talked over him, "is still young. Guidance is essential, particularly from experienced people with a knack for it."

Kratos looked mildly alarmed. "No!" he said firmly. "I'm not to be trusted with power! I am a harmful mentor and a failure of a role model. We all know this."

"You know," Sheena said, looking at Raine. "I don't know if I want someone this dense influencing anyone."

Raine smiled. "We're not asking you to rule the world, Kratos. We're asking you to stay and step into the role you so desperately want."

"But—" Kratos said. "But I let Mithos do as he pleased! I allowed him to cause countless people to suffer! And then…with my own hands…" Kratos looked around at everyone, particularly Lloyd. "I hurt you all."

"But we knew you'd always come back, Kratos," Colette said. "You did it all for Lloyd. And for Mrs. Anna."

"Kratos," Yuan said. "Don't you think four thousand years is long enough to punish yourself?"

Kratos was very frustrated at this point. He'd done nothing to deserve their championship of him. "Yuan…you know that I have more to regret. What about…?"

"Me?" said a new voice. Lloyd let out a whoop.

Kratos sighed and turned around. Anna was sitting on a great chunk of the Tower of Salvation, one leg stretched out, the other dangling off the edge, swinging as she stared at the tiny seedling know as Yggdrasill. Behind her, her wings glittered. "Yes, Anna. You."

Anna looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "So…you exile yourself to a world devoid of emotion as an act of penance?"

"I must atone…" Kratos muttered.

"Dad!" Lloyd shouted. "Your remorse is remittance enough!"

Raine gasped. "He knows the word remittance!"

"Not now, Raine!" Genis grumbled, elbowing his older sister.

"You wanna know what I think?" Anna said. She rose up in air and floated over to Kratos, landing directly in front of him, looking up into his red-brown eyes. "I think…you're full of shit."

"I beg your pardon?" Kratos asked, confused.

"You heard me," Anna said, smiling. "You want to go because you're scared. Just like you were eighteen years ago. When we first met." Anna laughed out loud. "You've always been afraid to love people…to accept other people's love…except for your son's." Anna winked at Lloyd, who looked thoroughly shocked. "In fact the only one you were never afraid to love is Lloyd. And you wished desperately for him to accept you."

"HAH!" Yuan snorted. "Afraid to love? Afraid to feel, more like. It was twenty years before we could get him to smile and another five before he would laugh." Yuan shook his head. "Even as a kid, he was reserved and standoffish."

Kratos sighed heavily. "What about the angels in Welgaia?"

"We can make Rune Crests and restore their natures," Yuan said.

"We could use them in reorganizing the church," Raine added.

"I…" Kratos looked around. _All these people…care…about me? I can't… _"I can not."

Anna glared at him for a moment. "Then you've left me no choice. " Anna turned to Lloyd. "Lloyd…I'm sorry…but it seems as though I'm going to Derris-Kharlan."

"What?" Lloyd and Kratos gasped.

Anna hugged her son and took Kratos's hand. "We promised each other in our vows 'Til death do us part.' And nothing but death will allow me to live without you."

"Anna, you can't." Kratos tried to push her from him, but she latched onto him, refusing to let go.

"Hey wait!" Lloyd said. "If you're both going, I'm going too."

"If Lloyd's leaving, I'm going with him!" Colette said.

"Me too!" Genis said. "I promised you I'd stick by you always, Lloyd."

"I too, will accompany Lloyd and Anna…and Genis." Presea smiled and kissed Genis on the cheek.

"Well, someone has to help watch all these children," Raine said slyly. "And I can do the cooking!!"

"...Um…another cook can't hurt," Regal said as everyone edged away from Raine.

Yuan grinned devilishly at his friend. "I can't trust you to run Welgaia. I guess I have to go with you and keep you from doing something foolish."

"You know," Sheena said. "I did like the sound of the anti-gravity room." She winked at Zelos, whose face lit up.

"YEAH BABY!" he cried. "Look out Welgaia! You're about to be graced with my gorgeous, unbounded beauty!"

"NO!" Kratos shouted, unable to bear the thought of Zelos underfoot. "I…"

"Yeah, dad?" Lloyd said wickedly.

"I'll…stay…"

"YES!" Anna threw her arms around Kratos's neck, kissing him hard. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kratos rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed as she held him tight. Lloyd grinned. _I wonder…_ With a yell, the eternal swordsman ran forward and jumped on his Dad's back, causing Anna to fall on her backside.

Kratos was blood-red with embarrassment. "Lloyd…what are you doing?"

Lloyd grinned. "Come on Dad! You never got to wrestle with me as a kid!"

Anna and Yuan were roaring with laughter as Kratos looked confused.

"If you seek a lesson in combat…" Kratos said.

Lloyd sighed. "Whatever, you're no fun..." Lloyd loosened his grip on his father's neck and prepared to jump off. Suddenly, Kratos seized Lloyd's wrist in a death grip and yanked, hard. The astonished boy flipped up and over his father's shoulder, landing flat on his back as the wind exploded from his lungs.

Anna and Yuan were on the ground as everyone howled, except Regal, who merely chuckled. Lloyd blinked up at Kratos, who crouched down next to his son, a hint of a smile on his face. "…then here's a tip. Lesson 1: You always have more to learn."

Anna staggered upright and jumped on Kratos's back herself. "This is so fun, though!"

"So what next?" Sheena asked, looking around. "We've nothing to do, no pacts to form, no angels to kill, no madmen to defeat. Now what?"

"I dunno…" Lloyd said. "I gotta get rid of Derris Kharlan." He jumped out and pulled out the Eternal sword.

"While he's doing that," Anna said. "Hmm…what are we going to do? Any villages need supplying."

"Maybe," Regal said. "It's nearing winter after all."

"Snow should be in soon," Kratos added. "We all should think about getting settled prior to the first fall."

"Snow…wait…what day is it?" Anna asked, frantic.

"December 1st," Kratos replied. "Why, love?"

Anna screeched and slid off of Kratos's back. "OH NO!!! Only twenty-four days left! There's so much to do! I've got to go shopping, I've got to get a tree, I've got to make decorations…AUGH!"

"Anna, what are you talking about?" Genis asked, dumbfounded.

Anna looked around at everyone. "Don't you remember? I said I'd acquaint you with it!"

"With what?" Lloyd asked.

"Christmas!" Anna squealed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Honey," Kratos said, walking up to Anna. "Why is there a pine tree…in the living room?"

"I like it!" Anna declared. "We're going to decorate it for Jesus!" she added as everyone sat working around Zelos's living room. It was a week after Anna introduced the idea of Christmas, everyone seemed quite keen to get on board. Zelos declared himself 'super rich and fabulous houser' of the activities, his foolish grammar making Anna wince, and he opened his mansion to all of the heroes…and Yuan…and preparations to get Christmas in motion were going full steam. Besides that, Anna and Kratos had no place to live yet, and Raine and Genis's house had burned to the ground. Regal had offered Presea a place on his estate, but Presea insisted that she wanted to find her own place.

Genis stood by the fireplace, eleven oversized socks sitting on the floor beside him. "So…I'm gonna hang my sock over the fireplace and…fill them with candy?"

"Then I tie these leaves on the ceiling and see if I can get some action…" Zelos held up the mistletoe, grinning like a pervert. "YEAH BABY!" Sheena threw a piece of tinsel at him.

"This seems completely backwards!" Lloyd said. "So we chop down the tree…and we put it inside. Then we take these lights and put them out there…" he gestured through the window where Yuan was flitting around, trying to tack up Christmas lights to the Inn.

Kratos sighed. "I really need to get a job."

"I don't know what's going on," Colette said, happily cutting out paper snowflakes, "But it sure seems fun!"

"That's true," Sheena said, looking up from the ornaments she, Lloyd, and Presea were making. She held up a tinsel creation for everyone to inspect.

"Wow!" Anna exclaimed. "That looks just like Origin! Good job Sheena!"

"Thanks!" Sheena said, smiling.

"Presea's look great too!" Genis added, gesturing to her creations. They were all carved wooden bears.

Lloyd was huddled in an opposite corner, craftily hiding his project from view. Anna walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"MOM!" Lloyd snapped. "I said don't look! These are y'all's Christmas presents!"

"I'm not looking!" Anna said. "I need your help."

"With what?" Lloyd asked warily.

"I need you to use the eternal sword and come with me to Earth," Ann whispered.

"What now?" Lloyd asked.

Anna shook her head. "I'll tell you when. We have to be sneaky." Ann returned to the tree where Kratos was patiently wrapping more lights around the branches. Anna leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "You're good at this."

Kratos smiled at her. "I want it to be perfect for you," he said.

Anna grinned and wrapped her arms around his muscled chest, running her finger along the contours of his abs through his shirt. Kratos ran his heavily callused hands down her back, his chin resting on her head.

"Kratos…"

"Hmmm?"

"I have an idea." Anna pulled back and grabbed Kratos's hand, leading him up three flights of stairs (Zelos really had a huge mansion), a shifty look on her face. She laughed out loud and leaned against the door to their bedroom, smiling suggestively. Kratos smiled back. "Need a hint?" Anna purred kissing him softly on the mouth. She reached back and opened the door, pulling him inside and closing it.

"What am I thinking?" she said, sliding up to him and unbuttoning his shirt.

"I don't know," Kratos replied. He swept her off her feet and they fell back onto the bed, Kratos hovering over her as she smiled. "But I love the way you think…"

From outside there was a huge burst of electricity followed by Yuan's shout, "SOMEBODY GET THESE ORIGIN-CURSED THINGS UNTANGLED BEFORE THEY KILL ME!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So why won't you tell me?" Lloyd whispered as he snuck down the stairs after Anna.

"It's a surprise!" Anna snapped. Her head ached. It was two days before Christmas and Anna was of to get her present for the group. For the past week or so, she had been feeling rather nauseous, today throwing up at every sight of food. Regardless, she still had something she had to do.

"Fine," Lloyd grumbled.

"All right," Anna said. "Let's go…."

Later, Kratos returned to his room in the early hours of morning, his arms laden with wrapped gifts. He immediately noticed the empty bed that should have held his ill wife. Instead there was a note.

**Kratos-**

**I went Christmas shopping with Lloyd. I probably won't be back until very late tonight. **Kratos sighed at her stubbornness and refusal to rest and get well.** Stop sighing at me! **Kratos grinned wryly. _I bet she went somewhere she shouldn't have and won't say where she's gone. _**And you are right, I'm not telling you where I went. Stop worrying. We'll be back before you know it.**

**I love you. (Please don't let Raine near the turkey!)**

**-Anna (Who else?)**

**Lloyd wants to add something.**

**Dad…what do you get for a girl you like but are not sure if she likes you back?**

**-Lloyd (Mom thinks she's funny, but she's not- ow!)**

Kratos laughed out loud, folding the note back up and slipping it into his pocket.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Dear Journal,_

_This is my first entry in you. Kratos managed to remember my frequent habit of writing in my journal back when we were first married. It's different now. Then I documented each day in fear it was our last. Now, I want to document each day in a promise that it won't be our last._

_Christmas went wonderfully. Everyone took to the idea of gifts rather well. I was so proud of Lloyd. His gifts to everyone were ornaments shaped like themselves. Everyone got a kick out of Kratos's because it was smiling._

_I'm waiting for the others to finish opening their gifts so I can present mine. It was worth it, going to Earth to get it. It turned out so fabulous. I guess having an Eternal swordsman for a son had some perks. They'll all love it, and it'll be something to show future generations._

_Kratos is watching me write. I can feel his eyes on me. I'm so glad we convinced him to stay. I would have been so lost without him by my side._

_Especially in light of my discovery this morning-_

"Mom!"

Anna looked up and saw everyone staring at her expectantly.

"Oh?" she said confused, setting down her pen. "What is it?

"What did you get us all?"

Oh!" Anna said. "Right. I got y'all all…" she paused grinning wickedly. "A HUG! Everyone line up!"

Everyone sweat dropped at that, except Zelos who shouted "Yeah baby!" only to be smacked by Sheena.

"Mooooooooom!" Lloyd whined. "Come ON!"

"Fine fine fine!" she sighed. "Tada!!" Anna said, whipping out a leather bound book labeled, "Tales of Symphonia."

"You bought us a book?" Lloyd said, paling at the thought.

Anna looked at her son with reproach while handing the book to Colette. "No, though you will definitely be reading more now that you live under my roof!"

Lloyd gulped. "Yes, mom."

"Pictures!" Colette cried. "They're pictures of us!!!"

Anna grinned shiftily as they flipped through all of the pictures she had taken. There were even pictures from early days, when Kratos had traveled with them on the world regeneration journey.

"Aw geeze mom!" Lloyd groaned. "You had to get one of me losing to Dad didn't you?"

"Perhaps if you had practiced more," Kratos chided his son.

"Aww, look at Colette and Lloyd!" Sheena crooned. It was a picture of them in their finery at the dinner party. "You two are so cute!" Lloyd glared as Sheena teased him. Sheena looked back down bat the page and shrieked, yanking a photo from its plastic covering. Lloyd leaped over Colette and seized it, cackling madly. He looked at it, paled, turned green, and raced for the bathroom.

"SHEENA!" Colette cried. "IT'S SHEENA AND ZELOS! And they're…KISSING!!!!"

"NOOOOOO!" Genis moaned. "The horror…THE HORROR!"

"I love you," Kratos said to Anna, who grinned. They spent a long time flipping through the album, reliving the happy memories. There was a series of Genis and Presea, who both blushed, as everyone 'awed.' The best shot was a picture of Presea giving Genis the carved bear and in turn, Genis giving her a sharpening stone for her ax. There was three pages of pictures devoted to Sheena and Zelos. The pictures switched from Sheena smacking Zelos to Zelos groping her to various sneaky shots of them snuggling or kissing. At bottom of the page were the words "Isn't Love Strange?" Some pages featured all of the spar sessions between Kratos and Lloyd, including their epic final battle. There were all of the hilarious goofs, accidents, and Colette clumsy moments, especially Colette throwing Zelos. Raine glared and Genis and Lloyd howled with laughter at pictures that showed Raine geeking out at all of the ancient wonders they encountered. She enjoyed the shots of her various corporal punishments on Lloyd and Genis. There were pictures of the battles, of the ruins, of the crazed Giant Tree, of Cruxis, of Ozette, even of Alicia at her grave and Mithos Yggdrasill.

"Aww," Raine said. "Lloyd hugging Colette. Too cute!"

Colette blushed and Lloyd went to retort when Raine screamed and Yuan swore. Everyone turned to look at the picture that had caused such an uproar.

"AUUUUUUGGHH!" Genis took off, much as Lloyd had, for the bathroom. Lloyd himself fainted and Zelos covered his eyes, shaking in fear. Inside the Tower secret passage, Raine was in Yuan's arms, getting kissed senseless.

Yuan gaped at Anna like a fish out of water. Anna smirked.

"Hey," she said defensively. "I warned you I'd get you for all that vile stuff you did!" She looked back at her husband. "Didn't I warn him?"

"Anna," Kratos said. "You are in for a world of trouble."

"You!" Raine jumped up and seized her staff.

"I'll kill you for good this time!" Yuan roared, brandishing his own weapon. Anna screamed and raced off, the two half-elves in hot pursuit.

"KRAAAAAAAAAATOOOOOOOOS!" Anna shrieked, unfurling her wings and racing outside. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPP!!!"

"GET BACK HERE!" Raine roared, summoning a ray attack.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Yuan shouted, grabbing Raine and flying off after Anna.

"YOU LEAVE MY MOM ALONE!!!" Lloyd shouted after them, taking to the skies after them.

"Lloyd be careful!" Colette called, also flying after him.

Kratos sighed and stood. "Excuse me while I set this chaos to rights."

"This is too good to miss!" Zelos said, scooping up Sheena and flying off after Kratos

"This will be amusing," Regal smirked as he, Genis, and Presea walked off after the angels.

Upon arriving outside, a scene of hilarity and chaos met their eyes. Anna was zipping around, her arms locked around Kratos's neck as the two were trying to dodge ray attacks from Raine and Yuan.

"Yuan!" Kratos roared. "LEAVE MY WIFE BE!"

"Don't be mad you two got busted!" Anna cackled.

"Anna, you're not helping…"

"NEVER!" Yuan shouted. "I SWEAR I WILL MURDER HER ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"LEAVE MY MOM ALONE!" Lloyd began buzzing around Yuan's head like and angry bee, hitting him with his sword hilts. Yuan attempted to cast judgment, but missed thanks to Lloyd, singeing off some of Zelos hair.

"No my hair!" Zelos moaned. "My beautiful hair!" In retaliation, Zelos swung his own sword at the Seraph, missed, and dropped Sheena into the snow.

"YOU IDIOT!" Sheena roared. "PYRE SEAL!"

"Ack! LLOYD BEAT IT!!" Yuan said, hitting him with his weapon. Lloyd fell to the snow below

"DON'T YOU HIT HIM!" Colette shrieked launching every angel attack she possessed at Yuan.

"Genis, what are you doing?" Presea asked.

The small half-elf held up Anna's camera and was taking pictures. "Revenge."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna sat on her bed looking out of the snowy window, a happy smile on her face. _I wonder what he'll say…_

The door behind her opened and she felt Kratos enter the room. Wordlessly he crossed the room and sat next to her on the bed, pulling his wife into his lap and kissing her hair. 

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked, a hint of apprehension in his voice.

But Anna sat up and gasped, pointing out the window frantically. "Oh my God!" she shrieked. "Look!"

Outside, Lloyd and Colette were standing in the snow, looking at each other with such a degree of compassion in their eyes that it almost made Anna choke up. Gently, Lloyd, pulled Colette in his arms and kissed her softly.

But that wasn't what made both Anna and Kratos gasp. Lloyd released Colette, but held onto her hand. Very slowly he sank down onto one knee, his hand reaching into his pocket as Colette's eyes widened. Grinning, Lloyd withdrew a small box and opened it, offering it up to Colette. Colette burst into to tears and nodded as Lloyd slipped the ring on her finger.

Anna turned and threw her arms around her husband. "I knew it!" she cried. "I knew he'd marry her!" She pulled away and looked at her husband carefully. "You don't seem surprised."

Kratos shrugged. "I knew they would always be together. This was to be expected."

Anna raised an eyebrow at her husband. "Oh really?"

Kratos nodded.

"Then why do you have a carefully innocent look on your face?"

"I've no idea what you—"

"Kratooooooooos…."

Kratos sighed. "Well, perhaps Lloyd asked me if he should propose to Colette…and perhaps I said if he felt it was right then he should, but only if he felt the time was right."

Anna kissed him vigorously. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kratos replied, resting his chin on the top of her head. "What did you want to tell me?"

Anna smiled at him. Leaning over she whispered something in his ear. Kratos eyes widened as Anna pulled away, grinning broadly. Silence stretched for long moments, so long that Anna began to fear that perhaps this wasn't such good news after all.

Kratos got to his feet and pulled her up next to him, his face pale, his eyes wide. "You're serious?"

Anna nodded.

"No mistake?"

"None."

Kratos swallowed hard, looking around the room wildly.

Then suddenly he laughed. Anna jumped at the sound as Kratos laughter filled the room and his eyes shone with utter delight. He picked Anna up by the waist and spun her around before hugging her tightly and kissing her senseless.

"I don't believe it…" he whispered, a broad grin on his face. "This is…this…come on!"

He grabbed Anna's wrist and pulled her from the room and down the stairs. He dashed into the living room, causing everyone to look up. Every flinched in shock at the grin plastered on Kratos's face.

"Everyone," he said, fighting to keep his voice calm. "We have an announcement."

"Oh no," Yuan muttered. "Not again?"

"Again?" Lloyd asked the seraph.

"Anna," Kratos gestured that she should be the one to tell.

Anna grinned up at the love of her life, wondering if anyone in the world could be as happy as they were.

"I'm pregnant!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Dear Journal,_

_Our journey has come to an end. Through all the strife, all the battles, all the blood, all the tears, all the laughter, all the smiles, we have emerged, whole and united. We may be a little scarred, we may be a little shaken, but who knows? We may be a little wiser. All that's left is to make a promise to this new world: that we will love it and cherish it and love those who inhabit it. No matter what hardship lay ahead, we can over come it, as individuals, as comrades, as lovers, as inhabitants of Symphonia. We all love this world and deserve to be here. I'd like to think that no one will ever be afraid to live proudly in the open: humans, elves, half-elves, angels, whoever. It will take time. We have united the land, now we must reach within ourselves and reach out to one another and unite as living creatures. But as I watch my son laugh, my friends rejoice, and my husband watch me from close by, I know one thing for certain._

_I am not afraid to bring this new life into this new world._

_The artist formerly know as Ada,  
__Anna Adalais Aurion_

* * *

LAST CHANCE TO REVIEW! Review! Let's see if I can't get to at least 170. I love you all and thanks for reading! Don't forget to keep an eye out for Mirror Image: Deleted Scenes. I'm still accepting PM's with ideas for stuff you would have liked to see Anna do, as well as more detailed scenes from the game that I glossed over. 

Check me out on The link is on my profile as my homepage.

-Zelda Aurion


	23. Bonus Scene

Hello readers! Just a quick update on this story. While it is complete, it is in dire need of editing. So I'll be going back, fixing grammar and spelling and so on. I'll also be changing a bit of dialogue here and there. The biggest change you will see is the explanation of Ada/Anna. It wasn't as clear as I would have liked before so I am adding some explanations here and there. Don't worry, the story doesn't change. It will just make more sense hopefully.

In other news, the sequel, Broken Reflection, is back on! It has been updated and I am working on another chapter as we speak. I won't be doing the Mirror Image Deleted Scenes story, BUT! as a treat (and an apology for taking 4 years to get back on track) I have included one deleted scene for you below. Enjoy!

* * *

_(AN: This takes place right after chapter 14. Instead of Anna explaining her wings as she does in chapter 15, the group discovers her wings in a much different, and more violent, way.)_

As the group set off the next day, Anna wore a small smile, thinking of her wonderful son and her wonderful husband and her wonderful friends. True, she had to cover her rune crest and hide her wings and pretend she was fine, but it was a small price to pay. Kratos was going to research why she still had a Cruxis Crystal since Lloyd had the exsphere that had claimed her life. Anna had been quite confused, and furious, when she realized that Colette couldn't wear the Rune Crest. They still would have to go to Altessa to cure the disease. Ana longed to give up her own crest, but also knew it would not save the young girl.

All in all…life was good.

"Hold it together, birds of a feather,  
Nothing but lies and crooked wings.  
I have the answer, spreading the cancer,  
You are the faith inside me.

No, don't  
Leave me to die here,  
Help me survive here.  
Alone, don't remember, remember…"

"Adalais?" Raine called, zooming up on her Rheaird. "Do you think you could be quiet for a little while?"

Anna blushed. "Sorry Professor Raine. I just like to sing." Raine shook her head and dropped back. Anna sighed and pulled out her trusty camera, snapping pictures of scenery and friends. They had just crossed dimensions and were headed for Altessa's.

"Put me to sleep, evil angel…" Anna whispered to herself, thinking of Kratos.

Suddenly there was a faint sound. Anna sat up straighter and hesitantly threw her angelic hearing forward, straining. There it was again. A rustling, flapping noise. Something was flying. Anna gulped. _Birds? Or are they more dragons? Has Cruxis descended upon us?_

The hair on Anna's neck stood up as she squinted ahead, trying to see…there! On the horizon was a shimmering splash of black. Something was coming.

"Guys…" she heard Colette call. "I…hear something…and see something…."

"What is it Colette?" Lloyd asked.

"It's…something flying…there," she replied, pointing at the ever-expanding black cloud.

"Do you think it's just birds?" Zelos asked.

"I'm not sure," Colette said.

"Perhaps we should land," Regal suggested.

"No," Lloyd said, shaking his hand. "We've no time to waste if we're going to save Colette."

They flew forward, Anna having the chills the entire way as she strained to control her vision so she could see what it was. Suddenly she was picking up flashes of silver and gray. A screeching roar, faint at first, grew louder and louder and multiplied until it resembled screaming.

"Do you hear that?" Sheena asked.

The black cloud shifted a bit before tearing across the sky, heading right for them, roaring as the black dragons charged. Anna screamed.

"Dragons!" she yelled. "We need to land now!" But it was too late. The sky went black as the beasts broke over them, forming a canopy of silver streaked blackness above them. Anna looked up in horror as the beady red eyes beheld the nine helpings of dinner before them.

"Go!" Lloyd shouted as they swooped in. "To the ground."

Anna yanked her Rheaird around and went into a dive, drawing a sword as she went. She heard Lloyd swear and do the same, decreasing in speed. In her peripheral vision, Anna saw the multicolored blurs that were her friends streaking past her to the ground.

"Lloyd!" Anna yelled as the plummeted, "When I say go, hit them with any attacks you can muster."

"But we need to land!" Lloyd shouted.

"We'll die if we don't kill them!" Anna roared. "Do as I say Lloyd. Raging Beast on three."

"But-"

"One! Two!" Anna let go of the controls. The Rheaird slowed dramatically and she felt claws and spiked tails swipe at her as the dragons struggled to change directions. "THREE!"

"Raging Beast!" Lloyd shouted, Anna a syllable behind. Dragon blood exploded into the air, cascading down around them. Anna swung her legs up over the handle bars of the Rheaird, turning to look at the beasts. "Demon fang!"

Lloyd flipped over, using a double demon fang to face behind him and take out a good chunk of the predators. Gathering his mana, he launched another Raging Beast, wincing as blood splattered onto his clothes. Anna and Lloyd continued to launch attack after attack as the Rheairds freefell with them on board, until the dragons started to retreat. Just as Anna thought they were safe…or at least safe from anything with claws and jaws, she heard a loud cry. One dragon had latched onto Lloyd's arms and was racing toward the ground, intent on crushing him, and Lloyd, with his arms besieged, couldn't shake them off. They ripped him off of his Rheaird.

"Lloyd, no!" Anna yelled. She crouched low on her Rheaird and dove off, using the push to add momentum as Lloyd grew more and more distant. She concentrated with all her might until could see the faint shimmer and felt her wings sprout from her back. "Lloyd!" She streaked after him like a bullet, her swords whistling in the wind. Lloyd was dead white with fear as he thrashed against the monster. Until he looked up and saw Anna, and her wings.

"What the hell?!" he shouted.

"Let him go!" Anna roared, driving both of swords in a downward chop, slicing the dragon in half. In the same move, she sheathed her blood stained blades and threw out a hand to Lloyd. Lloyd hesitated for a fraction of a second before shooting out his arm and clasping her wrist. Anna clutched his hand and swung her feet down, putting herself upright and abruptly stopping their descent. The hovered a mere ten feet from the ground.

"Are you all right?" Anna asked, biting back tears of relief as her sons unharmed and still alive face looked at hers. She the registered that he was focused not on her, but on the glittering wings protruding from her back.

"Who are you?" Lloyd demanded.

"I'm not with Cruxis if that's what you think," Anna said quickly.

"Then how do you explain the-"

"I will tell you when we've reached the others," Anna said. She descended slowly until Lloyd let go and landed lightly on his feet. "Are you all right?" He nodded. "Good. Now let's find the others."

"PHOTON!"

"AIR THRUST"

"PYRE SEAL!"

Anna screamed as the attacks hit her in the back one right after the other. Her wings vanished as mana tore her flesh and she landed hard on her back. From the corner of her eye, she saw Zelos, Rain, and Sheena dashing forward, their weapons at the ready.

"No!" Colette's voice cried. "Stop hurting her!"

"Stop this!" Regal shouted. "It's Adalais, not one of our enemy."

There was a swift blow to her stomach, turning her over. "Raine, stop!" Genis shouted. Dimly, Anna registered that her body was healing rapidly and her strength was in no way diminished. It was relief at Lloyd's life being intact that kept her paralyzed on the ground.

"She too is an angel!" Raine snapped. "How many more people have to deceive us before-"

"Angel feathers!" Anna shouted, slamming Raine hard with the angelic attack.

"Forcefield!" The half-elf cried. "Holy Lance!"

"Guardian!" Anna unfurled her wings and took to the air. "Sacred powers…"

"Ada!" Lloyd roared. "What are you doing ?"

"Cast thy purifying light upon these corrupt souls…"

"Attack her!" Zelos commanded, but the others hesitated, unsure of which comrade to attack.

"REST IN PIECE, SINNERS! JUDGEMENT!" Anna launched the light skyward as the remaining dragons broke over the trees. Quickly she threw a shield around the others to protect them as the light of judgment obliterated the birds as well as some of the surrounding terrain.

"Like I would harm you!" Anna snapped, lifting the shields. "I have wings because of this wretched Cruxis crystal!" Anna dropped to the ground and marched forward until she was face to face with Raine. "Whatever you may think about my preoccupations with specific angels, I'm not of Cruxis. Did you forget…I'm in the same boat as Colette?"

Raine glared, a faint blush working her way up her cheeks. "I..I had forgotten. My apologies."

"The question is: why did a Cruxis Crystal suddenly appear on you?" Genis asked.

"I've been wondering that myself," Lloyd said, looking at Anna. "Come to think of it…Kratos didn't look surprised when it happened. He knew exactly what was happening."

"Indeed," Regal added. "In hindsight…he acted quite concerned. I know little of him, but I've never seen him show emotion."

"He looked…" Colette said. "He looked like he was scared…but not surprised."

Everyone looked at Anna, who had followed the conversation with increasing tension and fear. They had noticed more than she had given them credit for. She gulped and looked directly at Lloyd. _Moment of truth…do I continue the façade…or do I admit the truth…_

"I.." Anna sighed and shook her head. "I believe that Origin has played a part in all of this," she said simply. "I believe that he brought me here and that he laid this dormant Cruxis Crystal in my body." She shook back her sleeve and yanked her glove off, revealing the silver bracelet. "This was also among my possessions when I returned from the dead."

"What is it?" Colette asked.

"The solution to your illness," Anna said. "I know not what Kratos knows…I know very little of what is happening to me. I do know that we must go see Altessa immediately."


End file.
